Au delà de toute frontière
by Curufinwe
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry est déprimé et le support de Hermione lui est vital... Un événement qui aurait pu tout gâcher va les rapprocher encore plus. Suivez Harry et Hermione dans les deux dernières années de leur scolarité
1. Des lettres dans la nuit

La nuit était calme sur Privet Drive. Le ciel était dégagé et aucun nuage ne venait troubler la beauté des étoiles. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre mis à part celui des grillons qui se livraient à des concerts mélodieux sur les pelouses parfaites bordant les maisons. Tous les habitants étaient profondément endormis, plongés dans leurs rêves banals de citadins de la banlieue de Londres. Tous sauf un seul.

Harry Potter était assis à califourchon sur le lit de la plus petite chambre du numéro quatre. La respiration haletante, il essayait d'oublier les images terribles du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Depuis qu'il était revenu chez sa tante et son oncle, Harry n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit sans faire de rêve abominable sur la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. Il avait suivi les conseils de ses amis et essayé d'oublier ce sentiment de culpabilité qui avait empli son âme à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il était arrivé à une conclusion. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier mais il devait apprendre à vivre avec. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se morfondre sur son sort.

D'abord, il était certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'aurait voulu Sirius. Sirius s'était sacrifié pour lui, comme sa mère et son père tant d'années avant lui, et ce n'était sûrement pas pour qu'Harry sombre dans une dépression en ne profitant pas de la vie.

Ensuite, il y avait une autre raison, plus sombre et moins réjouissante mais ô combien plus importante. Il avait appris, à la fin du trimestre, qu'une prophétie faite 16 ans auparavant liait son destin et sa vie à celle de Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents, de Cédric, de Sirius et de tant d'autres même si c'était indirectement qu'il les avait tués. Harry n'avait pas le droit de condamner tous ses amis, tous les sorciers et tous les moldus à une vie dans la crainte et l'esclavage. Il était de son devoir d'affronter Voldemort et de gagner même s'il devait y laisser sa vie.

Cette résolution était prise depuis déjà quelques semaines, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa tristesse en pensant à la disparition de Sirius, qui lui avait servi à la fois de parrain, de père et de confident pendant les deux courtes années où il l'avait connu.

Toutes les nuits, Harry retournait dans ses rêves à la bataille du Département des Mystères et regardait Sirius tomber une nouvelle fois à travers le voile. Chaque nuit, il devait supporter les cris victorieux et hystériques de Bellatrix Lestranges alors que son parrain commençait sous ses yeux son long voyage sans retour vers la mort.

Même s'il essayait de se dire que les choses étaient comme cela et que le fait de passer ses nuits sans dormir ne les changeraient pas, Harry ne retrouvait jamais le sommeil après ses rêves et il était forcé de rester étendu en regardant le plafond jusqu'à ce que les gazouillements des oiseaux lui indiquent qu'il était l'heure d'aller préparer le déjeuner…

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry se sentait bien plus mal que les fois précédentes. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et il s'effondra sur son oreiller en sanglotant. Cette nuit pour la première fois de l'été, Harry n'avait pas rêvé de Sirius, mais de Hermione.

Il avait revécu le moment où Hermione avait été touchée par un sort de Dolohov. Cependant, dans son rêve Hermione n'avait pas survécu et elle était restée sans vie sur le sol, ne répondant pas à ses appels désespérés… Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour revenir à la réalité et se calmer un peu.

Hermione… Harry se demandait souvent comment il vivrait sans elle à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, même quand tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos, y compris Ron. Hermione, depuis l'épisode du Troll lors de leur première année avait toujours était sa meilleure amie, avait toujours veillé sur lui, couvrant ses erreurs et le soutenant dans les moments difficiles.

Mais ce qui était le plus important pour lui qui était vu de tous comme un dieu vivant, c'était qu'elle l'avait toujours mieux connu que personne, et peut-être même que lui ne se connaissait. En contre partie, il était sûr qu'il était le seul à la comprendre vraiment, au-delà de ce voile de Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle se donnait. Il savait qu'elle était en réalité une fille sensible et qu'elle tenait à ses amis et sa famille beaucoup plus qu'elle ne tenait à ses bons résultats, ce qui était quelque chose. Pas même Ron ne pouvait prétendre les connaître aussi bien qu'Harry et Hermione se connaissaient, il était certain de cela.

A ses yeux ces simples faits ne faisaient qu'aggraver son malaise. Tout le long de l'année précédente, Harry avait été sur les nerfs et l'avait souvent prise pour cible de son courroux. A vrai dire, Ron avait aussi souffert, mais bizarrement, cela ne le gênait pas tant que cela. Il avait même fini par l'entraîner dans un voyage périlleux où elle avait failli trouver la mort. Etait-ce comme cela qu'il récompensait une amie si fidèle ?

Une amie… Harry commençait à se demander si c'était ce qu'elle était vraiment pour lui à présent. Si Hermione n'avait pas survécu au Département des Mystères, même la vie de Sirius n'aurait pas suffi à l'empêcher de devenir fou. Il éprouvait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer ou même d'être aimé, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le vivre, mais il était certain que c'était ce qui rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle aussi longtemps. Tout ce temps où son cœur avait fait des bonds pour Cho alors qu'Hermione, si parfaite, avait été à ses côtés depuis le début…

Harry se leva sans bruit et regarda son réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était une heure de matin. Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit et s dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller les Dursley. Une fois qu'il se fût rafraîchi le visage, il retourna vers sa chambre.

Sur son lit l'attendaient quatre hiboux. Il faillit crier tellement il fut surpris. Quand son cœur reprit son rythme normal, il alla s'asseoir et entreprit de détacher les lettres pour libérer les oiseaux. Il reconnu immédiatement Hedwige, sa chouette effraie qui le salua d'un hululement joyeux, comme si elle était fière d'avoir accompli sa mission. Deux autres hiboux décollèrent dès qu'il les eût libérés de leur lettre.

-Cela doit être des lettres des Poudlard, pensa Harry.

Le dernier hibou était le plus petit et certainement le plus difficile à enthousiaste quant à sa mission. C'était Coq, le hibou de Ron. Harry finit quand même par l'attraper dans un réflexe digne de l'Attrapeur qu'il était. Le petit oiseau se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige pour se reposer et boire un peu. Celle-ci le regarda hautainement, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Il décida d'ouvrir les lettres de Ron et Hermione en premier, car il était sûr qu'Hedwige revenait de chez Hermione.

_Salut vieux,_

Joyeux anniversaire !

Harry se tourna alors vers son calendrier et se rendit compte que c'était effectivement son anniversaire. Il avait seize ans… Quelle pensée étrange ! Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde des sorciers…  
Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers la lettre et reprit sa lecture.

_Je suis avec ma famille là où nous avons passé l'été dernier…  
Alors désolé mais nous n'avons pas pu t'acheter de cadeau. J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas trop. Ma mère a quand même fait quelques gâteaux et Fred et Georges ont voulu t'envoyer quelques uns de leurs produits. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas trop triste. Je comprends très bien ce qui t'arrive et je t'assure que tu devrais en parler pour alléger ta peine. En tout cas, Dumbledore nous a dit que tu ne pourrais sûrement pas venir ici cet été, Hermione non plus ne viendra pas… _

_J'ai essayé de la convaincre mais elle dit qu'elle a trop de souvenirs de Sirius pour passer son été dans sa maison. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. On se revoit à la rentrée…  
_

_Ciao, Ron.  
_

_  
PS : Tout le monde te dit bonjour et joyeux anniversaire dans la maison._

  
Harry soupira. Cette lettre était parfaitement représentative de Ron. Elle manquait totalement de subtilité. Il lui reparlait de Sirius et lui annonçait qu'il devrait passer son été à Privet Drive le jour de son anniversaire. Même, si Harry savait déjà cela, il n'était pas forcément très content de se l'entendre dire, surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Mais surtout, il affirmait qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait ! Harry laissa échapper une exclamation d'incrédulité.

D'après ce savait Harry, Ron n'avait jamais perdu de membre de s famille ou d'être cher. Au contraire, à chaque fois que cela avait failli arriver, Harry avait été là pour sauver Ginny et M. Weasley. Il ne regrettait rien de ses actes mais Ron l'agaçait profondément en prétendant tout savoir sur les épreuves que Harry traversait.

Harry soupira une novelle fois pour se calmer. Ron n'était sûrement pas au courant du manque de tact de sa lettre. Il avait fait cela pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir…

Harry se tourna vers la lettre d'Hermione, en espérant qu'il aurait un meilleur moral après l'avoir lue.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. En relevant la tête, des larmes d'émotions coulaient le long de ses joues, tachant la lettre et effaçant en partie la belle écriture d'Hermione.

_Bonjour Harry !_

Comment vas-tu ? C'est une question un peu bête, je sais, mais je ne savais pas comment commencer ma lettre autrement sans paraître malpolie.  


_Tout d'abord je voudrais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Harry, même si j'imagine que tu n'as pas trop la tête à cela en ce moment. Mais je tenais quand même à te le souhaiter parce que ma mère m'a toujours dit que les anniversaires étaient les jours pendant lesquels personne ne doit être seul et se sentir abandonné. Alors sois sûr que tu n'es pas seul aujourd'hui et que je pense à toi (même si je pense aussi à toi les autres jours…).  
_

_Ton cadeau est quelque chose qui m'était très précieux, et même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, je pense que cela te sera plus utile qu'un livre. Ne te moque pas, je sais que je t'offre toujours des livres et que tu dois penser que pour moi, rien n'est plus utile qu'un livre, mais je t'assure que cette chose m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes chagrins. J'espère que cela te plaira et que cela pourra t'aider à toi aussi. Au cas où tu te le demanderais, je te l'offre parce que je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi.  
_

_Sinon, à part ça je vais aussi bien que les conditions me le permettent, et j'espère que toi aussi. Au fait, j'ai reçu les résultats de mes BUSE et même si je me suis rendu compte que c'était assez dérisoire à côté de certaines choses, j'ai eu les notes maximales dans presque toutes les matières. J'aimerais bien connaître tes résultats pour pouvoir prendre mes cours de l'année prochaine avec toi, ou au moins le maximum d'entre eux…Pourras-tu mes les faire connaître si tu me réponds s'il te plaît ?  
_

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir alléger ta peine, Harry. Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, et j'espère ne jamais le comprendre, car j'imagine que cela voudrais dire que je devrais perdre mes parents ou toi, mais je voudrais tant te remonter le moral…S'il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire, n'importe quoi, fais moi le savoir, Harry, s'il te plaît. Je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne me disputerai plus jamais avec toi (sauf si cela peut te sauver la vie), je te jure que je serai à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive.  
_

_J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se rencontrer sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats pour Poudlard, ou ce que tu veux d'autre… On pourrait dire à Ron et Ginny de venir avec nous, si tu veux…Fais moi savoir si tu es d'accord…Tu me manques…_

_Tendrement, Hermione._

Harry sécha ses larmes et serra le cadeau d'Hermione contre sa poitrine. C'était un simple pendentif avec une photo à l'intérieur, une photo de Ron, Hermione et Harry pendant leur cinquième année. Ron paraissait mal à l'aise sur la photo et Harry paraissait triste. Mais Hermione était resplendissante. Ce long mois passé loin d'elle avait renforcé les sentiments de Harry, si bien qu'il en avait presque mal. En ce moment même, son cœur débordait d'amour et de joie. Hermione venait de lui écrire la plus belle lettre et la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

Hermione le considérait au même plan que ses parents…Il était aux anges. Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui, Hermione lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le rendre plus heureux, hormis qu'elle partage ses sentiments pour lui. Mais il ne faisait pas d'illusion, pour elle, il était un ami, ou peut-être le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mais il était prêt à garder ses sentiments pour lui de peur de l'effrayer et de la perdre. Elle lui promettait son amitié et il s'en contenterait…

-Pour l'instant, pensa-t-il avec espoir.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Harry se promit de répondre à Hermione et de se confier à elle comme elle le demandait. Il accepterait bien sûr son invitation même s'il ne savait pas comment il se rendrait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il faudrait prévenir l'Ordre. Peut-être qu'il prendrait le Magicobus.

Enfin, quelque chose frappa son esprit. Hermione avait parlé des BUSE dans sa lettre. Cela voulait dire qu'une des deux lettres restantes devait être ses résultats. Il sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. S'il avait de trop mauvais résultats, il ne pourrait pas devenir Auror.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un Auror pour venger mes parents et Sirius, pensa-t-il avec ferveur. Et en plus, Hermione semble décider à prendre les même cours que moi, je ne serai pas seul au moins.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard il se sentit mal en pensant qu'il obligerait peut-être Hermione à sacrifier sa carrière, car il ne pensait pas pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Hermione pouvait être aussi têtue que lui quand elle s'y mettait. Il fallait que ses résultats soient bons, pas pour lui, mais pour Hermione.

En tremblant un peu, il ouvrit la lettre en s'attendant au pire.

_Cher M. Potter,_

Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous avez reçu 10 BUSE. D'après ce que nous a dit le Professeur Mac Gonagall, vous semblez intéressé par une carrière d'Auror. Nous sommes donc heureux de vous apprendre que cela est possible vu vos résultats.  
Nous vous conseillons donc de prendre les matières suivantes dans le but de vous préparer le mieux possible aux concours d'entrée des Aurors :

-Défense contre les Forces du Mal

-Potions

-Métamorphose

-Sorts et Enchantements

-Soin aux Créatures Magiques

Notez bien que ces matières constituent aussi les bases de l'enseignement pour devenir Guérisseur.  
Avec nos salutations distinguées,  
Griselda Marchebank.  


Harry fut prit par une vague de soulagement. Finalement, Hermione ne serait pas obligée de sacrifier sa carrière. Elle pourrait même devenir Guérisseur comme il la soupçonner de vouloir.

Il était assez fier de ses résultats, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi brillants que ceux d'Hermione. Il avait largement le temps de s'améliorer et, avec l'entraînement de Dumbledore qu'il était pratiquement certain de recevoir, il espérait pouvoir devenir l'un des tous meilleurs Aurors de sa génération et de pouvoir faire honneur à son nom.

Il remarqua alors que l'enveloppe qui avait contenu ses résultats n'était pas vide. Il en retira deux autres lettres. L'une était la lettre habituelle qui lui annonçait que la rentrée se ferait le premier septembre à 11 heures à King Cross, voie numéro 9 trois quarts, et l'autre était courte mais lui fit extrêmement plaisir.

_Cher M. Potter,_

Félicitations pour vos résultats de BUSE. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous pour m'aider à tenir ma parole envers Dolorès Ombrage. Continuez sur cette voie.  
Je voulais aussi vous annoncer que tous les décrets publiés l'année dernière par le Ministère ont été annulés. Par conséquent, vous êtes autorisé à reprendre votre place d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Griffondor. J'attends de vous que vous montriez à toute l'école pourquoi on vous considère comme le meilleur à votre poste depuis la naissance de Poudlard (à égalité avec votre père bien entendu) en nous aidant à gagner la coupe cette année encore.  
Encore bravo, et bonne fin de vacances.

Minerva Mac Gonagall.  


Le meilleur Attrapeur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ? Harry était aux anges. Enfin quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas à son nom. Ses parents et Sirius auraient été fiers de lui et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Enfin, il se tourna vers la dernière lettre en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'avoir écrite sans attendre de réponse.

_Harry,_

J'espère que ton séjour chez ton oncle et ta tante se passe bien. Je t'écris pour te faire savoir que la lecture du testament de Sirius se fera le 2 août à 10 heures. J'ai joint un Portoloin à cette lettre. Il s'activera cinq minutes avant notre rendez-vous devant Gringotts. Je t'y attendrai avec Rémus et Tonks. Je souhaite y être présent et faire tout mon possible pour t'aider à surmonter les résultats de mes erreurs. D'ici là porte-toi bien.

Albus Dumbledore.  


Sirius avait un testament ? Ce serait sûrement très dur d'y assister sans craquer. Mais Harry était touché par la sollicitude de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, Harry n'arrivait pas à blâmer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, Voldemort et Lestranges pour la mort de Sirius. Il se dit qu'il devrait s'excuser pour son attitude lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le Directeur.

Harry n'avait toujours pas sommeil, même si son rêve était désormais bien loin dans sa mémoire. Ces lettres, surtout celle d'Hermione, avaient fait de son seizième anniversaire le meilleur qu'il ait jamais passé. Il regarda son horloge et vit qu'une heure était déjà passée depuis son réveil.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, pris du parchemin vierge, sa plus belle plume (offerte par Hermione) et déboucha son encrier.

_Chère Hermione,_

Ta lettre m'a fait énormément de bien, et c'est avec plaisir que je réponds. Je te remercie d'être une aussi bonne amie. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.  


_Tout d'abord, je vais plutôt bien, et encore mieux après ta lettre. Merci de penser à moi. Je pense aussi très souvent à toi cet été et cela me permet d'alléger un peu ma peine pour la mort de Sirius.  
_

_Je voudrais aussi m'excuser de mon attitude envers toi l'année dernière. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus alors que tu essayais d'être là pour moi. Je suis aussi terriblement désolé d'avoir causé ta blessure au Département des Mystères. J'espère que cela ne te fait plus souffrir. Tu m'avais averti que ce n'était qu'un piège, et je ne t'ai pas écouté… Je suis surpris, même si content, que tu m'adresses encore la parole après tout cela, et encore plus que tu me fasses un serment de fidélité sans rien demander en retour.  
_

_Je vais te promettre quelque chose en retour : plus jamais je ne me mettrai en colère contre toi (sauf évidemment si cela te sauve la vie) et je jure de te protéger peu importe le prix que je dois payer. Plus jamais tu ne seras blessée tant que je suis en vie car je serai toujours sur la route de tous les dangers qui t'attaqueront. Tu seras ma confidente, tu connaîtras tous mes secrets, car je pense que je ne peux pas trouve quelqu'un qui me connaisse mieux que toi et qui puisse me donner de meilleurs conseils.  
_

_Je te remercie aussi pour ton cadeau. Je crois pouvoir dire que c'est le meilleurs cadeau d'anniversaire que l'on m'a jamais offert. Tu peux être sûre que la prochaine fois que tu me verras, je le porterai autour du coup.  
_

_En parlant de prochaine fois, j'adorerais te voir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le 2 août, il y aura la lecture du testament de Sirius et je devrai m'y rendre. Je te propose de me retrouver à midi au Chaudron Baveur. On prendra le repas et on fera nos courses après. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
_

_J'ai une faveur à te demander. S'il te plaît, n'invite pas Ron. J'ai reçu sa lettre pour mon anniversaire. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire c'est qu'il comprenait ce que je traversais, qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau pour moi, qu'il passait son été en famille dans la maison de Sirius et que je devrais rester à Privet Drive pour la fin de l'été (même si je le savais déjà). Tu peux inviter Ginny si tu veux, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi maladroite que Ron, mais fait lui garder le secret. Ron deviendrait fou s'il savait que l'on se voyait sans lui.  
_

_Pour mes BUSE, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu n'auras pas à sacrifier ta carrière pour tenir ta promesse. J'ai obtenu les résultats nécessaires pour devenir Auror et je prendrai même les cours qui sont nécessaires pour être Guérisseur. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux faire au fond de ton cœur. Je suis content pour toi car je pense avoir raison en disant que je n'aurais pas pu te convaincre de ne pas faire ce que tu avais dit.  
_

_Bref, je pense que je t'ai tout dit. Je te remercie encore pour être qui tu es. Reste comme cela, Hermione, tu es la meilleure.  
_

_Tu me manques aussi.  
_

_Tendrement, Harry._

_PS : Dis-moi si la date et l'heure te conviennent._

Après avoir relu sa lettre plusieurs fois, Harry, sentit la fatigue arriver enfin. Il appela Hedwige.

-Excuse-moi, je sais que tu viens juste d'arriver d'un long voyage, mais c'est très urgent, j'ai besoin qu'Hermione reçoive cela avant demain. Cela ne te gêne pas ?  
Hedwige le rassura en lui mordillant affectueusement le doigt et tendit sa patte pendant qu'il accrochait sa lettre.

Harry la regarda s'envoler comme si elle était pressée d'arriver, et il se dit qu'elle ne devait pas recevoir que des lettres chez Hermione.

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers son lit. Pour la première fois cet été, il fut capable de se rendormir.


	2. Je veux être là pour toi

-Hermione !! Réveille-toi !! Il est midi !

-Oui, ça va maman je suis en vacances quand même…

-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois traîner toute la journée au lit !

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre. Sa mère pouvait être très ennuyante quand elle en avait envie. Elle sortit de sa chambre en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour avertir ses parents de son réveil et elle fila directement dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une fiole contenant la potion qu'elle devait prendre une fois par jour pour soigner sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle observa le flacon quelques instants, perdues dans ses pensées.

Elle se souvenait très bien de cette soirée maudite où elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Harry de ne pas se rendre au Département des Mystères et de tomber dans le piège de Voldemort. Cette nuit-là, elle avait failli mourir. Le sort que lui avait lancé Dolohov était létal mais grâce au sort de mutisme dont il avait été frappé, il n'avait réussi qu'à blesser Hermione. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit alors que sa blessure la faisait souffrir mais c'était de plus en plus rare et d'après Mme Pomfresh avec qui elle était en correspondance, les effets du sort seraient dissipés d'ici quelques jours au maximum.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait Hermione en ce moment. Elle déboucha sa fiole et avala le contenu en grimaçant. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à son goût affreux.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et retomba dans ses pensées. Cette nuit-là, c'était Sirius qui était mort et Harry avait tout perdu en même temps que lui.

Sirius avait été un second père pour Harry depuis leur rencontre à la fin de leur troisième année. Hermione était catastrophée à l'idée des conséquences que sa mort pourraient avoir sur son ami.

Harry avait déjà tant souffert dans sa vie… Il avait perdu ses parents avant de les connaître et il était devenu célèbre pour cela. Hermione savait très bien que cela le faisait énormément culpabiliser d'être adulé pour quelque chose qui avait été rendu possible par le sacrifice de sa famille. Pendant les trois premières années de sa scolarité, Hermione avait regardé Harry se débarrasser de tous les obstacles jetés en travers de sa route.

Il avait dû repousser les assauts de Voldemort, d'un basilic, il avait dû revivre la mort de ses parents en présence des Détraqueurs et surtout, il avait dû supporter la suspicion des autres lors de leur deuxième année. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais fléchi. Il était resté fidèle à ses idées et ses amis. Il s'était montré plus courageux que de nombreux adultes qu'elle connaissait. Pour tout cela Hermione l'admirait.  
Dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur première année, Hermione avait reconnu dans les yeux de Harry du courage, de l'honnêteté, de la gentillesse et de l'intelligence. Même si elle ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde de peur de le mettre en colère, Harry avait été son modèle et il le restait encore.  
Elle s'était juré de tout faire pour pouvoir l'aider dans son destin qu'elle avait tout de suite deviné comme grandiose. Au début elle s'y était très mal prise et cela la faisait encore sourire aujourd'hui. Elle avait essayé de l'empêcher de ne pas respecter le règlement. Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait que c'était la pire chose à faire pour devenir son amie.

Harry avait vécu dans la restriction et l'esclavage durant les dix années qui avaient précédé son entrée à Poudlard. Pour lui, le monde des sorcier était une délivrance, la promesse d'un monde de liberté, et quiconque se mettait entre lui et cette liberté n'était sûrement pas bien placé dans la liste pour devenir son ami…

Le Troll avait tout changé. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu montrer à Harry la première preuve de son amitié en les sauvant lui et Ron d'une retenue certaine. En même temps, c'était grâce au Troll qu'elle avait su qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée au sujet d'Harry. Quel élève de première année serait capable de braver sa peur et de sauter sur le dos d'un Troll adulte pour le distraire de sa cible ?

Oui Harry était vraiment un garçon exceptionnel avant même de rencontrer Sirius.  
La fin de la troisième année avait été, selon elle, un grand tournant dans la vie de Harry. Et elle pensait que c'était un tournant dans le bon sens.

Avant Sirius, Harry avait toujours eu dans son regard une expression de manque. Il ne connaissait rien de son passé et n'avait aucun lien avec ses parents. Chaque enfant a besoin de parents pour s'identifier à eux, pour se créer sa personnalité.

-Sauf Harry, pensa-t-elle.

Harry avait su grandir tout seul sans exemple. C'était d'après Hermione ce qui lui avait permis de devenir si pur. Il avait grandi avec les Dursley qui l'avaient maltraité pendant de longues années.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à cette pensée.

-Comment ont-ils pu ? Il est si gentil, si innocent…

Pendant toutes ces années, tout ce qu'avait su Harry, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être comme eux. Il voulait faire le bien autour de lui et se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait.  
L'arrivée de Sirius avait persuadé Harry de poursuivre sur cette voie si noble.

Hermione se rappelait encore de la phrase qui l'avait le plus marqué quand elle avait rencontré Sirius.

-« Tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry. »

Elle se rappelait avoir voulu sauter dans ses bras pour le remercier d'avoir dit cela.  
Harry avait grandit seul, sans référence au passé, et après avoir démontré sa noblesse en sauvant deux innocent en une nuit, il avait reçu la consécration en entendant que ses parents auraient été fiers de lui, que ses parents auraient aimé avoir un fils comme lui.

Hermione était sûre que cette phrase était gravée dans la tête de Harry tout comme elle l'était dans la sienne.

Pendant les deux années suivantes, Sirius avait joué le même rôle pour Harry : celui de repère par rapport au passé. Quand Harry voyait que Sirius était fier de lui, il savait que ses parents l'auraient été aussi. C'était pour cela qu'il en était venu à le considérer si vite comme son deuxième père, celui de qui il cherchait toujours l'approbation.

Et Sirius avait parfaitement tenu son rôle. Il avait donné à Harry la force de remporter le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de voir la renaissance de Voldemort, d'être victime des attaques mentales de ce dernier, et de subir la pression de toute la presse du monde sorcier qui le traitait de menteur et de fou.

Mais Sirius n'était plus et Hermione n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences.  
Sa plus grande peur, même si elle se traitait mentalement d'égoïste pour cela, était qu'Harry s'éloigne de ses amis et surtout d'elle.

Elle savait qu'Harry était rongé par la culpabilité en ce moment. Elle espérait qu'il ne prendrait pas la décision de s'éloigner pour protéger ses amis. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre à ça.

Harry devait s'accuser de tout ce qui était arriver au Département des Mystères. Aussi, Hermione préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de lui avouer que sa blessure la réveillait la nuit.

Elle regrettait profondément de lui avoir reproché son besoin de voler au secours des autres. Au fond d'elle, elle pensait que c'était sa plus grande qualité. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu raison à propos du piège de Voldemort. Maintenant, à cause de cela, Harry devait être en train de se demander ce qui serait arrivé s'il l'avait écoutée. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'encore plus de tourments chez lui. Elle aurait largement préféré être la cause de la mort de Sirius pour qu'Harry puisse déverser sa colère sur elle pour se soulager.

Mais dans l'état des choses, Harry n'avait personne à blâmer à part lui-même et Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cette pensée. Dumbledore avait bien essayé d'attirer la faute sur lui pour soulager Harry, mais Harry n'était pas bête et savait très bien que le directeur n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas évacuer sa culpabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec, et c'était là qu'elle entrait en jeu.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire et malgré elle cela la réjouissait.

La seule chose qui pourrait permettre à Harry de surmonter la mort de Sirius, c'était l'amour et l'amitié. Elle était certaine de cela. Seule la garantie d'être toujours épaulé et supporté pourrait lui permettre de continuer à vivre à peu près normalement.

Evidemment, Hermione voulait être celle qui jouerait ce rôle. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement la transition s'était effectuée entre l'admiration et l'amitié, et l'amour, mais elle le reconnaissait volontiers : elle était amoureuse de Harry Potter.

Elle voulait être celle qui partagerait ses peines et allègeraient ses peurs. Elle voulait être celle qui le conforterait après ses cauchemars.

Le rêve secret d'Hermione était que Harry lui fasse assez confiance pour lui dévoiler ses peurs les plus secrètes et qu'elle parvienne à les supprimer pour lui, elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir remplacer Sirius dans ce rôle de confidente.  
Mais Hermione n'était pas guidée par la jalousie et l'égoïsme quand elle souhaitait cela. Au contraire, son seul but était de pouvoir aider ce garçon dont elle était amoureuse et de pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus efficace que de le regarder souffrir en espérant qu'il survivrait.

Et elle pensait être la mieux placée pour faire cela. Elle avait passer cinq années à ses côtés, cinq années à le soutenir quand tous les autres lui tournaient le dos. Elle savait qu'il lui faisait déjà confiance. Et elle était fière d'affirmer qu'elle le connaissait mieux que tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle arrive à le convaincre du fait qu'il méritait de vivre et qu'elle voulait l'aider dans ce but. Elle voulait lui prouver sa loyauté et amener un peu de joie dans sa vie si difficile.

Elle fut tirée de se pensées par sa mère qui entrait dans sa chambre pour voir si elle était prête pour venir manger.

-Ah enfin notre Belle au Bois Dormant s'est…

Sa mère s'interrompit dans sa phrase au moment où elle leva les yeux vers son visage.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, le visage marqué par le soucis.

Ce fut alors qu'Hermione remarqua que des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Elle essaya de se sécher mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa bercer par la chaleur réconfortante de l'enveloppe maternelle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Harry en avait sûrement plus besoin qu'elle, ce qui ne l'aida pas à arrêter de sangloter.

Au bout d'un moment, sa mère brisa le silence.

-C'est Harry, c'est çà ?

Elle savait tout ce que ressentait Hermione pour ce garçon. Hermione n'avait pas pu garder une chose si profonde pour elle seule et s'était tournée vers elle quelques années auparavant.

Sa mère avait su la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans ses coups de blues, et elle était devenu sa confidente sur ce sujet.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Je sais qu'il souffre et qu'il se sent coupable, seul au monde et je ne peux rien faire pour lui…

-Je suis sûre qu'en temps voulu, tu feras ce qu'il faudra Hermione.

-Mais c'est aujourd'hui que je devrais être là pour lui, maman. C'est son anniversaire… Et il est tout seul dans cette famille qui le hait tant…

Sa mère resserra son étreinte alors qu'Hermione était reprise de violents sanglots.

-Je l'aime tant et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, maman, continua-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Je me sens totalement inutile.

-Alors tu devrais lui avouer, ma chérie. Peut-être qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il est aimé.

-Non je ne peux pas rajouter un fardeau de plus sur ses épaules. Je dois attendre qu'il aille mieux avant de lui faire part de mes sentiments.

-L'amour n'est pas fardeau, Hermione. Et il me semble que c'est toi qui voulais le sortir de sa déprime par l'amour.

-Oui mais je dois y aller en douceur. Je dois d'abord le laisser s'ouvrir à moi. Le premier pas lui appartient. S'il le franchit alors je serais ravie de l'aider à surmonter sa peine, crois-moi.

-Je te crois ma chérie, mais je pense que tu devrais le rassurer. D'après ce que tu dis, après la mort de ce Sirius, il doit être perdu et sans repère. S'il trouve la stabilité dans ton amitié, je suis sûre qu'il viendra naturellement vers toi.

-Tu… tu crois ? demanda Hermione avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Oui, répondit sa mère en souriant. Et je pense que le cadeau que tu voulais lui offrir est le meilleur qui soit en ce moment pour lui.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un grand sourire et elle sortit un collier de sous son T-shirt. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo du trio prise l'année précédente. Hermione regarda Harry et son regard s'attendrit en s'embuant. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux vert émeraude que son regard était difficilement soutenable, même en photo. Elle referma son pendentif en le serrant contre son cœur.

Sa mère avait raison. C'était le cadeau idéal. Harry aurait ainsi le souvenir de ses deux amis en permanence contre son cœur.

Deux amis… Dans toute cette histoire, elle avait oublié Ron. Ron ne comprenait rien à rien. C'en était affligeant. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas penser cela de son ami, mais elle était furieuse contre lui. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il essayait de la convaincre de le rejoindre à Grimauld Place alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Harry ne pouvait pas y aller.

Hermione avait refusé, bien sûr. Si Harry, étant bloqué chez son oncle et sa tante tout l'été alors que Ron et elle étaient ensembles à Grimauld Place, il serait furieux, et Hermione le comprendrait. Il était celui qui avait besoin de compagnie, pas Ron, ni elle.

Elle l'avait comprit au début de l'année précédente, lors de la plus grande fureur qu'ait connu Harry devant elle. Elle en avait été traumatisée. Mais elle avait appris de ses erreurs. Harry détestait rester dans le noir alors que les autres sont ensembles et utiles dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle savait cela parfaitement maintenant. Mais Ron l'ignorait encore et il essayait de la faire venir pour le reste de l'été.

Hermione avait refusé fermement sans donner la vraie raison de peur de blesser Ron. Mais elle n'abandonnerait plus jamais Harry à sa solitude, elle se l'était promis. Elle avait fini par lui dire que cette maison lui rappelait trop Sirius et qu'elle avait trop de peine pour y retourner. C'était en partie vrai car cette maison lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Seulement c'étaient des souvenirs de Harry lors du Noël précédent alors qu'il riait avec Sirius sous le sapin…

-Tu devrais venir manger maintenant, dit sa mère en la ramenant sur terre.

-J'arrive.

Cependant, rien de ce que dirent son père et sa mère pendant le repas n'attira son attention. Elle essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de présenter les choses à Harry.

Quand elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Hedwige sur son lit en train de l'attendre. Hedwige avait pris l'habitude de se rendre chez elle chaque année pour l'anniversaire de Harry, comme pour être sûre qu'il aurait un cadeau de la part d'Hermione.

Hermione adorait cette chouette. Elle était la parfaite image de son maître : intelligente, courageuse, fidèle…boudeuse.

Hermione sourit et Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

-Salut, Hedwige ! Ca va ? lui demanda Hermione tout en la caressant.

Hedwige hulula de contentement en fermant les yeux paresseusement. Hermione descendit avec elle à la cuisine et se dirigea vers le frigo.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, ma belle ?

Hedwige poussa de petits cris excités en voyant du jambon. Hermione sourit et découpa une tranche en petits morceaux qu'elle donna à la chouette. Une fois le repas fini, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau pour écrire la lettre.

Au bout d'une heure, et de plusieurs mètres de parchemin froissé, Hermione fut enfin satisfaite et reposa sa plume avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Hedwige ! J'ai fini, tu peux apporter son cadeau à Harry. Fait lui des bisous de ma part s'il te plaît…

Elle regarda la chouette effraie s'envoler et disparaître dans le lointain. Elle était plutôt contente d'elle-même. Elle était allée droit à l'essentiel et dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle n'avait pas été pressante car elle savait que Harry n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Elle lui avait laissée le choix de répondre à sa lettre, même si elle espérait profondément revoir Hedwige le lendemain matin.

Elle avait fait part à Harry de son vœu d'être à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles, comme le lui avait conseillé sa mère. Elle avait même sous-entendu qu'elle sacrifierait sa carrière pour l'aider, ce qu'elle était tout à fait prête à faire.  
Enfin, elle avait proposé la possibilité de le sortir de son enfer pendant quelques heures pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait hésité pendant un bon moment avant de rajouter le nom de Ron et Ginny, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela paraisse comme un rendez-vous amoureux entre elle et lui, du moins pas de sa propre initiative. Harry n'aurait qu'à choisir avec qui il voudrait aller faire ses achats, et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne plaindrait sûrement pas s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Mais Hermione n'espérait pas trop, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry exclurait Ron de leur sortie. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que sa lettre réussirait à convaincre Harry de ses sentiments, et lui remonteraient le moral le jour de son anniversaire.

Elle ignorait en allant se coucher qu'au réveil, le lendemain, la réalité dépasserait ses rêves les plus fous.


	3. Te revoir enfin

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain matin par le bruit de chocs sur sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière vive qui envahissait sa chambre alors que la matinée tirait à sa fin. Un bref coup d'œil vers son réveil lui apprit qu'il était 10 h 30.

Se souvenant soudain de ce qu'il l'avait réveillée, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre en espérant apercevoir le plumage blanc immaculé de Hedwige. Elle poussa un cri de joie quand cette dernière entra dans la chambre en planant gracieusement.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de calmer le rythme de son cœur qui battait la chamade alors que son esprit imaginait déjà le contenu de cette lettre, en passant des scénarios idylliques aux réponses les plus cauchemardesques.

-Calme-toi Hermione, se dit-elle en détachant fébrilement la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige. Ce n'est qu'une lettre… Qu'une lettre ? Non, c'est une lettre de Harry qui te répond après que tu lui ais ouvert ton cœur… en quelques sortes…Comment suis-je supposée rester calme alors que tant de choses dépendent de sa réponse ? Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la lettre et la lire au lieu de t'exciter toute seule… Non, je dois d'abord nourrir Hedwige…

Elle se releva et appela la chouette qui la rejoignit.  
Après une récompense copieuse de la part d'Hermione pour avoir été aussi rapide, Hedwige s'installa sur le lit de la chambre.

-Elle doit attendre une réponse, c'est bon signe, pensa Hermione avec espoir.

Elle prit le parchemin entre ses mains tremblantes et entreprit de défaire le cachet sans la déchirer, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un trésor inestimable.

Une fois qu'elle eut déplié la lettre, une personne présente dans sa chambre aurait pu voir le visage d'Hermione s'éclairer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Arrivée à la fin, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, la lettre serrée contre son cœur et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle bouscula Hedwige au passage, mais elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte des hululements indignés de l'oiseau.

Elle resta ainsi plongée dans son bonheur jusqu'à ce que sa mère monte dans sa chambre pour lui dire bonjour et lui demander des nouvelles.

-J'en conclus que Harry a répondu alors ? demanda sa mère en souriant après avoir sans succès essayé d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione.

En entendant le nom de Harry, cette dernière sortit de son état d'extase et se releva brusquement.

-Hein ? Harry ? Où ça ? demanda-t-elle stupidement.

-Ma pauvre fille, soupira Mme Granger. Il faut croire que même toi ne peux pas échapper aux effets assez particuliers de l'amour. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi tête en l'air de toute ma vie. Mais c'est vrai que ton sourire fait plaisir à voir. La réponse de Harry t'a plu ?

Hermione rougit un peu au commentaire de sa mère mais elle répondit positivement à sa dernière question.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, elle tendit la lettre pour permettre à sa mère de la lire. C'était quand même grâce à elle qu'elle avait trouvé le courage d'écrire à Harry.

Elle observa attentivement le regard de sa mère pendant qu'elle lisait et elle fut surprise d'y voir apparaître des larmes.

-Eh bien Hermione, dit enfin Mme Granger en relevant la tête et s'essuyant les yeux, ton Harry sait sûrement trouver les mots justes. J'en suis bouleversée. Je suis certaine que tu as fait le bon choix, si on peut appeler ça comme cela, en tombant amoureuse de lui. Il te rendra autant heureuse que ce qu'il le sera d'être avec toi, c'est évident.

Après une brève accolade, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière elle une Hermione pensive.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait osé espérer recevoir une telle réponse. Sans le savoir, Harry venait de combler son plus grand rêve en acceptant de se confier à elle. Ou peut-être qu'il le savait, il la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle ne le connaissait.

Elle reprit la lettre et la relut une seconde fois, savourant chaque mot. Elle était transportée à l'idée d'avoir remonté le moral d'Harry et d'avoir réchauffé son cœur le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait lui-même dit qu'elle l'aidait à supporter l'absence de son parrain rien que par la pensée de leur amitié.

Elle en était si fière qu'elle voulait le crier par la fenêtre.

Evidemment, Harry culpabilisait pour le voyage au Département des Mystères qui avait causé sa blessure, mais il s'était aussi excusé de son attitude de l'année précédente, quand il lui avait crié dessus. Hermione se promit de le rassurer dans sa réponse.

« - Je suis surpris que tu m'adresses encore la parole » avait-il écrit.

-Si tu savais Harry, si tu connaissais la vraie raison, je me demande comment tu réagirais…pensa-t-elle.

C'était une des seules choses qu'elle ignorait sur lui. Même si les paroles de sa mère lui avaient donné de l'espoir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Que ressentait-il pour elle ? Pensait-il à elle d'une autre façon qu'une amie, même s'il était trop timide pour le lui avouer ?

-Un jour tu sauras, Harry, promit-elle. Un jour, je te promets que je te dirai toute la vérité. Tu mérites de la connaître. Et je serai là même si tu choisis de ne pas répondre à mes sentiments. Je t'attendrai toute ma vie, Harry.

Harry avait lui aussi fait sa part de promesses dans la lettre.

-Evidemment, pensa-t-elle tendrement, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il essaierait de me protéger après cet été. C'est tellement lui…

Elle retourna son regard vers la lettre et sourit en repensant à son collier qui devait maintenant pendre au coup de son bien-aimé.

Harry avait accepté son invitation. Elle aurait l'occasion de tenir sa promesse en le consolant après la dure épreuve que serait la lecture du testament de Sirius.

Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom de Ron. Son visage se transforma en un froncement de sourcils très prononcé. Si le rouquin avait été à portée de main, ou plutôt de baguette, elle lui aurait volontiers jeté un sort. Comment pouvait-il aller jusqu' à parler ouvertement de toutes ces choses à Harry ? Et le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Même son habituelle insensibilité ne pouvait pas excuser ce manque de tact.

Elle comprenait très bien Harry quand il lui demandait de ne pas l'inviter. En un sens, elle était même soulagée de ne pas avoir à guetter le moindre faux-pas. Elle aurait été triste de devoir retenir Harry si Ron laissait sortir une habituelle maladresse.

Elle était convaincue que Ginny était beaucoup plus intelligente que son frère. A une époque, elle avait même hésité à lui confier son amour secret pour Harry, mais elle s'était abstenue de peur de la blesser. Elle n'était pas totalement certaine que Ginny soit totalement remise de son amour d'enfance pour Harry. Elle l'espérait car elle ne voulait blesser personne en avouant ses sentiments à Harry, et elle ne voulait même pas penser à s'effacer pour quiconque avant d'être sûre que c'est ce que voulait Harry.

Oui, Ginny saurait ménager la fragilité de Harry. Elle lui écrirait après avoir répondu.

Enfin, elle arriva au passage des résultats des BUSE. Elle était fière de Harry. Les révisions qu'elle lui avait imposées avaient servies finalement. Harry pourrait devenir Auror, le seul métier qu'elle imaginait pouvoir correspondre à son incroyable potentiel.

Elle fut émue d'apprendre, qu'encore une fois, Harry pensait d'abord au bonheur des autres, du sien. Elle voulait effectivement devenir Guérisseur, mais elle fut très surprise d'apprendre que Harry le savait. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre qu'au professeur Mac Gonnagall.  
Harry la connaissait si bien que cela l'effrayait un peu parfois. S'il savait des choses qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dites, comment pouvait-elle lui cacher son amour ? Elle avait peur de tout gâcher.

Un hululement agacé d'Hedwige lui rappela qu'elle devait encore répondre.

Elle se leva de son lit sans lâcher la lettre du regard.

« Tu es la meilleure »

-Non, pensa-t-elle, c'est toi le meilleur Harry. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi pur avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu dois être un ange…

Elle déboucha son encrier et rédigea une simple lettre.

_Cher Harry,  
_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'aider. Je serais plus que ravie de devenir ta confidente, et je suis honorée que tu me fasses autant confiance.  
_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma blessure n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mme Pomfresh est très efficace. Mon bras et mon épaule sont comme neufs.  
_

_Cela me va très bien, le 2 août a midi. Je préviendrai Ginny pour qu'elle nous y rejoigne et je lui dirai de garder le secret.  
_

_Je te souhaite bon courage pour le testament. Je suis là si tu veux parler de quelque chose.  
_

_En attendant, j'ai hâte de te revoir. Tu me manques de plus en plus.  
_

_Tendrement, Hermione.  
_

Elle replaça sa plume sur son bureau et reboucha son encrier. Hedwige vola jusqu'à elle en voyant qu'elle avait enfin sa réponse.

-Voilà Hedwige, lui dit Hermione quand elle eut fini d'attacher sa lettre. Fais bon voyage. Et dit à Harry que ce n'est pas la peine de répondre. Je le reverrai demain.

La chouette s'envola après avoir rassuré Hermione en lui mordillant le doigt.

La journée d'Hermione passa très vite. Elle écrit une lettre à Ginny en profitant d'une énième tentative de Ron de la faire venir à Grimauld Place. Elle savait que Coq préférait Ginny à Ron car elle s'occupait de lui en permanence. Si elle le lui disait, il irait en priorité vers elle et la lettre d'Hermione ne serait pas découverte. Dans le cas contraire, Hermione espérait que la surprotection de Ron n'allait pas jusqu'à la lecture du courrier de sa sœur.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla heureuse en pensant qu'elle reverrait Harry dans quelques heures maintenant. Elle passa beaucoup plus de temps à se préparer qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Mais elle voulait que tout soit parfait le moment où elle reverrait Harry.

Inconsciemment, elle souhaitait même que Harry la remarque et apprécie ce qu'il voyait.  
Elle passa presque une heure à se lisser les cheveux sans utiliser la magie, et presque autant de temps à choisir ses vêtements.

Quand elle descendit pour annoncer à ses parents qu'elle était prête pour qu'ils l'accompagnent, son père resta bouche bée, et sa mère lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Tu es parfaite Hermione, dit-elle quand toues les deux furent seules pendant que M. Granger sortait la voiture du garage. Harry va t'adorer.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement, mais elle était contente que ses efforts se remarquent.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione rentrait dans le Chaudron Baveur avec ses parents. Ils repérèrent rapidement Ginny dont la chevelure flamboyante se voyait de loin.  
Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, le petit groupe sortit dans l'arrière-cour de l'auberge pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

-Comment va Harry ? demanda Ginny alors qu'Hermione ouvrait le passage avec sa baguette.

-Il va mieux, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire. Mais on ne peut pas dire que cela soit grâce à ton frère.

-Je sais, reprit Ginny avec un soupir. Il peut être très borné quelques fois…J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit de dramatique dans ses lettres. Il ne voulait pas que je les écrive avec lui…

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit dramatique, dit Hermione, mais Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste après ses lettres.

Ginny ne répondit pas, et Hermione savait que c'était parce que Mme Weasley avait toujours veillé à ce que ses enfants ne disent pas du mal les uns des autres, et ils avaient tous quelque peu pris le pli.

Au bout de quelques moments de silence inconfortable, Mme Granger, sentant le malaise, essaya de changer de sujet.

-Nous allons vous accompagner à cette banque, Hermione, dit-elle. Juste pour savoir à quelle heure il faudra venir te chercher.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Sa mère essayait toujours d'apaiser tous les conflits, et elle y arrivait la plupart du temps, mais pas cette fois. Ginny était silencieuse et semblait inquiète. Hermione allait lui demander ce qui se passait, mais son attention fut attirée par des cris à l'autre bout de la rue.

Elle aperçu alors avec horreur une ligne de sorciers en robes noires et portant des masques blancs qui avançait dans leur direction, créant la panique parmi la foule. Déjà les sorts fusaient et des corps tombaient à terre.

Hermione fut la première à se remettre du choc. Elle se retourna vers ses parents qui semblaient comprendre la gravité de la situation ainsi que de leur vulnérabilité en tant que Moldus, et Ginny qui fixait le spectacle avec une peur évidente sur le visage.

-Nous devons partir tout de suite, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Tous les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et ils firent demi-tour le plus rapidement qu'il purent, se mêlant à la foule qui essayait de quitter les lieux.

Hermione espérait que Harry était encore à Gringotts lors du début de l'attaque. Elle savait que les Gobelins ne laisseraient pas entrer les Mangemorts dans leur banque sans combattre. Et elle savait que les Gobelins étaient redoutables quand ils se battaient tous ensembles. Si Harry était à Gringotts, il serait sain et sauf. Sinon, elle ne pouvait rien faire por l'aider à l'heure actuelle à part espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Elle espérait pouvoir le revoir au moins une fois avant de mourir pour être sûre qu'il sache ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

C'était la panique. Les gens courraient de partout, des cris de douleur loin derrière lui glaçaient le sang. Elle voyait des petits enfants pleurer et certains cherchaient leurs parents. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas perdre de vue ses parents ou Ginny.

Le Chaudron Baveur n'était plus très loin. S'ils arrivaient à passer dans le monde Moldu, ils seraient sauvés. Hermione sentait son pouls s'accélérer à cause de son effort prolongé. Mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Son instinct de survie prévalait sur sa fatigue. Elle pouvait voir l'arche salvatrice maintenant. Il ne restait plus que quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour vérifier si les autres la suivaient encore. A son soulagement, Ginny était à ses côtés et ses parents suivaient de peu.

Mais quand elle se retourna à nouveau vers l'avant, toute trace de soulagement disparut aussitôt. Une deuxième ligne de Mangemorts venait de transplaner devant l'arche menant vers le Chaudron Baveur, leur coupant toute possibilité de retraite.

Instinctivement, elle se plaça devant ses parents pour les protéger. Elle sentit Ginny à côté d'elle qui sortait sa baguette. Elle fit de même.

Et les Mangemorts attaquèrent. Ils n'utilisaient pas de sorts mortels. Hermione pensa sombrement qu'ils préféraient s'amuser à torturer leurs victimes avants de les tuer.

Quelques courageux, sûrement des anciens Griffondor, essayèrent de se défendre. Mais c'était peine perdue. Les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux.

Hermione et Ginny étaient les plus efficaces des combattants, sûrement grâce à l'AD, et elles avaient déjà mis hors de nuire une dizaine de Mangemorts quand elles commencèrent à attirer l'attention de l'ennemi.

Les attaques des Mangemorts se concentrèrent sur leur secteur. Hermione vit alors un sort se diriger vers sa mère comme au ralenti. Cette dernière était paralysée par la peur et l'incompréhension. Hermione ne reconnut pas le sort. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de se jeter devant sa mère pour la protéger.

Elle ressentit une vive douleur et sombra dans l'inconscience sous les cris de Ginny et de ses parents.


	4. Testament et catastrophe

-Réveille-toi garçon ! Et nous préparer le petit déjeuner !

Voilà comment fut le réveil de Harry le lendemain matin. Il avait suffi d'une fois, la seule fois où Harry avait pu dormir un peu et on lui reprochait de ne pas avoir fait le petit déjeuner comme les jours précédents.

-Au moins j'ai le droit de sortir de ma chambre cette année, pensa Harry en essayant de se remonter le moral.

Les menaces de Maugrey avaient permis à Harry d'obtenir un peu de liberté cet été. Son oncle était terrorisé à l'idée d'être vu par les voisins avec cet Homme-à-l'œil-bizarre, comme il l'appelait. Alors Harry avait la permission de regarder les informations à la télé. Mais rien n'était encore arrivé qui ait éveillé sa curiosité.

Harry enfila vite un vieux jean et un vieux T-shirt de Dudley et descendit en vitesse pour ne pas faire attendre « sa famille » plus longtemps de bon matin, et à jeun…

Il ressentait encore l'euphorie de la veille. Hermione était vraiment très douée pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait hâte de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la…

-Arrête-toi là Harry, pensa-t-il sombrement, avant de dire une bêtise… Ce n'est qu'une amie… Je suis sûre qu'elle est trop innocente pour penser de cette façon…

Il arriva dans la cuisine et commença à faire griller le bacon et faire cuire les œufs.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir débarrassé, fait la vaisselle, et informé les Dursley qu'il serait à l'extérieur le lendemain, Harry était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond.

Il s'ennuyait. Il avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs pour s'empêcher de penser à Sirius et il avait même écrit plusieurs fois la longueur requise par les professeurs. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il aurait bien voulu commencer à s'entraîner, mais la magie était interdite et il était condamné à rester allongé dans sa chambre à compter les tâches sur le plafond.

D'autant que depuis la lettre d'Hermione, et la perspective de leur sortie, le temps avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'étirer et de paraître plus long. C'était comme s'il voulait le séparer le plus possible d'un des très rares bons moments de son été. Et sûrement même de sa vie.  
Non, il avait passé de nombreux bons moments à Poudlard et avec Sirius.

Sirius… Tout, même la pensée la plus anodine, le ramenait à penser à Sirius. Demain serait le jour où sa mort serait officiellement « définitive » puisqu'on lirait son testament.

Harry craignait ce moment. Il avait peur de ne pas tenir le coup. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant Dumbledore, Rémus et Tonks.

-Heureusement que je verrai Hermione après cela, se réjouissait-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle me remontera le moral…

Il passa la plus grande partie de sa journée ainsi, attendant et craignant la venue du lendemain. Il ne sortit que pour manger et se laver, et oublia même de regarder la télé à l'heure du journal télévisé.

Dans la soirée, il reçut la réponse d'Hermione qui lui disait qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle le retrouverait bien le lendemain à midi. Le fait qu'elle lui souhaite bon courage pour la lecture du testament lui redonna du baume au cœur et lui permit d'aborder cet épreuve avec plus de confiance.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut infini, Harry se retrouva dans sa chambre, le lendemain matin, prêt à partir d'une seconde à l'autre avec le portoloin.

Quand son réveil indiqua 9h 55, Harry sentit l'habituelle sensation au niveau de son nombril, et quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva projeté contre le sol du Chemin de Traverse, juste devant Gringotts, réussissant tant bien que mal à conserver son équilibre.

Il ramassa ses lunettes, et regarda autour de lui.

Au sommet des marches qui menaient à l'entrée de Gringotts se tenait un grand homme à la barbe argentée et au nez aquilin. Dumbledore lui sourit pendant qu'Harry montait les marches pour le rejoindre. Il portait une robe noire, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez lui.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-il. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Ca va, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Je suis habitué à plus long.

-Oui, c'est l'un des avantages du monde sorcier, répondit Dumbledore énigmatiquement. Entrons, si tu veux. Il faut que nous rencontrions Rémus et Tonks.

Ils entrèrent dans la banque côte à côte sous l'œil ébahi des passant qui se demandaient encore s'ils avaient rêvé. Jamais personne n'avait imaginé voir deux des sorciers les plus célèbres du monde parler joyeusement sur le parvis de Gringotts comme si de rien n'était en se rendant de bon matin au Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Dumbledore, il avait ravagé son bureau.

-Euh… Professeur ? se risqua-t-il.

-Oui Harry ?

-C'est-à-dire… Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'année dernière, vous savez…

-Il n'y a rien à excuser, répondit calmement le Directeur. Il est normal pour les gens de montrer leur colère. La tienne était juste plus forte et contenue depuis pus longtemps. Je comprends parfaitement le fait que tu ais eu besoin d'extérioriser ta peine. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mon bureau. J'ai tout réparé après ton départ d'un coup de baguette, un autre avantage du monde sorcier, finit-il.

-Merci, professeur, de me comprendre et de ne pas être en colère contre moi, je veux dire…

-De rien Harry, c'est naturel.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils remontaient le grand Hall de Gringotts.

-A voilà nos amis, si je ne m'abuse, déclara Dumbledore en pointant deux formes sur un banc dans le coin de la salle.

En se rapprochant, Harry reconnut Rémus, mais Tonks avait une personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant ce jour. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup Sirius, et en la voyant comme cela, il était certain qu'elle était bien de sa famille.

Rémus et elle portaient des robes noires, tout comme Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous les trois très intimidants, et Harry se sentait un peu ridicule avec ses habits Moldus.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Rémus quand ils furent arrivés à leur hauteur.

Harry fut surpris de se retrouver dans une forte accolade mais il serra aussi Rémus dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Rémus, répondit-il la voix tremblante.

Les voir, Tonks et lui, si tristes et perdus le troublait beaucoup.

-Salut Harry, l'accueillit Tonks bien que l'entrain dont elle faisait preuve habituellement ne soit pas présent.

Elle le prit aussi dans ses bras et Harry remarqua des larmes dans ses yeux.

-Salut Tonks, répliqua-t-il. Pas mal ton nouveau look, ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de briser l'atmosphère tendue.

Tonks lui sourit brillamment.

-C'est vrai, tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Cela t'étonne ?

-C'est sa vraie apparence, répondit Rémus en souriant avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ah oui ? demanda Harry.

Il se demandait pourquoi Tonks changeait d'apparence si elle était comme cela naturellement. Il l'aimait bien dans cette forme. Elle possédait une élégance naturelle qui semblait être un trait caractéristique de la famille Black. Quand il reposa son regard sur elle, il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet d'avoir fait ou dit une bêtise.

-Merci Harry, dit simplement Tonks alors que Rémus et Dumbledore arboraient de petits sourires.

-Euh, de rien, répondit Harry, perplexe. Mais pourquoi ?

-Personne ne m'a jamais vraiment appréciée pour ce que j'étais, reprit Tonks avec tristesse. Tout le monde connaissait mes dons et les gens restaient avec moi pour ce que je pouvait être plutôt…Tu es un des premier à me préférer dans ma vraie forme, alors merci…

-C'est rien du tout, affirma Harry avec un sourire. Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Si les autres ne te préfèrent pas comme tu es c'est qu'ils ne t'ont pas bien regardé, c'est tout. Tu devrais rester comme ça Tonks. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser guider ta conduite, ni ton apparence…

Il fut coupé par Tonks qui se jetait dans ses bras en le remerciant sans arrêt.

-Cela fait des années que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre ça ! s'exclama Rémus. Elle ne m'a jamais écouté avant. Il faudra que tu me dises ton secret Harry…

Ils furent coupés par un Gobelin qui les aborda.

-Vous êtes ici pour le testament de Sirius Black ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Le petit confort qui s'était installé depuis l'arrivée de Harry et Dumbledore s'évapora instantanément. Tous les visages se fermèrent et tous les esprits furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité, à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient réunis dans ce lieu.

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit Dumbledore.

-Alors suivez-moi, grogna le Gobelin.

Il les mena vers une porte qui donnait sur un petit bureau. Il y avait plusieurs chaises et le Gobelin leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Quand tout le monde fut installé, il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla d'une voix rocailleuse dénue de toute émotion.

-Nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui pour entendre les derniers vœux de Sirius Orion Black, décédé le 18 juin dernier. Quelqu'un voudrait-il ajouter quelque chose avant que l'on ne procède à la lecture du testament ?

Personne ne parla.

-Alors voici le document :

_Je, soussigné, Sirius Orion Black, dans la totale détention de tous mes moyens physiques et mentaux déclare vouloir partager mes richesses selon la façon suivante :_

A Rémus Lupin, mon vieil ami, je laisse 1 million de Gallions. Fais en bon usage, Rémus.

-A Nymphadora Tonks, la fille de ma cousine préférée, je laisse 3 millions de Gallions. Je te fais confiance pour en faire profiter ta famille, Tonks.

-Enfin, à Harry Potter, mon filleul, je lègue le reste de ma fortune aussi bien liquide qu'immobilière. Harry, tu devras laisser les réunions de l'ordre se dérouler au 12 Grimauld Place. C'est ma seule condition. Je veux aussi que le contenu du coffre la famille Black soit entièrement transporté dans celui de la famille Potter. Harry tu es à partir d'aujourd'hui à la tête de la famille Black, en tant que mon unique héritier.

Portez-vous bien et ne regrettez pas trop ma mort. Je suis sûr que je suis heureux avec Lily et James, où que je sois. Je veille sur vous.  


Un long silence suivit la lecture du testament. Harry sentait les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Il avait à peine enregistré ce qui avait été dit. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que tout l'argent du monde ne remplacerait pas Sirius. En e moment, il se sentait encore plus seul au monde. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione, il avait hâte de se rassurer dans l'amitié qu'il partageait avec elle.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que seul Dumbledore avait réussi à contenir ses larmes, bien que la tristesse fût clairement présente dans ses yeux bleus. Rémus avait la tête baissée et Harry pouvait voir de petites larmes tomber sur le sol à intervalles réguliers.  
Tonks avait l'air dans ses pensées, ses yeux étaient rouges et la lumière brillait sur son visage humide. Quand elle sentit le regard de Harry sur elle, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle lui fit un faible sourire.

-J'ai besoin de vos signatures pour rendre légal ce document, déclara le Gobelin après un temps qu'il jugeait suffisant pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

-Voilà, si vous n'avez pas de question, nous avons terminé, vous pouvez disposer, conclut le Gobelin après avoir rangé ses papiers. Harry, Rémus et Tonks firent mine de se lever, mais Dumbledore les coupa dans leur geste.

-A vrai dire, dit-il en s'adressant au Gobelin, il y a autre chose qui nécessiterait votre aide.

Le Gobelin souleva un sourcil, sûrement pour exprimer sa surprise. Dumbledore lui tendit alors une lettre qui avait l'air ancienne. Il la lut rapidement et approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je vois, dit-il. Je m'en occupe.

Il disparut dans un grand nuage de fumée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Albus ? demanda Rémus d'un air surpris.

-Il est temps pour Harry de recevoir son héritage, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Harry fut brusquement tiré de son silence.

-Mon héritage ? Quel héritage ?

-Celui de la famille Potter, bien sûr, reprit Dumbledore comme si c'était la chose la plus triviale du monde.

-Mais je croyais que mon coffre était cet héritage…

-Non, ce coffre est à ton nom. Tes parents l'avaient ouvert pour te permettre de payer tes études au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose. Dans le monde des sorciers, les héritages se font au minimum à seize ans. Maintenant, tu peux recevoir l'héritage et la tête de ta famille comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques instants avec la famille Balck. Dans quelques minutes, tu seras le sorcier le plus riche du monde…

-Super, répliqua sarcastiquement Harry. Je suis riche et célèbre maintenant…

Rémus éclata de rire et Tonks sembla réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Si tu es à la tête de la famille Black, cela veut dire qu'on est dans la même famille ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire. J'avais toujours eu envie d'avoir une soeur…  
Il tourna son regard vers Rémus qui était toujours en train de rire.

-C'est bon Rémus, tu peux t'arrêter maintenant.

-Ne fais pas la tête Harry, tu attireras les filles maintenant…

Le regard noir de Harry le dissuada de continuer.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule fille que je veux attirer, et je vais la voir dans une heure, pensa-t-il.

Le Gobelin revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des formulaires à remplir. Une fois qu'ils furent tous signés, Harry fut officiellement nommé à la tête de la fortune et de la famille des Potter.

-Est-ce que je pourrais aller visiter mon nouveau coffre ? demanda Harry quand cette information fut rentrée dans son esprit.

-Oui, répondit le Gobelin. Suivez-moi.

Ils retraversèrent le Hall et atteignirent le quai pour embarquer dans les wagonnets. Après un voyage qui les amena vers les salles les plus profondes de Gringotts, le Wagonnets s'immobilisa devant un coffre.

Quand Harry posa ses yeux sur la porte, sa bouche s'ouvrit avec le choc qu'il reçut.

_**1**_

POTTER-GRIFFONDOR  


Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Harry ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.

-Hum…Professeur ? Est-ce que cela veut dire ce que je pense ?

-Si tu penses que tu es le descendant direct de Godric Griffondor, alors oui, déclara le Directeur avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était l'héritier du plus grand des Quatre.

-Dans un sens, c'est logique, finit-il par dire. Le descendant de Serpentard contre celui de Griffondor. Le combat a juste été reporté de quelques siècles…

Personne ne répondit devant la sagesse de ces paroles.

-Quand je vais dire cela à Hermione, elle ne va pas en croire ses oreilles, pensa Harry.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à observer la porte du coffre, Harry posa la première question qui lui passait par la tête.

-Comment fait-on pour ouvrir la porte ?

-Il suffit que vous annonciez votre nom et votre titre, répondit le Gobelin.

Harry s'avança jusqu'au pied de la porte gigantesque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla d'une voix forte qui résonna sur les murs des profondeurs de Gringotts.

-Je suis Harry James Potter, héritier de la famille Potter.

La porte était tellement bien conçue qu'elle s'ouvrit sans un son. Et ce qu'elle révéla était encore plus impressionnant que tout ce qu'Harry avait vu jusqu'à présent. Le coffre avait une taille trois fois supérieure à la taille de la grande salle de Poudlard et chaque recoin était rempli d'or, de bijoux et d'objets dont Harry pouvait ressentir les pouvoirs magiques.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 11h40.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de faire la visite aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Je voudrais juste savoir combien d'argent il y a dans ce coffre, s'il vous plaît.

-Il y a plus de dix milliards de Galions dans ce coffre, et de nombreux objets magiques de grande valeur. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que vous possédez le manoir Potter. Je vous donnerai sa localisation secrète quand vous le souhaiterez.

-Très bien, répondit Harry en pensant qu'il aurait au moins une maison pour vivre quand il partirait de chez les Dursley.

Vivre à Grimauld Place ne lui semblait pas possible avec tous les souvenirs de Sirius qui y étaient présents. Il espérait que le manoir Potter était moins sombre et plus convivial.  
Remonter à la surface ne fut l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Une fois dans le Hall, leur Gobelin les quitta pour retourner à ses affaires.

Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore, Rémus et Tonks.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner à mon coffre, dit-il.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

-C'était la moindre des choses, ajouta Rémus en souriant. Te voir grandir et te voir prendre la tête de ta famille me font très plaisir. Je suis sûr que tes parents et Sirius seraient fiers de toi.

-Merci Rémus, cela me touche beaucoup, reprit Harry. Tu ne peux pas…

Il fut coupé par un cri qui retentit dans le Hall.

-ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS !!

Tout de suite, les gens commencèrent à paniquer. Dumbledore dut couvrir le bruit de sa voix puissante pour leur assurer qu'ils ne craignaient rien à Gringotts. Les gens se calmèrent un peu.

-Hermione !! s'exclama soudain Harry. Elle est sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce moment ! Et Ginny aussi !! Nous devons y aller !!

Il commença à courir vers la sortie, mais il fut rattrapé par Rémus.

-Attends ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seul. Il faut nous organiser.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

-Miss Tonks ! Allez au Ministère et ramenez tous les renforts possibles, ordonna Dumbledore.

Tonks transplana sans perdre une seconde.

-J'ai déjà contacté les membres de l'Ordre, ils ne devraient pas tarder, reprit le Directeur. Nous pouvons tenter une sortie. Mais ne prenez pas de risques.

Harry remerciait intérieurement Dumbledore de ne pas chercher à le laisser derrière. Il devait aller au secours d'Hermione et Ginny. Il devait tenir sa promesse. Il devait empêcher que quelqu'un ne les blesse.

Ils sortirent sur le seuil de Gringotts et un spectacle sinistre s'offrit à eux. Les Mangemorts poursuivaient les passants un par un et les torturaient avant de les tuer. Des dizaines de corps jonchaient déjà le sol, si bien que Harry en eut la nausée. Il resserra sa main sur sa baguette et stupéfixa un Mangemort qui était en train de poursuivre une fillette et sa mère. De suite, tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui.

-C'était bien visé Harry, approuva Dumbledore. Mais cela va être un peu plus compliqué maintenant. Ne vous séparez surtout pas et marchez dos à dos.

Les Mangemorts parurent paniqués à la vue du directeur, mais leur leader sembla capable de les convaincre qu'ils étaient assez nombreux pour gagner. Ils passèrent à l'attaque.

Aussitôt, Harry, Rémus et Dumbledore furent encerclés de toutes parts et eurent beaucoup de mal à garder les ennemis à distance. Cependant, la puissance de Dumbledore fit des miracles. Harry et Rémus n'étaient pas en reste et combattaient vaillamment.

Mais les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux et Rémus finit par se faire stupéfixer alors qu'il couvrait les arrières de Dumbledore. Aussitôt, les Mangemorts concentrèrent leurs tirs sur le directeur qui tomba au bout de quelques minutes d'un sortilège d'Entrave lancé dans son dos.  
Harry se retrouva seul face à la vingtaine de Mangemorts qu'il restait. Aussitôt, les sorts s'arrêtèrent de fuser et la poussière se dissipa un peu. Apparemment, les Mangemorts le voulaient vivant.

Leur chef s'avança vers lui et Harry reconnu la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

- Donne-nous ta baguette, Potter et des vies seront épargnées.

-Oui, évidemment, ironisa Harry, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort décide qu'il en a assez de me torturer et me tue. Je ne me laisserai pas faire !!

-Je ne parlais pas de ta vie Potter, reprit Malefoy. Mais celle de tes amis ici présents, finit-il en montrant les corps de Dumbledore et Rémus.

-Vous les tuerez de toute façon, alors je préfère emporter le plus de Mangemorts avec moi dans la mort plutôt que de me rendre.

-Oh, se moqua Malefoy, faisant rire les autres Mangemorts, tellement Griffondor…

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lâcha Harry en levant sa baguette vers son ennemi, prêt à attaquer.

-Potter je te préviens une dernière fois… Donne-nous ta baguette ou nous allons la prendre de force.

-Venez, je vous attends, déclara Harry, paraissant plus courageux que ce qu'il ne se sentait.

Il parvint à stupéfixer un Mangemort et à esquiver les deux premiers sorts qui venaient vers lui. Mais le troisième le frappa en pleine poitrine et l'envoya percuter violemment le mur de la rue.

Sa tête cogna la roche et sentant le sang couler dans son cou, il perdit connaissance, en ayant une dernière pensée de regret pour Hermione.


	5. Réveil douloureux

Quand Harry reprit conscience, sa tête bourdonnait et il avait une impression de chaleur dans le corps qui lui fit penser qu'on lui avait fait prendre de la Pimentine pour le soigner. Il regarda autour de lui et essaya de reconnaître les lieux, mais la chambre, ou plutôt la pièce où il était ne possédait aucun mobilier et il ne se souvenait pas d'y être déjà entré.

Il était allongé à même le sol et personne ne semblait avoir veillé sur lui pendant son sommeil. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir été capturé par les Mangemorts. Mais cette chambre assez lumineuse le persuada que ce n'était pas le cas.

Si Voldemort l'avait capturé, lui, Harry Potter, il serait sûrement en train de souffrir dans un cachot sombre et humide. Il ne le laisserait pas seul sans surveillance dans une pièce alors que Harry lui avait échappé tant de fois.

Il en conclut que la bataille du Chemin de Traverse avait tourné en la faveur des Aurors qui étaient sûrement venus en renfort. A la pensée de la bataille, les souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement.

Dumbledore et Rémus avaient été en mauvaise posture avant sa perte de conscience. Et Harry était sûr qu'une fois sa baguette récupérée pour il ne savait trop quels projets, les Mangemorts n'auraient pas perdu l'occasion de se débarrasser du seul homme qui ait jamais fait peur à leur maître et de l'un des membre de son Ordre.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma lentement dans son estomac. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la panique qui le prit lorsqu'il se souvint de son rendez-vous avec Hermione et Ginny.

Elles aussi avaient du participer à la bataille, et l'incertitude quant à leur sort était encore bien pire que la triste fatalité concernant celui de Rémus et du Directeur.

Il se leva brutalement, essayant d'ignorer les plaintes de son cerveau alors que sa tête commençait à tourner.

-Finalement, ils ne m'ont pas si bien soigné que ça, pensa-t-il. Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas dans un lit comme à chaque fois que je me réveille après un combat.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Il devait essayer de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses amis.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Hermione et Ginny ait été en retard au rendez-vous, ou ait décidé de lui poser un lapin. Au moins, elles auraient survécu et seraient resté à l'abri. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre attitude ne leur correspondait.

Et Harry était sûr que si elle avaient été au milieu de la bataille, elle se seraient comportées en Griffondor et aurait combattu jusqu'au dernier souffle…

Le nœud autour de son estomac se resserra à cette pensée.

-S'il te plaît, Hermione, ne soit pas morte…J'ai besoin de toi, gémit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Et toi Ginny, ta famille deviendrait folle si quelque chose t'arrivait.

Tout était encore de sa faute. Il avait invité ses deux amies ce jour là. Sans cela, elles n'auraient jamais été en danger. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose leur était arrivé. Pas après Sirius.

Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne savait rien encore, qu'il devait garder espoir, mais cela ne marchait que très peu.

Il atteint enfin la porte de la pièce et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée. Etonné, il chercha sa baguette dans ses poches mais on la lui avait prise.

-Pas étonnant si les Mangemorts la voulaient tant, ils ne l'auraient pas laissée derrière eux, se dit-il.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, mais rien n'était visible.

Harry était de plus en plus perplexe. D'abord, sa chambre ressemblait plus à une cellule e détention qu'à autre chose. Ensuite, personne n'était là pour le soigner. Il n'appréciait pas sa célébrité, mais il devait avouer que jamais personne ne l'avait laissé seul et blessé dans une chambre vide jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et enfin il ne pouvait pas sortir car la porte était fermée et il n'avait plus sa baguette.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il savait que cela n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.

Cependant, son inquiétude pour Hermione et Ginny obstruait tout autre sentiment, et il voulait désespérément sortir pour savoir ce qui était arrivé.

Il cogna contre la porte en criant. Si il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir, autant le prévenir qu'il était réveillé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, le projetant au sol. Un homme en robes d'Auror entra dans la pièce et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes, bouche bée. Pourquoi cet Auror le menaçait-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'homme d'une voix cassante.

Il avait un regard dur et méprisant. Pourtant Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà rencontré, et il était certain de ne jamais avoir eu de différent avec lui.

-Euh…Je voulais juste sortir pour aller me renseigner sur le sort de mes amis pendant la bataille…dit-il enfin, en essayant de ne pas s'offusquer du traitement qu'il recevait. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis enfermé ici ou pourquoi vous m'agressez comme cela, ajouta-t-il après une brève pause.

A son grand étonnement, l'homme éclata d'un rire froid et cruel.

-Jouer l'amnésique ne te servira à rien Potter, déclara-t-il. Tout le monde est au courant maintenant. Quant à tes amis, je ne pense pas qu'il ne t'en reste beaucoup en liberté…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien de ce que lui racontait cet homme. Il avait dû manquer un épisode. Pourquoi ses amis ne seraient-ils pas en liberté ? Et tout le monde était au courant de quoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt sec.

Cet Auror commençait à l'agacer. Il se tenait entre lui et Hermione et en plus il racontait des choses incompréhensibles.

-Que les problèmes vont commencer pour toi, répondit l'Auror avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'exclama Harry. Bon j'en ai assez entendu. Je vais me débrouiller sans vous, merci.

Il essaya de passer devant l'homme mais il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée entre les deux yeux. Il stoppa son mouvement tout net.

-Pas de ça avec moi Potter, reprit l'Auror. Tu dois être aussi fou qu'ils le disaient si tu ne te rappelles de rien. Je vais aller prévenir le Ministre que tu es réveillé.

Il le repoussa violemment dans sa chambre et se retourna pour partir. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il mis une main dans sa robe et jeta la Gazette du Sorcier sur le sol.

-Tu devrais lire cela pour te remémorer les faits avant que le Ministre ne vienne s'occuper de toi, lâcha-t-il avec ironie.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Harry trop étonné pour réagir. Lentement, Harry marcha vers le journal, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

La lecture de la première page lui arracha un cri de surprise. Il lâcha le journal et recula les yeux grands ouverts, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur.

Là, il fit de grands efforts pour reprendre sa respiration et se calmer, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique et la colère qui le submergeaient. Il retourna au centre de la pièce et reprit le journal.

_**HARRY POTTER ASSASSINE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.  
**_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un plafond blanc immaculé. Elle se trouvait dans un lit aux draps blancs. Elle essaya de se relever pour regarder autour d'elle mais une forte douleur forte douleur à la hanche l'empêcha de bouger autant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en retombant sur le lit.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, ma demoiselle, dit une voix douce à sa gauche.

En tournant la tête, Hermione une jeune femme dans un uniforme de Guérisseur. Elle était à Ste Mangouste. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle était arrivée là.

Puis, lentement, des images lui revinrent et elle poussa un cri d'horreur en se rappelant de l'attaque des Mangemorts.

-Calmez-vous, lui ordonna le Guérisseur en lui mettant les mains sur les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever. Vous êtes en état de choc et vous devez vous reposer.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Hermione alors que l'angoisse se faisait sentir dans sa voix. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé au Chemin de Traverse. Je dois absolument aller voir comment vont mes amis et mes parents, continua-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

Mais le Guérisseur la retint avec autorité.

-Non, vous ne quitterez pas ce lit tant que je ne l'aurais pas autorisé dit-elle.

Devant le regard désespéré d'Hermione, elle fit un petit sourire.

-Si vous me dites le nom de vos amis, je pourrais aller vérifier ce qui leur est arrivé.

Hermione lui sourit à son tour pour la remercier, mais l'inquiétude ne quitta pas son cœur.

-Je voudrais savoir comment vont Richard et Jane Granger, Ginny Weasley, et Harry Potter.

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent avec la surprise en entendant le dernier nom. Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se résigna.

-Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur eux, dit-elle enfin. Je serai bientôt de retour.

Elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le lit et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra alors que sa chambre retombait dans un silence pesant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était totalement paniquée. Il y avait tant de personnes pour qui elle s'inquiétait…

Ses parents étaient des Moldus. Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre et les Mangemorts raffolaient de la torture sur les Moldus. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en imaginant les cris d'agonie de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas comment garder l'espoir de les revoir vivants. Après qu'elle soit tombée sous ce sort, Ginny avait sûrement tout fait pour les protéger, elle en était sûre, mais que pouvait faire une adolescente seule face à un groupe de Mangemorts ? Elle devrait se considérer comme chanceuse si elle revoyait sa jeune amie vivante… Alors espérer qu'elle ait sauvé ses parents…

Hermione ne parvint plus à se contenir, et elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer grandir sans ses parents ni Ginny à ses côtés. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait souvent pensé à son lointain futur. Elle s'était imaginée mariée à Harry et elle rendait visite à ses parents avec ses enfants.

Tous ses rêves s'étaient effondrés en quelques minutes. Elle ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu survivre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de garder espoir, que peut-être les Aurors étaient arrivés assez vite pour les sauver, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si ses parents et Ginny avaient été sains et saufs, ils auraient été à ses côtés en ce moment. Et s'ils étaient blessés, elle était sûre que les Mangemorts n'avaient eu aucune pitié envers deux Moldus et un traître à son sang.

Une vague de remord la submergea. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas insisté pour prendre le Magicobus au lieu de se laisser accompagner par ses parents ? Pourquoi avait-elle eut l'idée d'inviter Ginny ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi plus rapidement au début de l'attaque ? Cela aurait sûrement permis de les sauver. Maintenant, elle comprenait ce qu'Harry ressentait pour la mort de Sirius et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prédit dans sa lettre qui s'était produit…

Harry ! Elle avait totalement oublié qu'il se trouvait lui aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour de l'attaque. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose à lui aussi, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre.

-Pourvu qu'il ait été à Gringotts ! Pourvu qu'il ait été à l'abri…S'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'il ait survécu…Je ne peut pas vivre sans lui, pria-t-elle misérablement.

Elle imaginait mal son futur sans ses parents, mais un futur sans Harry, elle ne l'envisageait même pas.  
Harry avait toujours fait office du roc sur lequel elle se tenait, la branche à laquelle elle se raccrochait. Elle savait qu'elle avait tout simplement besoin de lui pour vivre.

Il fallait qu'elle le revoie, qu'elle lui avoue tout.

-Il ne peut pas mourir, pensa-t-elle avec espoir. Il a défié la mort tant de fois qu'elle n'ose plus le réclamer. Je sais qu'il est vivant, je veux qu'il soit vivant…

Son oreiller était trempé de larmes, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le Guérisseur s'absenta lui parurent comme des heures. Des heures durant lesquelles elle revit sa vie passer devant ses yeux, pendant lesquelles elle fut submergée par tous les sentiments possibles mis à part la joie.

Enfin, la jeune femme qu'elle avait vue à son réveil entra et son visage sombre laissa envisager le pire.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione, pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Je suis désolée, répondit le Guérisseur, des larmes embuant ses yeux à la vue de la détresse d'Hermione. M. et Mme Potter sont morts à la suite de leurs blessures. Quant à Ginny Weasley, elle est au service des maladies magiques. Elle a été torturée jusqu'à la folie.

Nous n'avons pas vu de cas aussi grave depuis les Longdubats.

Hermione ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes qui tombaient. Elle s'était attendue à leur mort mais cette nouvelle était plus terrible encore. Ses parents étaient morts. Elle osait espérer qu'ils n'avaient pas trop souffert. Mais Ginny n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle avait sûrement été torturée pendant plusieurs minutes pour devenir comme les parents de Néville. Elle était si jeune…Elle avait encore la vie devant elle. Mais maintenant, c'était une vie maudite, une vie éternelle et solitaire passée enfermée entre les murs de son propre esprit.

Hermione se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir survécu à tout cela. Elle ne le méritait pas plus que les autres. Ses parents avaient toujours été bons et généreux, tout comme Ginny.

Elle était dégoûtée par l'injustice de la vie. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à vivre après cela ?

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et aperçut le visage inquiet de la jeune infirmière.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione en continuant de sangloter. Ca va être si dur sans eux…

Elle se sentit attirée dans les bras de la jeune femme et ne résista pas. Son étreinte était réconfortante. Hermione se laissa bercer pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle mit pour arrêter de sangloter, puis se dégagea lentement.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avec gratitude.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, reprit le Guérisseur. Mais j'ai une autre nouvelle pour vous. Harry Potter est vivant.

Depuis la première fois depuis son réveil, Hermione se sentit soulagée et heureuse.  
Harry était vivant, elle allait pouvoir le revoir et ils allaient surmonter ce mauvais moment ensembles. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le voir le plus vite possible et le réconforter, tout en se réconfortant elle-même.

Harry était vivant. Harry était vivant. Harry était…

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous réjouir trop vite, ma demoiselle, déclara la jeune femme en voyant le visage d'Hermione s'illuminer.

Quand elle eut attiré son attention, elle parut mal à l'aise et Hermione eut un nouveau mauvais pressentiment.

-Tenez, vous devriez lire cela avant de conclure quoi que ce soit.

Elle lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione fut surprise de voir une photo de Harry en première page. Mais quand elle vit le titre, son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Elle arracha le journal des mains de la jeune femme et commença à lire l'article.

_**HARRY POTTER ASSASSINE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**___

Le Survivant nous a trahi. Quelle tragédie, chers lecteurs. A l'heure où le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui a plongé le pays dans le doute et la peur, nous venons de vivre une perte que nous ne manquerons sûrement pas de regretter chèrement. Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait jamais craint a été lâchement assassiné hier lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse. 

_Mais comme une mauvaise nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que l'auteur de ce crime que l'on peut pratiquement qualifier de crime contre l'humanité n'a été commis par nul autre que Harry Potter. Peu après l'attaque, qui a regroupé tous les Mangemorts libérés de Azkaban un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Harry Potter a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime avec la baguette fautive dans la main. Nous nous demandons encore à l'heure actuelle qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mener notre Sauveur d'hier sur le chemin sans retour des Ténèbres.  
_

_Nous savons de source sûre que Potter est détenu dans le quartier haute sécurité du Ministère. Les Aurors craignent que Vous-Savez-Qui ne fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour essayer de libérer son plus puissant serviteur qui a été capable de terrasser en duel l'homme considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ainsi qu'un de ses amis, Rémus Lupin. Inutile de préciser que Potter est fou et dangereux. Selon les spécialistes de Se Mangouste, Potter a soif de pouvoir et ne tardera pas à détrôner Vous-Savez-Qui à la tête du Mal.  
_

_Le Ministère et le Wisengamot font appel à tous les témoins qui auraient aperçu Harry Potter hier sur le Chemin de Traverse entre 10 h et midi. Le jugement se fera dans une semaine et certains se plaignent déjà du fait que Potter ne pourra pas recevoir le Baiser d'un Détraqueur puisqu' eux aussi ont décidé de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui dans sa Quête du Mal absolu.  
Tout cela nous laisse maintenant entrevoir le plan astucieux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Ministre Fudge assure qu'une solution sera trouvée pour protéger la population et renforcer la sécurité de Azkaban.  
_

_Cette attaque a frappé là où on s'y attendait le moins, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, nous devons nous unir contre le Mal et contre Potter. Nous devons montrer aux Ténèbres qu'elles ne peuvent rien contre nous si nous sommes ensembles.  
_

_Nous conclurons cet article par une citation du regretté Albus Dumbledore. « L'unité face au Mal sera notre force, la division, notre faiblesse ». Ces paroles sages s'appliquent clairement à Harry Potter. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser convaincre par ceux qui clameraient naïvement son innocence en avançant la simple raison qu'il est le Survivant. Harry Potter doit payer pour ses crimes et nous sommes ceux sur qui cette responsabilité repose, maintenant que notre leader est parti vers un monde meilleur. Que Merlin et tous les grands sorciers des anciens temps veillent sur nous et nous guident vers la lumière._

Tout au long de sa lecture, le Guérisseur put voir le visage de Hermione se transformer dans une grimace de colère. Quand elle eut fini de lire l'article, elle jeta violemment le journal par terre.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione était furieuse. Comment osaient-ils accuser Harry d'une chose aussi abominable ? Il était innocent, elle le savait et elle le prouverait au monde entier, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devrait faire sur terre. Elle se promit qu'elle réhabiliterait son nom.  
Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire cela avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues dans sa vie ?

Il était aussi pur qu'une licorne, elle le savait.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'enflammer de nouveau. Un amour infini y brûlait pour Harry. Il était la raison dont elle avait besoin pour continuer de vivre après la tragédie de la veille. Elle devait lui apporter son aide et son support quand le monde lui tournait une nouvelle fois le dos.

Cette pensée l'aidait à accepter la mort de ses parents et de supporter l'accident de Ginny.  
Elle voulait être utile pour Harry et le sauver de l'Enfer sur Terre.

Elle se fit la promesse de réussir ou de mourir en essayant. Elle ne décevrait pas sa mère, ni Harry. Elle finirait sa vie à ses côtés comme elle l'avait toujours été.

La flamme de la détermination brillait dans ses yeux quand elle releva la tête vers l'infirmière.

-C'est une supercherie, dit-elle simplement. Je veux voir Harry tout de suite.

Les yeux du Guérisseur s'agrandirent. Après tout les témoignages, qu'elle avait lus, elle n'y croyait toujours pas ?

-Je veux le voir, répéta Hermione avec détermination. Il le faut.

-Vous ne pouvez pas…commença le Guérisseur.

-Je sortirai d'ici dès que vous aurez le dos tourné si vous ne m'autorisez pas à sortir pour le voir, la coupa Hermione. C'est à vous de choisir. Ou vous me suivez et veillez à ma bonne santé, ou je sors seule au risque de m'affaiblir encore plus. Mais je veux et je vais le voir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de faire cela.

Devant tant d'autorité, la jeune femme ne put qu'accepter d'escorter Hermione au Ministère.  
Elle l'aida à sortir de son lit et à s'habiller. Puis elles quittèrent la chambre ensembles et firent leur chemin jusqu'aux cheminées pour se rendre au Ministère.

Hermione, après s'être calmée un peu, réfléchissait à la manière de prouver l'innocence de Harry. Il y avait bien sûr le Véritasérum, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry résistait à l'Impérium et que le sérum n'agirait peut-être pas sur lui.

De plus toute l'opinion publique était contre lui après la mort de Dumbledore qui était considéré comme le seul rempart contre Voldemort. La cour, même si elle avait été désireuse de l'acquitter était sous la pression du peuple et ne pouvait que le condamner.

-Je suis sûre que c'est Fudge qui a fait écrire cet article, pensa furieusement Hermione. Il n'a jamais pu accepter qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre et maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, le seul à pouvoir contrer son autorité est Harry. Ce crétin ne se rend pas compte qu'il tombe directement dans le piège de Voldemort…On va le payer très cher si ni Harry ni Dubledore ne sont là pour le contrer…

Elle devait avouer que celui qui avait écrit son article avait bien fait son travail. Il avait dû soulever les masses.

La seule chose qui pourrait innocenter Harry était les confessions d'un Mangemort qui était. Mais elle se demandait comment trouver cela avant le jugement.

-Pauvre Harry, pensa-t-elle. Comme s'il avait besoin que tout le monde l'accuse pour des morts supplémentaires. J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore appris pour mes parents et Ginny. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Hermione et le Guérisseur atteignirent enfin les cheminées et prirent de la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Ministère.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans l'Atrium, Hermione essaya de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

-Où sont les cellules de détention ? demanda-t-elle au Guérisseur.

-Au dernier étage, avec les salles de tribunaux, répondit celle-ci d'une voix nerveuse. Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils nous laisseront le voir.

-Ils n'auront pas le choix.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur et Hermione trépignait d'impatience en maudissant la lenteur de l'appareil. Enfin, elle se retrouva dans le couloir qu'ils avaient empruntés l'année précédente pour se rendre au Département des Mystères.

Une silhouette apparut au détour d'un couloir et Hermione constata que c'était Ron. Elle fut heureuse de constater que lui aussi avait eu l'idée de rendre visite à Harry pour lui remonter le moral.

Quand il la reconnut, Ron parut surpris. Il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit à Ste Mangouste.

-Salut Hermione, dit-il quand ils furent arrivés à la même hauteur. Ca va ? Ils nous ont dit à l'hôpital pour ta blessure et tes parents. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ron, répondit Hermione. J'ai appris pour Ginny, je suis vraiment navrée. Cela doit être dur pour vous. Dit-le moi si je peux faire quelque chose…

-Non, Hermione, on ne peut rien faire, reprit Ron d'une voix triste. Ginny est dans la même chambre que les parents de Néville. Il n'existe aucun remède contre ça…

-Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas ta faute…C'est celle de ce salaud ! s'exclama Ron d'une voix forte.

-Quel salaud ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

-Harry, qui d'autre ? répliqua Ron.

Hermione fut troublée. Ron était en train d'accuser Harry de la même façon que les journaux. Et il venait de lui parler…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait lu l'article, Hermione douta. Comment Harry aurait-il pu faire cela ? Il doit y avoir un malentendu.

-Il…Il a avoué ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Non, il nie tout en bloc, le bâtard, répondit Ron d'une voix sombre. Mais cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi.

L'esprit d'Hermione était à la fois soulagé et complètement vide. D'un côté, Harry était vraiment innocent, elle n'avait pas de doute sur ça. Sa parole lui suffisait. D'un autre, Ron avait gobé toutes les bêtises du journal. Il avait trahi Harry une nouvelle fois. Elle dut faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid pour se retenir de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire expier ses fautes.

-Je dois le voir, annonça-t-elle sèchement.

Mais Ron sembla croire que sa rancœur était destinée à Harry. Il hocha de la tête.

-Oui, donne lui quelques coups de ma part. Je dois rejoindre ma famille. Ils sont partis un peu avant moi pour aller voir Ginny.

Hermione se retourna et n'adressa pas un seul autre regard au rouquin. Alors toute la famille Weasley avait trahi Harry. Après avoir sauvé deux membres de leur famille d'une mort certaine, c'est comme cela qu'il était récompensé. Bande d'ingrats ! Hermione était tellement outrée par cette injustice qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Votre ami ne semble pas partager votre foi en Potter, fit remarquer le Guérisseur dont Hermione avait complètement oublié la présence.

-Ce n'est qu'un abruti jaloux et imbu de sa personne, répliqua Hermione. Son jugement est de très faible valeur.

Hermione était furieuse contre Ron. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il n'était plus qu'un étranger pour elle. Il ne valait pas mieux que Malefoy.

Elles arrivèrent au bout du couloir à une porte gardée par un Auror.

-Je suis là pour voir le prisonnier, annonça Hermione.

-Ah…Vous voulez vous aussi martyriser le traître vous aussi ? demanda l'Auror avec un sourire carnassier. A ce rythme là, je ne sais pas s'il va tenir bien longtemps, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus réjouissante de sa vie.

Hermione se retint de le frapper lui aussi.

Que voulait-il dire ? Qui à part Ron et sa famille était venu voir Harry ?

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait vu Ron. Si Harry avait appris le sort de Ginny de la bouche des Weasley, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il avait été largement accusé, de quoi alimenter un peu plus sa culpabilité.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle le retrouverait. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Elle devait le soutenir, ne pas lui montrer sa tristesse pour ne pas le troubler d'avantage. Elle respira un grand coup avant de tourner la poignée sous l'œil avide de l'Auror.

Elle referma aussitôt que l'infirmière fut rentrée et lui demanda de jeter un Silencio sur la salle. Puis elle se retourna et le choc qu'elle reçut affaiblit ses genoux.

Elle s'était attendue à voir un Harry détruit moralement mais certainement pas à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le coin de la pièce. Il pleurait et tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Mais c'était son état physique qui choqua le plus Hermione. Sa robe était déchirée en de nombreux points et elle était tellement tachée par son sang coagulé quelle semblait avoir était trempé dans une substance visqueuse.

Hermione resta plantée à la porte, les yeux grands ouverts à cause de l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Mais elle se reprit vite et fit la chose qui lui sembla la plus naturelle.

-HARRY ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le coin de la salle pour aider son ami.


	6. Trahisons

Harry reposa le journal sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au cœur. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ? La mort de Dumbledore et de Rémus lui aurait largement suffies à elles seules, avec l'inquiétude à propos de Ginny et Hermione sans en plus se faire accuser d'un tel crime.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait se sortir de là. Cet article était très virulent et Harry était sûr que la majorité de la population devait déjà le haïr. Pourquoi l'accusait-on d'un tel acte ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'Harry rejoindrait le côté de l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents et qui l'avait harcelé toute sa vie ?

Et même s'il arrivait à prouver son innocence, comment la vie pourrait-elle continuer normalement sans la protection et l'intelligence et sans le dernier des Maraudeurs ?  
Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Hermione était encore vivante. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il préférait aller à Azkaban pour souffrir et oublier sa culpabilité.

Et Ginny ? Comment pourrait-il regarder les Weasley en face s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Et maintenant il était accusé de meurtre…

Il ne voyait pas trop les raisons qui poussaient le Ministère à croire qu'il était responsable de la mort de Rémus et Dumbledore. Fudge savait très bien que Dumbledore avait toujours été du côté de Harry et l'avait toujours traité avec respect et gentillesse. Quant à Rémus, c'était un des amis d'enfance de son père. N'importe qui pourrait comprendre que Harry n'avait aucun intérêt à les tuer et qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour le faire.

Ces choses qu'on racontait sur le pouvoir dont il était avide n'étaient que des aberrations. Ceux qui pensaient cela devaient être jaloux de sa célébrité et se vengeaient comme ils pouvaient.

-Pourtant, je ne leur ai jamais rien fait, je ne les connais même pas, et eux ne me connaissent sûrement pas si bien que ce qu'ils le disent si croient que j'ai pu faire cela, pensa-t-il.

Ou peut-être qu'ils ne le croyaient pas vraiment, comme lui avait dit Hermione lors de sa quatrième année au sujet de Ron. Peut-être qu'ils voyaient un avantage à envoyer Harry en Enfer. Peut-être qu'il les gênait pour accomplir quelque chose…

Dumbledore avait toujours dit qu'il ne croyait pas que Fudge travaillât pour Voldemort. Alors pourquoi Harry le gênerait-il ? Il ne devait sûrement pas connaître la prophétie s'il prenait le risque d'éliminer Harry de lui-même laissant ainsi le champ libre à Voldemort.

Harry se rappelait que Fudge avait toujours eu peur que quelqu'un de plus puissant et plus intelligent que lui ne lui fasse de l'ombre. Il devait craindre que Harry ne gagne trop de popularité et lui fasse concurrence pour les élections futures.

-Quel abruti ! pensa Harry. Je me fous de la politique et de la popularité. Tout ce que je veux c'est venger ma famille, mes amis et tous ceux qui sont morts de la main de Voldemort.

Les gens ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir ses parents et ne pas avoir sa cicatrice ?

-Le fait que j'aie reçu l'héritage des Black et des Potter n'a pas dû arranger les choses, commenta sombrement Harry. Une célébrité avec autant d'argent que moi pourrait faire ce qu'elle veut. Fudge a dû s'affoler tout seul quand il a entendu parler de cela…

La situation était d'autant plus ironique que c'était la mort de Dumbledore qui lui permettait de mettre son plan à exécution. Comme cela, il faisait d'une pierre trois coups. Il prenait la tête du Wisengamot, la cour suprême et se débarrassait des deux hommes qui pouvaient prétendre au titre de héro et amener la population à se plier à leur volonté.

Du moins c'était sûrement ce que Fudge croyait. Harry arriva presque à sourire en imaginant la mine catastrophée que ferait Fudge le jour où le monde comprendrait qu'il avait permis à Voldemort d'accéder au pouvoir en lui déroulant le tapis rouge.

L'article se servait même d'une phrase de Dumbledore complètement sortie de son contexte et de son vrai sens pour amener la population à s'acharner contre Harry. C'était le comble pour Harry qui s'effondra par terre et fut secoué de sanglots nerveux. Si l'ancien directeur avait su cela, Harry savait qu'il aurait été furieux. Dubledore avait toujours été un homme de justice et savoir qu'une de ses phrases, destinée à guider les gens vers un monde meilleur, était utilisée pour commettre la plus grosse erreur judiciaire de tous les temps devait le faire se retourner dans sa tombe.

Oui, le journaliste, ou plutôt l'orateur engagé par Fudge avait vraiment un sens de l'ironie très développé.

On l'accusait aussi d'avoir été retrouvé avec la baguette fautive à la main. Cela expliquait tout. La mission des Mangemorts avait donc été de réquisitionner la baguette de Harry et de commettre un crime avec pour le faire accuser. Voldemort devait être en train de trinquer à la santé de Fudge pour avoir si bien joué son rôle dans son plan.

Lucius Malefoy avait du être récompensé au-delà de ses espérances pour avoir réussi en plus à éliminer Dumbledore qui avait gêné Voldemort depuis qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets lors de sa cinquième année.

En quoi consistaient les espérances de Malefoy, Harry n'osait y penser sans avoir la nausée. Sûrement quelques Moldus ou Sang-de-Bourbe à torturer ou à violer.

L'auteur de l'article avait aussi pensé à avertir les lecteurs contre ceux qui pourraient défendre Harry contre ces accusations. Harry espérait que ses amis arriveraient à trouver des preuves de son innocence. L'ordre devait sûrement s'en occuper au moment même. Il pouvait aussi compter sur Ron et Hermione si elle était encore vivante, ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur. Peut-être que les membres de l'AD le connaissaient aussi assez bien pour ne pas croire à ce que disaient les journaux.

Mais Harry avait peur qu'ils soient rejetés s'ils essayaient de prendre sa défense. Il devrait les prévenir de travailler en cachette pour ne pas se faire mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

Il commençait à trouver le temps long quand il entendit le cliquetis de la porte qui lui annonça l'entrée de quelqu'un.

Il releva la tête et aperçut Fudge entouré de deux assistants qui tenaient un carnet et une plume dans leurs mains, prêts à noter tout ce que dirait le Ministre ou Harry. Ce dernier fut content de constater que Percy n'était pas parmi les deux. Cela signifiait qu'il avait repris contact avec sa famille et qu'il avait abandonné Fudge.

-Alors Potter, annonça Fudge d'une voix moqueuse, cette chambre vous convient j'espère ?  
Harry ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de regarder le Ministre avec défiance. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes de silence absolu où Harry entendait les deux scriptes noter frénétiquement ce qu'avait dit Fudge.

Ce fut le Ministre qui cilla le premier. Harry avait toujours été très fort à ce petit jeu, et peu de personnes résistaient à son regard émeraude bien longtemps.

-Je suis innocent de tous les crimes dont on m'accuse, déclara calmement Harry. Je n'avais aucune raison de tuer Rémus Lupin ou Albus Dumbledore, et vous le savez très bien.

-Aucune raison ? demanda Fudge. Malheureusement, en justice, les mobiles comptent beaucoup moins que les faits et les preuves. Nous avons retrouvé votre baguette à côté de vous. Le dernier sortilège utilisé était l'Adava Kedavra. Il est évident que vous les avez tués sous l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je ne les ai pas tués, répéta Harry d'une voix tout aussi calme. Ma baguette aurait pu être utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre pendant que j'étais inconscient. Enfin, je n'ai jamais été, je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais aux ordres de Voldemort. Vous pouvez vérifier mon poignet si ce la vous dit.

Fudge eut un petit sursaut en entendant le nom Voldemort et il regarda Harry avec fureur.

-Nous savons très bien que vous n'avez pas de marque, répliqua-t-il férocement. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas assez bête pour tatouer un enfant qui se trouve sans arrêt sous le nez de Dumbledore, cela ne signifie rien. Vous êtes accusé, Potter, et je peux vous garantir que je ferai en sorte que vous soyez condamné à une peine exemplaire. Vous avez tué un grand sorcier, bon juste et honnête. Vous devriez avoir honte. Nous nous reverrons au tribunal Potter. Vous ferez moins le malin quand vous serez sur le chemin d'Azkaban.

Ceci confirma les doutes de Harry. Son procès serait truqué. Il ne servirait qu'à amener les gens à le haïr encore plus avec des faux témoins payés pour jouer la comédie. Il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à Azkaban par la voie judiciaire. Son sort reposerait entièrement sur dans les mains de ses amis et de l'Ordre. Il espérait qu'ils trouveraient vite les preuves nécessaires à le faire libérer.

Devant le manque de réaction de Harry, Fudge fit demi-tour, énervé qu'un prisonnier soit si peu concerné par le fait qu'il n'échapperait pas à Azkaban.

Harry parla juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

-Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela M. le Ministre ? demanda-t-il.

-Fait quoi, répondit Fudge, agacé.

-Vous essayez de me sortir de votre route, expliqua Harry. Vous jouez les hypocrites en prétendant regretter la mort de Dumbledore et vous me blâmez et m'accusez d'être le responsable. Je sais très bien que vous êtes plus qu'heureux que Dumbledore ne soit plus là pour vous faire de l'ombre et que vous ne croyez pas vraiment que je suis le coupable. Vous essayez seulement de vous débarrasser de moi car je représenterais un sérieux concurrent pour les prochaines élections. Je suis riche et célèbre, tout le monde voterait pour le Héro du monde sorcier si je me présentais. C'est cela que vous craignez le plus. Vous faîtes écrire dans la presse que je suis assoiffé de pouvoir, mais vous prenez votre cas pour une généralité. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire de la politique. Je ne représente aucun danger pour vous. Je suis prêt à signer un document m'interdisant de me présenter pour quelque soit l'élection. Si vous m'envoyiez à Azkaban, vous condamneriez d'abord un innocent à l'Enfer, mais en plus vous mettriez le monde en danger. Mon destin vous dépasse, Voldemort ne peut pas mourir sans que je l'affronte. Si je suis en prison, il aura le champ libre et vous le regretterez car Dumbledore ne sera plus là pour vous protéger .

Fudge le regarda bouche bée, comme si Harry parlait un autre langage, mais il se reprit très vite et quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier sourire goguenard par-dessus son épaule.  
Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Harry poussa un cri de colère et tapa le mur de son poing, ignorant la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit directement après.

Il avait vu juste dès le départ. Il avait eu raison sur les motivations de Fudge. Comment cet homme pouvait-il le condamner à une souffrance certaine de sang froid en sachant qu'il était innocent. S'il était capable de faire cela, il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort lui-même.

Quelques heures passèrent alors que Harry s'ennuyait dans sa cellule. Il essayait de trouver des arguments convaincants et bien formulés pour le jour du jugement, mais son esprit était encombré par la pensée de Hermione et Ginny. Plusieurs fois, il avait hésité à demander des renseignements à l'Auror qui le gardait, mais il avait le sentiment que celui-ci ne lui dirait rein juste pour le plaisir de le voir dans le doute.

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Harry vit rentrer trois personnes dans la salle qui lui donnèrent le sourire pour la première fois depuis son réveil. C'étaient trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Maugrey, Mac Gonnagall et Rogue. Ils devaient être là pour lui indiquer la bonne conduite à adopter au tribunal ainsi que pour le tenir au courant de l'avancée de leur enquête. Il se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire de bienvenue et de soulagement sur le visage.

Mais son sourire s'effaça très vite quand il se retrouva avec trois baguettes pointées sur lui.  
Son cœur se serra. Cette scène lui était étrangement familière et il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Vous…vous pensez que je l'ai fait ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux, se sentant trahi.

-Et quelles raisons aurions nous de ne pas le penser, Potter ? demanda Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse.

Harry resta silencieux et les fixa tous les trois les uns après les autres. Il sentit son cœur s'endurcir et la haine se mêla à la peine et la déception.

-Je pensais juste que vous étiez assez intelligents pour vous dire que je n'avais aucune raison de faire ce dont on m'accuse et encore moins de rejoindre les rangs de celui qui a tué mes parents, lâcha-t-il avec rage. Mais j'ai eu tort, vous êtes aussi stupides que Fudge et tous les autres… Cela me fait de la peine, mais dans un sens, vous êtes plus à plaindre que moi. J'ai la conscience tranquille et Azkaban est plus sûre que Poudlard maintenant que Dumbledore est mort…

Maugrey et Mac Gonagall parurent troublés par les paroles de Harry, mais Rogue prit la parole d'un air furieux.

-Potter, votre père était un insoutenable idiot et prétentieux, tout comme Black. Mais eux ne sont pas passés du côté des ténèbres. Vous déshonorez toute votre famille par vos actions !

Harry vit rouge. Il était prêt à se jeter sur Rogue pour lui faire retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, mais les trois baguettes étaient toujours pointées sur lui.

Si Rogue voulait jouer le plus fort avec les mots, il avait trouvé à qui parler en la personne de Harry.

-Je crois que Sirius et mon père avaient parfaitement raison à ton sujet, Snivellus.

Rogue se raidit en entendant ce surnom humiliant, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas te servir du peu de cervelle que tu as. Réfléchis un peu. Si j'étais vraiment du côté de Voldemort, crois-tu que tu serais en vie ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas révélé le fait que tu es un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et si je l'avais fait, pourquoi te tiens tu devant moi maintenant. Voldemort n'apprécie pas beaucoup les traîtres, il me semble…

-Voldemort ne m'a pas tué pour conserver ta couverture ! s'exclama Rogue avec colère.

Mais Mac Gonagall et Maugrey ne semblaient pas aussi assurés que lui. Ils devaient se demander s'ils avaient fais le bon choix en rejetant Harry et en le traitant comme un traître. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

-Oh ! Comme tu es intelligent mon petit Snivellus ! Mais cela veut dire que tu ferais mieux de te cacher maintenant que ma couverture n'est plus nécessaire. Je ne pense pas que te montrer à Voldemort maintenant serait très prudent…

Le peu de couleur qui recouvraient le visage de Rogue s'évanouit. Harry sourit en appréciant le doute et la peur qu'il mettait dans l'esprit de cet homme qui avait toujours tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu va faire Snivellus ? Tu vas te cacher à Grimauld Place comme le lâche que tu es ? Ou alors…

Harry s'arrêta de parler quand la baguette de Rogue se retrouva sur son front. Il sourit d'un air méprisant.

-Tu la détestes cette cicatrice pas vrai ? Tu aimerais bien la faire disparaître…Ou alors tu es simplement jaloux ? Tu veux être célèbre et attirer les filles pour changer un peu c'est ça ?  
Harry vit avec satisfaction Rogue resserrer son étreinte sur sa baguette. Sa colère quant au fait d'avoir été trahi par les trois personnes présentes lui faisait oublier le danger d'énerver Rogue, surtout quand il avait sa baguette pointée sur lui. Il voulait lui faire le plus de mal possible en l'attaquant sur tous ses points faibles, sans se soucier des conséquences.

-C'est ça Snivellus ? Tu veux trouver ton grand amour ? Et tu crois que ma cicatrice peut t'aider dans ce but ?

-Tais-toi Potter ou je vais…

-Ou tu vas quoi Snivellus ? demanda froidement Harry. Tu vas me jeter un sort ? Alors que je ne suis pas armé ? Quel courage et quel honneur ! Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi.  
Rogue perdit alors tout contrôle et se rua sur Harry les mains en avant.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Harry se prit un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa la respiration. Il s'effondra sur le sol en essayant de ne pas suffoquer, tandis que les bruits de lutte provenant jusqu'à lui témoignaient des efforts que faisait Maugrey et Mac Gonnagall pour retenir Rogue.

Harry finit par se relever tant bien que mal et les regarda avec fureur.

-Dégagez maintenant ! lâcha-t-il hargneusement. On se reverra au tribunal quand vous viendrez témoigner de ma violence, de ma folie, de ma soif de pouvoir et de mon goût inné pour la magie noire. On se reverra là-bas et peut-être aussi en Enfer. Mais en attendant ce triste moment, sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Etrangement, les trois sortirent sans ajouter un mot et sans un regard vers l'arrière.  
Harry attendit d'entendre le cliquetis de la porte pour s'effondrer. Il se recroquevilla dans le coin de la pièce et pleura.

S'il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'Ordre, sur qui pouvait-il compter ? Les parents et la majorité des frères de Ron faisaient partie de l'Ordre. Ils devaient donc penser exactement la même chose que Maugrey, et encore pire s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ginny pendant l'attaque.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Ron. Il était capable du meilleur comme du pire, de le soutenir jusqu'à la mort ou bien de le laisser tomber par jalousie.

Si Ginny avait survécu, elle aurait peut-être le courage de le défendre contre sa famille…  
Mais si les deux plus jeunes Weasley lui tournaient le dos, alors il n'aurait personne à part Hermione.

-Si elle est vivante, pensa-t-il tristement.

Hermione était la seule dont il était sûr de connaître la réaction. S'il lui disait qu'il n'avait rien fait, elle le croirait.

Son cœur se gonfla d'amour en pensant à elle. Il ne savait pas comment il survivrait à cette épreuve si elle n'était pas à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit vivante.  
Encore une fois, il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte.

En relevant la tête, il aperçut tout les fils Weasley. Un bref aperçu de leur mine sombre indiqua à Harry qu'il allait passer un autre quart d'heure difficile.

Il regarda Ron et remarqua que son visage était encore plus furieux que tous les autres. Dès lors, il n'attendit plus rien de la part de son ancien ami mis à part des insultes et peut-être même des sorts ou des coups.

Il se demandait aussi si l'absence de Ginny était un bon ou mauvais signe. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle avait refusé de venir insulter Harry, ou cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle n'avait plus la possibilité de faire ces choix. Son cœur cogna fort contre sa poitrine à cette pensée.

Comme aucun des frères ne semblait se décider à parler, Harry prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à en terminer rapidement avec eux. Il ne sentait pas de taille à recommencer une longue discussion comme avec Rogue. D'autant plus que les frères Weasley n'étaient pas reconnus pour leur self-control contrairement à Rogue.

-Si vous êtes venu me dire que je suis un méchant garçon d'avoir tué Dumbledore et rejoint les Forces du Mal, le moyen le plus court est la porte située derrière vous, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main. Je suis déjà au courant de quoi on m'accuse et de quoi on me traite. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps à essayer de convaincre de mon innocence ceux qui ne me croient pas. Je suppose que l'on se reverra le jour de l'audience où vous témoignerez tous pour faire plaisir au Ministre, n'est-ce pas Percy ? On t'appelle encore Wistily, au fait ?

Harry regarda les oreilles de Percy virer au rouge avec un sourire moqueur.

-D'ici là, reprit-il, je ne pense pas que l'on ait de discussion constructive à partager. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir refermer la porte derrière vous, merci de votre visite, cela m'a fait très plaisir, au revoir.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à les voir faire ce qu'il leur avait dit, et ce fut avec un peu de panique qu'il vit Charlie ouvrir la porte et sortir suivit de près par Bill, Percy, Fred et George. Ron sembla hésiter mais décida de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Harry en fut soulagé car il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Ginny et Hermione, et Ron était le seul à qui il pouvait demander. Il décida d'aller droit au but car il était peu désireux d'étendre son entrevue avec ce traître.

-Comment sont Hermione et Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

-Comment sais-tu qu'elles étaient au Chemin de Traverse le jour de l'attaque ? répliqua Ron d'un air suspicieux.

-Parce qu'on avait rendez-vous tous les trois ce jour même, répondit Harry, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de ménager la colère de Ron. Je devais aller à la lecture du testament de Sirius et je leur ai donné rendez-vous.

-Sans moi ? s'indigna Ron.

-Oui, sans toi, reprit Harry.

Ron devint écarlate et sortit sa baguette.

-Je vais te tuer, déclara-t-il avec le ton qu'il réservait à Malefoy habituellement.

Harry n'avait pas peur de souffrir, il était trop déprimé pour craindre la douleur. La réaction de Ron prouvait que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées. Mais voulait tout de même connaître la vérité et mettre fin à ses angoisses qui duraient depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

-Dis-moi d'abord ce qui leur est arrivé.

Ron s'arrêta d'avancer, et commença à hurler.

-CE QUI LEUR EST ARRIVE ? LES PARENTS DE HERMIONE SONT MORTS, HERMIONE EST CLOUEE AU LIT POUR ON NE SAIT COMBIEN DE TEMPS ET GINNY S'EST VUE RESERVE UNE PLACE A VIE DANS LA CHAMBRE DES PARENTS DE NEVILLE APRES AVOIR ETE TORTUREE JUSQU'A LA FOLIE !! ET TOUT CELA EST ENTIEREMENT DE TA FAUTE !! TU AS FAIT QUATRE MORTS UN BLESSE ET UN LEGUME PARMI TES PROCHES EN UNE DEMI-JOURNEE. JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER LE JOUR DE TA NAISSANCE !! JE VAIS…

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était écroulé sur le sol et avait recommencé à sangloter.

Comment avait-il pu faire tout cela ? Après Sirius, il avait réussi à priver Hermione de ses parents et Ginny de sa vie. La culpabilité qui le remplissait était si grande qu'il suffoquait presque.

Il remarqua à peine qu'une grosse coupure écarlate causée par un sort de Ron venait d'apparaître sur son torse. La douleur était presque la bienvenue, elle permettait d'évacuer un peu sa culpabilité, ou du moins d'en détourner son esprit.

Hermione avait été son amie pendant toutes ces années et voilà comment il la remerciait. Il lui enlevait ses parents. C'était presque aussi grave pour Ginny. Il l'avait condamnée à un vie au ralenti, sans ouverture vers l'extérieur et enfermée dans son propre corps.

Ron avait laissait tomber sa baguette et le frappait maintenant avec ses pieds.

Il n'était plus du tout certain des réactions d'Hermione maintenant. Elle devait le haïr pour être la cause de la mort de ses parents. Même si elle croyait à son innocence pour Dumbledore et Rémus, elle ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais entendre parler de lui.  
Il l'avait condamnée au même sort que lui, une vie sans parents, sans amour. Il se sentit encore plus misérable en pensant qu'il allait l'obliger à rompre une promesse, elle qui était si à cheval sur sa parole.

Il sentit un coup plus violent qui lui coupa la respiration et puis tout s'arrêta. Son corps était brisé, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec son esprit. Il se haïssait pour ce qu'il était, pour causer autant de mal autour de lui, pour être la cause de la mort de tant de personnes : ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, les parents d'Hermione. Il ne se supportait plus. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, mourir.

Il trouva la force de ramper jusqu'à un coin de la salle et s'y recroquevilla en sanglotant. Il perdit notion de toute chose et échappa à la réalité du temps et de l'espace.

Il fut seulement ramené sur terre par le cri de son nom.

-HARRY !

Cette voix… c'était celle de Hermione. Il fallait lui répondre. Mais quand il essaya de bouger pour l'avertir qu'il l'avait entendue, son corps protesta et il ressentit les pleins effets du traitement de Ron. Il attendit, incapable de faire le moindre geste, et, luttant contre l'envie de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il sentit deux mains rassurantes sur son visage. Il su qu'Hermione s'occupait de lui maintenant…


	7. Une lumière dans l'obscurité

-HARRY ! cria Hermione en se précipitant à ses côtés pour lui venir en aide.

Elle s'agenouilla tout près de lui et passa ses mains sur son visage marqué par la douleur. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et Hermione put y apercevoir une peine et une culpabilité infinie.

-Hermione…j'ai mal, finit par gémir Harry.

Elle fut atterrée de voir son ami dans cet état, incapable de bouger et à peine assez fort pour parler. Les yeux d'Hermione voyagèrent sur son corps meurtri et tâché de sang. Elle vit avec horreur de nombreuses coupures profondes qui ornaient sa poitrine et ses membres.

Maudissant Ron et jurant qu'il le regretterait chèrement, elle força Harry à s'allonger sur le sol avec autant de douceur que lui permirent son affolement et sa précipitation.

Harry devait souffrir le martyre. Elle était contente d'avoir mené un Guérisseur avec elle.

-Chut Harry, ne te fatigue pas, je m'occupe de toi, dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes et en caressant sa joue. Tu peux te relaxer maintenant, on va te soigner et alléger ta douleur.

Elle lui enleva son haut en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser davantage. Elle dut se retenir de crier en apercevant son torse. Il était tellement coupé que la chair était à vif.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, elle se retourna vers le Guérisseur qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin avec fascination.

-Vous devez m'aider à le soigner, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Il perd trop de sang.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry savait déjà qu'Hermione était là. Il n'osait pas la regarder en face à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents. Il avait peur de voir de la colère, de la déception et de la peine sur ce visage angélique.

Mais quand il sentit des mains rassurantes au contact de sa peau, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de la regarder.

Il ne vit que de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse sur le visage de son amie. Se demandant si elle était déjà au courant pour ses parents et Ginny, il essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Hermione…J'ai mal, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva.

Harry était apaisé par la voix et les mains douces de Hermione. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras réconfortants de son amie malgré son état critique. Il se sentait aimé et il se relaxa comme le lui disait Hermione.

Il sentit qu'elle lui enlevait son haut, et il fit de son mieux pour lui faciliter la tâche en essayant de ne pas gémir de douleur à chaque fois que le tissu frottait conte une de ses nombreuses plaies.

L'air frais contre ses blessures lui fit du bien, et il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Hermione et la remercier. Mais il alors que sa vision revenait lentement, il aperçut une autre personne dans la pièce. Elle portait un uniforme de Guérisseur.

Hermione pensait vraiment à tout. C'était vraiment très rassurant de l'avoir à ses côtés maintenant.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur sa voix et de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle parlait au Guérisseur.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry vit cette dernière se diriger lentement vers eux et s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers lui.

Harry se raidit et s'attendit à ressentir à nouveau la douleur. Mais Hermione replaça ses mains sur son visage en murmurant des mots réconfortants, et étrangement, il sentit la douleur quitter son corps peu à peu.

Harry comprit alors que le Guérisseur était en train de le soigner.

En voyant le Guérisseur hésiter, Hermione faillit perdre son contrôle, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait besoin d'elle, Harry avait besoin d'elle. Il fallait la convaincre calmement.

-Harry est innocent, dit-elle. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner comme cela alors qu'il vent d'être battu presque à mort. Il n'a pas encore eu de procès ! Accordez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute et laissez lui au moins une chance d'expliquer sa version de l'histoire. Vous ne pouvez pas le laissez souffrir et le regarder mourir sans faire un geste ! Vous êtes Guérisseur ! Vous devez le guérir.

Avec soulagement, elle vit que son petit discours avait convaincu la jeune femme. Cette dernière, se dirigeait maintenant vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Elle s'agenouilla près de Harry et sortit sa baguette.

Hermione, qui avait tenu la main de son ami pendant tout ce temps, le sentit se contracter. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait la baguette du Guérisseur avec terreur.

Elle monta sa main libre sur son visage et caressa sa joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, dit-elle en faisant signe au Guérisseur de commencer. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Cette personne va te soigner et apaiser ta douleur.

En disant cela, elle s'était baissée jusqu'à son visage et avait murmuré les dernières paroles dans son oreille. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur sa cicatrice. Elle se releva un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

Harry semblait plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait maintenant que le Guérisseur avançait dans son travail.

-Je vais te sortir de ce cauchemar, Harry, je te le promets, dit-elle alors que les larmes embuaient ses yeux et ceux de Harry.

En même temps que la douleur disparaissait, Harry reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ses sens reprenaient leurs fonctions. Il voyait, entendait, et surtout ressentait de mieux en mieux. Il aperçut Hermione se pencher au-dessus de lui et sentit ses lèvres sur son front.

C'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Il n'avait jamais été aimé et n'avait jamais reçu de marque d'affection. Il sentit une sensation réconfortante se diffuser dans son corps en partant de l'endroit où les lèvres d'Hermione étaient posées. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de joie et il sentit une douce euphorie le gagner.

Hermione était vivante, elle allait bien d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, et elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Elle s'occupait de lui et l'aidait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle restait à ses côtés quand le monde lui tournait le dos et l'accusait des pires choses.

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa gratitude envers elle. L'amour avait remplacé tout autre sentiment dans son cœur. A côté du fait d'être avec elle, la trahison de ses autres amis lui paraissait sans importance. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre quand il était avec elle.

Il savait cela et comptait bien être là pour elle toute sa vie à partir de ce moment.

Mais une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête l'informa qu'il n'en serait sûrement pas capable puisqu'il serait à Azkaban et qu'une fois encore ce serait à elle de l'aider.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'Hermione s'était relevée un peu et le regardait dans les yeux. Il la fixa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable et fit un gros effort pour entendre clairement ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

-Je vais te sortir de ce cauchemar, Harry, je te le promets.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'émotion qui le submergea. Il essaya de bouger sa main, et s'aperçut que c'était déjà beaucoup moins douloureux que quelques minutes auparavant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tendit son bras vers le visage d'Hermione pour essayer de voir s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il espérer ne jamais se réveiller si c'était le cas, car il ne pourrait pas survivre à une nouvelle désillusion.

Mais ses doutes furent dissipés quand Hermione attrapa doucement sa main entre les deux siennes et la mena jusqu'à sa joue.

Harry sentait l'humidité du visage de son amie qui avait fermé les yeux, et il essaya d'essuyer ses larmes, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de pleurer et il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était triste ou heureuse, ou peut-être les deux à la fois.

-Merci, finit-il par dire simplement.

Hermione sentit la main de Harry bouger dans la sienne et elle le lâcha pour observer ce qu'il voulait faire. Quand elle le vit tendre le bras vers elle, elle fut d'abord choquée qu'il fût capable d'un tel effort, mais elle se reprit vite et l'aida autant qu'elle pouvait.

Elle lui pris la main et le guida vers sa joue. Le contact fut si tendre qu'elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment avec Harry.

Elle se demandait comment il pouvait garder en lui tant de bonté et de gentillesse après tout ce qu'il vivait, après avoir été trahi et battu, après avoir été traîné dans la poussière.  
L'émotion et le bonheur étaient trop forts et elle recommença à pleurer.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait. C'était peut-être de voir le garçon qu'elle aimait se faire humilier et souffrir le martyre, ou c'était peut-être parce qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents et sa meilleure amie. Ou encore parce qu'elle était enfin heureuse de revoir Harry, de le toucher et le rassurer.

Elle sentit Harry qui essayait de sécher ses larmes avec son pouce. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec affection.

-Merci, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il y avait tant de sincérité dans sa voix qu'Hermione ne put pas douter du bien que cela faisait à Harry d'être cru par une personne qu'il connaissait.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry, répondit-elle en souriant. Je t'avais dit que je resterais auprès de toi quoiqu'il arrive.

-Ca veut dire que tu me crois quand je dis que je n'ai rien fait ? demanda Harry avec une grosse teinte d'espoir dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que je te crois, reprit Hermione. Je sais que tu n'es pas capable de faire ce de quoi on t'accuse. Il y a trop d'honnêteté et de gentillesse en toi pour que j'en doute un seul instant. Je vais t'aider à prouver ton innocence Harry. Ensemble on va leur montrer qu'ils ont tort ces abrutis…

Harry sourit à son ton enflammé.

-Merci Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que cela me fait d'entendre cela de ta bouche.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, oublieux de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

-J'ai terminé, annonça le Guérisseur qu'Hermione avait totalement oubliée. Vous devriez essayer de vous relever M. Potter, cela devrait être possible maintenant. Mais faites doucement. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais vous étiez dans un état très grave à notre arrivée. Si l'on avait attendu encore un peu, vous auriez sans doute sombré dans le coma. Vous aviez une fracture du bras gauche, cinq côtes fêlées et une coupure au niveau de la poitrine qui a bien failli vous sectionner une partie du poumon droit. Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux que Mlle Granger m'ait amené aussi vite ici.

Hermione fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'il était sorti d'affaire, mais elle fut horrifiée quand le Guérisseur énuméra toutes ces blessures. Elle se demandait même si Ron avait pu faire cela tout seul.

La pensée du rouquin déclencha une colère immense en elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était à Griffondor. Non seulement il avait trahi Harry, mais en plus il l'avait attaqué alors qu'il était désarmé. Elle se jura qu'elle vengerait Harry et ce au centuple.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Harry qui parlait au Guérisseur, tout en se mettant en position assise.

-Merci, dit-il. Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? Je ne vous connais même pas et je suis sûr que vous lisez les journaux…

-Disons que la foi de votre amie est communicative, répondit le Guérisseur avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu as lu cet article alors ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

-Oui, reprit-il sombrement. Et je dois dire que si leurs témoins sont aussi convaincants que leur journaliste, je ne suis pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour.

Hermione ne pu qu'approuver silencieusement, maudissant le fait qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour prouver son innocence.

-Si Dumbledore avait été vivant, cela aurait tout changé, ajouta Harry, mais vu les circonstances, je me demande ce qui va bien pouvoir me sortir de là…

-Ne dis pas cela Harry, pria Hermione qui sentait les larmes dans ses yeux devant le découragement de Harry. Je suis sûre que l'Ordre nous aidera…

-L' Ordre me croit coupable, la coupa Harry. Ils sont venus me le dire en personne. D'ailleurs, Rogue en a profité pour se défouler un peu.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

-Oui, reprit-il. Tu sais comme ils étaient tous très loyaux à Dumbledore, et s'ils me croient coupables, ils feront tout pour m'envoyer à Azkaban.

Il retomba sombrement dans ses pensées.

-Harry…commença timidement Hermione.

-Oui ? répondit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

-Comment…enfin je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron et les Weasley ? Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, et il avait l'air parfaitement content de lui.

Elle vit les yeux de Harry se troubler et elle regretta immédiatement sa question.

Harry avait redouté ce sujet. Il allait devoir parler à Hermione de la mort de ses parents et de l'état de Ginny. Vu son comportement envers lui, il était quasiment certain qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Mais il se devait de lui annoncer. Elle méritait de savoir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre Harry, je peux attendre si tu n'es pas prêt, s'empressa de dire Hermione.

-Non, je dois te dire quelque chose, Hermione. Ron est venu m'accuser tout à l'heure de la mort de tes parents et la folie de Ginny, ainsi que de ta blessure.

Harry vit les yeux de Hermione s'agrandir à cette nouvelle et s'attendit à subir sa colère.

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle comprenait pourquoi Ron accusait Harry pour Ginny. Il avait toujours éprouvé le besoin de trouver un coupable pour chaque chose qui lui arrivait et Harry faisait la cible parfaite. Mais comment osait-il parler de ses parents et d'elle-même sans le lui avoir demandé avant ? De quoi se mêlait-il ? Il s'était servi d'elle à l'insu de son plein grès pour faire culpabiliser Harry. Et Hermione était sûre que cela avait marché à merveille. Elle se sentie désolée pour Harry.

-Ecoute Hermione, reprit Harry en interprétant mal le silence de son amie, je suis horriblement désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé… A cause de moi, tu es obligée de vivre la même misère que moi, et Ginny celle des parents de Neville. J'aurais aimé que tu saches que j'échangerais volontiers ma vie contre les leurs, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…Je me déteste rien que pour cela. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme cela. Dans un sens je mérite peut-être d'aller à Azkaban…finit-il en commençant à sangloter.

Hermione sortit de sa transe en entendant ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry se sente coupable et encore moins qu'il pense qu'il méritait d'aller à Azkaban.

-Harry, comment peux-tu penser des choses pareilles ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je t'interdis de dire cela !

Harry la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Tu es la personne qui est la plus innocente de toute la terre, Harry, continua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Seuls les Mangemorts qui ont fait cela sont à blâmer. En plus tu ne m'apprends rien, je le savais déjà.

-Tu…tu le savais ? demanda Harry en continuant à sangloter.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Comment peux-tu supporter de me parler ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air détruit.

-Harry, je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux pas. Et je suis sûre que mes parents et Ginny seraient d'accord avec moi.

-Tu crois ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-J'en suis sûre, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry fut tellement heureux d'entendre cela qu'il tira Hermione dans ses bras et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hermione fut d'abord surprise, mais elle se détendit vite et le serra à son tour.

-Comment fais-tu ? demanda Harry en murmurant dans son oreille.

Sentir son souffle et entendre sa voix de si près lui envoyèrent des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour se contrôler.

-Fais quoi ? répondit-elle.

Tenir Hermione dans ses bras et le sentir répondre à son étreinte furent la meilleure expérience de la courte vie de Harry. Il savourait chaque instant, sachant que le temps qu'il passait avec elle lui était compté. Bientôt, il se retrouverait à Azkaban et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la revoir avant des années.

-Comment fais-tu pour toujours trouver les mots justes pour me réconforter ? répéta-t-il.

-C'est un secret, dit-elle en souriant sur son épaule.

-Il faut que je le connaisse pour pouvoir le faire avec toi. Dis-le moi…

-Tu le fais déjà Harry, tu le fais déjà.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, après quelques minutes, ils se rendirent compte que le Guérisseur les avait laissés seuls.

-Elle doit m'attendre dehors, dit Hermione devant le regard interrogatif de Harry.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione rassembla son courage pour demander à Harry la suite de son entrevue avec Ron.

-Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps cela a duré, raconta celui-ci. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et je n'étais plus trop réceptif à mon entourage à cause de la culpabilité. Dans un sens cela m'a permis de ne pas trop sentir la douleur de son traitement…

-C'est lui qui t'a mis dans l'état où t'a trouvé ? demanda gravement Hermione.

-Hm… approuva Harry d'un signe de tête. Il a commencé avec des sortilèges de Découpe je pense. Puis il a lâché sa baguette et a continué avec ses pieds. Mais j'était trop bouleversé pour m'en rendre trop compte et encore plus pour me défendre…Mais ça va mieux grâce à toi maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard inquiet de Hermione.

Un autre silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

-Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu prennes ma défense lors du procès ou devant l'Ordre et Ron…annonça soudainement Harry. J'ai vu Fudge aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il devant le regard outré de Hermione. Il m'a fais comprendre que le procès était déjà fait. Cela ne sera qu'une mascarade. Tu ne dois pas te mettre à dos tout le monde en étant de mon côté surtout si cela ne sert à rien. Je suis sûr d'aller à Azkaban, et j'aurai besoin que quelqu'un à l'extérieur m'aide à prouver mon innocence. Avec la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort va être beaucoup plus actif et tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre la protection de l'Ordre en dehors de Poudlard.

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de devoir faire semblant d'être un traître, mais elle devait avouer qu'Harry avait raison. Elle n'avait plus rien en dehors de Poudlard et elle avait besoin de l'Ordre pour trouver les preuves qui innocenteraient Harry.

-Promets le-moi Hermione, insista Harry devant son silence.

-D'accord je ne prendrais pas ta défense, mais il est hors de question que je témoigne pour le Ministère, répondit Hermione en le défiant de lui proposer cela.

Harry eut un sourire amusé devant la colère de Hermione. Cette dernière commençait à être très fatiguée. Cela avait été une journée très éprouvante.

Harry s'en rendit compte et se rappela qu'Hermione avait été blessée lors de l'attaque.

-Tu devrais rentrer à l'hôpital pour te reposer, dit-il.

-Non, je veux rester ici, insista Hermione en sachant très bien que cela n'était pas possible.

-Non, Hermione tu vas aller te reposer, reprit Harry. J'ai promis de te protéger et cela commence par te protéger de toi-même. On se reverra le jour du procès.

Hermione aurait aimé le revoir avant, mais elle savait qu'un nombre de visites trop élevé pourrait attirer les soupçons de l'Ordre et du Ministre.

Harry se releva et tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle la prit avec gratitude et se retrouva debout contre lui, se perdant dans ses yeux émeraude.

-Tu vas me manquer, Hermione, dit enfin Harry.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Harry. Mais je te sortirai de là je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

-Je te crois.

Harry la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, les larmes aux yeux, puis il la lâcha pour la laisser s'en aller.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de passer la porte. Dehors, l'attendaient le Guérisseur et l'Auror.

-Alors vous vous êtes bien occupé de lui ? demanda avidement l'Auror avec un sourire cruel.

Mais sa seule réponse fut un regard assassin. Hermione se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui comme elle l'avait pensé, l'avait attendu.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

-De rien, répondit le Guérisseur en souriant. Ce fut un plaisir. Pouvons-nous rentrer à l'hôpital maintenant ?

Hermione approuva et la suivit, pensive, à travers les couloirs du Ministère.


	8. Vous n'êtes pas seuls

Harry passa les jours suivants principalement seul. Il s'ennuyait dans sa cellule et occupait son temps à trouver des arguments pour humilier Fudge devant le Wisengamot ou bien à penser à Hermione. Mais Harry n'était pas trop dépaysé. Sa longue expérience chez les Dursley l'avait habitué à pire. Au moins ici il n'avait pas de corvées à faire, même si la proximité du procès le rendait un peu nerveux.

Pourtant une visite pour le moins inattendue vint briser la monotonie de ses journées deux jours avant le procès. Il était en train de manger le petit repas qu'on lui apportait trois fois par jour, constitué d'une soupe et de pain, quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle.

Il releva la tête pour voir qui venait le voir, mais il ne reconnu pas le visage de l'inconnue.

C'était une femme qui devait être au milieu de la vingtaine, avec des cheveux blonds et courts, et des yeux bleu azur. Elle lui souriait brillamment. Sa démarche et son sourire lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire qui.

-Salut Harry, dit-elle.

Harry était perplexe. Une totale inconnue venait le voir et lui parlait d'une façon amicale alors qu'il était traîné dans la boue par tous les journaux du pays depuis une semaine.

-Bonjour, répondit-il prudemment. On s'est déjà rencontré quelque part ? Est-ce que je devrais me souvenir de vous pour une raison quelconque ?

La jeune femme parut étonnée par sa remarque, puis elle se tapa le front en poussant un juron.

-Quelle idiote ! s'écria-t-elle. J'avais oublié que tu ne m'avais jamais vu dans mon apparence d'Auror.

Aussitôt, son visage commença à se transformer. Ses traits s'affinèrent, ses yeux changèrent de couleur jusqu'à devenir marrons foncés et ses cheveux devinrent aussi noirs que les siens tout en poussant jusqu'à mi-dos.

-Tonks ? s'exclama Harry d'une voix incrédule.

Soudain, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Tonks avait été avec lui à Gringotts le jour de l'attaque. Avant d'aller chercher du renfort, elle avait vu tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour aller sauver Hermione et Ginny. Elle avait aussi vu que Dumbledore et Rémus avaient tout fait pour l'assister dans sa tentative et qu'il n'avait par conséquent pas de raison de les tuer.

L'espoir au cœur, il regarda Tonks dans les yeux et vit qu'elle souriait, pas d'un sourire cruel que tous ses gardes lui envoyaient en même temps que leurs insultes et leur menaces, mais d'un sourire amical et sincère.

-Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu me crois quand je dis que je n'ai rien fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le sourire de Tonks s'agrandit encore plus.

-Evidemment, Harry, répondit-elle simplement. Tu es le seul des Black à être blanc et pur comme la neige.

Harry sentit son cœur s'alléger et s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle faisait de même.  
Quand ils furent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, Tonks se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir Tonks, dit Harry quand elle le lâcha enfin.

Et il était sincère. Depuis la visite de Hermione, cinq jours auparavant, il n'avait vu qu'une succession de gardes hostiles et moqueurs. Le visage amical de Tonks était plus que bienvenu.

-J'aurais aimé venir avant, déclara Tonks, mais les Auror ont été surchargés après l'attaque, et ensuite, comme la maison de mes parent a été détruite, j'ai dû les aider à mener leur affaires au Chaudron Baveur.

-C'est pas grave, reprit Harry. Tes parents ne sont pas blessés au moins ?

-Non, répondit Tonks, c'est juste qu'on cherche une nouvelle maison maintenant. Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi.

Harry aurait bien voulu les aider car la mère de Tonks était la cousine préférée de Sirius. A cause de cette attaque, ils allaient devoir dépenser tout l'argent de l'héritage. Mais il ne pouvait pas accéder à son argent d'où il était, et personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait accéder à son coffre.

Il eut cependant une idée. Il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée, mais avec son héritage, il avait reçu Grimauld Place. Vu que cette maison ne lui était pas et ne lui serait jamais d'aucune utilité, autant en faire profiter une famille dans le besoin.

-Installez-vous à Grimauld Place, dit-il.

-Quoi ?

Tonks paraissait perplexe. Elle ne semblait même pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Toi et tes parents, répéta Harry. Au lieu de vous chercher une nouvelle maison, installez-vous à Grimauld Place. Je vous fais don de la maison.

-Non, Harry, nous avons l'argent de Sirius, répondit Tonks. Je ne peux pas accepter, ce n'est pas comme si on était à la rue.

-Sirius aurait voulu vous héberger, insista Harry, et moi aussi. L'argent de Sirius vous servira plus tard. Il ne vous l'a pas donné pour qu'il soit perdu à cause des Mangemorts. Installez-vous à Grimauld Place.

Tonks hésita un moment, mais l'argument sur Sirius sembla la convaincre finalement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier.

-Très bien dans ce cas... J'en parlerai à mes parents pour voir s'ils sont d'accord, accepta-elle.

-S'ils ne le sont pas, dit leur que c'est une requête de l'Héritier de Sirius et du Chef de la famille Black qui voudrait que la maison sois gardée pendant qu'il est absent, dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Si l'Ordre te pose des questions, tu leur diras que Sirius t'avais permis de t'installer chez lui si tu avais un problème, et que comme la maison appartient maintenant à un traître, tu ne pensais pas que cela les gênerait.

-Pourquoi je ne leur dirais pas tout simplement que c'est toi qui m'a permis de le faire ? demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'était même pas au courant que tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos ? Etait-il un sujet tabou que personne n'osait aborder dans l'Ordre ? Ou alors elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à l'un des membres…

-Il n'y a pas eu de réunion de l'Ordre depuis l'attaque ?

-Non, elle est prévue ce soir, tout a été chamboulé par la mort de Dumbledore, répondit Tonks. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'Ordre me croit responsable des crimes dont je suis accusé, expliqua Harry alors que le visage de Tonks montrait clairement sa surprise. Mac Gonagall, Rogue et Maugrey sont passés me voir il y a quelques jours et on a eu une discussion un peu musclée. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que tu es de mon côté sinon ils vont t'exclure de l'Ordre.

-Et alors ? s'exclama Tonks avec défiance. S'ils te croient coupable, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai encore à faire avec eux. En fait, je ne pense même pas que j'irai à cette réunion ce soir.

-Eh bien…en fait…hésita Harry, mal à l'aise, c'est-à-dire que Hermione a promis de m'aider à prouver mon innocence et elle doit travailler avec l'Ordre pour ça, pour avoir la possibilité d'avoir accès aux Mangemorts que vous capturerez. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais je crois que cela serait une bonne chose que d'avoir une aide active dans l'Ordre… Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec précipitation.

-Evidemment que je veux t'aider, Harry, assura Tonks en souriant. Je resterai donc dans l'Ordre pour aider Hermione dans sa tâche.

-Merci ! s'exclama Harry avec soulagement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre de notre côté que je dois connaître ?

-Non, répondit tristement Harry. Tous les autres croient ce que disent les journaux. C'est pour cela que j'étais si surpris que tu me croies tout à l'heure.

Tonks sembla atterrée d'apprendre que tous les amis de Harry l'avaient trahi mis à part Hermione.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour le consoler.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Tu dois te sentir affreusement seul et trahi.

Harry approuva silencieusement de la tête.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose, dis-le-moi.

-Tu fais déjà beaucoup Tonks et je ne pourrais pas assez te remercier, mais si tu pouvais soutenir Hermione pendant que je serai en prison je t'en serais reconnaissant. Elle vient de perdre ses parents et Ginny, et elle n'a personne à qui parler. Cela doit être affreux pour elle.

-Bien sûr, approuva Tonks. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour lui remonter le moral.

-Merci, Tonks, tu es vraiment super, dit Harry avec gratitude.

Après quelques minutes de silence confortable, Tonks pris la parole.

-J'ai l'impression que tu t'attends vraiment à perdre ce procès et à te retrouver à Azkaban, Harry, confia-t-elle. Tu parles comme si tu allais être absent pendant des mois ou des années…

-J'ai parlé à Fudge, Tonks, expliqua Harry. Et j'ai compris que mon procès n'en sera pas un. Ce sera juste un moyen de montrer au peuple comment on humilie les traîtres et les Mages Noirs. La mort de Dumbledore lui a permis de convaincre le Wisenmagot de ma culpabilité. Dumbledore était très aimé dans cette assemblée, et avec la pression populaire, ils n'auront pas de pitié pour moi. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur mon sort. J'irai à Azkaban et j'y resterai tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé un témoignage de Mangemort qui affirme sous Véritaserum que je suis innocent, que tout cela n'est qu'une supercherie. Je remercie juste le ciel que Voldemort ait déjà recruté les Détraqueurs. Sinon, j'aurais sûrement été condamné au Baiser.

-Je… Je suis désolée, Harry, dit Tonks, les larmes aux yeux. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour t'innocenter et le plus rapidement possible.

-Je te crois, Tonks et merci pour ton aide…

Harry lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant cette journée noire. Tonks demanda beaucoup de détails et lui posa beaucoup de questions sur les Mangemorts présents. Mais mis à part Lucius Malefoy, Harry n'en avait reconnu aucun. Cependant, Tonks fut heureuse d'apprendre au moins un nom.

Quand l'heure de la réunion de l'Ordre approcha, Tonks s'apprêta à s'en aller.

-Au revoir Tonks, on se reverra le jour du procès. Encore merci de me croire et de m'aider, dit Harry.

-De rien, Harry. C'est normal, ce n'est que la justice. Merci pour la maison, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

-Dis bonjour de ma part à Hermione. Dis lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi et de garder son sang froid, surtout avec Ron… Dis lui aussi qu'elle me manque…ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

-Je te préviens Harry je refuse de lui donner un baiser de ta part, déclara Tonks d'une voix moqueuse.

Harry sourit à sa remarque.

-Faites attention à vous…

-Toi aussi, Harry, au revoir.

Puis Tonks sortit de la salle après avoir repris son apparence d'Auror.

--

Hermione était allongée sur le lit de sa chambre à Grimauld Place. Elle était arrivée la veille et le temps se faisait déjà très long. Le professeur Mac Gonnagall était venue la voir à l'hôpital pour lui donner les condoléances de l'Ordre et pour l'inviter à passer le reste des vacances à Grimauld Place.

Hermione était très mal à l'aise dans cette maison. Tout le monde était hostile à Harry ici, et elle devait faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas se découvrir, surtout avec les Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes, pensa-t-elle.

Ils passaient leurs journées tous ensembles dans la cuisine pour inventer des histoires sur Harry. Ron avait même essayé de l'y inviter plusieurs fois. Mais elle avait répliqué qu'elle était trop triste pour pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile.  
Elle avait entendu quelques unes des histoires, et c'étaient des tissus de mensonges disant que Harry passait le plus clair de son temps seul dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard à étudier la Magie noire.

Elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans sa chambre à méditer et à penser à Harry. Personne ne venait la déranger sauf pour les repas. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était triste pour la mort de ses parents.

C'était vrai, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort. Elle s'isolait juste pour ne pas craquer et dévoiler son fond de pensée.

Ce soir-là avait lieu la première réunion de l'Ordre depuis l'attaque. Mac Gonnagall leur avait proposé à elle et Ron d'y prendre part et même de rentrer dans l'Ordre.  
Ron avait tout de suite répondu positivement en disant qu'il vengerait sa sœur en tuant le plus de Mangemorts possibles.

Hermione avait dû se retenir de rire devant la stupidité du rouquin. Il n'avait pas compris que les Mangemorts attaquaient toujours en surnombre et qu'il risquerait sa vie à chaque attaque avec ses faibles dons de duelliste.

Elle avait répondu qu'elle y réfléchirait mais que l'heure était encore au deuil et non à l'action.

En vérité, elle comptait bien rentrer dans l'Ordre pour aider à innocenter Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas participer à la première réunion dont le sujet serait la culpabilité du « traître » comme tout le monde l'appelait dans cette maison.  
Les cris de Mme Black à l'étage inférieur lui indiquèrent que la réunion était sûrement terminée et que les membres commençaient à s'en aller.

Elle fut agacée d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. C'était certainement Ron qui venait lui raconter comment s'était passée la réunion. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en espérant se tromper.

Elle fut soulagée d'entendre une voix féminine lui répondre.

-C'est Tonks, je voudrais te parler.

Se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir la jeune Auror, Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, refermant le verrou après que Tonks fut à l'intérieur.

-Salut Tonks, dit-elle en remarquant que la jeune femme avait une apparence totalement différente de son habitude. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle ne voulait brusquer personne, mais elle n'était pas trop en état pour se livrer à du bavardage inutile.

-Euh…oui, répondit Tonks en souriant.

Hermione l'invita donc à s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Une fois qu'elles furent installées, Hermione se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle simplement.

-Eh bien comment dire cela, commença Tonks, quelqu'un m'a envoyé pour m'assurer que tu allais bien et pour t'aider…

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Encore un plan brillant des Weasley qui essayaient par tous les moyens imaginables de la sortir de sa solitude. Elle en avait vraiment assez. Elle avait toujours bien aimé Tonks, qui la considérait plutôt comme une adulte et égale que comme une mineure sans droit d'initiative, mais cette fois était de trop. Il fallait que cela cesse. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas était assez claire. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse seule pour pouvoir trouver un moyen d'aider Harry avec efficacité.

-Ecoute Tonks, c'est très gentil de ta part et je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'aide. Tu peux retourner voir Mme Weasley et lui dire qu'elle ne peut rien pour moi, dit-elle plutôt sèchement. Ou pas dans le sens où elle l'entend, ajouta-t-elle, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir dit cela.

Mais étrangement, Tonks ne parut ni outrée ni surprise par le ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle continuait de sourire de manière énigmatique.

-Je ne viens pas de la part de Molly, répondit-elle, et je suis au courant de l'aide dont tu as besoin. Je viens de la part de Harry, finit-elle.

Hermione fut tellement surprise que son cœur manqua un battement.

-Harry ? répéta-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui, reprit Tonks. Je suis passée le voir cet après-midi et il m'a tout raconté.

-Tu l'as cru ? demanda Hermione alors que l'espoir regagnait le chemin de son cœur.

Avoir un membre de l'Ordre, Auror qui plus est, de leur côté serait un atout incroyable et une aide précieuse. Tonks avait accès à tous les Mangemorts capturés par le Ministère et il ne faudrait sûrement pas longtemps pour en trouver un qui savait pour l'attaque si elle décidaiit de les aider.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Tonks en la coupant dans ses pensées. J'étais avec lui lors de la lecture du testament et lorsque l'attaque a commencé. J'ai vu comment il cherchait désespérément à venir à votre secours à Ginny et toi. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il était innocent et je suis atterrée que tout le monde, même ses soi-disant amis le croient coupable.

Hermione sentit une joie qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry envahir son cœur.

Elle n'était pas étonnée d'apprendre que Harry avait tout fait pour venir à son secours. C'était tellement lui…

Son visage s'éclaira et sur ses lèvres apparut un sourire lumineux.

-C'est formidable Tonks ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse que tu ais accepté de m'aider. Je suis désolée de t'avoir rejetée tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs à les entendre tous insulter Harry à longueur de journée, je ne pensais…

-C'est pas grave Hermione, je comprends très bien, du moins depuis la réunion. Ron est vraiment très grossier quand il s'y met. Il se croit si parfait et intelligent qu'il raconte comment il arrivera à capturer des dizaines de Mangemorts à lui tout seul… C'était assez agaçant et plutôt pathétique, expliqua Tonks.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
Tonks lui raconta un peu ce qu'il s'était dit. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment nouveau, mis à part le fait que Rogue avait refusé de retourner espionner Voldemort pour l'Ordre, pensant que Harry l'avait trahi et qu'il mourrait s'il s'y rendait. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour le convaincre du contraire. Il avait déjà raté plusieurs rendez-vous et sa tête devait être mis à prix.

Il était tellement plus agréable de s'entendre raconter les nouvelles par quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer en parlant avec Tonks.

Elles décidèrent notamment de leurs petits rendez-vous secrets pour se mettre au courant des choses.

-Cela ne devrait pas être un gros problème tant que tu es en vacance, expliqua Tonks. Harry nous autorisé, à moi et ma famille, à nous installer ici.

Hermione sourit avec affection à la pensée de la gentillesse et de la serviabilité de Harry.

-Il faut absolument que tu acceptes de rentrer dans l'Ordre, continua la jeune Auror. Je me proposerai pour te être ta partenaire de mission. Comme cela, nous pourrons agir ensemble sur le terrain sans éveiller de soupçons.

Hermione approuva, heureuse d'avoir Tonks pour partenaire et mentor. La jeune femme était très expérimentée et sa formation d'Auror serait utile pour leurs missions.

-D'accord, répondit-elle. J'irai voir Mac Gonnagall demain pour le lui annoncer en faisant en sorte que tu sois à proximité pour te proposer. Mais comment ferons-nous pour communiquer ou pour continuer nos enquêtes à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en doutant obtenir les preuves suffisantes à la libération de Harry avant la rentrée.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Tonks sourit brillamment, comme si elle avait trouvé la solution parfaite.

-Mac Gonnagall est la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense que je vais aller lui proposer ma candidature pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-C'est brillant ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu seras avec moi toute l'année comme cela. En plus tu seras certainement le meilleur professeur dans cette matière que nous n'aurons jamais eu. Les élèves vont t'adorer.

Tonks lui sourit pour la remercier. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, elles avaient tout prévu, tous les obstacles qui pourraient se présenter devant elles étaient pris en compte ainsi que le moyen de les contourner.

Pendant cette discussion, Hermione vit Tonks sous un nouvel angle. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme une jeune femme dynamique, sympathique et maladroite, mais elle ne s'était jamais doutée de son intelligence remarquable, ni de son sens pratique. Tonks avait une aptitude assez déconcertante à trouver la solution à n'importe quel problème.

C'était très rassurant pour elle d'être aidée et guidée par Tonks. Elle était sûre de leurs chances de succès. Toutes les deux étaient très motivées pour innocenter Harry et Hermione ne doutait pas une seconde de leur réussite future.

L'heure se fit tardive et Tonks annonça à Hermione qu'elle devait passer au Chaudron Baveur pour dire à ses parents les souhaits de Harry pour leur nouvelle maison. Elles se dirent chaleureusement au revoir, et Tonks se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais avant de partir, elle se retourna et revint sur ses pas. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra très fort pendant quelques secondes. Devant l'air perplexe de cette dernière, elle s'expliqua.

-Harry m'a demandé de faire cela, et il m'a aussi dit de te dire que tu lui manquais. Je pense qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé te le dire lui-même, surtout la première chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Puis elle partit, laissant une Hermione avec un sourire béat sur le visage.


	9. Le procès

Le matin du procès, Harry fut réveillé assez brutalement par le garde.

-Debout Potter espèce de fainéant ! s'écria celui-ci.

Harry se leva en grognant. Il était en train de faire un si beau rêve… Hermione et lui étaient en train de se promener au bord du lac à Poudlard. Tout avait été si simple dans ce rêve. Personne ne le croyait coupable, et il pouvait vivre sa vie avec celle qu'il aimait…

En soupirant, il leva les yeux vers le garde et vit que ce dernier semblait excité par la proximité de la sentence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry sans chercher à cacher son agacement. Je n'ai même plus le droit de dormir maintenant ?

Le visage de l'homme s'étira dans un sourire malveillant.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, dit-il, tu serais trop inquiet à propos de ton sort pour pouvoir dormir… Mais je ne suis pas là pour cela. Le Ministre a ordonné qu'on te mène chez un barbier pour te faire beau en vue du procès.

-Je croyais qu'il voulait que tout le monde voit que j'étais méchant, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Cela vaudrait mieux pour lui que je reste comme je suis…

L'homme parut s'impatienter.

-Tu réfléchis trop, Potter, lâcha-t-il. Maintenant, tu vas me suivre sans histoires, ou je te ferai regretter d'être né.

Harry lui emboîtant le pas à contrecœur alors qu'il sentait une baguette s'enfoncer entre ses deux omoplates.

-Un seul geste brusque Potter…avertit son garde.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs du Ministère, se dirigeant vers les cheminées.

Il devait être tôt car Harry n'aperçut aucun travailleur.

-Evidemment, pensa-t-il sombrement, personne ne voudrait me rencontrer alors qu'il se rend au travail, cela gâcherait sa journée…

Harry se demandait pourquoi Fudge prenait la peine de lui imposer une séance de barbier. Comme il l'avait fait remarquer au garde, il était dans l'intérêt du Wisengamot de l'exhiber alors qu'il était si pathétique. Les gens ne seraient que plus contents de voir dans quel état son séjour en cellule l'avait rendu.

Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang. Fudge ne voulait sûrement pas que les gens sachent qu'il avait été battu. Cela pourrait attirer de la pitié et donc de la miséricorde.

De plus, en le présentant propre et bien habillé, le monde verrait que le Mal avait bien des formes et pouvait se cacher derrière les sorciers ou sorcières les plus respectables.

Mais Harry doutait que la deuxième raison soit celle de Fudge. Il avait fermé les yeux pendant une année devant le retour de Voldemort et avait continué à traiter avec Malefoy malgré les avertissements d'Harry. Fudge tait trop attaché à la pureté du sang et à l'argent pour voir à travers les masques.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'Atrium qui était vide mis à part deux Aurors qui l'attendaient.

Son garde le guida vers eux.

-Voilà, il est à vous, dit-il en poussant Harry dans le dos. Ramenez-le avant dix heures, le Ministre a un repas après le procès et il ne veut pas commencer en retard.

Les deux Aurors approuvèrent et empoignèrent chacun un bras de Harry, le menant vers une cheminée isolée.

-Cette cheminée n'est reliée qu'à notre destination, expliqua brusquement celui qui état à sa droite. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper par là, compris ? interrogea-t-il ?

Harry le fixa pendant un instant, se demandant s'il devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui mais il se ravisa. Il avait eu assez de bleus cette semaine pour le restant de sa vie.

-Oui, se contenta-t-il simplement de répondre.

-Bien, reprit l'Auror. Je passerai devant, tu me suivras, et enfin, mon collègue. Une fois là-bas, attention. Si tu tentes quelque chose, nous avons l'autorisation et l'ordre de t'arrêter par tous les moyens. Alors si tu tiens à ta santé, je te conseille de rester calme.

Harry se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête en riant à la stupidité des gens du Ministère.

S'ils le croyaient tous capable du meurtre de Dumbledore, Harry se demandait comment ils pouvaient penser que deux Aurors suffiraient à l'arrêter. Le Directeur avait pourtant fait une petite démonstration de sa puissance l'année précédente, et juste devant Fudge…

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le premier Auror qui prit place dans la cheminée en criant l'adresse de leur destination.

-Barbier Coupecourt !

Avec un flash vert, il avait disparut. Le deuxième Auror tendit un petit pot de Poudre de Cheminette à Harry qui prit à son tour sa place dans la cheminée.

Sa visite chez le barbier ne fut en aucun cas le meilleur souvenir de Harry. Son oncle et sa tante, désireux d'économiser les frais et voyant que ses cheveux ne poussaient jamais, avaient renoncé très tôt à le mener chez le coiffeur. Il n'était donc pas habitué à se faire manipuler les cheveux. Mais toute l'expérience du monde chez n'importe quel coiffeur n'aurait pas pu l'habituer à tant de brutalité.

Le barbier semblait être dégoûté de devoir le toucher et Harry pensait qu'il avait été obligé par le Ministère d'accepter leur proposition.

Il avait passé deux heures à couper ses cheveux rebelles sans prendre garde de ne pas les tirer abondamment. Mais il avait fini par abandonner car par un phénomène inexplicable, les cheveux de Harry ne cessaient de repousser exactement à la même longueur qu'avant.

Il avait ensuite procédé au rasage de la barbe naissante de Harry.

Enfin, ils s'étaient rendus dans son arrière-boutique pour lui emprunter des vêtements potables qui étaient tout de même beaucoup trop grands pour Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fini tout cela et payé généreusement le barbier que les Aurors raccompagnèrent Harry vers la cheminée pour retourner au Ministère.

Arrivé dans l'Atrium, Harry remarqua qu'une foule nombreuse s'était rassemblée derrière des cordons de sécurité et commença à le siffler et l'insulter à son retour. Le cœur gros, il baissa la tête pour ne plus apercevoir toutes ces faces haineuses mais pas avant d'avoir remarqué la présence des Weasley dans l'assemblée.

Il fut guidé par la même poigne de fer des deux Aurors jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la salle numéro 10, la même qu'il avait visitée l'année précédente. Mais cette date lui semblait séparée de lui par un âge entier. Tout d'abord, à cette époque, Sirius, Rémus et Dumbledore avaient été vivants et de son côté. De plus, son « crime » bien que toujours injustement accusé avait été beaucoup moins grave, et il n'avait jamais été question d'Azkaban.

Cette fois, pourtant, Harry n'avait aucun espoir d'échapper à l'Enfer sur Terre comme était appelée la prison parmi les sorciers. Il avait appris pendant la semaine que les travailleurs du Département des Mystères, les Langues de Plomb, avaient mis au point un nouveau maléfice juste pour lui souhaiter le bienvenue en prison. D'après la Gazette du Sorcier, ce sort recréait les effets des Détraqueurs à la perfection, ajoutant en plus l'image au son. Ses gardes avaient fièrement annoncé qu'il en serait le premier essayeur, et il s'était alors demandé comment il allait survivre au film de la mort de ses parents et de Sirius pendant bien longtemps.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Hermione et Tonks réussiraient leur mission rapidement. Il ne doutait pas de leur loyauté ni de leur volonté, mais il doutait que Voldemort n'eût prévenu tous ses Mangemorts du plan « Harry Potter », ce qui rendrait difficile de trouver les preuves de son innocence.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il suivit les deux Aurors dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des salles de tribunaux.

Enfin, la porte où était gravé le numéro dix en lettre d'argent entra dans son champ de vue et il sentit un nœud se resserrer dans son estomac. Il avait beau connaître son destin, cela ne le rendait pas plus appréciable, bien au contraire.  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin Harry fut mené à l'intérieur vers la chaise où il fut cette fois fermement attaché. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était pesant.

Harry regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des visages hostiles. Juste en face de lui se tenait Fudge, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Harry James Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix froide, vous êtes accusé d'avoir pris part à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse qui a été la plus meurtrière de ces quinze dernières années, vous êtes accusés d'avoir tué lâchement Albus Dumbledore et Rémus Lupin et soupçonné d'avoir torturé ces deux hommes avant leur mort.

Harry sentit sa panique s'évaporer peu à peu que la liste avançait. Dans ses souvenirs, quand le président du Wisengamot énonçait les chefs d'accusation, il ne devait pas les commenter, du moins c'est e qu'il avait vu Croupton faire dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Or Fudge venait déjà de donner son avis plus que partial à deux reprises.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis en rajoutant « insulte grossière à l'égard du Ministre de la Magie » dans la liste déjà très longue de ses crimes.

-Que plaidez-vous ? demanda Fudge.

Harry le regarda avec défiance et mépris. Il avait mûrement réfléchi à cela.

Normalement, quand un accusé plaidait coupable, sa peine était moindre que s'il était condamné en plaidant non coupable. Mais dans son cas, le choix serait entre une incarcération longue de deux vies entières ou d'une seule. Il préférait plaider non coupable pour ne pas paraître encore suspect quand Hermione et Tonks trouveraient les preuves de son innocence.

-Non coupable, lâcha-t-il enfin, après un moment de silence tendu.

De nombreuses exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle. Apparemment, les gens se demandaient comment il pouvait avoir l'audace de faire cela.

-Très bien, cracha Fudge, visiblement peu contrarié ou surpris par sa plaidoirie. Je soussigné, Cornelius Oswald Fudge déclare le procès ouvert. L'avocat de la partie civile sera Percy Weasley. Qui sera celui de la défense ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Harry bouillait de rage. Personne ne s'était soucié de le prévenir qu'il avait le droit à un avocat. Mais de toute manière, il doutait fortement qu'il y en ait eu un qui aurait pris le risque d'accepter. Cette affaire aurait ruiné la carrière et la réputation de n'importe quel avocat.

Il inspira encore un bon coup et répondit :

-J'assurerai ma propre défense.

Cette fois-ci, les exclamations furent d'un ton moqueur.

-Parfait, reprit Fudge. Vous avez la parole Weasley.

-Merci, M. le Ministre, répondit Percy d'un ton mielleux.

Il se leva et marcha vers Harry et commença à lui poser des questions totalement idiotes aux yeux de Harry mais qui avaient l'air de grandement intéresser l'assistance.

-M. Potter, ou étiez-vous le 2 Août à l'heure des faits ? demanda-t-il.

-Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela prouve, de nombreuses personnes y étaient aussi, en particulier les Mangemorts…

-Contentez-vous de répondre aux questions ! aboya Fudge. Nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis.

Harry dut encore faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités devant tout le monde.

-Est-il vrai que vous avez eu des différents avec Albus Dumbledore l'années précédente ? interrogea Percy.

Harry fut très étonné que le Ministère sache cela. Mais il se rappela que l'Ordre était contre lui. Ils avaient dû donner les informations.

-Oui, dit-il enfin, mais sûrement moins que Fudge…

Sa phrase fut coupée par de nombreux commentaires de son attitude.

-Si vous ne retirez pas tout de suite cela, hurla Fudge, je vous condamne directement à Azkaban avant la fin même du procès.

Le silence se fit et Harry sourit aux visages choqués des membres du Wisengamot qui regardaient le Ministre avec des yeux ronds.

Il décida d'en rajouter une couche. Il était de toute façon condamné, alors il se foutait de quelques minutes gagnées ou perdues.

-Il me semble que cela serait totalement illégal, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Mais je ne me fait pas de soucis pour vous, vous m'enverrai à Azkaban, quoique je dise et quoique je fasse, même si vous savez que je suis innocent. Vous me l'avez vous-même avoué dans ma cellule, vous vous rappelez ? Juste avant que Severus Rogue et Ron Weasley ne viennent me passer à tabac…

Sa nouvelle révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe sur la salle. Le silence se brisa et tout le monde commença à discuter. Fudge dut faire sortir des étincelles de sa baguette pour ramener le calme. Une fois que tout le monde se fut tu, Fudge se retourna vers Harry, le visage rouge brique.

-Nous rajouteraons dons diffamation envers le Ministre de la Magie, Severus Rogue et Ron Weasley à la liste de vos accusations.

-Comme vous voudrez, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, satisfait de l'effet de ses remarques. Je ne retire rien pourtant.

-Continuez, Weasley ! ordonna Fudge, en essayant et échouant lamentablement d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Bien, monsieur. M. Potter, est-il vrai que vous étiez proche de Sirius Black ?

La encore, la salle fut emplie d'un silence lourd, et ce fut au tour de Harry de fulminer. Comment osaient-ils utiliser Sirius dans son procès ? Evidemment personne ne connaissait la vérité à son propos. Il décida pourtant de respecter la mémoire de son parrain et d'assumer avec fierté leur relation, au risque d'aggraver son dossier.

-Bien sûr que j'étais proche de lui, répondit-il la tête haute. Il était mon parrain et le meilleur ami de mon père. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, Rémus et Dumbledore étaient aussi proches de lui, sinon plus. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix…

La nouvelle vague de protestations le réjouit fortement.

Même si Fudge décidait d'ignorer ses propos pour l'heure, Harry était sûr qu'il irait parler de cela avec Mac Gonnagall, et il était content de pouvoir causer des questions embarrassantes pour son ancien professeur de Métamorphose qui l'avait trahi comme tout le monde.

Après que le silence fût revenu, Percy annonça qu'il n'avait plus de questions pour Harry, jugeant sûrement qu'il était préférable d'arrêter les dégâts.

Il demanda à ce que l'on fasse entrer le premier témoin et Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir Ron entrer en le regardant méchamment. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne se laissa pas faire et Ron brisa le contact visuel très vite.

-M. Weasley, dit Percy, vous étiez autrefois un proche de Harry Potter. Pouvez-vous nous décrire son caractère ?

-Il était très violent, commença Ron comme s'il avait appris son texte par cœur. L'année dernière, il demandait à sa chouette de nous faire mal comme elle le pouvait quand il nous écrivait. Cela devait lui faire plaisir de savoir que nous souffrions.

Harry était bouche bée. Il avait été bête de ne pas s'attendre à cela. Ron et sa famille avaient dû passer la semaine précédente à préparer leurs témoignages pour pouvoir le montrer sous l'angle le plus sombre possible.

Mais il décida qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne laisserait pas ces traîtres salir son nom et sa réputation impunément. Il répondrait de manière virulente et sarcastique, comme il avait si bien appris à le faire ces derniers temps.

-Tu as mauvaise mémoire Ron, dit-il calmement. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu es celui qui m'a battu presque jusqu'à la mort la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu…

Ron essaya de l'ignorer alors que Fudge faisait taire Harry. Mais la couleur de ses oreilles le trahissait. Elles étaient aussi rouges que sa cravate de Griffondor.

-Quand il nous a retrouvé, après l'été dernier, à moi et Hermione Granger, il a éclaté dans une colère noire et effrayante, et il aurait frappé Hermione si je n'avais pas été là.

-C'est faux ! s'exclama Harry, outré. Jamais je ne toucherais à un seul cheveu de Hermione ! Tu étais celui qui la blessait tout le temps même si cela n'était que moralement !

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds, incapable de répondre et Harry fut heureux de constater sa victoire dans cette joute verbale.

-Parlez-nous de son comportement à l'école, reprit Percy, voulant aider son frère à sortir de cette mauvaise posture.

-Euh…oui, répondit Ron en détournant le regard de Harry. A l'école, il terrorise tout le monde. Dans les couloirs, il jette des sorts à tous ceux qu'il voit pour montrer qu'il est le plus fort. Il est affreusement arrogant à cause de sa puissance, de son passé et de son talent au Quidditch.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ron était allé demander des conseils à Rogue qui était très expérimenté pour sortir ces genres de bêtises à son sujet et celui de son père. Harry avait compris que son père avait eu raison de martyriser Rogue, quoi qu'ait pu en penser sa mère. Lui et Sirius avaient très bien compris sa vraie nature : un lâche sans vrai port d'attache qui se rangeait toujours du côté qui avait le plus de chances de gagner.

Harry était fier de son père et de Sirius, et il était fier d'avoir plongé son ancien professeur dans le doute et de l'avoir sorti de sa confortable place de double agent toujours gagnant, le forçant à choisir un vrai camp.

Ron avait toujours été jaloux de lui et ce sentiment l'avait rapproché au fil du temps de la position de Rogue et Malefoy qui enviaient sa célébrité.

-L'année dernière, il a commencé à se renfermer et passait beaucoup de temps seul à la bibliothèque dans la réserve. Ce n'est que dernièrement que j'ai compris qu'il avait étudié la Magie Noire.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Harry. Lui, étudier la Magie Noire, tout seul dans la bibliothèque ? Comment Ron avait-il pu inventer une histoire aussi fausse. Ce fait était très facilement vérifiable. Mais au moment où il allait demander que l'on amène le recueil de noms des élèves qui se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour prouver qu'il n'y allait pas plus qu'un autre élève, il pensa à sa cape d'invisibilité. Ron aurait sûrement l'idée de l'accuser de l'avoir utilisée.

Il préféra donc l'attaquer sous un autre angle.

-C'est vrai, je suis sûrement l'un des élèves à être allé le plus souvent dans la réserve, avoua-t-il, mais Ron était avec moi tout le temps… Sinon, comment le saurait-il ? Je ne lui aurais pas dit si j'avais étudié la Magie Noire…

Cette petite démonstration laissa le tribunal silencieux. Harry avait marqué un point.

-J'ai fini avec vous, M.Weasley, dit Percy au bout d'un moment. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ron se leva, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et marcha sans se retourner vers la sortie.

Le reste de la famille Weasley témoigna en clamant tous qu'il avait trahi leur confiance, qu'il avait prit part au sort de Ginny. Les larmes de Mme Weasley firent un grand effet sur la cour et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de culpabilité pour Ginny.

Mais il était trop furieux et trop triste pour y faire attention. C'était à croire que les Weasley avaient tous oublié qu'il avait sauvé Ginny de Voldemort lors de sa deuxième année et M. Weasley lors de sa cinquième. Les jumeaux avaient aussi oublié que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient obtenu assez d'argent pour ouvrir leur boutique.

Mais lorsqu'il le fit remarquer, tout le monde l'ignora. La cour avait fini par se lasser de ses révélations qui étaient pourtant toutes vraie, contrairement à la plupart des faits racontés par les Weasley.

C'était comme cela qu'il était récompensé de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour cette famille. Ils inventaient des histoires abominables à son sujet pour l'envoyer en prison. Il se jura qu'ils le regretteraient tous d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils ramperaient tous un jour devant lui pour obtenir son pardon, il s'en fit la promesse…

Après les Weasley, passèrent tous les membres de l'Ordre sauf Tonks et Hermione, quelques élèves de Poudlard, principalement des Griffondor et des membres de l'AD.

Tous racontèrent les mêmes mensonges, comme s'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot, ce qui était sûrement le cas d'après Harry. Tous le firent ressembler à Malefoy dans leurs descriptions.

Harry était un peu déprimé au bout de quelques heures de procès. Il avait perdu son humour et son ironie. Il en avait franchement assez de tous ces mensonges. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que le procès se termine et sue la sentence inévitable tombe enfin.

Il commençait à se préparer mentalement à entrer à Azkaban. Il essayait de se forcer à appliquer le peu qu'il avait appris en Occlumencie. Mais le contexte du procès n'était pas vraiment favorable.

Enfin, le dernier témoin, Neville Longdubat, quitta la salle. Harry pensa que le monde sorcier était chanceux que Voldemort l'ait choisi pour accomplir la prophétie. Neville aurait fait un piètre sauveur…

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Fudge qui s'adressait à la cour.

-Maintenant que tous les témoins ont été entendus, je demande au Wisengamot de voter. Ceux qui sont pour coupable ?

Harry vit sans surprise toutes les mains se lever, sans exception. Fudge semblait rayonner.

-Harry James Potter, je vous déclare coupable, au nom du Wisengamot, de tous les crimes dont vous êtes accusé. Vous êtes condamné à rester à Azkaban pour le restant de votre vie. Aurors ! Emmenez-le.

Les chaînes le libérèrent et Harry fut emmené presque avec soulagement à l'extérieur de la salle.

Revenus dans l'Atrium, Harry vit que la foule était toujours présente et le fait que Harry était toujours accompagné et tenu par deux Aurors leur annonça qu'il était condamné. Des exclamations de joie retentirent dans le Hall.

Harry reçut même quelques tomates pourries en guise de bon voyage vers Azkaban.

Il aperçut les Weasley avec des sourires triomphants et cela l'enragea encore un peu plus.

Mais il se calma très vite en voyant deux visages connus, deux visages qui n'étaient pas hostiles, simplement en larmes. Hermione et Tonks.

Il se débattit furieusement de l'étreinte des deux Aurors qui le lâchèrent, trop surpris pour réagir. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter, il courut vers Hermione qui le regardait avec des larmes le long de ses joues. Les Aurors le pourchassèrent mais il eut le temps de crier ce qu'il voulait dire à Hermione.

-Hermione ! Je sais que tu me détestes, cria-t-il en essayant de retenir la main qui voulait le faire taire.

Il vit qu'il avait l'attention de Hermione toutefois, et vit dans ces yeux qu'elle savait que ce qu'il venait de dire ne servait qu'à conserver sa couverture.

-Mais ne condamne pas Hedwige à une mort certaine chez les Dursley ! Vas-la sauver ! Je t'en prie ! Ses affaires sont dans ma malle sous le lit.

D'après le petit hochement de tête qu'elle fit, Hermione avait compris. Elle devait récupérer Hedwige chez les Dursley, mais l'allusion de la valise de Harry était faite pour lui faire penser à prendre tout ce qui était susceptible de pouvoir l'aider dans sa mission, comme la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur.

Dès qu'il vit qu'elle avait compris, Harry cessa de lutter et se prit un grand coup sur la tête, s'écroulant à terre sous le choc.

L'un des deux Aurors avait perdu patience et il l'avait pratiquement assommé. En se relevant péniblement avec l'aide brutale des deux gardes, Harry vit l'horreur et la peur sur le visage de Hermione. Il aurait bien voulu la rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

Il fut entraîné de force vers les cheminées pour rejoindre Azkaban. La foule huait sur son passage et les insultes fusaient. Quelqu'un essaya de cracher sur lui, mais ses réflexes d'Attrapeur lui permirent d'éviter et l'Auror situé à sa droite se prit tout à sa place, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu.

Une fois qu'il prit la Poudre de Cheminette et entra dans la cheminée, il fit face une dernière fois à la foule.

Il repéra Hermione et Tonks dans la masse. Il les vit serrées l'une contre l'autre en train de pleurer sans le lâcher du regard.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes de plus, en observant le visage de la fille qu'il aimait une dernière fois avant de la perdre pour une durée inconnue.

Puis il lâcha la poudre dans le feu en criant :

-La Prison d'Azkaban !


	10. Huit mois en enfer partie 1

Plus de huit mois. Cela faisait exactement huit mois, quatorze jours, dix heures et vingt-deux minutes que le procès était terminé. Hermione était à bout de force, aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Chaque seconde passée loin de Harry était comme un nouveau poignard dans son cœur. Chaque minute passée sans le voir la tuait un peu plus.

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire et les examens approchaient à grand pas, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne s'en souciait aucunement. Son esprit était entièrement dirigé vers Azkaban et Harry, comme il l'avait été en permanence toute l'année.

Cette année avait été la pire année de sa vie. Jamais avant cela, elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Heureusement, Tonks avait été là pour l'aider moralement surtout.

Depuis le procès, Hermione et elle étaient devenues très proche et la jeune Auror était devenue sa confidente. Et elle remplissait parfaitement son rôle. Elle était là quand Hermione avait besoin de son soutien, quand Hermione commençait à trop accuser le coup.

Elle était aussi là pendant leurs missions pour l'Ordre et surtout pour Harry. Elle s'était révélée comme un très bon duelliste et un stratège hors normes. Dans d'autres conditions, Hermione aurait adoré profiter de son expérience et apprendre le plus possible avec elle.

Mais elle commençait à déprimer. Depuis tout ce temps, elles étaient parties en mission tous les week-end et pendant toutes les vacances scolaires, mais elles n'avaient trouvé aucune preuve susceptible d'innocenter Harry, même si elle était devenue les meilleures chasseuses de Mangemorts de l'Ordre et sûrement de tout le pays.

Seules leur volonté et leur fidélité envers Harry leur permettaient de continuer.  
Souvent, Hermione se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre ou dans le bureau de Tonks, et elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait pour l'injustice de la vie, elle pleurait parce qu'Harry lui manquait, elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne désespère ou qu'il ne devienne fou à Azkaban.

Même si Tonks faisait de son mieux pour la consoler et la motiver, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de prendre autant de temps, alors que Harry était en train de mourir à petit feu.

Durant toute l'année scolaire, elle s'était isolée et éloignée de tout le monde mis à part Tonks. Une rancœur immense pour tout le monde avait grandi peu à peu dans son cœur pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir au garçon qu'elle aimait.

Cette trahison, avait mis fin à son rêve. Durant tout l'été précédent, elle avait attendu le bon moment pour avouer ses sentiments à Harry. Elle avait tant voulu alléger sa douleur…

Mais cette période était révolue à cause de leur stupidité. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était mettre fin au cauchemar de Harry le plus vite possible et de l'aider à revenir à la vie en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop traumatisé et aigri pour guérir.

Elle craignait plus que tout de ne plus jamais le voir sourire. Elle avait peur qu'Azkaban ne lui enlève son envie de vivre.

Pourtant, son rêve et ses peurs lui importaient peu. Seul le bien être de Harry comptait pour elle. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle leur en voulait le plus. Ils avaient tous trahi Harry, brisant sa vie en même temps que sa liberté.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à agir normalement en classe, entourée de tous ces traîtres pour qui elle ne ressentait que du mépris et de la haine. Tous la croyaient triste pour la mort de ses parents et insultaient les Mangemorts et Harry devant elle à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient pour lui remonter le moral et lui témoigner leur soutien, sans se douter qu'Hermione faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas leur jeter des sorts.

Même les professeurs semblaient croire qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle ressentait et faisaient tout pour la distraire, alors qu'elle réfléchissait tout le temps à de nouvelles stratégies pour ses missions.

Elle avait tout de même réussi à conserver ses excellentes notes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela était si important, mais une partie d'elle-même espérait qu'Harry serait fier d'elle quand il l'apprendrait. Et tout ce que pensait ou pourrait penser Harry était vital pour elle.

Elle s'était rendue compte cette année que la vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécue sans Harry.

Sans lui à ses côtés, ce n'était plus qu'un enchaînement d'actions et d'événements sans aucune importance ni saveur. Elle s'était aperçue que plus que jamais, elle ne vivait que pour lui. L'idée qu'elle avait une chance de ne plus jamais le revoir lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait et elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir survivre si c'était le cas.

Elle avait voulu essayer d'aller le voir en cachette, mais Tonks lui avait affirmé que seuls les prisonniers et les membres du Ministère avaient le droit de rentrer à Azkaban, et l'en avait dissuadée après de longues heures de discussion et de pleurs.

La jeune Auror était quand à elle autorisée à se rendre à Azkaban, mais Harry lui avait conseillé lors de sa première visite de ne pas trop venir le voir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Tonks lui avait pourtant rendu visite quelques fois dans l'année pour lui rendre compte de l'avancée de l'enquête et le réconforter un peu dans sa solitude.  
A chaque fois, Hermione avait attendu son retour avec impatience dans son bureau, priant pour qu'elle ramène de bonnes nouvelles.

A chaque fois, Tonks était revenue dans un état proche des larmes. Elle avait toujours affirmé pourtant que Harry allait très bien mentalement et mieux que l'on aurait pu le croire physiquement. Mais Hermione la suspectait de dire cela pour la rassurer.

Elle avait avoué à Tonks ses sentiments pour Harry au début de l'année et la jeune Auror l'avait toujours soutenue et réconfortée…

Hermione s'était raccrochée au mince espoir que ramenait Tonks de chaque visite.  
Elle se souvenait des descriptions de Sirius concernant son séjour de douze ans à Azkaban.

Il avait dit que seule la pensée qu'il était innocent l'avait protégé de la folie et du désespoir. Elle savait que Harry s'en souvenait et ferait les efforts nécessaires pour tenir et pour être digne de son parrain.

Mais toutes ces considérations ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup ce soir là.  
La journée avait été un abominable lundi suivant un week-end vierge de toute capture de Mangemort et durant lequel Rogue l'avait humiliée devant toute la classe et elle avait subi les moqueries des Serpentard durant toute la matinée.  
Elle avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce que Ron la rejoigne à table en amenant avec lui un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'article qui faisait la une était une annonce à la population affirmant que des Mangemorts avaient avoué avoir suivi les initiatives Harry plutôt que Voldemort lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait quitté le repas avant même de finir l'article et s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain des préfets, chassant Mimi Geignarde dans sa colère.  
Elle avait manqué les cours de l'après-midi et avait pleuré. Cela lui avait tristement rappelé le jour de Halloween de sa première année. La seule différence, c'était que Harry n'était plus là pour la sauver.

Au contraire, c'était plutôt à elle de le faire.

Elle devait trouver un moyen immédiat de l'aider. Cet article avait rallumé la flamme de la détermination dans son cœur. Elle pouvait parfaitement laisser la chasse au Mangemorts et la recherche de preuves à Tonks. Elle n'était de toute façon pas très utile pendant les missions, même si Tonks avait toujours affirmé le contraire.

Hermione devait aider Harry de la manière dont elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle savait ce qui était bon pour lui, et elle était prête à tout pour le réaliser.

L'eau était depuis longtemps froide quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et se leva. Mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle se rhabilla à toute vitesse, habitée par une nouvelle énergie, et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

Son plan était prêt dans sa tête et elle voulait l'exécuter au plus vite. Elle sentait la joie revenir en elle, malgré la situation. Elle traversa la salle commune en trombe après avoir crié le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Les élèves la regardèrent monter en courant vers son dortoir, les yeux ronds avec la surprise. Elle ouvrit la porte avec violence, faisant sursauter Parvati et Lavande qui la regardèrent d'un air outré.

-Hermione ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus silencieuse quand tu rentres ici ! s'exclama Parvati.

Hermione marmonna une vague excuse en fourrant sa tête dans sa valise à la recherche de la cape d'invisibilité et de la Carte du Maraudeur.

-Où étais-tu cette après-midi ? demanda Lavande. On ne t'a pas vue en classe. Mac Gonnagall avait l'air inquiète.

-J'étais dans la salle de bain des préfets, répondit Hermione d'un air absents en mettant enfin la main sur les deux objets.

-Toute l'après-midi ? s'exclama Parvati d'un air incrédule.

Mais Hermione sortit de la chambre sans répondre. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, c'était une discussion avec les deux plus grandes concierges que Poudlard ait connues.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse de la tour Griffondor et courut à travers les couloirs vers le bureau de Tonks. Elle fut cependant stoppée en plein élan par une voix qui criait son nom.

Elle soupira. Finalement elle s'était trompée. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait n'était pas une discussion avec Parvati et Lavande, mais avec Ron.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers le rouquin qui courrait vers elle.

-Hermione ! Où étais-tu toute l'après-midi ? Cela fait une heure que je te cherche, dit ce dernier à bout de souffle.

Hermione le regarda de travers. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais rien. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été assez expressive dans sa réaction pendant le déjeuner.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Finalement, avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle n'avait plus besoin de sa couverture. Elle pouvait enfin tout avouer et dire à Ron ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Cet abruti, depuis le départ de Harry, s'était cru le roi des Griffondor. Il pavanait dans la salle commune à la manière de Malefoy, sous prétexte qu'il était le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal (ce qui était faux) et qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre.

Hermione en avait assez et voulait le refroidir un peu avant de partir.

-J'étais en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain des préfets, répondit-elle avec mépris.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Ron. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Hermione hallucinée par sa bêtise. Ce que tu peux être bête !

Ron avait l'air encore plus abasourdi que d'habitude. Il regardait Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle.

Hermione commençait à perdre patience. Il lui faisait perdre un temps précieux.

-C'est pourtant évident ! reprit-elle. Je pleurais parce que l'article que tu m'a montré racontait encore des choses fausses sur Harry et que j'en ai marre que l'on s'en prenne à lui pour assouvir sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir capturer les vrais Mangemorts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? cria Ron en rougissant. Potter EST un vrai Mangemort et il mérite tout ce qui est dit sur lui dans la presse.

Hermione commençait à fulminer. Voilà le genre de discours auquel elle avait eu droit tout le long de l'année et qui l'horripilait au plus haut point.

-Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Harry est le plus formidable sorcier que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il vaut dix fois mieux que toi avec ton arrogance. Et pourtant, il est dix fois plus humble. Tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté et capricieux, toujours appuyé par ta maman et ton papa. Harry sait ce que c'est que vivre par lui-même et de…

Elle fut stoppée par une gifle qui la projeta à terre. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et se releva les larmes aux yeux avec la douleur.

-Ne complimente plus jamais ce traître devant moi ! cracha Ron. Tu aimes donc ce bâtard ! J'aurais dû le savoir ! Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse toi aussi. S'il se tenait devant moi en ce moment, je lui montrerais comment on traite les enfoirés de son espèce. Je le ferais ramper et supplier devant moi comme un ver de terre, comme au ministère. Je le ferais pleurer et appeler sa mère pour venger Ginny. Je…

Cette fois c'était Hermione qui en avait eu assez. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et dirigée entre les deux yeux de Ron.

-Stop, dit-elle en chuchotant presque et en tremblant de rage. Si tu redis quelque chose de ce genre devant moi sur Harry, je te jetterai un sort tellement puissant que tu ne t'en remettras pas. Oui j'aime Harry et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je suis fière de l'avouer car je ne connais pas de sorcier plus merveilleux que lui. Si tu savais comme je te déteste de l'avoir trahi comme tu l'as fait. Mais je te hais encore bien plus de l'avoir frappé au Ministère. Tu as été tellement lâche que tu as failli tuer un homme désarmé. Tu devrais avoir honte Ron. Le jour où il sera innocenté, tu couleras sous la culpabilité et j'espère que Harry ne pardonnera pas. Moi je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu lui as fait trop de mal pour mériter d'avoir des amis. Maintenant, sors de ma vue et cours vite sans te retourner si tu ne veux pas finir en furet comme Malefoy.

Son regard était tellement enragé que Ron prit peur et déguerpit. Hermione soupira et quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. La gifle avait été très violente et le sang coulait abondamment dans sa bouche. Mais elle pleurait plus de rage que de douleur.

Encore une fois, elle avait dû assister à une condamnation violente de Harry. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, elle avait pu répondre et dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle se rappela ce qui l'avait menée dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci et elle reprit sa course folle vers le Bureau du Professeur contre les Forces du Mal, son plan occupant à nouveau toutes ses pensées.

Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau de Tonks, causant un petit cri de la part de la jeune Auror.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai cherchée toute l'après-midi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Désolée, répondit Hermione en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda Tonks en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-Pas vraiment, reprit Hermione. Est-ce que tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier aujourd'hui ?

Tonks approuva d'un signe de tête et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

-Oh…Hermione, tu aurais dû venir ici…dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Non, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu toute seule, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Tonks ne répondit pas et l'observa attentivement. Hermione savait qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de sa part, mais elle était sûre que la jeune Auror ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

Mais elle fut coupée avant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit par une petite exclamation de Tonks.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as sur ta joue ? Tu es toute rouge et on dirait qu'elle est enflée.

-J'imagine que ce sont les effets de la gifle de Ron, répondit sombrement Hermione.

-Quoi ? s'écria Tonks. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione lui raconta sa petite altercation avec le rouquin. A la fin de l'histoire, Tonks avait l'air sidérée.

-Comment as-t-il pu…comment as-t-il osé ? répétait-elle sans cesse. Je vais lui mettre le plus gros nombre d'heures de retenues que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

-Non Tonks, tu ne dois pas te découvrir en me défendant, dit Hermione en essayant de la calmer.

-Tu n'es pas très bien placée pour me dire cela ! s'exclama Tonks avec colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de tout lui dire ? Tu vas être expulsée de l'Ordre maintenant. Tu peux m'expliquer comment nous allons faire ?

Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse. Mais Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas du tout. Au contraire, cela lui permettait de faire accepter son plan à Tonks.

-Disons que je n'avais plus besoin de garder mon secret quand je lui ai dit, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? demanda Tonks. Tu as décidé d'abandonner les recherches ? Tu veux laisser tomber Harry ?

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de se mettre en colère. Tonks avait des raisons d'être en colère contre elle, mais elle n'avait aucun droit de lui dire cela.

-Jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle avec force. Et tu le sais très bien !

Tonks parut s'en vouloir de s'être laissée emportée.

-Désolée Hermione, dit-elle. Je n'avais pas à te dire cela. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as décidé de ruiner ta couverture.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire pour accepter ses excuses et soupira un bon coup avant de parler.

-Tonks, je veux aller à Azkaban.

Un silence s'installa. Tonks regardait Hermione avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.

-Qu…quoi ? finit-elle par balbutier. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que seuls les Aurors sont autorisés à l'intérieur.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, reprit Hermione en sachant que Tonks essayait seulement de gagner du temps. Je veux aller à Azkaban en tant que prisonnière et j'ai besoin de toi.

Tonks resta silencieuse, les yeux toujours aussi gros que des balles de golf. Elle regardait Hermione comme si c'était une extra-terrestre.

Et elle avait de quoi, Hermione en avait conscience. Jamais dans l'histoire on n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un qui voulait être enfermé volontairement dans L'Enfer sur Terre.

Oui mais voilà, l'amour que Hermione éprouvait pour Harry dépassait toute frontière et personne à part elle-même ne pouvait connaître son intensité, même si elle espérait que Harry le sache un jour.

Elle voulait le rejoindre dans sa prison pour le soutenir et lui amener un peu de joie et de réconfort. Elle n'avait pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps pour parvenir à cette décision. Elle préférait être avec Harry à Azkaban plutôt que vivre sa liberté dérisoire sans lui.

Elle était décidée à tout faire pour rentrer à Azkaban, même si elle était innocente, elle trouverait un moyen d'être envoyée à la prison.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Tonks, reprit-elle après un petit moment. Je veux rentrer à Azkaban, mais je veux être admise dans la cellule de Harry…

Tonks sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Mais Hermione tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis…dit-elle. Azkaban est le pire endroit sur terre. Tous tes mauvais souvenirs te reviendront en tête avec ce nouveau sortilège qu'ils ont testé sur Harry. Et je ne suis même pas sûre que les prisonniers soient autorisés à rester à deux dans une cellule, encore moins Harry. Réfléchis, Hermione, il ne voudrait pas que tu viennes gâcher ta jeunesse avec lui dans ce trou.

Tonks avait l'air désespérée. Elle savait sûrement au fond d'elle que Hermione ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais l'argument de ce que voulait Harry était sa dernière arme. Hermione attachait une importance vitale à l'avis de Harry.

-Bien sûr que si je sais de quoi je parle, répliqua Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais que je revivrai les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie, mais cela m'est égal si je les passe avec Harry. Tu ne comprends pas Tonks ? Je suis en train de vivre les pires moments de ma vie quand je suis si loin de lui. Je l'aime tellement et il est si seul dans cet enfer. Je dois faire plus pour lui que ce que je fais actuellement. Je sais qu'il m'interdirait de venir s'il savait, mais il ne sait pas ce qui est mieux pour lui. Il n'a jamais cessé de se sacrifier pour les autres, c'est le moment où je dois lui renvoyer la balle. J'irai à Azkaban, ne serait-ce que pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elle s'écroula sur sa chaise en pleurs. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et en relevant la tête, elle vit le visage de Tonks qui la regardait en pleurant aussi.

-Je t'aiderai Hermione, assura-t-elle. Je t'aiderais autant que je le peux. Et ne t'en fais pas pour la chasse aux Mangemorts, je m'en chargerai et je trouverai ces preuves.

-Merci Tonks, répondit Hermione en séchant ses larmes. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

-Tu as un plan en tête ? demanda la jeune Auror.

-Oui, reprit Hermione avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione rentrait dans la cheminée du bureau et crait :

-Ministère de la Magie.

Elle se retrouva sur le sol après un voyage mouvementé. Tonks l'aida à se relever.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux faire cela ? demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et commença à marcher vers les ascenseurs. Le Ministère était presque désert à cette heure, mais Tonks avait assuré à Hermione que le Ministre travaillait tard.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt à l'étage auquel se trouvait le bureau de Fudge. Ici elles se séparèrent et Hermione prit les devant. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte dans une gigantesque explosion.

Tonks avait eu raison, Fudge avait été à son bureau avant l'explosion, mais Hermione vit avec satisfaction qu'il était maintenant par terre et tremblait de peur ou de colère.

-Que signifie ceci ? tonna-t-il, confirmant la deuxième hypothèse à Hermione.

-Bonsoir M. le Ministre, dit Hermione d'une voix froide. Je suis Hermione Granger et je suis venue vous demander une faveur que vous ne pourriez refuser après mon entrée assez explosive…

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Fudge, toujours rouge comme une brique.

-Je veux que vous m'envoyiez à Azkaban, répondit simplement Hermione.  
Fudge ouvrit la bouche, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

-Quoi ? lâcha-t-il enfin, l'incrédulité clairement dans la voix.

-Je veux aller à Azkaban, répéta fermement Hermione, je suis une fervente supportrice de Harry Potter et si je dois vous menacer pour obtenir ma requête, je le ferai sans hésitation.

Fudge ne semblait pas pouvoir parler, et il continuait de regarder Hermione, la bouche ouverte.

C'est à ce moment, comme le prévoyait le plan que Tonks fit son entrée.

-Lâchez votre baguette, jeune fille ! cria-t-elle. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.  
Hermione s'exécuta sans rechigner.

-Tout va bien M. le Ministre ? demanda Tonks, feignant l'inquiétude dans sa voie.  
Fudge se releva lentement en reprenant ses esprits et sa couleur écarlate.

Hermione pria pour que cela soit bon signe. A son soulagement, Fudge explosa.

-Vous avez raison ! aboya-t-il. Je ne peux qu'accepter votre requête ! Comment osez-vous menacer le Ministre de la Magie ? Je pense que vous ne verrez pas de problème au fait de ne pas avoir de procès, vous qui semblez tant vouloir aller en prison. Eh bien rejoignez votre cher Potter en enfer ! Auror ! ordonna-t-il. Emmenez-là à Azkaban. Je convoquerai la presse demain à la première heure.

-Bien monsieur, dit Tonks.

Elles sortirent du bureau après que Tonks eût ramassé la baguette de Hermione.

-Il a tout gobé ! s'exclama Hermione avec joie et incrédulité. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile à convaincre…

-Si Fudge se sent menacé, tu peux être sûre qu'il répondra toujours de la même manière : il abusera toujours de sa fonction de Ministre pour t'écarter de son chemin, répondit Tonks.

-En tout cas, cette fois-ci, je ne m'en plains pas, déclara Hermione.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'aux ascenseurs puis arrivèrent aux cheminées.

-Hermione, une fois que tu auras pris la Poudre de Cheminette, il n'y aura plus de retour possible, dit Tonks sérieusement. Ton destin sera lié à celui de Harry jusqu'à ce que je trouve des preuves…

-Je sais Tonks, répondit Hermione. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je suis honorée de partager le destin de Harry. Je compte sur toi pour me faire accepter dans la même cellule que lui, ou au moins dans celle d'en face…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Fudge a déjà fait tout le travail. Il a dit : « Rejoignez votre cher Potter en enfer ». Je prends cela pour un ordre de vous mettre dans la même cellule… Et personne ne viendra vérifier de toute façon.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque. Son plan avait encore mieux marché que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Dans quelques minutes elle reverrait Harry. Elle devait être la première personne à être heureuse d'aller à Azkaban, sans parler du fait de devoir y aller de plein gré.

Elle prit une poignée de Poudre et son voyage vers l'Enfer commença.

Elle atterrit dans une petite cellule ne servant clairement qu'au transfert des prisonniers. Tonks arriva quelques secondes après elle.

-Allons-y, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Je suis censée être à Poudlard dans dix minutes pour une réunion des professeurs. Il faut nous dépêcher si l'on ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache qu'on a agi de mèche. Normalement, personne ne devrait nous interpeller à cette heure.

Hermione approuva et la suivit à travers la porte. Les couloirs de cette forteresse étaient effroyables. Hermione sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque à chaque cri qui retentissait.

Elle fut émue à la pensée que Harry eût dû passer huit mois dans ce lieu sans autre compagnie que les autres prisonniers, fous pour la plupart.  
Après de nombreux escaliers sombres et humides, elles arrivèrent au dernier étage, dont toutes les cellules semblaient vides.

-C'est le quartier de haute sécurité, expliqua Tonks. Il est vide depuis que Voldemort a attaqué la prison. C'est là qu'était emprisonné Sirius et c'est ici que se trouve Harry, dans la cellule la mieux équipée contre la magie qui pourrait essayer de la forcer. Elle a été construite au temps de la première guerre pour pouvoir accueillir Voldemort. Fudge a trouvé amusant de placer Harry dans celle-là. C'est aussi la cellule la plus fortement ensorcelée par ce terrible sortilège Dementorus. Tous les jours à la même heure, Harry revit pendant une heure les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais j'imagine que cela doit être terrible pour lui. Et ça le sera aussi pour toi. J'espère que le fait que vous soyez ensembles vous aidera.

-J'en suis certaine, répondit Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ce que vivait Harry au quotidien depuis plus de huit mois.

Elle pressait le pas maintenant. Elle avait envie de le voir. Elle pouvait ressentir sa présence magique, même à travers toutes les protections anti-magie. Elle ressentait une sensation dans tout le corps que lui seul pouvait provoquer. C'était comme s'ils étaient liés par un lien physique réel plutôt que par de l'amitié profonde et de l'amour inconditionnel pour Hermione.

Elle voulait le tenir dans ses bras et rester contre lui à jamais, en lui avouant tout.  
Car elle avait décidé de tout lui avouer dès qu'elle pourrait lui parler. Elle n'en pouvait plus de garder ce secret si lourd. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de sa réaction. Elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait pas intentionnellement, et même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, elle était désireuse de le voir être heureux avec n'importe qui d'autre. Elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose. S'il ne l'aimait pas, elle serait seule toute sa vie et se contenterait d'être son amie et sa confidente. Mais si jamais il répondait à ses sentiments, Hermione n'osait pas imaginer le bonheur qu'elle ressentirait par peur d'être détruite par la déception si cela n'arrivait jamais.

Tonks s'arrêta soudainement devant une cellule. Elle se retourna vers Hermione, le doigt sur les lèvres pour l'inciter au silence.

-On dirait qu'il dort, chuchota-t-elle. C'est mieux comme cela. Au moins, je serai partie quand il se réveillera et il ne pourra pas me crier dessus pour t'avoir amenée ici.

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Quand elle vit une forme allongée sur un lit rongé par la moisissure, son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine et son corps commença à sortir de son contrôle.

Elle tremblait d'excitation et se retint de crier son nom à voix haute. Elle ne le voyait pas bien d'où elle était, mais elle pouvait immanquablement apercevoir ses cheveux en bataille qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle se retourna vers Tonks pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fit pour elle pendant les huit derniers mois et surtout dans les deux dernières heures pour rendre son plan possible.

-Tonks, commença-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tu as tellement fait de choses pour Harry et pour moi. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante…

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je sais ce que tu as sur le cœur, répondit Tonks en souriant. Je ne pouvais pas te garder séparé de Harry plus longtemps sans avoir mauvaise conscience. J'espère que vous vous soutiendrez mutuellement. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour trouver le plus vite possible les preuves. Je reviendrai vous voir s'il y a du nouveau.

-Merci Tonks, merci…

Tonks avança vers la porte et posa son badge d'Auror sur la serrure qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sans aucun bruit.

Hermione prit Tonks dans ses bras une dernière fois et entra. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, Tonks regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

-Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle. Et Hermione…

-Oui ?

-Dis-lui…

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et se retourna le cœur battant vers Harry alors que Tonks s'en allait le long du couloir.

Hermione marcha jusqu'au lit, les larmes de joie et de tristesses se mêlant dans ses yeux.

Harry avait l'air si paisible, endormi et emmitouflé dans ses draps. Hermione sourit tendrement en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

Il ne semblait pas avoir changé sauf qu'il avait un peu maigri. Tonks avait eu raison. Il semblait en meilleure forme que ce qu'elle avait osé espérer avant d'arriver. Elle le regarda dormir quelques minutes et n'y tenant plus, elle avança une main vers son visage.

Dès qu'elle frôla sa joue, Harry sourit dans son sommeil et Hermione se demanda si c'était grâce à elle. Elle continua ainsi, savourant ces instants de pur bonheur dans ce lieu pourtant si sinistre.

Enfin, elle se pencha et embrassa le front de Harry, comme elle l'avait fait au Ministère tant de temps auparavant. Elle se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne la joue droite de Harry. Là elle retint son souffle et rassemblant son courage, elle murmura de la voix la plus douce qu'il soit.

-Harry, réveille-toi, je suis là…


	11. Huit mois en enfer partie 2

Azkaban. L'Enfer sur Terre. Harry savait maintenant pourquoi les gens surnommaient la prison ainsi.

Cela faisait huit mois et quelques jours qu'il y était enfermé… Et depuis la première minute de son emprisonnement, il subissait les pires tortures…

Certes les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus présents dans la prison, mais le sort inventé par le Ministère et testé sur lui était encore pire.

Chaque jour, pendant une heure entière, il était assailli par les films plus vrais que nature de ses pires souvenirs.

Il avait vu et revu la mort de ses parents lors de cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Il revisitait aussi souvent le combat au Ministère de l'été précédent qui terminait toujours par la mort de Sirius. Il revivait la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort. Il retournait au Chemin de Traverse lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts…

Chaque jour, après une heure de torture mentale, il se retrouvait sur le sol, en larmes, incapable de bouger. Il restait là, tremblant et transpirant, sous le regard goguenard des expérimentateurs du sort qui venaient voir les effets de leur « bijou » comme ils l'appelaient entre eux.

Mais il avait fini par s'habituer, s'il l'on pouvait jamais s'habituer à revivre tant de malheurs. Il ne réussissait pas à se retenir de pleurer, ni de s'écrouler sur le sol, mais il ne criait plus comme à son arrivée, il ne priait plus les gardes d'arrêter leurs tortures. Il ne leur faisait plus ce plaisir. Il était devenu fort et endurci. Sa résistance mentale n'avait cessée d'augmenter depuis son arrivée.

A ses débuts dans la prison, il était rapidement devenu le passe-temps favori des gardes qui venaient le narguer et l'insulter à longueur de journées pour se détendre. Mais après un mois, Harry avait tellement bien réussi à masquer sa tristesse et ses peurs que les gardes avaient cessé de venir, croyant sûrement qu'il avait déjà perdu la raison.

Harry avait pourtant appris, en entendant l'une des discussions que les gardes qui se relayaient tenaient entre eux, que le sort qui était testé sur lui s'était révélé assez efficace selon ses concepteurs pour être jeté sur chaque cellule de la prison.  
Il avait ressenti un peu de culpabilité pour avoir contribué, même contre son gré au malheur des autres prisonniers, mais après avoir constaté que même les prisonniers le haïssaient et le méprisaient, lors de l'un de ses voyages dans les couloirs humides d'Azkaban pour une visite de santé, cette culpabilité était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Chaque jour était pour lui une éternité, et pourtant, il avait presque perdu le compte du temps. Sans les petites traces qu'il faisait avec des cailloux sur les murs de sa cellule, il aurait depuis longtemps oublié les jours et les semaines qui passaient.

Il essayait de se rappeler le plus de détails possibles sur les rares discussions qu'il avait eues avec Sirius sur son emprisonnement. Il se souvenait très bien que Sirius avait dit que les seules choses qui l'avaient aidé à tenir le coup pendant douze ans, c'était qu'il savait qu'il était innocent, et le fait qu'il eût été un Animagus.

Harry savait aussi qu'il était innocent. Il se le répétait sans cesse pour ne pas l'oublier ou finir par croire aux accusations et aux insultes des gardes. Cela avait plutôt bien marché jusqu'à là. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi lucide. Tout était clair dans sa tête.

Sans le savoir, les gardes et les expérimentateurs du sort lui fournissaient des preuves quotidiennes de son innocence et de la justesse de ses idéaux.  
Il n'était pas heureux après l'heure passée à revivre les morts de ses proches, mais au moins, il savait qu'il devait survivre pour les venger, il savait qu'il devait vaincre Voldemort pour que le monde soit en paix.

Comme l'avait dit Sirius, ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, juste une obsession que personne ne pouvait détruire, un feu qui l'animait et l'aidait à tenir. Sirius avait été Animagus, et Harry ne l'était pas. Mais dans la nouvelle prison, sans Détraqueurs, le fait de pouvoir se transformer n'aurait pas beaucoup d'avantages. Le sort ne cherchait pas à reconnaître ses proies comme les Détraqueurs. Il leur faisait juste revivre leurs pires souvenirs, sans aucun plaisir à se nourrir de leurs angoisses. Même s'il avait été Animagus, Harry n'aurait pas pu échapper aux effets du sort.

Au contraire, Harry avait un immense avantage sur Sirius. Il y avait deux personnes à l'extérieur qui croyaient en son innocence, qui croyaient en lui, alors que son parrain avait été abandonné par tous.

Ces deux personnes étaient les plus grands espoirs de Harry. Non seulement elles avaient cru sa version de l'histoire, mais elles essayaient de trouver les preuves pour le faire sortir d'ici. Tonks venait le voir environ une fois par mois pour lui donner des nouvelles. Harry était très enthousiaste de la voir à chaque fois, même après qu'elle lui eût dit qu'elle ne possédait pas encore suffisamment de preuves pour rouvrir son dossier. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Pour lui, le plus important était que quelqu'un croie en lui et le soutienne.

Les visites de Tonks étaient les seules choses qui lui permettaient de garder le contact avec la réalité. Elles étaient si plaisantes pour lui, qu'il les attendait avec la plus grande impatience, trouvant qu'elles étaient espacées de trop de temps. Mais il savait que Tonks devait user des son rang d'Auror pour venir le voir, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se découvrir en venant le voir trop souvent. Elle restait en principe toute une après-midi pour lui raconter tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier et surtout à Poudlard.

Harry avait appris avec plaisir que Tonks avait repris le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour rester avec Hermione et la soutenir, comme il le lui avait demandé, et il lui en était très reconnaissant.

Chaque fois, c'était avec beaucoup de tristesse que Harry la voyait s'éloigner le long des couloirs à la fin de sa visite. Elle pleurait souvent quand elle lui annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles, et il devait la rassurer, ce qu'elle trouvait ironique. Mais il était content de pouvoir l'aider et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aussi aider Hermione. Il savait que dès qu'il sortirait de prison, et même s'il ne sortait pas, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider, pour leur apporter tout ce dont elles avaient besoin.

Il leur était à jamais reconnaissant de la confiance qu'elles lui accordaient et de la loyauté dont elles faisaient part pour le sortir de sa cellule. Il savait qu'elles se fatiguaient depuis des mois sans succès à traquer des Mangemorts. Tonks lui racontait avec un certain enthousiasme chacune de leurs sorties et Harry pouvait voir une sorte de fierté quand elle lui disait les progrès de Hermione.

Hermione… Harry demandait toujours à Tonks de ne pas lui dire en détails ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Il ne voulait pas rajouter de nouveaux soucis à l'esprit de la fille qu'il aimait déjà bien occupé à cause de lui. Il lui demandait de dire à Hermione qu'il allait très bien et qu'il s'ennuyait juste un peu.

Tonks était d'accord avec lui et avouait les larmes aux yeux que tout cela était très dur pour Hermione. Elle devait subir toutes les insultes des anciens amis de Harry sans rien dire alors qu'elle brûlait d'envie de leur crier la vérité. Le cœur de Harry se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'Hermione endurait à cause de lui.

Il avait toujours été admiratif face au contrôle qu'Hermione avait sur ses émotions. Il ne l'avait jamais vue s'énerver vraiment mis à part en troisième année quand elle avait giflé Malefoy. Mais son courage face à la situation actuelle l'émerveillait.

Il se demandait comment Hermione faisait pour être aussi parfaite. Il ne pouvait lui trouver aucun défaut. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit profondément amoureux d'elle ne le rendait pas vraiment impartial dans ses jugements, mais il ne voyait pas qui pouvait prétendre être meilleur qu'elle.

Il se demandait souvent qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter son amitié et sa confiance, et il se demandait comment il pouvait encore espérer au fond de son cœur que Hermione lui donne quelque chose de plus que son amitié… Hermione était la personne à laquelle Harry pensait sans arrêt. Souvent, on le voyait étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés et un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Toutes ces fois, il essayait de se rappeler les moments de sa vie passés avec elle. Il les avait inconsciemment tous gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire, et il était capable de revivre ces merveilleux souvenirs pendant des heures, ignorant son entourage et le temps qui défilait.

Elle était devenue son soleil et la branche à laquelle il se raccrochait. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son visage souriant qui lui réchauffait le cœur et entendait sa voix qui lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort. Il ne vivait que dans l'espoir de la revoir un jour, dans l'espoir de recevoir une nouvelle fois une étreinte de sa part, si douce et si apaisante. Mais il s'était promis de ne pas lui parler de ses sentiments. Il avait bien sur peur du rejet, mais ce n'était pas sa raison principale.

Hermione avait tant fait pour lui qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui, qu'il était un peu comme le dernier membre de sa famille après la mort de ses parents, et il ne voulait surtout pas briser cette si bonne entente entre eux. Hermione, dans sa si grande bonté ne lui dirait rien de blessant, il en était certain, mais il savait qu'elle serait troublée par ses sentiments et qu'elle ne saurait pas trop comment agir envers lui.

Or après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps, Hermione avait besoin de stabilité. Harry le savait, il était passé par là lui aussi. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer dans sa relation avec lui et il ne briserait cette douce quiétude pour rien au monde. Non, il l'aimait trop pour la priver de son bonheur.

Il avait décidé depuis quelques temps qu'il cacherait son amour pour elle au plus profond de lui. Jamais elle ne le saurait, et il espérait pouvoir rester auprès d'elle quand elle trouverait quelqu'un. Il espérait, sans trop y croire qu'il resterait son meilleur ami et qu'elle resterait sa confidente pour la vie, même si elle se mariait, ce dont il ne doutait pas. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel pourrait finir sa vie seule ?

Lui, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Après être passé à Azkaban, il avait deux solutions. Soit il restait en prison et l'idée de futur devenait risible. Soit Tonks et Hermione réussissaient dans leur mission, et il pouvait revenir à la vie.

Mais il savait que même s'il avait décidé de ne pas lui avouer, il ne pourrait jamais oublier son amour pour Hermione. S'il sortait d'Azkaban, ce serait pour rester seul au manoir Potter. Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait inviter Tonks et ses parents à vivre avec lui, il commençait à voir la jeune Auror comme la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu… Oui, s'il sortait, il se contenterait de regarder Hermione s'épanouir et être heureuse…

Cette décision lui coûtait beaucoup, mais il devait bien cela à son amie. Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Les mois étaient passés ainsi, et Tonks ne ramenait toujours pas de bonne nouvelle lors de ses visites. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, mais la jeune Auror semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand elle venait le voir. Il fallait toute la persuasion dont il était capable pour la convaincre qu'il ne tenait rien contre elle ni Hermione et que jamais il n'aurait le droit ne serait-ce que de penser pouvoir leur reprocher quelque chose.

Malgré tout, il priait à l'intérieur de lui pour que ses amies soient vite guidées vers son salut. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir dans sa cellule sans désespérer.

Ce soir là, Harry pouvait apercevoir la pleine lune par la petite lucarne de sa cellule. Même si la beauté de cet astre l'avait toujours fasciné, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher, en la voyant, de penser à Remus, ce qui l'amenait à penser à Dumbledore et à Sirius.

Après la lettre de Hermione cet été, il avait commencé à accepter la mort de son parrain. Il avait essayé de se remémorer uniquement les bons souvenirs qu'il avait vécus avec Sirius pour apprécier sa mémoire et le temps qu'il avait pu passer avec lui.

Mais à Azkaban, rien de cela n'était possible, et Harry se sentait de plus en plus déprimé. Cette prison avait été le lieu de l'emprisonnement injuste de Sirius pendant douze ans. C'était une chose de plus qui le liait à son parrain, maintenant, même après sa mort. Trop de choses dans sa cellule lui rappelaient les discussions affreuses qu'il avait eues avec Sirius.

Le garde lui amena enfin son repas, une bonne demi-heure après l'heure normale, pour que la soupe soit froide. Avec un regard de dégoût vers le garde qui semblait très fier de lui, Harry commença à manger sans entrain. Il n'avait jamais faim à Azkaban, mais il s'obligeait à manger tout ce qui lui était donné pour que son corps ne se détériore pas. Il devait avouer que cela avait plutôt bien marché. Certes il avait un peu minci, mais il ne pensait pas avoir la silhouette squelettique que Sirius avait abhorrée lors de leur rencontre. Son corps semblait même s'être endurci avec les rigueurs du climat de sa cellule exposée aux vents glaciaux venant de la mer.

Après avoir fini son repas frugal, il déposa l'assiette près de l'entrée de sa cellule et s'étendit sur son lit de façon à pouvoir observer le ciel étoilé par la petite lucarne.  
Il finit par tomber dans un sommeil léger et inquiet.

Souvent, pendant ses courtes nuits de sommeil, il revivait les mauvais souvenirs que le sort lui mettait dans la tête.

Cette nuit n'était pas une exception. Il était revenu à Godric Hollow, le 31 octobre 1981. Il assista, une nouvelle fois, impuissant, à la soirée mortelle pour ses parents.

Le rêve commençait toujours au même moment. Il était huit heures et demi selon l'horloge du salon, et ses parents terminaient de le faire manger avec des sourires tendres sur leurs visages à chaque fois que Bébé Harry émettait des sons caractéristiques d'un enfant en train de manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite famille se dirigeait paisiblement vers les escaliers pour aller coucher Harry. C'était à ce moment qu'un son d'explosion se faisait entendre et que James et Lily se figeaient sur place, la terreur clairement présente dans leurs yeux.

Dès lors, la scène qu'il entendait à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur était à proximité se déroulait cruellement devant ses yeux, sans qu'il n'ait aucun moyen d'intervenir ou au moins d'échapper au spectacle morbide.

La plupart du temps, son rêve l'amenait à l'étage avec sa mère et lui-même, mais il était déjà arrivé que Harry soit obligé d'assister au dernier combat de son père contre Voldemort.

Le moins qu'il pouvait en dire, c'était qu'il était fier de son père. Dans le désespoir de sauver sa femme et son fils, James Potter avait été héroïque, résistant sans doute mieux à Voldemort que n'importe qui d'autre avant lui, mis à part Dumbledore.

Mais il finissait par tomber, comme tout les autres et Voldemort laissait échapper un rire cruel à cet instant qui glaçait le sang de Harry à chaque fois qu'il était forcé de l'entendre.

Ce soir là, le rêve de Harry le mena à l'étage.

Il aimait encore moins cette partie. Voir sa mère le serrer dans ses bras, cachée dans sa chambre, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps à la pensée de la mort de son bien aimé mari et à l'effondrement de toute sa vie.

Harry supportait très mal le silence affreux qui précédait l'entrée de Voldemort dans sa chambre. Le Bébé Harry, sentant sans doute que son père n'était plus, se mettait à pleurer et Lily faisait de son mieux pour essayer de le calmer, alors qu'elle semblait réaliser avec désespoir la triste réalité.

Cette scène d'angoisse était généralement suivie du sacrifice de Lily Potter, tristement célèbre. C'était le moment que Harry supportait le moins, celui où il se réveillait en sueur dans son lit, les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux.  
Voir sa mère supplier Voldemort d'épargner son enfant et la voir se tenir entre la mort et lui, sa une trace de peur mise à part celle pour son fils amenait généralement Harry à se détester lui-même pour être la cause de la mort de deux personnes si courageuses et généreuses.

Cependant, il se reprenait vite en se disant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire à l'époque et il était content de voir que tous les choix qu'il avait eu à faire dans sa vie, depuis, même ceux qui avait mal tourné, était amenés par le même but que celui de ses parents : le bien et la justice. Il était fier de pouvoir leur ressembler et de porter si haut leurs idéaux.

Mais le rêve de ce soir-là prit une toute autre tournure.

Après l'habituel silence angoissant, Voldemort faisait son entrée dans la chambre et se dirigeait vers Lily qui tenait Harry dans ses bras. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il fut devancé dans sa marche par une jeune fille qui se plaça devant lui, aux côtés de Lily.

Harry fut stupéfait de reconnaître Hermione et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir de forme propre lui aussi pour se tenir à côté d'elle.

Sans le moindre avertissement, en apercevant Hermione, Voldemort disparut dans un nuage sombre.

Harry était de plus en plus étonné. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi lucide dans un rêve qui n'avait aucun sens. Il y avait trop d'anachronismes et d'absurdités. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait être conscient de ce qui l'entourait dans un rêve.

Mais il fut coupé dans ses questions sans réponses par des voix qui se faisaient entendre autour de lui. Ce qu'il entendit lui aurait fait ouvrir les yeux de surprise s'il n'avait pas été endormi.

Sa mère s'était relevée avec un grand sourire et avait pris Hermione dans ses bras. Elle lui parlait à voix basse et Harry n'arrivait pas à entendre tout ce qu'elle disait.

-Merci…Hermione…pas savoir…séparer…Harry…

Hermione lui répondait de la même façon.

Puis, à la surprise de Harry, sa mère tendit le bébé qui reposait dans ses bras à Hermione qui sourit d'une manière émue en le prenant. Lily Potter disparut à son tour de la même manière que Voldemort, mise à part la couleur de la fumée qui était blanche cette fois.

Le rêve l'obligea à rester ici, dans cette chambre, alors que le petit Harry s'endormait paisiblement dans les bras protecteurs de Hermione. Cette dernière le regardait tendrement dormir en lui caressant le visage. Dès qu'il vit ceci, Harry eu envie de sourire, mais il ne pouvait même pas se voir et il se demandait pourquoi son rêve l'obligeait à rester.

Il fut encore plus perplexe quand Hermione se pencha vers le bébé, l'embrassant sur le front, et que lui-même ressentit la sensation douce qu'il avait éprouvé au ministère quand Hermione lui avait fait la même chose.

Il avait envie de se réveiller maintenant. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de voir des images si merveilleuses toutes les nuits sans être affreusement déprimé le lendemain matin.

Peut-être que c'était une nouvelle stratégie de Fudge pour tenter de le détruire un peu plus…

Une petite sensation sur la joue droite la coupa dans ses pensées, et il entendit, beaucoup plus clairement cette fois, la voix douce de Hermione.

-Harry, réveille-toi, je suis là…


	12. Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres

-Harry, réveille-toi, je suis là.

Lentement, son rêve autorisa Harry à quitter Godric Hollow et il rouvrit les yeux.  
Même dans le noir et sans ses lunettes, il n'aurait pas pu se tromper à propos de la personne qui était penchée au-dessus de lui en ce moment.

Hermione. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il n'osait pas y croire. Si tout cela était encore un effet du sort, il ne pourrait pas y survivre…

-Hermione, murmura-t-il en tremblant de tout son corps. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver s'il te plaît…

Hermione se recula un peu pour observer la réaction de Harry. D'après le changement d'expression qui se vit sur son visage, Harry était de nouveau conscient de son entourage.

Hermione s'arrêta de respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était impatiente de revoir enfin les yeux émeraude de Harry, mais en même temps, elle craignait sa colère et sa déception quand il apprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux et Hermione vit son visage s'éclairer. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir provoquer cette joie chez lui qu'elle dut se retenir de ne pas crier de joie.

Elle ne dit rien, le laissant faire le premier pas, et bientôt, elle se perdit dans son regard.

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps.

-Hermione, dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver s'il te plaît…

Les larmes de joies qu'elle retenait depuis un instant, maintenant, coulèrent librement sur son visage qui s'illumina d'un large sourire alors qu'elle plaçait les lunettes de Harry sur les yeux de leur propriétaire. Elle entendait tant d'espoir et de crainte dans sa question qu'elle n'osa pas imaginer le nombre de fois où Harry avait dû être déprimé au réveil d'un rêve qui lui montrait une vie plus clémente que l'enfer où il était.

La vision de Harry redevint nette alors que Hermione lui mettait ses lunettes. Il put la regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis plus de huit mois. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs ou dans ses rêves. Il aperçut des larmes dans ses yeux, mais il savait que c'étaient des larmes de joie. Elle semblait si réelle qu'il se surprit à espérer sortir de cette prison et de recommencer à vivre à ses côtés dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Son cœur débordait déjà de bonheur et il tendit une main vers elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Sans aucun avertissement, Hermione se jeta sur lui et le serra plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais été serré. Mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il répondit à son étreinte, un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahissant.

Cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Il pouvait parfaitement la sentir contre lui, respirer son odeur de vanille et sentait aussi parfaitement ses propres larmes qui commençaient à couler.

-Non Harry, dit Hermione dans son cou, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là et je ne partirai plus…

Quand il tendit vers sa main vers elle tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, elle se déplaça un peu et l'observa. Ses yeux semblaient briller encore plus que d'habitude et elle répugnait à lui annoncer qu'elle n'était pas là pour le faire sortir. Il avait l'air si content qu'elle n'osait faire le moindre geste, au risque de briser son bonheur d'une quelconque manière.

Elle n'y tint plus cependant, et elle fit ce qu'elle avait rêvé de faire pendant ces huit derniers mois. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit en sécurité auprès de lui, entourée par sa chaleur. Elle aurait pu rester comme cela toute sa vie. Elle le sentit répondre à son étreinte et des frissons de plaisir traversèrent son corps.

-Non, Harry, tu ne rêves pas, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry.

Ce fut à cet instant que Harry comprit vraiment ce qui lui avait permis de survivre à Azkaban. Etre dans les bras de Hermione à cet instant était la chose la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie, et même huit mois de cauchemars étaient peu cher payés devant une telle récompense.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il la tint, mais il s'en moquait et elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier non plus. Il perdit la notion du temps et savoura l'instant présent autant qu'il pouvait le faire.

Quand il releva la tête, cependant, quelque chose de bizarre lui tomba sous les yeux. La porte de sa cellule était fermée.

Pourquoi avait-on laissé Hermione seule avec lui dans la cellule fermée, si elle était venue le libérer ? Et si elle n'était pas là pour le libérer, ce dont il ne souciait pas trop tant elle était dans ses bras, comment avait-elle pu rentrer dans la prison sans l'aide de Tonks ? Comment avait-elle reçu l'autorisation de rentrer dans sa cellule alors que Tonks elle-même n'en avait pas le droit ?

Un mauvais pressentiment remplaça peu à peu la joie dans son cœur. Il connaissait Hermione et cela n'était pas encourageant.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'apprêta à poser une question dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Hermione, commença-t-il, comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ici ?

Hermione se laissait aller dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Elle savait qu'elle repoussait son explication, mais ses capacités de réflexion et sa logique étaient sérieusement amoindries quand Harry la serrait dans ses bras.

Elle ne vit pas temps passer et lorsqu'elle sentit Harry bouger inconfortablement contre elle, un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

Comment Harry allait-il prendre son initiative ? Serait-il furieux contre elle ou déçu qu'elle ait laissé tombé ses efforts pour prouver son innocence. Elle préférait de loin la première solution. Voir de la déception dans les yeux de Harry et perdre cette confiance qu'il accordait à si peu de gens et qu'elle chérissait plus que tout était au-delà de ses forces.

Elle le sentit bouger encore un peu et le nœud dans son estomac se resserra un peu plus.

-Hermione commet as-tu fais pour rentrer ici ?

Harry sentit avec regret Hermione se reculer un peu et lui faire face. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et l'expression qu'il vit sur son visage ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Elle avait un peu de culpabilité dans ses yeux, et de la crainte aussi, mais une lueur dont Harry ne connaissait pas la nature surpassait tout.

-J'ai demandé à Fudge de m'envoyer à Azkaban et il a accepté, dit-elle plutôt timidement.

Harry resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, espérant avoir mal compris. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait craint depuis qu'il avait vu la porte de sa cellule fermée.

-Quoi ? fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-J'ai demandé à Fudge de m'envoyer ici et il a accepté, répéta Hermione. Tonks m'a amenée ici et elle a fait en sorte que l'on soit dans la même cellule.

Hermione lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère la nuit précédente sans le regarder directement. Elle avait baissé les yeux vers le sol et Harry pouvait voir les larmes tomber de son visage.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, maintenant qu'elle s'était condamnée au même enfer que lui, c'était de la voir triste plus que de nécessaire avec le sort. Il ferait tout pour l'aider maintenant qu'il lui en était donné l'occasion. Il serait là pour elle comme elle avait été là pour lui, tout au long de ces années. Il s'était fait une promesse et il la tiendrait. Il n'autoriserait rien ni personne à faire de tort à Hermione tant qu'il serait vivant et qu'il pourrait l'empêcher.

Il tendit sa main vers son menton et releva son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais la même lueur mystérieuse était toujours présente dans son regard. Il allait dire quelque chose pour la rassurer et la remercier pour son amitié exceptionnelle, mais avant qu'un seul mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, une alarme retentit.  
Il regarda autour de lui avec de la terreur dans les yeux.

C'était la sonnerie annonçant le début de sa torture quotidienne. Il ne voulait pas que Hermione vive cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit forcée de revivre la mort de ses parents. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de la mettre à l'abri. Mais aucun n'était en vue, et il n'y avait plus de garde qui venait le voir depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'Hermione était condamnée à subir le sort, tout comme lui. Il pensa qu'il aurait dû la prévenir, trop tard…

Une seconde après, un froid soudain l'envahit et il s'écroula sur le sol, avec un dernier regard vers Hermione qui paraissait aussi apeurée que lui.

Après cette question fatidique, Hermione soupira et sortit à contrecœur de l'étreinte de Harry. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, voulant lui montrer la vraie raison de sa présence, mais elle savait qu'elle lui devait une explication avant de passer aux aveux. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant. Il n'aurait pas été d'accord, mais il aurait su comment elle était arrivée ici et cela lui aurait évité l'explication.

-J'ai demandé à Fudge de m'envoyer à Azkaban et il a accepté, annonça-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle entendit la respiration de Harry se bloquer et elle ferma les yeux, prête à affronter sa colère, mais pas sa déception.

-Quoi ?

Il fallait qu'elle répète cela… Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait lui dire toute l'histoire sans craquer. Mais elle se concentra sur son amour pour lui et la confiance revint un peu. Si Harry ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu faire cela par amitié, elle était décidée à lui donner la vraie raison. S'il y avait quelque chose que Harry comprenait mieux que tout le monde, c'était l'amour. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la blâmer en connaissant ses intentions.

Mais il pourrait lui demander pourquoi si elle l'aimait tant, elle n'avait pas essayé de trouver plus de preuves de son innocence pour lui rendre sa vie.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre à cette question. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle aurait pu faire, qu'elle aurait dû faire.

Mais son propre cœur avait parlé. Même si elle essayait de le nier de toute son âme, cette fois, pour la première fois, elle avait pensé à elle avant de penser à Harry. Elle était venue à Azkaban car elle ne supportait plus son absence, et elle savait que sa présence dans la cellule de Harry l'aidait plus elle que lui…

-J'ai demandé à Fudge de m'envoyer à Azkaban, et il a accepté, répéta-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait menacé le ministre, comment Tonks avait parfaitement joué son rôle dans le plan, comment elle avait réussi à entrer dans la même cellule que lui.

Pendant son récit, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé tomber la traque aux Mangemort. Elle l'avait trahi, d'une certaine façon, comme tous les autres.

Elle était catastrophée avec cette réalisation. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Elle devait affronter la colère de Harry et essayer de se racheter à ses yeux.  
Elle sentit une main lui prendre le menton et la forcer à croiser le regard émeraude perçant de Harry.

Elle fut surprise quand elle ne vit aucune colère ni déception. Elle reprit espoir et l'amour reprit toute la place dans son cœur. Elle se demandait comment Harry arrivait à lui faire cela sans parler ni bouger, juste en la regardant, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle savait depuis longtemps que son amour pour lui dépassait tout et qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de résister à ses yeux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut coupé avant même de commencer par une alarme stridente. Hermione vit ses yeux s'emplir de terreur alors qu'il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui.

Elle réalisa soudainement ce qui allait se passer. C'était ce sort affreux…

Avant même de se préparer, elle vit Harry s'effondrer devant elle, en la regardant. Cet événement lui fit oublier toute peur qu'elle avait pour elle-même, et elle commença à se ruer vers lui, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, elle ressentit le même froid que lors de sa troisième année quand le Détraqueur était entré dans le train. Elle entendit des cris dans sa tête et s'effondra à son tour.

Harry fut forcé de revivre l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Vu qu'il avait été inconscient pendant la majeure partie de la bataille, ce souvenir s'était révélé être le plus facile à supporter.

Il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et vit que Hermione était à terre non loin de lui, gémissant et pleurant.

Harry se força à se relever et marcha difficilement jusqu'à elle, essayant d'ignorer les images des corps sans vie qui passaient devant ses yeux.

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amie et lui releva un peu la tête.

-Tiens bon, Hermione, pria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle.

Il décida de la porter jusqu'à son lit pour l'installer plus confortablement que sur le sol froid et humide.

Après cinq minutes d'efforts surhumains, Harry réussit à placer Hermione dans le lit et la couvrit. Puis, épuisé, il s'effondra aux pieds du lit, pris d'assaut par ses souvenirs.

Hermione se retrouva au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Des Mangemorts poursuivaient les passants et de nombreuses personnes tombaient sous leurs sorts. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore pouvoir tenir devant ces images de carnage quand le décor changea.

Elle était à Poudlard, dans les tribunes du stade de Quiddich. Le temps était affreux et elle compris de suite que c'était le match pendant lequel les Détraqueurs avaient attaqué Harry en troisième année. En effet, elle aperçut bientôt leurs silhouettes sombre se déverser sous les joueurs qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqué.

Son regard se tourna aussitôt vers Harry, et elle vit avec horreur et panique qu'il commençait à lâcher le manche de son balais. Elle voulait crier pour le prévenir, mais elle était muette et elle était forcée de regarder en silence la chute vertigineuse de Harry.

Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol, et, ralentissant un tout petit peu sous l'effet d'un sort de Dumbledore, il s'écrasa avec un bruit inquiétant sur le sol boueux. Il ne bougea pas après avoir touché le sol, et Hermione sentit l'horreur l'envahir à la pensée de sa mort hypothétique.

Le stade s'effaça à son tour pour laisser apparaître le Département des Mystères. Elle courrait derrière Harry, et Neville la suivait de près. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du Temps, et ils furent attaqués par deux Mangemorts. L'un d'eux commença à crier pour prévenir ses camarades de leur position. Elle lui lança un Silencio pendant que Harry stupéfixait le deuxième.

Mais aucun des deux ne fut assez rapide pour empêcher Dolohov de faire un mouvement complexe avec sa baguette, envoyant un rayon violet vers elle. Elle ressentit la douleur dans son épaule, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience en entendant Harry crier son nom.

Le décor changea. Elle pouvait apercevoir le labyrinthe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Des cris apeurés se faisaient entendre autour d'elle et elle sentait la panique l'envahir alors que Harry et Cédric venaient de disparaître en touchant le Trophée…

Pendant l'heure suivante, Hermione assista impuissamment à tous les pires souvenirs de sa jeune vie, la plupart étant reliés aux aventures dangereuses de Harry lors de ses cinq premières années à Poudlard.

Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé toutes les images terribles disparurent et Hermione fut à nouveau consciente de son entourage. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille de façon inquiète.

-Hermione…tu vas bien ?

Dès que les effets du sort se dissipèrent, Harry se releva précipitamment et se rua vers Hermione qui gisait sans bouger sur le lit.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait été frappé par ce sort. Il avait mis plus d'une heure à s'en remettre.

Il devait absolument être aux côtés de Hermione immédiatement pour l'aider à surmonter la peur occasionnée par ses pires souvenirs.

Il lui prit la main. Elle était brûlante et tremblante. La gorge serrée, il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille pour essayer de la rassurer.

-Hermione…tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Immédiatement, il se sentit stupide. Evidemment qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien…  
Mais Hermione ouvrit tout de même les yeux et le regarda. Elle parut soulagée de le voir, et Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses souvenirs.

Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Hermione et il la tira à lui pour la consoler. Elle le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait et pleura de façon incontrôlable sur son épaule pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'il essayait de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Chut… Hermione, c'est fini pour maintenant. Ils ne nous embêteront plus pour aujourd'hui.

Hermione fit signe qu'elle avait entendu et commença à se calmer un peu.  
Elle arrêta finalement de pleurer mais quand Harry fit mine de la relâcher elle resserra son étreinte et il n'insista pas. Si elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle pouvait compter sur lui pour lui en donner.

-Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu sois à Azkaban avec moi, finit-il par dire.  
Hermione se recula légèrement et le regarda, avec crainte.

-Tu es en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-elle alors que les larmes envahissaient de nouveau ses yeux.

Dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Harry, Hermione revint totalement à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec soulagement qu'il allait bien, contrairement à ce que ses souvenirs lui avaient montré.

Des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle avait tellement eu peur pendant l'heure précédente que la réalité lui semblait lointaine et inaccessible. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était encore vivante après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Mais Harry était le cas le plus miraculé. Il avait échappé tant de fois à la mort qu'elle se demandait s'il y avait une place pour lui dans l'autre monde. Elle le remerciait pourtant silencieusement d'avoir survécu. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.  
En pensant combien de temps il avait été forcé de revivre les pires souvenirs de sa dure vie, son cœur lui fit mal et elle était emplie de culpabilité. Elle aurait dû le sortir de là depuis longtemps.

Elle se sentit attirée vers Harry et ne fit rien du tout pour résister, bien au contraire. Dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis la fin du sort, elle se sentit à l'aise et se laissa aller.

Elle sanglota contre son épaule pendant qu'il lui disait des paroles réconfortantes.  
Elle se détestait pour être aussi faible et pour être un fardeau de plus pour Harry. Sa venue à Azkaban n'avait rien arrangé pour lui. Au contraire, elle lui mettait un nouveau problème dans la tête. Son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable dans les bras de Harry et elle laissa échapper toute la frustration et la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulées ces huit derniers mois.

Elle se calma enfin quand elle apprit qu'ils ne seraient plus inquiétés de la journée. Mais la question de Harry la ramena vers ses craintes.

-Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu sois à Azkaban avec moi?

Elle regarda son visage pour voir s'il était en colère. Mais encore, il paraissait parfaitement calme. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, cependant, et, rassemblant son courage, se décida à poser la question.

-Tu es en colère contre moi Harry ?

Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes envahir ses yeux quand elle posa la question. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de douter plus longtemps, car il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Elle fut très soulagée par ce geste, et attendit sa réponse avec beaucoup plus de sérénité.

Harry fut désolé de la voir à nouveau si anxieuse et la rassura de la meilleure manière qu'il connaissait. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se relaxa considérablement et Harry put réfléchir à sa réponse. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais à craindre sa colère. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais pour rien. Elle lui avait déjà tant donné qu'il ne pouvait rien lui demander de plus.

-Hermione, commença-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, même si je voulais, je n'aurais jamais le droit d'être en colère contre toi. Et cela tant que je vivrai.

-Mais…répliqua-t-elle en essayant de se libérer.

-Tu ne comprends pas Hermione, la coupa Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu personne avant toi à qui me confier et qui me comprenait vraiment. Je sais que tu t'en veux pour avoir laissé tombé les recherches pour me rejoindre ici. Si cela peut te rassurer, je suis sûr que Tonks réussira. J'ai confiance en elle. Et puis même si je n'aime pas l'idée que tu revives tes pires souvenirs, je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir. Hermione, tant que tu es avec moi, je t'assure que je suis heureux et soulagé, et cela peu importe l'endroit où je suis…

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite tout le long de la tirade de Harry. Elle n'en revenait pas. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais espéré représenter autant de choses pour quelqu'un, et encore moins pour Harry.

Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir lui apporter de la joie dans les moments les plus difficiles qu'elle se sentait presque flotter dans les airs. Finalement, elle avait très bien fait de venir en prison…

-Harry, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux, c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait dite dans toute ma vie. Toi aussi tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée…

Elle sauta à son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il restèrent quelques instants, silencieux, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Hermione se demandait si c'était le bon moment pour tout avouer. Elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment par une révélation malvenue.

Enfin, elle prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête.

-Harry…

-Hm ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-elle.

Devant son regard curieux, elle continua, en pensant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

-Tu sais…la véritable raison qui m'a poussée à venir ici n'est pas celle que tu penses. Je voulais bien sûr te tenir compagnie dans ta solitude, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'a décidé à franchir le pas. Je … Je voudrais que tu saches que pendant l'année scolaire, il n'y a pas eu une seule seconde où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Tu me manquais tellement qu j'en souffrais affreusement. A chaque fois que quelqu'un t'insultait devant moi, je me sentais beaucoup plus blessée que s'il s'était adressé à moi directement…C'était l'enfer, et je n'aurais pas pu tenir un jour de plus sans te revoir. Même ici, je me sens cent fois mieux avec toi que seule à Poudlard.

Elle s'arrêta un instant sans quitter Harry du regard. Il avait une expression étrange sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, et elle se demandait si c'était bon signe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Elle était allée beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir revenir sur sa décision.

-Enfin…ce que je voulais te dire, reprit-elle, c'est…c'est que je t'aime de tout cœur. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens pas quand cela a commencé. J'ai gardé cela au fond de moi pendant tout ce temps car j'avais peur de briser ce qu'il y avait déjà entre nous, et je ne voulais pas rajouter de problème sur tes épaules…Mais pendant ces huit mois, Harry, je me suis rendue compte que même si tu ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour moi, je devais te le dire, tu méritais de savoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me fais pas d'illusion et tu n'as pas à faire semblant de réfléchir à ta réponse pour me préserver de la déception. Je fais juste cela pour que tu saches que je t'attendrai toute ma vie… Je veux que tu saches que si je suis vivante, tu peux être sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pense à toi et qui t'aime, quoiqu'il arrive et où que tu sois…

Elle baissa la tête et s'attendit à entendre les balbutiements de Harry qui essaierait de se sortir de là sans la blesser. Mais ce qui arriva la prit par surprise.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Hermione venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Hermione partageait ses sentiments… Il était aux anges. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, mais Hermione qui avait baissé les yeux, ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il se demandait comment elle pouvait penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Son rêve le plus fou venait d'être réalisé. Il ne savait pas trop comment répondre à tout cela sans paraître idiot.

Il prit une décision qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à regretter, mais après la révélation de Hermione, il était plutôt confiant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et demanda :

-Hermione ?

Elle fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle avait entendu, mais elle ne releva pas les yeux vers lui.

-Hermione regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Hermione releva lentement la tête, sans oser directement regarder dans ses yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'embarrasser très longtemps.

Dès que sa tête fut droite, elle sentit deux mains douces et fortes se poser sur chacune de se joues. Des frissons parcoururent son corps et enfin, elle plongea ses yeux dans les océans émeraude de Harry.

Son cœur commença à accélérer, ses genoux faiblirent, et elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'osait pas croire que Harry était en train de faire ce qu'elle espérait qu'il fasse depuis tant d'années.

Sans la quitter une seule fois ses yeux brillants du regard, Harry commença à se pencher lentement vers elle, en caressant son visage.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration qui s'accélérait, et il la tira un peu plus contre lui.  
Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il la vit fermer les yeux et ferma l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux.

Hermione avait l'impression de voler. Son corps était complètement oublieux de toute autre chose que Harry. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et se tint à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Harry sur ses hanches, et son cœur battre contre sa poitrine.

Elle aurait pu mourir ici, et elle aurait été la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Elle était comblée, Harry venait de réaliser son rêve le plus profond et le plus caché.  
Elle éprouvait tant d'amour pour lui que son cœur lui faisait presque mal quand elle y pensait. Elle resserra encore plus son étreinte et oublia tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec Harry.

Harry ne savait plus trop où il était quand, par manque d'air, il se détacha enfin de Hermione.

Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel. Il avait fini par se convaincre que Hermione ne l'aimerait jamais et qu'il devrait la regarder en silence toute sa vie.

Cette déclaration avait tout changé dans son esprit. Pendant que Hermione l'avait tenu avec passion, il s'était promis de lui appartenir pour le reste de sa vie. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Et il était d'autant plus heureux que cette solution ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Quand il revint à la réalité, il retourna son regard vers Hermione dont les yeux étaient encore fermés et qui avait un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Hermione, déclara-t-il en souriant alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour le regarder, je voudrais que tu saches qu'il y aura aussi quelqu'un qui pensera à toi et t'aimera de toute son âme tant que je serai vivant.

Les larmes de joies montèrent aux yeux de Hermione quand elle entendit cela. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie pour avoir la chance de bénéficier de l'amour du garçon le plus exceptionnel qu'elle ait connu.

Elle entoura le torse de Harry de ses bras et y enfouis sa tête. Aussitôt, elle sentit la chaleur des bras des Harry dans son dos, et encore une fois, elle se sentit comblée.

-Merci, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Merci d'être ce que tu es après tout ce que le monde t'a fait. Je t'aime…

-Non, Hermione, merci à toi pour être là pour moi à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, répondit Harry. Merci d'être une fille aussi parfaite. Je t'aime aussi…


	13. Le pourvoir que le partie 2

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, pensifs et savourant la présence de l'autre dans leur bras. Ils furent tirés de leur rêverie par le garde qui leur apporta le déjeuner avec un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

-A voici la demoiselle en détresse dont tout le monde parle, déclara-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Votre nouvelle maison vous plaît, à ce que ce que vois… Je ne vous cache pas ma grande surprise quand le ministre m'a prévenu ce matin… Vous auriez pu choisir un peu mieux que cette loque ma demoiselle… Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait encore le regarder sans dégoût après ce qu'il avait fait… J'aimerais…

-Taisez-vous ! s'exclama Hermione.

Son long discours avait réveillé une fureur en elle qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis son entrevue avec Ron. Comment osait-il juger Harry comme cela ? Il ne savait même pas la moindre chose sur sa vie !

Elle vit rouge et si la cellule n'avait pas été fermée, elle lui aurait volontiers sauté dessus. Elle allait lui montrer que personne ne parlait jamais comme cela de Harry quand elle était là pour l'empêcher.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! reprit-elle. Vous vous croyez malin à pavaner dans vos couloirs et torturer des innocents ! Quel beau métier ! Vous n'avez rien réussi de mieux dans votre vie ? Alors je ne suis pas surprise que vous ne me compreniez pas dans mes choix. Harry est tellement au-dessus de vous que vous ne pouvez même pas comprendre tout ce qui le rend supérieur à vous…

-Tu ne me parleras pas comme cela petite imbécile ! répondit le garde en laissant tomber leur déjeuner et en sortant sa baguette.

Il la pointa vers Hermione à travers les barreaux de la cellule. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry se leva rapidement du lit et se plaça devant Hermione, tout en avançant vers le garde.

-Dégage Potter, ou je te jette un sort à toi aussi. Cette petite peste va payer pour ce qu'elle a dit…

Harry savait très bien que s'il ne gardait pas son sang froid, cette histoire tournerait très mal. Sa longue expérience à Azkaban lui avait appris au moins une chose. Les gardes étaient très orgueilleux, et ne supportaient pas les moqueries des prisonniers. L'infirmerie de la prison voyait de nombreux prisonniers venir après des règlements de compte avec les gardes.

Aussi, bien qu'il eût envie de faire regretter au garde d'avoir insulté Hermione, il se força à rester calme et continua d'avancer vers la porte de la cellule où se tenait le garde.

-Un dicton Moldu dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui vexe, dit il d'une voix réfléchie. Alors si rien de ce que n'a dit Hermione est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en offenseriez et vous rabaisseriez au niveau des prisonniers en nous jetant un sort... Après tout vous êtes en position de force, et nous sommes juste jaloux de votre position…

Le garde sembla réfléchir au sens des paroles de Harry, et au soulagement de ce dernier, il commença à baisser lentement sa baguette tout en continuant à le fixer.  
-Très bien Potter, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je laisse passer cela. La prochaine fois, si l'autre garce ne peut pas se retenir, elle devra en subir les conséquences.

Harry prit une longue inspiration pour garder son calme. Encore une insulte comme cela, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre de ses actes. Mais heureusement, le garde se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Harry relâcha une expiration et se retourna vers Hermione. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit, la tête baissée et les joues rouges.

Jamais Hermione n'avait eu aussi honte de sa vie. A cause de sa stupidité, Harry avait encore failli être blessé.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir en entendant les paroles du gardien. Après huit mois passés à Poudlard à devoir supporter le même de propos, elle était arrivée à bout. D'autant plus qu'elle avait revu Harry ce matin même et qu'il lui avait montré toute sa grandeur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à supprimer son envie de le protéger contre le monde entier.  
Cependant, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, avec un peu de recul, elle voyait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû réagir aux provocations du garde.

Le seul résultat était qu'elle avait réussi à supprimer leur petit déjeuner. Elle n'osait pas regarder dans les yeux de Harry de peur d'y voir de la déception.

Elle eut un petit sursaut quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. En relevant la tête, elle vit que Harry la regardait avec un air inquiet.

-Ca va Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à propos de cela. Cet abruti est tellement bête qu'il aura oublié tout cela au prochain détour du couloir.

-Ce n'est pas cela, Harry, répondit-elle. Je me sens totalement bête. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela. Tu as failli te faire jeter un sort et nous n'avons pas de petit déjeuner. Je suis désolée… J'ai tellement honte…

Harry eut un petit sourire de la voir paniquer ainsi. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il la voyait agir sous l'impulsion de ses émotions plutôt que de sa logique implacable, mis à part bien sûr le fait qu'elle soit ici avec lui.

Il trouvait cela très touchant de sa part, d'autant plus que c'était encore pour lui qu'elle s'était énervée. Il la tira dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis en voyant son air honteux et perplexe, il laissa échapper un rire, le premier depuis qu'il avait été enfermé.

-Hermione… Tu es trop dure avec toi-même. Tu as le droit de craquer moralement, comme tout le monde. J'imagine sur tu as dû laisser échapper ta frustration des derniers mois… Ne t'inquiète pas pour le déjeuner. Nous aurons un autre repas à midi. En fait je suis plutôt flatté de me voir défendu comme cela. C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un prend ma défense comme cela et je t'en remercie beaucoup.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir à son commentaire et lui fit un sourire timide. Elle ne savait comment, mais à chaque fois que Harry parlait, tous ses soucis s'envolaient avec ses paroles. En quelques phrases, il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral.

-Merci Harry, murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa position dans ses bras, de me comprendre aussi bien je veux dire. Mais je ne le ferai plus je te le promets. C'est juste que ce garde m'a un eu sorti un peu abruptement de mon rêve éveillé, et j'étais plutôt agacée. J'imagine que j'ai voulu me venger sans m'en rendre compte…

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit encore plus en entendant ces mots. Alors Hermione avait vécu un rêve éveillé ces dernières minutes… C'était à peu près la même chose pour lui…

Il se détacha un peu de l'étreinte de Hermione qui essaya de se raccrocher à lui, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

Aussitôt Hermione cessa de luter, et ses bras trouvèrent très vite le cou de Harry auquel elle s'accrocha pour être le plus près possible de lui. Au bout d'un moment, Harry brisa le baiser et elle grogna de mécontentement, tirant encore un peu plus sur son cou.

-Je t'aime Hermione, dit Harry en souriant devant ses efforts.

Hermione était aux anges. Ce baiser l'avait prise par surprise, mais aussitôt qu'elle réalisa ce qu'Harry était en train de faire, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper à lui pour le sentir contre elle.

Elle avait tant besoin de lui que cela l'effrayait. Quand elle était près de lui, elle était totalement enivrée et tout pensée logique quittait son esprit. Seul l'amour et la passion subsistaient et elle ne pouvait pas résister à leurs effets sur elle. Mais elle lui faisait entièrement confiance pour ne jamais abuser de l'avantage qu'il avait sur elle. Elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans aucune hésitation, pendant toutes les années de leur amitié, et maintenant, elle faisait de même avec son cœur et son âme.

Quand Harry lui avait dit ces trois mots si simples, elle avait senti des larmes de joie dans ses yeux et avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou, essayant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui, même si cela était physiquement impossible.

Harry était hypnotisé par Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder profondément dans ses yeux et l'amour qu'il y voyait le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En ce moment, il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose : il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à prendre soin d'elle et la rendre heureuse.

Il observa longuement son visage, et ne put s'empêcher d'y porter ses mains pour le caresser. Hermione ferma les yeux et Harry la sentit frissonner alors qu'elle prenait sa main entre les siennes.

Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit une sorte de bosse sur la joue droite de Hermione.

-Hermione ! qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en paniquant à l'idée qu'on l'ait brutalisée à son entrée en prison.

Les insultes étaient une chose, mais si jamais un garde avait osé poser la main sur elle, Harry lui ferait payer très chèrement et quelles que soient les conséquences.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie en se demandant de quoi il parlait. Puis elle sentit sa main sur sa joue et comprit. Il avait sentit les restes de la gifle de Ron. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui dire d'où cela venait de peur de le voir entrer dans une colère noire, mais elle se dit que tant que cette colère ne lui était pas destinée, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ron serait puni pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle soupira et le regarda avec un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

-Disons que mon enthousiasme à te défendre agissait déjà avant que je ne sois ici, dit-elle mystérieusement.

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, Harry comprit très bien son allusion. Elle vit une ombre traverser son beau regard.

-Qui ?demanda-t-il dans un murmure furieux.

-Ron, répondit-elle. Depuis le début de l'année, il s'est pris pour le roi des Griffondor et il se pavoise en classe alors qu'il n'est même pas le meilleur. Le Ministère a offert Grimauld Place à sa famille pour le dédommager de l'attaque contre Ginny, et cela n'a fait qu'augmenter son arrogance parce qu'il avait quelque chose qui t'appartenait. Il a voulu aussi récupérer ta cape, ta carte et ton balai, mais je les avais déjà pris avec moi sans le lui dire. Il ne les a jamais trouvés. Tout au long de l'année, il n'a fait que me tourner autour en essayant de profiter de ma tristesse pour gagner mon cœur en t'insultant devant moi… Quel idiot ! Le soir où j'ai décidé de venir ici, je n'avais plus besoin de couverture et je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Alors je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et il m'a giflé…

Elle entendit Harry pousser une exclamation. Puis, sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, prise dans une étroite étreinte.

-Je suis désolé pour tout cela Hermione, lui dit Harry avec des larmes aux yeux. Je te promets de te venger dès que je sortirai d'ici. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme cela. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai d'avoir levé la main sur toi…

Elle le sentit resserrer encore son emprise, et elle répondit, émue qu'il accorde tant d'importance à sa santé et son honneur.

Elle eut un petit sourire quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron la veille. Son souhait s'était réalisé et jamais Harry ne lui pardonnerait maintenant. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir lâchement torturé Harry au Ministère.

Harry fulminait. Comment Ron avait-il osé ? Comment pouvait-on frapper une personne aussi innocente que Hermione ? Cela devait être encore sa jalousie qui avait pris le dessus quand il avait appris que Hermione ne voulait pas de lui, même quand Harry était en prison.

Harry avait souvent laissé passé les actes de jalousie de Ron, il l'avait toujours pardonné. Même après ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère, il ne lui en avait pas réellement voulu. Mais cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin. Personne ne touchait à Hermione sans subir son courroux.

Ron avait déshonoré la maison de son ancêtre en agissant comme cela, et en revenant à Poudlard, Harry se promit de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Il commencerait par récupérer les biens de Sirius. Il espérait juste que la famille de Tonks ait été permise de rester à Grimmauld Place…

Il sentit Hermione se sortir de ses bras, et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait peut-être trop serrée avec la colère, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, il se retrouva dans un baiser si tendre qu'il en oublia tout de suite tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec la fille qui était en face de lui, la fille qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

-Merci de me protéger comme cela, Harry, dit-elle quand ils se furent séparés. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche.

-De rien Hermione, répondit-il en souriant, tu le mérites.  
Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas révélé à Hermione ni le contenu du testament de Sirius, ni la prophétie.

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et il se mit à craindre sa réaction. Comment prendrait-elle le fait d'être en présence d'un meurtrier potentiel ou d'un condamné à mort.

La crainte dut se lire sur son visage car Hermione le regarda étrangement et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Harry soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Hermione, j'ai deux choses à te révéler à propos de moi… Et l'une d'elle pourrait te faire peur. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus de moi après cela…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? demanda Hermione d'un air inquiet. Je t'ai dit que rien ne se mettrait jamais entre toi et moi et je compte bien tenir ma promesse… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Harry, je suis sûre que nous pourrons l'affronter ensemble.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement et Harry se lança dans son récit. Quand il eût fini, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Elle était atterrée par cette nouvelle terrible. Harry avait déjà tant vécu et à cause de cette stupide Trelawney, il portait le destin du monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Elle voulait tant pouvoir partager son fardeau… Mais elle connaissait trop bien Harry pour savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'exposer à sa place. Il relèverait le défi, et elle se promit de l'aider à réussir.

-Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée que tant de choses s'acharnent sur toi. C'est à cause de cette stupide prophétie que tu n'as pas pu avoir de vie. Je te promets que je t'aiderais Harry.

-Tu … Tu n'as pas peur de rester avec moi ? demanda Harry abasourdi mais la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sûr que non, Harry, répondit Hermione en sanglotant. Quelle lâche je serais si je te laissais tomber maintenant. Je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout Harry, sois en assuré.

Harry fut submergé par l'émotion et elle le réconforta pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se relève et lui fasse le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Elle ne résista pas et l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser enflammé.

La journée passa rapidement, et tous les doutes de Harry s'étaient maintenant dissipés. Hermione lui avait révélé sa vraie nature, et il l'aimait encore plus maintenant, si c'était possible.

Quand l'obscurité commença à tomber dans la cellule, Harry aperçut Hermione dodeliner de la tête. Se souvenant soudain qu'elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente, Harry lui proposa immédiatement de se coucher, et elle accepta timidement.

-D'accord, reprit Harry. Alors je te laisse le lit et je dormirai par terre.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, répondit Hermione en souriant. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'enlever le peu de confort que tu as… Nous dormirons tous les deux dans le lit…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Hermione rougit et parut déçue.

-Oh… Bien sûr tu ne veux pas… je comprends très bien… Mais je dormirai moi par terre…

-Non, non ! s'écria Harry. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je m'étonnais juste que tu veuilles bien dormir dans le même lit que moi. Ne sois pas bête. Je ne te laisserais jamais dormir par terre. Si cela ne te gène pas alors nous partagerons le lit, finit-il en rougissant.

Hermione sourit en voyant Harry rougir. Sa timidité était une des choses qu'elle adorait chez lui. Il n'était jamais sûr de lui, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait presque pas lui trouver de défauts.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle regarda Harry et le vit debout au milieu de la pièce qui la fixait.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il sembla sortir de sa rêverie et vint se glisser à ses côtés en prenant garde de ne pas occuper trop de place. Hermione sourit intérieurement et le tira vers elle.

-J'ai froid Harry, dit-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui.

Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle soupira de contentement en sentant sa chaleur réconfortante.

Elle releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle tomba immédiatement dans des rêves paisibles.

Harry observa pendant quelques temps Hermione à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Elle avait un visage paisible et un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
Il la trouvait époustouflante comme cela et ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser le front, ce qui élargit son sourire.

Peu à peu, il sentit le sommeil le gagner, et il s'endormit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis huit mois.

Harry entendait des voix autour de lui, mais étant encore un peu endormi, il ne pouvait pas dire à qui elles appartenaient.

-Alors il a enfin compris ? demandait l'une d'elle.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre raison à sa présence, répondait une autre.

-Regardez ! Il se réveille ! s'exclamait une troisième qui lui semblait familière.

Harry comprit alors que l'on parlait de lui et se força à se réveiller plus vite. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il n'était pas à Azkaban. Il s'aperçut aussi que Hermione n'était pas avec lui, non sans une certaine panique.  
-Où suis-je ? fut la première chose qu'il demanda.

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut trois personnes assises sur des chaises qui entouraient son lit. En apercevant les visages de ces personnes, Harry laissa échapper une exclamation.

-Non…Non…cela ne peut pas être possible… Je dois être en train de rêver…se répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Non Harry tu ne rêves pas, lui dit en souriant une jeune femme rousse.

-C'est mon imagination, dit Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Ils sont morts et cela ne sert à rien de vouloir les faire revenir…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il observait d'un peu plus près les trois personnes.

La plus proche de lui était une magnifique femme rousse dont il ne pouvait pas déterminer l'âge avec précision. Elle semblait jeune mais son visage montrait beaucoup de sagesse que seul les anciens pouvaient acquérir. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus chez elle étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude profond qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant… à part chez lui.

L'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle lui tenait la main et regardait Harry avec une drôle d'expression. Quand Harry tourna son regard vers lui, il crut d'abord qu'un miroir était en face de lui. Mais il y avait quelques éléments qui contredisaient cette hypothèse. Tout d'abord, l'homme semblait un peu plus âgé que Harry, même si son âge était aussi imprévisible que celui de la jeune femme. Ensuite, ses yeux n'étaient pas verts mais marrons, contrairement à ceux de Harry. Enfin, son front dégagé ne montrait clairement aucune cicatrice.

La troisième personne était derrière eux. En regardant son visage, Harry se crut revenu deux ans auparavant quand il avait vu son parrain tomber à travers le voile. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient élégamment sur des épaules, et ses yeux sombres étaient rieurs.

Harry était muet. Il savait très bien que cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Dumbledore l'avait dit lui-même : rien ne pouvait ramener les morts, pas même la magie. Sirius Black et James et Lily Potter ne pouvaient pas se trouver devant lui maintenant. Cela devait être un nouveau plan du Ministère pour le torturer…

-Pourquoi sont-ils aussi cruels ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont obligés de me montrer mes parents et Sirius ?

Il remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine et commença à sangloter. Bientôt, il sentit une main sur son bras, mais il essaya de l'ignorer.

-Harry… dit une voix féminine. Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi mais tu dois nous écouter. Nous ne sommes pas le résultat d'un sort…

-Non ! s'exclama Harry sans relever la tête. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Elle est morte, comme mon père et Sirius. Tous à cause de moi ! Laissez-moi, je vous en prie, laissez-moi tranquille. Cela ne vous suffit pas que je sois en prison ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis célèbre… C'est à cause de cette prophétie ! Laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plaît ! supplia-t-il. Prenez toutes les formes que vous voulez mais pas mes parents ou Sirius ! C'est trop dur !

Il se mit à sangloter de plus belle et la main sur son épaule resserra son emprise.

-Harry…essaya-t-elle.

Mais elle ne put pas finir. Elle fut prise de sanglots elle aussi. Harry, curieux, regarda les trois personnes par-dessous son bras. Et à sa grande surprise, elles avaient toutes les larmes aux yeux.

Celle qui avait la forme de sa mère le regardait avec des yeux rougis, et elle était supportée par la main de son père sur son épaule.

-Harry, réessaya-t-elle, mon fils… Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'arrive… Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dur pour toi de nous revoir… Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Albus de venir…J'aurais tant aimé être là pour toi toutes ces années… je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissé tout seul au monde… Pardonne-moi Harry, pardonne-moi mon amour…

Elle commença à pleurer elle aussi et Harry put voir que les deux autres ne se retenaient que par fierté masculine.

Il releva la tête un petit peu. Comment un sort pouvait-il paraître aussi réel ? Ces personnes n'avaient rien à voir avec des souvenirs. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce dialogue à l'avance…

Il se redressa entièrement et regarda Lily Potter qui était maintenant en train de sangloter sur la poitrine de James. Il regarda dans les yeux de son père, et ne vit aucune malice. Son père lui fit un bref hochement de tête, tout comme Sirius.

Et Harry décida de les croire, de prendre la seule chance qu'il avait de pouvoir les voir et leur parler. Maintenant, peu lui importait que cela soit un rêve. Il savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vivants et n'avait aucun espoir de continuer à vivre avec eux. Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent pour reprendre ce que le destin lui avait volé.

-Maman ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait ce mot de toute sa vie. Cela lui fit une impression bizarre au fond de l'estomac et une sensation agréable se répandit en lui.

Lily tourna sa tête tellement vite quand elle l'entendit que James et Sirius sursautèrent.

-Harry…murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant au pied du lit, mon enfant…mon cœur…

-Maman…répéta Harry les larmes aux yeux, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi mon chéri, chuchota Lily.

Sans prévenir, elle l'attira dans ses bras.

Quand Molly Weasley avait affirmé des années auparavant qu'elle le considérait comme son fils, Harry y avait naïvement cru, et ses étreintes lui avaient semblaient maternelles.

Mais il se rendait compte maintenant combien il s'était trompé. Dans les bras de sa mère, il se sentait à l'aise, comme s'il y avait toujours été, comme si c'était sa place.

Il la serra encore plus fort pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine.

-Harry… mon amour, murmurait Lily en lui caressant le visage. Tu as tant grandi… Tu es magnifique… Nous sommes si fiers de ce que tu es devenu… Ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien… Harry, ton père et moi sommes si fiers de ce que tu es… Tu es exactement le fils dont nous rêvions quand tu étais encore un bébé…

C'en était trop pour Harry qui se remis à pleurer et qui fut, à son grand plaisir, pour la première fois de sa vie, consolé par sa mère.

-Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas tenu dans mes bras Harry… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu nous as manqué… Je t'aime tant …Je suis si désolée que tu ais été condamné à tant de souffrance si jeune… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé seul et sans défense…

-Non maman, vous êtes mort à cause de moi, pour me protéger… C'est moi qui vous ai pris votre vie alors que vous étiez si jeunes et si gentils. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je peux m'en vouloir… Et pour toi aussi Sirius…

-Non Harry, ne dis pas des choses comme cela, dit James qui parlait pour la première fois.

Il s'approcha du lit à son tour, et Lily se décala un peu pour le laisser en face de Harry. Il lui mis les mains sur les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère Harry, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
Harry avait déjà entendu cette phrase des centaines de fois, mais se l'entendre dire par son père était très différent. Il approuva timidement alors que James lui souriait.

-Ne te blâme pas pour nos morts Harry, reprit son père. Nous avons choisi de mourir pour ceux que nos aimions et nous savons que tu en aurais fait autant pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ta mère avait raison Harry. Tu surpasses nos rêves les plus fous. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien Harry. Et le monde le découvrira bientôt. Ils verront leur erreurs, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'eux Harry. Ta maison est là où est ton cœur, retiens toujours cela…

Harry, incapable de parler, approuva juste d'un signe de tête et son père le tira à son tour dans ses bras.

Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius de s'approcher. Il fit un grand sourire à Harry et le prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

-Tu me manques Sirius, dit Harry, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-Tu me manques aussi, Harry. Mais tu dois continuer à vivre et protéger ceux que tu aimes…

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris et Sirius se leva, rendant sa place à Lily qui ne semblait pas se lasser de tenir son fils dans ses bras.

-Harry, annonça James quand Lily se fut assise sur le lit à côté de Harry et ne lui tenait plus que la main, nous t'avons amener ici parce qu'aujourd'hui, une partie de la prophétie s'est réalisée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quelle partie son père voulait parler.

-Aujourd'hui, tu as trouvé le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas, Harry. Tu as été choisi avant même ta naissance par la Magie pour être le leader de la Lumière contre Voldemort. La prophétie était faite pour te guider à travers les épreuves pour te mener vers nous. Aujourd'hui, tu as enfin achevé ta quête, et tu vas recevoir les pouvoirs qui te sont dus de droit.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Harry, je n'ai rien fait qui déclencherait tout cela aujourd'hui…

Il vit Sirius sourire d'une oreille à l'autre alors que son père arborait le même visage. Se retournant vers sa mère, il la vit sourire aussi et elle lui demanda :

-Quelle est le nom de cette jeune fille avec qui tu as passé la journée Harry ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-Hermione pourquoi ? répondit Harry, perplexe.

-Vous avez l'air plutôt proches, reprit sa mère avec la même expression.  
Harry rougit et marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire et le sourire de Lily s'élargit.

-Moi je la trouve charmante, Harry, déclara-t-elle. Elle a fait preuve d'un courage et d'une foi en toi assez exceptionnels tout au long de ces années. Je suis sûre qu'elle est très bien pour toi. J'aurais adoré la rencontrer…

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu aurais adoré Hermione, Lily. En fait, dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai pensé à toi. C'est à croire que les Potter sont tous destinés à aimer des Je-Sais-Tout…

-Hermione est bien plus qu'une Je-sais-Tout ! s'exclama Harry. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi depuis que tu es mort ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Un silence tomba, et le sourire goguenard de Sirius s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage sérieux.

-Tu as mal compris Harry, expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je respecte beaucoup Hermione. Elle était avec toi quand vous m'avez sauvé la vie… Je ne voulais pas l'insulter, comme je n'insulterais jamais ta mère, et surtout pas devant ton père…

Il semblait plutôt confus et misérable.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, Harry. Je t'assure que cela n'était pas intentionnel. Je ne dirais jamais de mal de Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules et se détendit.

-C'est bon, je te crois, dit-il. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela à voir avec la prophétie…

-Tout Harry, annonça Lily. Aujourd'hui, Hermione t'a déclaré son amour, et tu lui as répondu avec le tien. L'Amour est le pouvoir que Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas, Harry, il était la clé pour que tu accèdes aux pouvoirs qui te permettront de combattre Tom Jedusor. Dès ton réveil, tu pourras sentir un changement en toi. La Magie Blanche t'a choisi pour Hôte. Elle va fusionner avec toi, et tu auras un pouvoir illimité. Tant que tu aimeras et seras aimé, ce sera le cas. Et plus tu aimeras, plus tu seras puissant. C'est la clé pour vaincre Voldemort, Harry. Tout repose sur toi maintenant. C'est l'ultime étape.

-Je vais avoir la Magie Blanche à portée de main pour tuer Voldemort ? demanda Harry, abasourdi. Et juste parce que je suis amoureux de Hermione ?

-Non, Harry, répondit James. Tu n'auras pas la Magie Blanche à ta disposition. Tu seras la Magie Blanche. Ton corps et elle ne feront qu'un… Et tu n'es pas juste amoureux de cette jeune fille. Si la prophétie s'est réveillée, c'est qu'elle est ton âme sœur, Harry. Protège-la du mieux que tu puisses, Harry. Peu de gens ont la chance de rencontrer leur âme sœur, et j'ai l'impression que la tienne est aussi exceptionnelle que toi…

Harry resta silencieux. Oui Hermione était exceptionnelle et il n'avait pas besoin que son père lui dise de la protéger pour le faire. La prophétie n'était donc pas un mensonge. Si ceci n'était pas un rêve, le lendemain matin, il serait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

-Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs pendant l'année qui suit Harry, lui dit Sirius. Tu sortiras bientôt de prison, fait confiance à Tonks pour cela. Retourne à Poudlard pour apprendre à connaître tes capacités. Tu trouveras tout le savoir nécessaire grâce à ton statut d'héritier de Griffondor. Une aile du château t'est réservée et elle possède une bibliothèque. Apprend autant que tu peux Harry, et quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras vaincre Voldemort, je le sais.

Harry fut simplement capable de faire signe qu'il avait compris en hochant de la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire devant cet amont d'information.  
-Une dernière chose avant de partir, Harry. Si tu acceptes ton destin, tu ne pourras plus jamais utiliser de Magie Noire, tu en mourrais. Et cela inclus les sorts impardonnables. Tu dois trouer une autre façon pour tuer Jedusor que l'Avada Kedavra.

Là encore, Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Il est temps que nous te libérions, Harry, déclara enfin James en souriant.

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Bonne chance. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras, comme toutes les autres fois. Et souviens-toi, l'Amour est la clé de ta victoire.

-Bon courage Harry, ajouta Sirius en l'embrassant à son tour. Vous y arriverez, je le sais… prend bien soin de toi et de Hermione…

-Oui, je lui passerai votre bonjour, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Puis il se retourna vers sa mère qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout en lui parlant.

-Au revoir Harry… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut une joie de te rencontrer. Prend bien soin de toi une fois dehors… Tu es puissant, mais pas invincible, rappelle-t'en. Le Manoir Potter sera parfait pour attendre avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Prend notre chambre s'il te plaît. Cela me ferait immensément plaisir de te voir grandir enfin heureux là où tu devrais être depuis ta naissance. Nous t'aimons tous Harry. Si tu te sens seul, dis-toi que nous veillons sur toi.

-D'accord, répondit Harry. Je t'aime maman, je vous aime tous les trois… Vous allez me manquer…

-Toi aussi, répondit Lily les larmes aux yeux après avoir entendu son fils lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois.

Elle se releva et se réfugia dans les bras de James.

-Au revoir, mon fils, dit ce dernier.

Harry les vit faire un dernier signe d'adieu, et dans un éclair, il était de retour dans sa cellule.


	14. Lever de soleil

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que sa cellule était baignée par la lumière du soleil levant qui passait par la petite lucarne, recouvrant les murs d'une magnifique lueur orangée. Il fut saisi par la beauté de ce spectacle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte que la lumière du soleil rejetait une impression de Magie très puissante, enivrante et relaxante.

Il se souvenait de son rêve dans les moindres détails. Il se rappelait avoir parlé aux personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères et qui n'étaient plus de ce monde.  
Mais maintenant qu'il était éveillé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui avait été dit cette nuit n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Avec un peu de recul, il ne voyait pas bien comment un rêve pouvait lui accorder un pouvoir si énorme que Voldemort ne serait même plus de taille contre lui…

Il sentit Hermione bouger dans son sommeil et il sourit quand elle se serra contre lui.

Tout ce qui avait été dit à propos d'elle dans son rêve était pourtant vrai, et il comptait bien suivre les conseils de ses parents, même s'ils n'étaient pas réels. Il comptait bien protéger Hermione et il voulait plus que tout construire entre eux quelque chose d'indestructible et d'éternel, comme sa mère le lui avait dit.  
Il tenta de se libérer doucement de l'étreinte d'Hermione, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, et il se retrouva pris au piège, sans autre moyen de se lever que de la réveiller.

Il soupira et entreprit de la regarder dormir jusqu'à son réveil, ce qui ne le gênait pas vraiment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et sembla perdue pendant quelques secondes. Mais quand elle croisa son regard, une étincelle de lucidité et de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, alors qu'un large sourire illuminait son visage.

Hermione se réveilla soudainement, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter la réalité.

Cette nuit, elle avait fait un rêve merveilleux dans lequel elle avait tout avoué à Harry qui avait répondu à son amour. Elle avait passé toute une journée avec lui, la plus belle de son existence, même si cela avait été à Azkaban.

Elle aurait tant aimé que cela soit réel… D'ici quelques minutes, elle devrait de nouveau affronter une bande de traîtres idiots, et elle n'en avait pas du tout hâte…  
Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était mais vu qu'elle pouvait entrapercevoir la clarté de la pièce à travers ses paupières et que les ronflements de Lavande ne se faisaient pas entendre, il devait être assez tard. Elle était certainement déjà en retard pour son cours de potions, mais elle s'en moquait…

Elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecoeur mais ce ne fut pas son habituel dortoir aux couleurs de Griffondor qui se révéla à sa vue. Un plafond gris sombre était au-dessus d'elle et elle ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Cependant elle se rendit compte qu'une chaleur inhabituellement réconfortante l'entourait, une chaleur qui lui rappelait quelque chose de très plaisant. Elle releva la tête lentement, avec espoir et quand ses yeux croisèrent deux émeraudes, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas un rêve finalement.

Elle se jeta au cou de Harry et l'entraîna dans un long baiser en guise de bonjour.

-Je croyais que j'avais rêvé tout cela, expliqua-t-elle devant la mine amusée de Harry. Je croyais que j'allais me réveiller à Poudlard et que j'allais devoir supporter Rogue en cours de potions…

Harry sourit à cette explication et lui embrassa le front.

-Cela a dû être une année vraiment dure pour toi si tu préfères te réveiller en Enfer plutôt que dans ton dortoir, remarqua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Hermione en se serrant contre sa poitrine.

Harry ne préféra pas pousser le sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, dit-il d'une voix neutre en espérant changer de sujet.

-Hm ? répondit Hermione de manière passive.

-J'ai rencontré mes parents et Sirius, continua Harry.

Hermione releva la tête rapidement l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-Tu les as revus mourir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Non, répondit Harry. En fait ils étaient déjà morts et ils voulaient me parler de la prophétie…

Il lui raconta son rêve dans son intégralité, et quand il finit, Hermione avait une expression étrange sur son visage.

-Tu crois que cela veut dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Harry, mais c'était bien de pouvoir leur parler comme cela… Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être dans un rêve et j'étais parfaitement lucide… Je pouvais leur demander ce qui me passait par la tête. C'était plutôt étrange…  
Hermione fronça les sourcils à son explication, comme toujours quand elle réfléchissait.

-C'est bizarre, dit-elle enfin. Les rêves sont connus pour être l'expression de notre inconscient… Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu y être conscient de tes actions…

Harry haussa des épaules. Hermione avait l'air de prendre cela beaucoup plus à cœur que lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sur le sujet. Il avait mieux à faire que de déchiffrer tous ses rêves. Cela lui rappelait trop la Divination pour lui plaire.

-En tout cas, reprit-il en souriant, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait charmante et qu'elle aurait adoré te rencontrer. Et Sirius lui a répondu que tu lui avais toujours fait pensé à elle…

Hermione le regarda d'un air troublé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Alors qu'il allait demander, elle le coupa.

-Harry, ta mère était sûrement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour te sauver. Jamais je ne pourrai prétendre lui ressembler, elle était trop formidable…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ? Je ne l'ai pas connue, et je suis sûr qu'elle était formidable, mais je te connais et je suis certain d'une chose. Tu es exceptionnelle… Ne crois jamais quelqu'un qui te dirait le contraire, Hermione. Tu es la meilleure personne qui existe sur terre, ou du moins à mes yeux…

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux après avoir entendu cela. Elle essaya faiblement de protester en rougissant de la tête aux pieds, mais Harry la fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, et faillit se rendormir tellement elle se sentait bien.

Mais une alarme stridente retentit dans la prison, la faisant sursauter, et elle se raidit.

Pendant qu'elle profitait de son temps avec Harry, elle avait oublié le sort Dementorus… Inconsciemment elle se rapprocha de Harry, et elle sentit son étreinte protectrice l'entourer. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que ses souvenirs viennent la harceler.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne se passa et elle rouvrit lentement les yeux. Harry était serré contre elle la protégeant de son corps, et il avait lui aussi fermé les yeux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et poussa une exclamation à la vue qui s'offrit à elle. Au dessus du lit, à quelques centimètres d'eux, se trouvait un dôme de brume blanche et lumineuse. Il s'échapper de ce dôme une impression de puissance inimaginable. Hermione pouvait deviner te ressentir la Magie qui en provenait.

Apparemment, ce dôme les protégeait du sort et les préservait de leurs pires cauchemars.

Elle se demandait qui pouvait avoir assez de puissance et de connaissance de la Magie pour pouvoir produire cette étonnante création dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Elle se retourna vers Harry qui avait ouvert les yeux à son tour.

La surprise se montrait clairement sur son visage, et peu à peu, la compréhension fit son apparition.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve… murmura-t-il.

Entendant Hermione pousser un petit cri, Harry ouvrit les yeux et suivit son regard. Il aperçut une lumière blanche presque aveuglante qui les entourait et les protégeait.

Cette lumière lui était très familière et même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura qui la rendait reconnaissable. Ce dôme semblait l'appeler, l'attirer, prendre sa source dans son corps. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir communiquer avec lui, pouvoir lire ses pensées, ou plutôt ses intentions.

Il pouvait dire sans difficulté, même s'il ne savait absolument pas comment, que ce bouclier était constitué de Magie Banche à l'état le plus pur, ce qui lui permettait de repousser ou d'absorber n'importe quelle autre Magie, sauf la Magie Noire la plus puissante.

« Tu seras la Magie Blanche, ton corps ne fera plus qu'un avec elle… »

Les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente n'en était pas un.

Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait pu conserver sa lucidité et comment il avait pu parler à ses parents sans jamais avoir entendu leur voix. Il se concentra sur le dôme et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait facilement faire varier sa taille et sa puissance.

C'était donc lui qui en était le créateur…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve alors…murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogatifs.

-Ne me demande pas où j'ai appris à faire cela parce que je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il. Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais fait jusqu'à présent.

Hermione était abasourdie. Comment Harry avait-il pu gagner autant de puissance en une seule nuit ? Il n'utilisait même pas de baguette et il état capable de bloquer l'un des sorts légaux les plus puissants.

Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle pouvait ressentir de la Magie à l'état pur se dégager de son corps, envoyant vers elle une sensation de joie et d'espoir comme aurait pu le faire le chant d'un phénix.

Ce rêve incluant ses parents et Sirius avait donc dit la vérité sur la prophétie…  
Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir à son rôle par rapport au pouvoir de Harry. D'après lui, ses parents lui avaient expliqué que tant que leur amour serait vivace, Harry serait pratiquement tout puissant.

Elle fut transportée de joie à l'idée qu'elle fût jugée assez digne de lui pour réveiller une telle prophétie. Elle se promit une énième fois de tout faire pour entretenir leur flamme.

-Harry, demanda-t-elle d'une voix curieuse en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en observant le bouclier de plus près, est-ce que cela te fatigue de maintenir cette protection sur nous ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il en se relevant lui aussi. Je ne me rends même pas compte que cette chose prend sa source en moi. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais le maintenir presque éternellement…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu sais ce que cela veut dire Harry ? reprit-elle après quelques minutes.

-Oui, répliqua-t-il. Cela veut dire qu'aucun de nous n'a plus à se soucier de ce satané sort…

Hermione sourit gaiement à cette annonce. La longue torture morale de Harry prenait fin après tant de temps. Elle était si heureuse pour lui.

Le temps qu'ils passeraient maintenant à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que Tonks trouve les preuves serait beaucoup moins dur à encaisser, surtout qu'elle était là pour lui tenir compagnie…

Elle se jeta sur lui sans prévenir, et, pris par surprise, Harry retomba en arrière sur son lit.

Hermione resta un long moment perchée au-dessus de lui, à se noyer dans son regard. Puis se sentant attirée, elle se baissa lentement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Elle fut surprise de sentir un courant d'air autour d'eux et un pic de Magie les entoura, mais elle n'aurait rompu ce baiser pour rien au monde. Quand elle sentit les bras de Harry s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir et elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle oublia tout de suite son entourage quand ses mains douces effleurèrent la peau qui dépassait le bas de sa chemise et elle sentit des frissons lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale…

Elle se recula au bout de quelques secondes, sans quitter Harry des yeux. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage, ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle de bonheur et d'amour.

-Wow… dit-il enfin. Je peux savoir ce qui m'a valu cela ?

Hermione sourit à son tour et se laissa glisser à côté de lui, sa tête soutenue par son bras pour pouvoir regarder Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un air rêveur, juste une envie soudaine… Pourquoi, cela te gêne ?

-Non ! s'exclama Harry. J'étais juste un peu surpris… Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme cela avant…

Hermione éclata de rire et la mine perplexe de Harry ne fit rien pour l'aider à retrouver son sérieux.

-Je me demande comment tu aurais réagi si j'avais fait cela « avant » comme tu dis, finit-elle par expliquer.

Une étincelle de compréhension et d'amusement naquit dans les yeux de Harry.

-J'imagine que j'aurais été plutôt étonné, avoua-t-il, mais je n'aurais pas moins aimé pour autant…

Enfin, au bout d'une heure, le bouclier disparut de lui-même, aussi vite qu'il était apparu et ils remarquèrent que le sort avait pris fin. Apparemment, Harry n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de se protéger. Un sixième sens s'était implanté en lui et détectait le danger. Harry était très content sa Magie prenne soin de Hermione, au moins quand elle était proche de lui.

Mais il se dit que c'était normal. Après tout, l'amour qu'il partageait avec était la base de ses pouvoirs. Hermione était en quelque sorte aussi bénéficiaire des ses dons.

Il se releva et marcha vers la porte de sa cellule pour guetter la venue du garde qui lui apporterait le petit déjeuner. Il avait hâte de tester ses nouvelles capacités.  
Il regarda Hermione qui était toujours sur le lit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Devant son regard interrogatif, il s'expliqua.

-Je crois que l'on a quelques comptes à régler avec le garde… Quoiqu'il arrive, reste bien derrière moi, il va sûrement nous attaquer quand je lui aurais dit ce que je pense de son langage envers ma fiancée…

Hermione sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine quand elle entendit Harry l'appeler sa fiancée.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques années auparavant qu'il utiliserait ce mot en parlant d'elle, elle l'aurait traité de fou et se serait réfugiée dans son dortoir pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Aujourd'hui, il était là devant elle et prononçait ce mot avec tant de ferveur qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Harry eut l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour provoquer ses larmes, et elle se dépêcha de lui faire un petit sourire rassurant.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-Non Hermione, répondit Harry, pas du tout convaincu par sa réponse, je t'ai dit que tout ce qu'a dit ce garde sur toi est faux. Il va comprendre…

-Ce n'est pas cela Harry, répliqua-t-elle en souriant à son ton enflammé. Je me moque de ce que peuvent penser les autres tant que j'ai ton soutien…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-C'est stupide vraiment Harry, soupira Hermione qui ne voulait pas être prise pour une idiote.

Mais devant son regard insistant, elle céda.

-C'est juste que tu viens de dire que je suis ta fiancée… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de te l'entendre dire… expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai juste été submergée par mes souvenirs…

Elle sentit une main lui soulever le menton et se retrouva face à face avec Harry.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Si cela te fait plaisir je peux dire au monde entier que tu es ma fiancée, je déclarerai dans la presse que mon cœur t'appartient à jamais, que tu as capturé mon âme. Je te dirai que je t'aime tous les matins à ton réveil si je peux voir un sourire sur ton visage quand je te le dis. Je t'aime tellement Hermione… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse…

Hermione eut le souffle coupé et ne savait pas quoi répondre. La nécessité d'une réponse lui parut bientôt très peu évidente quand elle vit Harry se pencher vers elle…

-Oh comme c'est touchant ! s'exclama le garde alors que Hermione et Harry se séparaient à contrecoeur.

Harry se plaça devant Hermione et le regarda d'un air sombre. Il avait faim, et il devait attendre d'avoir le déjeuner avant de commencer sa correction. Le garde lui fit placer le maigre repas à travers les barreaux avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Alors Potter, lança-t-il, combien tu la payes pour venir ici et te satisfaire ? J'ai entendu que tu roulais sur l'or…

Harry commença à trembler de fureur. Il n'arriva pas à croire que le garde avait eu le culot de traiter Hermione de prostituée. Il sentit la Magie affluer en lui, et les murs commencèrent à trembler.

Le garde recula avec de la terreur dans les yeux, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cela. Harry parvint tout de même à se maîtriser, et le calme revint peu à peu.

Mais sa colère n'avait pas diminué. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui avec fureur et parla d'une voix froide.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous devez payer pour que les femmes s'intéresse à vous que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Vous avez insulté ma fiancée plusieurs fois dans les deux derniers jours, et ma famille un nombre inimaginable de fois pendant mon séjour. C'était la goutte de trop. Vous allez payer pour vos sarcasmes.

Malheureusement pour lui, le garde, qui n'avait plus peur maintenant que le tremblement de terre était terminé, ne le prit pas au sérieux et éclata d'un rire cruel.

-Non, Potter, je crois que c'est toi qui va payer pour tes paroles, dit-il en sortant sa baguette. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais intelligent après ce qui est arrivé hier.  
Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry et le sort qu'il lança à Harry arracha un petit cri de terreur à Hermione.

-ENDOLORIS !

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Son bouclier apparut devant lui et absorba le sort très facilement. Les yeux du garde s'agrandirent de terreur, et il comprit qu'il était en danger maintenant.

Harry sourit sombrement devant la lâcheté du garde qui commençait à s'enfuir en courant à travers les couloirs. Il tendit la main devant lui, et le garde fut soulevé dans les airs, remuant les jambes inutilement pour avancer. Mais ses efforts se révélèrent inefficaces car le sort que Harry lui avait jeté silencieusement était un sortilège d'attraction.

Quand il se retrouva à son point de départ, le garde commença à paniquer. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front.

-Vous avez de la chance, annonça Harry après avoir regardé l'homme se décomposer avec la peur pendant quelques instants, je suis de très bonne humeur et contrairement à ce qui se dit, je ne suis pas un assassin… Je ne vous ferais donc pas de mal mais à deux conditions… La première est que vous fassiez des excuses immédiates à Hermione pour hier et aujourd'hui. La deuxième est que vous arrêtiez de nous donner seulement la moitié de nos repas à partir de aujourd'hui.

Il attendit et regarda le gardien droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci sembla soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne mourrait pas ce jour-ci et il se calma suffisamment pour pouvoir parler.

-Je…je le promets, vous aurez vos repas complets à partir de midi…

-Et le reste ? demanda froidement Harry.

-Je…je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dit sur ma demoiselle Granger.

Harry considéra le faire supplier le pardon de Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, alors il hocha simplement de la tête.

-Je vous ferez tenir votre parole, déclara Harry. Si vous ne la respectez pas, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis tout à fait capable de sortir de cette cellule pour vous punir. Je reste ici simplement parce que je ne veux pas que Hermione vive une vie de fugitive.

Le gardien fit signe qu'il avait compris, et dès qu'il fut relâché par Harry, il s'éloigna le plus vite possible. Harry était plutôt content de lui. Il avait réussi à garder son calme, et à ne pas blesser le garde. Il s'était rendu compte que ses pouvoirs étaient réticents à être utilisés pour faire du mal, mais il était certain d'avoir la capacité de les forcer à lui obéir.

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui lui sourit en guise de remerciements, mais elle retrouva très vite son sérieux.

Hermione était perplexe. Elle ne savait pas si Harry avait bluffé en affirmant avoir les pouvoirs de sortir de sa cellule. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne voulait pas être la raison de décision de rester à Azkaban. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Harry serait très vite capable de trouver les preuves de son innocence. Elle ne voulait pas le retenir en Enfer. Elle préférait largement s'enfuir avec lui, même si cela lui enlèverait son relatif confort de ces deux jours.

-Harry, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux, es-tu vraiment capable de sortir d'ici ?

Harry hocha faiblement de la tête voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors fais le, dit simplement Hermione. Et si tu le peux, emmène-moi avec toi.

Nous serons beaucoup plus efficaces en aidant Tonks qu'en attendant ici…

-Non Hermione, je te répète ce que j'ai dit au garde, je ne veux pas que l'on vive en fugitifs. Je ne veux pas que l'on revive ce qu'a vécu Sirius. Je sortirai d'ici en homme libre et innocent. Cependant je peux te faire sortir d'ici si tu le souhaites vraiment…

-Jamais ! s'exclama Hermione avec ferveur. Je suis désolée, mais si tu restes, moi aussi…

Harry lui fit un sourire qui lui disait « je savais que tu allais dire cela »…

Puis il se dirigea vers le lit, portant leur maigre déjeuner. Hermione le suivit et ils s'installèrent face à face pour manger, dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un dîner en tête à tête.

-Oui, pensa Harry, mon séjour s'est considérablement amélioré depuis hier…


	15. Enfin libres

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Harry reprenait goût à la vie. Les petites choses qui avaient disparu de son quotidien comme les sourires ou la seule joie de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de façon amiable étaient revenues en force avec Hermione.

Elle était devenue la prunelle de ses yeux. Tous les jours, il avait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus, et ne se gênait pas pour le lui dire en voyant les sourires qu'elle décochait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

La voir le matin à son réveil, à côté de lui, était devenu un bonheur quotidien dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se passer. Tous les jours, il voyait son visage baigné par la leur du soleil levant, et se disait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus touchant et de plus magnifique.

Quand ils avaient été meilleurs amis, ils s'étaient toujours compris mutuellement, mais maintenant, leur complicité était devenue incomparable. C'était comme s'ils savaient exactement ce que l'autre pensait et ils pouvaient trouver sans problème les mots qu'il fallait pour se rassurer.

Harry se prenait souvent à rêver du futur, à s'imaginer marié et regardant ses enfants jouer dans un jardin alors qu'Hermione était dans ses bras. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une vraie famille à cause des traitements des Dursley, et il voyait en Hermione la femme avec qui il la fonderait.

Mais il revenait toujours à la réalité en pensant sombrement que pour l'instant, ils étaient toujours à Azkaban. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de penser qu'Hermione était bloquée ici avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais l'occasion de remuer ses pensées trop longtemps car Hermione connaissait de très bons moyens pour le distraire.

Il espérait pourtant de tout son cœur que Tonks trouve vite les preuves pour pouvoir sortir de cet Enfer. Même s'il ne devait plus souffrir les effets du sort Dementorus, il en avait assez de cette petite cellule où il était enfermé si injustement et depuis si longtemps. Mais il voulait surtout voir Hermione heureuse à l'extérieur de cette prison, dans un endroit où ils seraient chez eux et où plus rien ne compterait qu'eux deux.

Hermione était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle vivait une idylle fantastique avec le garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout, même si le lieu n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait appelé charmant.

Mais quand elle était avec Harry, peu lui importait le lieu, peu lui importait l'heure ou le temps… En fait, elle se moquait de tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport direct avec lui.

Elle pouvait apercevoir au fil des jours la joie de vivre revenir dans ses yeux et cela la comblait. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir l'aider à surmonter les épreuves qu'elle en oubliait tous les soucis qu'ils avaient encore devant eux.

Tous les jours, Harry lui disait qu'il l'aimait encore plus que la veille, et elle devait faire des efforts pour ne pas pleurer à chaque fois. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire, et son cœur ne battait que pour lui.

Malgré tout, elle désirait au fond de son cœur sortir au plus vite d'ici. Elle savait que Harry voulait la même chose. Elle voulait que la vie leur sourie enfin et qu'ils puissent s'épanouir et vivre ensembles librement.

Elle était en admiration devant les progrès de Harry avec ses pouvoirs. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensembles durant les longues journées de juin et Harry avait montré l'étendue de son potentiel extraordinaire.

Il avait réussi à maîtriser les sorts de ses cinq premières années sans baguette et sans incantation en une seule matinée. Elle l'avait ensuite aidé en lui apprenant tout ce qu'elle avait appris en sixième année et tout ce qu'elle savait de la septième.

Il disait qu'il adorait l'écouter enseigner le savoir qu'elle avait acquis en lisant, et elle partageait tout sans hésitation, si bien que Harry avait fini par en connaître pratiquement autant qu'elle.

Elle était pratiquement sure qu'ils auraient pu passer leur ASPIC dès lors et obtenir des O en toutes les matières.

Harry lui avait promis qu'une fois qu'ils seraient dehors, même s'ils étaient trop vieux pour retourner à Poudlard, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour leur obtenir le droit de compléter leur apprentissage. Elle n'attachait plus autant d'importance aux études que par le passé, mais elle avait été ravie que Harry considère leur avenir si sérieusement.

Un mois après l'arrivée de Hermione, leur monotonie fut pourtant interrompue par la plus fantastique des nouvelles. Un matin, alors que Harry essayait de transformer son lit en un cheval, le tout en moins de quelques secondes, ils entendirent des pas s'approcher dans le couloir. Harry remit vite les choses en place dans la cellule. Ils avaient décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas informer les gardes et donc Fudge des pouvoirs de Harry.

Mais alors qu'ils attendaient de voir arriver un gardien avec un plateau et leur déjeuner, il en virent un accompagné par Fudge, Mac Gonnagal et Tonks.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer à cette vue, mais il n'osait pas espérer trop fort de peur d'être affreusement déçu par la suite. Il se contenta d'attendre en silence en regardant Hermione qui avait l'air d'avoir pris la même décision.

Une fois arrivés devant leur cellule, Fudge et Mac Gonnagal avaient l'air plutôt mal à l'aise, mais Tonks arborait un sourire resplendissant.

Ce simple fait convainquit Harry que l'heure de leur libération était proche.

Hermione observa silencieusement l'attitude du Ministre et celle de son ancien professeur. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne disent rien qui ne fasse perdre à Harry son calme. Elle se moquait de leur santé, mais elle ne voulait pas que Harry soit laissé à vie en prison pour un meurtre qu'il aurait cette fois commis.

Elle croisa le regard de Tonks qui lui fit un hochement de tête discret. Elle comprit tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire. Ils avaient enfin accepté l'évidence. Tonks avait accompli sa mission et ils allaient être libérés.

Elle avait envie de sauter de joie et dut se retenir de se jeter à son cou pour la remercier.

Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge et fit signe au garde d'ouvrir la porte de leur cellule.

-Harry James Potter et Hermione Jane Granger, dit-il d'un air pompeux, je, soussigné Corneillus Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, vous déclare innocents de toutes les accusations dont vous avez été victimes…

Harry eut un petit sourire en croisant le regard de Hermione. Puis il avança vers Fudge qui parut effrayé.

-Parfait, dit-il simplement. Nous partons de suite.

Fudge le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, clairement abasourdi du manque d'émotion dans sa voix à l'idée de sortir de Azkaban.

En réalité, Harry exultait intérieurement de joie, et il mourrait d'envie de se ruer vers Tonks pour la remercier de tout son cœur.

-Mais je n'ai pas fini ! s'indigna Fudge. Vous devez écouter les excuses du Ministère ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire ce discours !

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule. Après avoir enfermé un innocent plus de neuf mois à Azkaban, la seule chose qui préoccupait Fudge était le temps qu'il avait mis à préparer son discours.

-Je me fous de vos excuses, lâcha-t-il avec mépris. Je vivrai très bien sans. Si vous êtes si inquiet pour votre discours, vous n'avez qu'à l'envoyer à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de le publier. En plus, cela fera plaisir au peuple de savoir qu'ils ont condamné un innocent à l'Enfer…

Il n'avait pas parlé très fort, mais sa voix était si froide et il dégageait un tel pouvoir que Fudge se raidit et recula de plusieurs mètres. Harry détourna son regard de lui et se retourna vers Hermione.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire et en lui tendant la main.

-Oui, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Il est temps de sortir d'ici.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte de leur cellule où se trouvait Tonks et Mac Gonnagal. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de savoir quelle conduite adopter, mais Harry l'ignora.

Il mena Hermione vers Tonks qui les regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

-Salut vous deux, dit-elle. Alors comme ça Hermione, tu lui as dit ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant leurs mains entremêlées.

-Oui, répliqua simplement Hermione. Et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde.

Un petit silence s'installa et enfin Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Tonks. Elles restèrent longtemps comme cela et Harry eut l'impression qu'elles étaient deux sœurs qui se retrouvaient après des années. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Quand elles se furent séparées, Hermione se décala et il s'avança pour se retrouver en face de la jeune Auror.

Elle se jeta aussi sur lui et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Salut grande sœur, dit-il par-dessus son épaule. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué depuis ta dernière visite.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué petit frère, répondit Tonks.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude durant les visites de Tonks de s'appeler comme cela, et cela semblait totalement naturel pour Harry. Après tout, même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement de la même famille, Harry était à la tête de la famille Black, à laquelle appartenait Tonks.

-Merci Tonks, continua-t-il, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour Hermione. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez.

-C'est rien Harry, c'était la moindre des faveurs que je pouvais te faire. Je te raconterai tout plus tard…

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête en la relâchant. Il reprit la main de Hermione qui avait l'air de vivre les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Ils allaient commencer à descendre le long du couloir quand Mac Gonnagal encouragée par leur réaction envers Tonks, s'avança vers eux.

-Harry… Hermione…

Harry la regarda d'un air particulièrement agressif et elle stoppa son avancée.

-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous approcher plus près si vous ne voulez pas voler à travers le couloir ou contre le mur, Professeur, dit-il.

Mac Gonagall sembla troublée par cette réaction, et Hermione laissa échapper une petite exclamation incrédule.

-Vous ne croyiez quand même pas qu'on allait vous remercier aussi ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Mac Gonnagall la regarda, clairement stupéfaite que Hermione puisse lui parler de cette manière. Mais elle se reprit et regarda Tonks d'un air agacée. Tonks se contenta de se placer à côté de Harry et Hermione, un air de défiance sur le visage.

-Il est temps que je vous dise la vérité, Minerva, annonça-t-elle. Pendant toute l'année, j'ai rendu visite à Harry et soutenu Hermione pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis proposée en tant que professeur et guide de Hermione dans l'Ordre. Pendant toute l'année nous avons cherché des preuves de l'innocence de Harry. Mais Hermione a fini par craquer sans Harry et je l'ai aidée à venir ici avec lui…

Fudge et Mac Gonnagall étaient abasourdis. Ils regardaient Tonks comme s'ils venaient de découvrir qu'elle était d'une espèce particulièrement dangereuse de Scrout à Pétard.

-Vous avez trahi le Ministère pendant toute cette année ! s'exclama Fudge.

-Et l'Ordre ! ajouta Mac Gonnagall.

-Je ferai en sorte que vous ne trouviez plus de travail à partir d'aujourd'hui Auror Tonks ! s'égosilla Fudge, devenu rouge comme une brique.

-Et vous serez expulsée de l'Ordre pour trahison, déclara Mac Gonnagall.

Tonks les regarda simplement d'un air indifférent, comme si elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'ils disaient. Hermione cependant ne resta pas aussi stoïque et s'avança d'un air furieux vers les deux personnes qui venaient de dire tout cela.

-Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Tonks était a seule à voir la vérité depuis le début et vous appelez cela une trahison ? VOUS êtes les traîtres, pas elle. Elle est beaucoup plus loyale que vous ne pourriez espérer l'être un jour.

Mac Gonnagall eut le bon sens de paraître honteuse, mais Fudge s'emporta bien plus en criant au sommet de sa voix qu'Hermione n'était qu'une petite idiote qui ne comprenait rien.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Harry.

Il s'avança férocement vers le Ministre qui se tut immédiatement à sa vue. Tous ceux qui étaient présents purent voir un halo de lumière blanche entourer Harry et la puissance qu'il dégageait était si grande que les murs tremblaient et qu'un vent soufflait dans les couloirs d'Azkaban.

Fudge fut soudain éjecté dix mètres en arrière et retomba lourdement sur ses fesses. Il était trop choqué ou terrorisé pour pouvoir parler alors que Harry s'avançait vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

-Fudge, tonna-t-il, vous êtes un incapable. Vous ne savez même pas reconnaître les gens honnête des Mangemorts. Même quand Voldemort a fait son grand retour, vous continuez à décimer le côté de la Lumière pour votre petite gloire personnelle. Vous allez vous excuser auprès de Tonks et de Hermione tout de suite ou je vais cesser d'essayer de me calmer.

Fudge s'empressa de faire ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, la voix et le corps tout tremblant.

-Quant à vos menaces, elles sont en l'air. Vous ne ferez rien car si vous essayez quoi que ce soit contre Tonks, je vous promets de faire savoir au monde entier que Harry Potter déconseille fortement de ne pas voter pour Fudge aux prochaines élections.

Avec cela il se retourna et retourna vers Hermione et Tonks. Cette dernière le regardait avec des yeux étonnés, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa petite démonstration de puissance.

-Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, dit Harry en arrivant à leur niveau. Hermione, nous avons une journée chargée qui nous attend. Si tu es fatiguée, tu pourras rester avec Tonks à Grimauld Place. Je repasserai ce soir pour t'accompagner quelque part…

-Non, Harry, je veux venir avec toi, répondit Hermione.

-Très bien, reprit Harry. Allons-y.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tonks et Hermione et avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps demander ce qu'il faisait, ils disparurent sous les yeux ébahis de Mac Gonnagall, défiant les charmes d'anti-transplanage de Azkaban.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, Tonks et Hermione apparurent dans la cuisine de Grimauld Place. Harry lâcha les deux filles qui le regardaient.

-Alors tu ne bluffais vraiment pas, dit enfin Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Non, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'exclama Tonks. Les charmes anti-transplanage de Azkaban sont réputés pour être les plus puissants sur Terre !

-Disons que j'ai acquis de nouvelles capacités en prison… La prophétie s'est accomplie et j'ai hérité de certains pouvoirs pour réussir à vaincre Voldemort…

Tonks lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et regarda autour d'elle.

-Venez, je vais vous présenter à mes parents, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de vous rencontrer.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la poignée, Mac Gonnagall transplana à leurs côtés.

-Comment diable avez-vous fait cela Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et elle baissa immédiatement son regard.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, dit-il enfin. Et je vous signale que je ne vous appelle pas Mac Gonnagall. Alors vous devriez me montrer le respect auquel j'ai droit. Je ne suis pas votre ami…

Mac Gonnagall parut prise de cours mais elle soupira et approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien M. Potter, répondit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai convoqué une réunion de l'Ordre ce matin, voudriez-vous bien y assister ?

-Vous plaisantez ? s'écria Tonks. Vous l'avez tous traîné dans la boue et jeté en enfer et vous osez lui demander s'il veut vous rejoindre ? Vous me décevez beaucoup, Minerva. Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela…

-Mais il pourrait nous aider dans notre combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui ! insista Mac Gonnagall. Vous pourriez faire équipe avec Mlles Granger et Tonks, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry, le suppliant du regard. Si vous ne le faites pas pour nous, faites le pour le monde sorcier…

-Harry ne doit rien au monde sorcier, coupa furieusement Hermione. Ils l'ont tous laissé tombé alors qu'il leur a déjà tant donné.

-Elle a raison, approuva Harry. Je ne ferai plus rien pour les sorciers qui m'ont trahi. Cependant, je ne me détournerai pas de ma destinée. Je dois tuer Voldemort pour venger tous ceux qui sont morts en le combattant. Pour l'Ordre, vous avez un sacré culot de me demander une chose pareille après que deux de vos membres soient venus me frapper au Ministère il n'y a pas un an. Jamais je ne rejoindrai une telle organisation de lâches. Vous venez d'expulser le seul membre pour qui j'avais du respect, en la personne de Tonks.

Il prit la main de Hermione et suivit Tonks à l'extérieur de la cuisine. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir échappé au pire en quittant la cuisine, la vue qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée le cloua sur place.

Devant lui était regroupée la famille Weasley au complet, mis à part Ginny, ainsi que plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre qui venaient assister à la réunion. Il sentit Hermione s'arrêter aussi et se serrer contre lui.

-Tonks, dit-il sans quitter le petit groupe du regard, est-ce que tu peux aller dire à tes parents que je suis ici et que je serais ravi de les rencontrer. Je ne serai pas long.

Tonks lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement et commença à monter dans les étages.

Harry vit les Weasley se tortiller sur place en les regardant lui et Hermione. Mais il n'était pas prêt de faire quelque chose pour apaiser leur malaise. Inconsciemment, il passa son bras autour de la hanche de Hermione qui se rapprocha encore plus de lui pour le soutenir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il enfin, plutôt méchamment. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des traîtres et des lâches.

Quelques membres parurent blessés d'être définis ainsi, mais aucun n'osa parler. Enfin, Ron sortit du groupe et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

-Harry… commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé.

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'appeler encore comme cela Weasley, déclara froidement Harry.

Ron se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même mais il ne renonça pas, à son grand malheur.

-Hermione… continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Harry la sentit se contracter dans ses bras en entendant Ron s'adresser à elle. Il ne réfléchit pas plus d'une demi seconde en se rendant compte que Hermione n'avait pas pardonné à Ron. Il avait gardé son calme pour elle jusque là, mais la voir se raidir alors que ce stupide rouquin essayait de renouer le contact avec elle après l'avoir frappée le mit hors de lui. Il se plaça entre Ron et Hermione.

Son mouvement soudain fit reculer Ron de quelques pas, mais n'avait toujours pas l'air de renoncer.

-Comment oses-tu lui adresser la parole ? demanda-t-il furieusement. Est-ce que tu as la mémoire trop courte pour te rappeler que la dernière fois que vous avez parlé tu l'as frappée ? Si tu t'approches d'elle ou lui parle ne serait-ce qu'une nouvelle fois dans ta vie, je te promets que tu regretteras d'être né…

Malheureusement pour lui, Ron était têtu de nature, et il ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas voir de baguette et il ne prenait pas ses menaces au sérieux. Avant que Mac Gonnagall, qui avait suivi Harry et Hermione à l'extérieur de la cuisine, n'ait eu le temps de le prévenir de ne pas insister, il retenta sa chance une fois de trop.

-Hermione, essaies de le raisonner… Tu ne veux pas rester seule toute ta vie…

Soudain, tout le monde vit Harry tendre le bras en direction de Ron.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Weasley…

Ron fut éjecté à une vitesse fulgurante vers le mur du hall avec lequel il rentra en contact avec un bruit sinistre. Mme Weasley poussa un cri et se précipita vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Mais ce fut la seule réaction. Tout le monde regardait Harry en se demandant comment il avait réussi un sortilège d'expulsion aussi puissant et sans baguette.

Après quelques secondes, Ron parvint à se relever. D'après la façon dont il marchait, il avait mal à peu près à toutes les parties de son corps, et il ne savait plus trop où il était.

-Sortez tous d'ici, dit Harry en ignorant le regard dur que lui lançait Molly Weasley. Vous ne méritez pas d'être dans la maison de Sirius. Sortez tous avant que je ne me fâche vraiment…

La plupart des personnes présentes ne se firent pas prier et en quelques secondes, il ne restait plus que Mac Gonnagall.

-M. Potter, essaya-t-elle, est-ce que cela veut dire que vous ne voulez plus que l'Ordre ne fasse ses réunions ici ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Sirius m'a demandé de vous laisser faire cela et je respecterai sa volonté. Je trouverai un moyen pour vous de vous réunir sans ennuyer les résidents de cette maison.

Mac Gonnagall approuva d'un petit signe de tête et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

-Attendez-vous à nous voir à Poudlard, lança Harry alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui avait passé ses bras autour de lui et le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

-Oui, répondit faiblement Hermione. Merci de m'avoir défendue…

Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-De rien Hermione, dit-il après qu'ils se furent séparés. Je t'aime tellement, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi…

-Je t'aime aussi Harry, répliqua Hermione en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles au milieu du hall d'entrée, puis Harry revint à la réalité. Il se détacha de Hermione à contrecœur la mena vers les escaliers.

-Viens, dit-il, Tonks nous attend en haut.


	16. Rattrapper le temps perdu

Note de l'auteur :

Salut à tous, c'était juste pour vous avertir que les reviews anonymes sont maintenant autorisées (on m'a fait remarqué qu'elles ne l'étaient pas).

Voilà le nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture.

Curufinwe

--

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent à l'étage où Tonks les attendait en souriant.

-Vous avez fait vite, dit-elle.

-Nous n'avions pas grand-chose à leur dire, répondit Harry.

Tonks approuva silencieusement et elle les mena vers l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Elle tapa à la porte et ouvrit. Harry et Hermione la suivirent à l'intérieur.

La chambre n'avait pas changée depuis que Harry l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Au milieu, il y avait un énorme lit rouge à baldaquins, et un grand bureau était dans le coin surmonté par une petite bibliothèque. La chambre était éclairée par une gigantesque fenêtre en face de l'entrée qui était enchantée pour montrer un paysage splendide des Alpes.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Harry fut la présence de deux personnes juste à côté du lit, une femme et un homme.

L'homme avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus et souriants. Son visage était juvénile et il dégageait une sorte de gentillesse qui poussait à lui faire confiance dès le premier regard.

La femme était la copie presque parfaite de Bellatrix Lestranges. Cependant, elle ne portait pas cette blancheur sinistre et fantomatique que sa plus jeune sœur avait acquise à Azkaban. Ses yeux noirs caractéristiques des Black ne portaient pas non plus de malice ou de méchanceté, seulement de l'inquiétude.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles à s'observer, puis des sourire se dessinèrent sur tous les visages.

-Harry, Hermione, je vous présente ma mère Andromeda et mon père Ted, dit Tonks. Papa, maman, je vous présente Harry Potter et vous connaissez déjà Hermione…

Les parents de Tonks s'avancèrent vers eux.

-Je suis enchanté de pouvoir te rencontrer enfin, Harry, dit Ted Tonks en lui serrant la main. Hermione et Nymphadora nous ont tellement parlé de toi que nous avions l'impression de te connaître…

Harry vit Tonks faire une petite grimace en entendant son prénom, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Heu… Enchanté Monsieur Tonks, répondit-il, un peu intimidé.

-Appelle-moi Ted, Harry…

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers la mère de Tonks alors que Ted disait bonjour à Hermione.

Il fut pris par surprise quand Andromeda l'attira dans une étreinte.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Cela fait si longtemps… La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé… Tu as tellement grandi… Tu es le portrait craché de James à ton âge, à part tes yeux… Les yeux de Lily…

-Vous connaissiez mes parents ? demanda Harry, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Adromeda et Ted approuvèrent d'un signe de tête en souriant.

-Ton père et Sirius étaient inséparables, expliqua Andromeda, ils venaient nous rendre visite pendant les vacances scolaires. Puis à partir de leur septième année, James a commencé à amener Lily avec lui… Ils étaient si mignons ensembles, tu te souviens Ted ?

-Oui, répondit Ted. En fait vous me faîtes beaucoup penser à eux, ajouta-t-il alors Que Harry et Hermione rougissaient.

Les trois Tonks se regardèrent et leurs sourires s'agrandirent.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Andromeda, nous voulions te remercier de nous avoir prêté Grimauld Place, Harry. Maintenant que tu es enfin libre, nous allons commencer à chercher une nouvelle maison…

-Non ! s'exclama Harry. Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à Tonks au Ministère. En tant que Chef de la famille Black, je me dois de protéger les miens. Et dans son testament, Sirius vous a mentionné, il n'aurait pas voulu que vous utilisiez votre argent alors qu'il y a d'autres solutions. En fait je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi à Gringotts aujourd'hui pour effectuer les démarches nécessaires.

Un silence un peu gêné tomba sur la chambre.

-Nous ne savons pas trop quoi dire, Harry, avoua enfin Ted. Nous serions très honorés d'accepter ton offre, mais nous ne voulons pas te gêner maintenant que tu peux enfin vivre ta vie avec ceux qui te sont chers.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Harry en souriant. Votre fille est celle qui a trouvé les preuves pour me libérer. Je ne vois pas grand monde d'autre avec qui je voudrais rester en contact si ce n'est pas elle et sa famille. De plus, vous ne nous gênerez pas en vivant ici. J'ai d'autres projets pour moi et Hermione… Enfin si tu es d'accord, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Hermione eut l'air un peu surprise, mais elle lui fit un large sourire en lui prenant la main.

-Tant que je suis avec toi, le reste n'importe que peu…

Harry vit les Tonks sourire d'un air éloquent tout en se jetant de petits regards. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, et mena Hermione vers les sièges qui étaient à côté du bureau, en faisant signe à tout le monde de le suivre.

Hermione s'installa sur ses cuisses, et les Tonks se mirent en face d'eux.

-Alors, grande soeur, commença Harry en regardant Tonks, comment as-tu réussi ce tour de force ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire satisfait, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège avant de commencer son récit à la grande attention de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

-Alors, dit-elle, tout a commencé hier soir. J'étais juste de retour de Poudlard, et je suis passée au Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats. En allant à Gringotts, j'ai aperçu une silhouette assez sombre qui me devançait de quelques mètres et qui ne paraissait pas très à l'aise au milieu de la rue, comme s'il avait eu quelque chose à se reprocher… J'ai décidé de le suivre discrètement tout en faisant appel à quelques membres de l'Ordre qui étaient les plus proches du Chemin de Traverse au cas cela tournerait mal. J'ai été rejointe très vite par Maugrey, Mac Gonnagall et Shacklebolt. Nous avons suivi cet homme qui s'est dirigé après avoir cru s'être assuré de ne pas être suivi vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Dès lors, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait peut-être quelque chose de bon derrière tout cela, et j'ai tout fait pour ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose et nous faire découvrir…

Tout le monde sourit à cette remarque, mais Tonks était tellement dans son récit qu'elle ne le remarqua pas.

-Puis notre homme s'est enfin arrêté devant une auberge qui avait l'air assez malfamé… Nous avons attendu un peu, alors qu'il s'était arrêté à l'entrée, en attendant nerveusement, et bientôt il a été rejoint par deux autres gars, habillés de la même manière. Nous avons décidé de les aborder amicalement en apparence pour voir leur réaction ou pour reconnaître leurs voix, mais dès que nous sommes arrivés à découvert, ils ont essayé de nous jeter des sorts. Je dois dire que je suis contente d'avoir appelé de l'aide parce que je ne serais pas arrivée à les maîtriser toute seule … Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons réussi à les attraper tous les trois rapidement et nous les avons menés au Ministère. Quand nous les avons démasqués, j'ai cru que j'allais sauter au plafond quand j'ai vu Lucius Malfoy parmi eux. Les deux autres étaient Goyle et Crabbe. Je savais que Lucius connaissait la vérité, et j'ai tout fait pour que l'on me laisse les interroger. J'ai fait croire que j'en voulais à Lucius pour la mort de Sirius et que je voulais me venger, et ils ont finalement accepté. J'ai bien sûr eu recours au Veritaserum, et avant que les témoins envoyés par le Ministère pour assister à l'interrogatoire n'aient pu dire un mot, j'ai demandé à Malefoy si tu étais coupable du meurtre de Albus Dumbledore. Et comme je m'y attendais, il a raconté toute la vérité devant les yeux des témoins. Tu avais raison Harry, les Mangemorts se sont bien servi de ta baguette pour tuer Rémus et Dumbledore… finit-elle avec émotion.

Hermione s'était resserrée contre Harry lors du récit et ce dernier lui avait passé les bras autour de la taille. Andromeda et Ted s'étaient penchés vers leur fille, pris dans le récit.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Ted, excité comme une puce.

-Ted ! s'exclama sa femme. Tu pourrais essayer de te calmer ! Je te rappelle que Harry a passé neuf mois en prison et Hermione un à cause de cet homme…

Ted rougit un peu et marmonna quelques excuses.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ted, assura Harry. J'avoue que je suis assez curieux moi-même de la façon dont vous vous êtes pris pour convaincre Fudge de me libérer aussi vite…

Tonks sourit, comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement plaisant.

-Si tu savais l'effet qu'a eu cette nouvelle au Ministère… Tout le monde courrait de partout pour mettre son voisin au courant, et les trois Mangemorts n'ont même pas pu finir leur interrogatoire… Quelques minutes après être sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire, je me suis dirigée vers le bureau de Fudge, prête à faire le nécessaire pour lui rappeler ses devoirs…Mais je n'ai rien eu à faire. Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, tous ceux qui avaient assisté à l'interrogatoire y étaient déjà et harcelaient Fudge pour qu'il fasse une annonce à la presse ou pour qu'il ordonne qu'on vous libère… Puis Mac Gnnagall est arrivée, et je l'ai mise au courant… Si tu avais pu voir la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle a compris toutes les erreurs de l'Ordre et du Minstère… Elle a quand même réussi à faire parler son influence en tant que Directrice de Poudlard et elle a convaincu Fudge de venir immédiatement avec elle pour vous faire des excuses et vous rendre la liberté… Il a juste demandé quelques minutes pour préparer un discours. J'ai été autorisée à les suivre, et nous sommes partis vers Azkaban sous les questions pressantes de la foule… Je crois qu'ils attendent encore de vous voir tous les deux, finit-elle en riant.

-Ils peuvent toujours rêver pour que je réponde à leurs questions bêtes, annonça furieusement Hermione.

Harry sourit derrière son dos en croisant le regard de Tonks, et alors qu'Hermione allait se lancer dans une tirade enflammée, Harry l'attira à lui et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, le regard de Hermione était devenu lointain, et elle ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Hermione rougit fortement. Mais Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

-Merci de me défendre si férocement, Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche…

Hermione se décontracta et passa ses bras autour de son coup en répondant de la même manière.

-De rien Harry… Je suis tellement contente de te voir libre enfin et je ne veux pas que ces traîtres commencent à te harceler comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si tu revenais de vacances… Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir Harry…dit-elle en commençant à sangloter.

-Chut, Hermione, calme toi, la rassura Harry en resserrant son étreinte. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tant que tu es heureuse et avec moi, je serai l'homme le plus comblé du monde…

Hermione hocha de la tête contre son épaule, et Harry vit les Tonks attendre poliment la fin de leur discussion.

-Tonks, annonça-t-il quand Hermione se fut un peu calmée, je voudrais te remercier encore une fois pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous… Je ne pourrai jamais repayer la dette que j'ai envers toi…

Mais Tonks le fit taire avant la fin de sa phrase d'un signe de la main.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien et je le pensais, dit-elle en imitant le ton qu'avait pris Harry un peu plus tôt.

Harry soupira et regarda l'horloge au dessus du bureau. Il se rendit alors compte que la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

-Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, déclara-t-il. J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez à Gringotts pour régler cette affaire de maison, ajouta-t-il en faveur des Tonks qui approuvèrent.

Tous se levèrent et Harry prit la main de Hermione.

-Rendez-vous à Gringotts alors…

Il entendit trois CRAC qui lui indiquèrent qu'ils avaient transplané et il disparut à son tour, emmenant Hermione avec lui.

Ils réapparurent devant la banque alors que Tonks et ses parents les y attendaient déjà.

-Wow, Harry ! s'exclama Tonks. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas faire de bruit quand tu transplane ?

-Heu…C'est très compliqué, expliqua-t-il, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait le temps maintenant… Mais je t'apprendrai si tu veux…

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Tonks comme si on lui avait annoncé que Noël avait été avancé cette année.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant son enthousiasme, sauf Andromeda.

-Nymphadora, réprimanda-t-elle, tu peux me rappeler ton âge ?

Tonks grogna une fois de plus en entendant son prénom, mais elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour répondre à sa mère. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de commencer à monter les marches de la banque en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Tous la suivirent en riant de bon cœur et ils entrèrent dans le hall de la banque.  
Quand Harry regarda autour de lui, le souvenir de l'attaque lui revint comme un flash et il stoppa sa marche.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, et son expression passa du sourire à l'inquiétude en voyant Harry.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry sortit alors de ses pensées et son regard tomba sur Hermione.

-Ce n'est rien, Hermione, juste de mauvais souvenirs…

Hermione comprit directement à quoi il faisait allusion et resserra sa main autour de la sienne.

-Ca va aller, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui, répondit Harry avec gratitude. Tant que tu es là…

Ils recommencèrent à marcher vers le bureau des affaires immobilières, en compagnie des Tonks. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent dès qu'une voix rocailleuse leur répondit.

-Bonjour, monsieur, commença Harry dès que tout le monde fut installé. Je voudrais léguer une partie de mes biens à la famille Tonks, expliqua-t-il en faisant taire Ted qui essayer de protester d'un signe de la main.

-Quelle est cette partie ? demanda poliment le Gobelin.

-Le manoir du 12 Grimauld Place, reprit Harry.

-Le Ministère vient juste de me rendre l'exemplaire des clés qu'il avait confisqué pendant votre emprisonnement. Voulez-vous les garder ou les laisser ici ?

Harry demanda à la famille Tonks s'ils possédaient leurs propres clés et ils répondirent positivement.

-Alors vous pouvez les garder, nous n'en aurons pas besoin…

Le Gobelin se leva et alla chercher un dossier assez épais dans un placard sur la droite du bureau. Il se rassit, sortit un formulaire et le tendit à Harry.

-Vous n'avez qu'à remplir ce papier, le signer et le faire signer par les membres de la famille à laquelle vous voulez léguer votre propriété.

Harry s'exécuta rapidement et tendit le formulaire à Tonks qui était la plus proche de lui.

-Harry, tu ne nous avais pas dit cela, insista-t-elle. Il était juste question de nous laisser y vivre…

-Tonks, tu as vu toi-même le contenu de mon coffre… J'ai déjà des propriétés, et je n'ai pas besoin de celle-là.

Avec un profond soupir, Tonks fut forcée d'approuver se rappelant très bien des montagnes d'or amassées dans le coffre Griffondor-Potter. Elle signa, ainsi que ses parents, et rendit le formulaire au Gobelin. Celui-ci le rangea avec précaution dans un dossier plus petit que le précédent.

-Est-ce que vous désirez autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Harry. J'aurais besoin de connaître l'adresse du Manoir Potter.

Le Gobelin hocha la tête et lui fit passer un autre papier avec un plan. Harry repéra très vite le Manoir sur une colline isolée à l'écart d'un petit village.

-Le Manoir Potter possède des charmes de protection très puissants, expliqua le Gobelin. Vous pourrez entrer sans problème, car votre sang porte la clé des sortilèges anti-apparition. Pour qu'une personne soit autorisée à l'intérieur du Manoir, vous devez lui donner votre accord, et si vous voulez que d'autres personnes soient capables de transplaner directement à l'intérieur, vous devez effectuer un petit rituel avec son sang, comme vous explique ce document, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un petit livret. Je pense que vous trouverez tout en ordre là-bas. Personne n'y est entré depuis que vos parents se sont réfugiés à Godric Hollow…  
Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris et mis les deux documents dans sa poche intérieure.

-Merci beaucoup de votre aide, dit-il. Bonne journée à vous.

Puis il se leva et quitta le bureau, suivi par tous les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du Hall, Harry se retourna vers les Tonks.

-Voilà, annonça-t-il, Grimauld Place vous appartient. Je suis désolé de vous imposer la présence de l'Ordre, mais c'était la volonté de Sirius…

-Nous comprenons très bien Harry, assura Andromeda. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à tes parents, ils auraient été fiers de toi…

-Merci Andromeda, et vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et Hermione, je vous devais au moins ça…

-Très bien, petit frère, nous sommes donc quittes, déclara Tonks en essayant sans grand succès de garder un visage sérieux.

-Si tu veux grande sœur…répondit Harry en souriant.

-Cela a été un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry, ajouta Ted. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir Hermione…

-Nous de même Ted, répliqua cette dernière.

Ils se dirent au revoir au milieu du Hall et les Tonks transplanèrent dans leur nouvelle maison.

Harry se retourna alors vers Hermione et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de profiter de notre premier rendez-vous amoureux en faisant les boutiques ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Hermione passa les bras autour de son cou et l'attira dans un long baiser passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, par manque d'air, Hermione avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'adorerais, répondit-elle simplement.

Hermione avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de cette journée. Tout d'abord, ils avaient étaient sortis de prison grâce à Tonks, Harry avait terrorisé Fudge et lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de lui, il avait repoussé l'offre de Mac Gonnagall de rejoindre l'Ordre, il l'avait défendue contre Ron et s'était en même temps vengé du traitement qu'il avait subi avant son procès, il avait légué Grimauld Place à la famille Tonks tout en demandant l'adresse du Manoir Potter dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, et enfin, il lui avait demandé de passer du temps avec lui en tant qu'un vrai couple.

Ces deux dernières choses étaient les meilleures selon elle. Elle venait de comprendre que Harry envisageait leur avenir dans la maison de ses ancêtres et rien ne pouvait l'honorer plus que ça, ni lui faire plus plaisir.

Elle s'imaginait déjà un peu plus âgée, et une alliance au doigt, dans un monde libéré de Voldemort, et vivant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Elle était certaine que tout le monde pouvait voir son sourire béat, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était bien décidée à profiter de sa première sortie avec Harry. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour cette grande première. Si elle avait eu un peu plus de temps, elle aurait demandé à Harry de passer à Grimauld Place pour pouvoir se changer, mais elle n'osait pas interrompre ces instants précieux…

Après un rapide passage au coffre de Harry où elle put enfin voir pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de dire que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui, ils furent de nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, main dans la main, ignorant les regards abasourdis des passants qui croisaient leur route.

Quand Harry la mena dans un restaurant, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser enfin la question.

-Harry, tu ne crois pas que je devrais me changer ?

Harry se retourna vers elle et sourit.

-Non, Hermione, je t'assure que tu es parfaite comme cela, tu es la plus belle fille du monde à mes yeux, et même des guenilles n'enlèveraient rien à ça…

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le croire et de se sentir belle…

C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille lui disait ce genre de choses.

Durant toute son enfance, tout le monde s'était toujours moqué d'elle pour son physique, et même à Poudlard où elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ses dents proéminentes, sa réputation de Je-Sais-Tout lui avait toujours attiré les moqueries et fait fuir les garçons.

Entendre Harry lui dire cela de cette voix si sincère et de pouvoir pour la première fois se sentir attirante, au moins pour lui, provoquèrent en elle un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, sans trop oser y croire.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry en s'arrêtant et en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Hermione je te le répèterai tant qu'il faudra pour que tu me croies… Tu es la fille la plus belle du monde et personne ne t'arrive à la cheville à mes yeux...

Ce même sentiment grandit alors dans son corps, la picotant agréablement.

-C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me dit cela Harry… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que cela soit toi…

-Ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois Hermione, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Merci d'être si gentil avec moi Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter tout cela…

-Tu es née, Hermione, tu es née et je t'ai rencontrée, et cela suffit pour moi…

Puis Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa si tendrement qu'elle en eut des frissons dans tout le corps.

Après le repas, Harry la mena dans quasiment toutes les boutiques de vêtements du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer faire les magasins, mais essayer les robes que Harry lui tendait sans arrêt n'était pas du tout la même chose que simplement faire les boutiques. Elle pouvait voir sur son visage de la joie d'être en fin dehors, de pouvoir revivre, et peut-être, elle l'espérait, de passer du temps avec elle.

Alors elle enfilait volontiers tout ce qu'il lui donnait, ne se souciant pas trop du prix après avoir vu tout l'argent qu'il avait dans son coffre. A chaque robe qu'elle essayait, elle lui demandait son avis, et il lui disait qu'elle était resplendissante.

En fait, Hermione se rendit compte un peu plus tard que Harry n'avait pas refusé d'acheter la moindre robe qu'elle avait essayée, et ce fut une raison de plus qui la poussa à croire Harry quand il affirmait la trouver belle même en guenilles.

Elle ne vit pas passer le temps, tellement elle s'amusait, et bientôt, en regardant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà presque six heures.

-Harry, je voudrais passer à Ste Mangouste pour visiter Ginny… Tu veux bien m'y accompagner ? demanda-t-elle en appréhendant un peu sa réaction.

-Bien sûr, Hermione, j'avais prévu cela aujourd'hui, mais il faut croire que je me suis laissé emporté par le temps…

Hermione lui sourit en repensant à leur après-midi.

-C'était vraiment la meilleure après-midi que j'aie passée depuis longtemps, Harry, avoua-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Harry. Il faudra que l'on refasse cela…

Hermione pouffa de rire en répondant.

-Si l'on refait cela trop souvent, je crois que même ta fortune ne résistera pas très longtemps…

-Ce n'est pas très important si je gagne un trésor en retour, reprit Harry en souriant.

Il se pencha vers elle, et ils disparurent du Chemin de Traverse alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de Ste Mangouste, dans les bras de Harry.

-Ouah… Je m'habituerais très facilement à ce moyen de transport, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur en prenant la main de Harry et le menant vers les ascenseurs.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à l'étage de la chambre des Longdubat et de Ginny. Mais ils aperçurent toute la famille Weasley regroupée autour de cette dernière.

Hermione sentit alors Harry ralentir le pas, et un nuage de culpabilité embruma ses yeux.

-Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tu n'y es pour rien… Ni pour Ginny, ni pour mes parents…

Cela la peinait de voir Harry rongé ainsi par ses anciens démons. Elle se rendait maintenant tristement compte de l'effet qu'avait pu avoir le sort Dementorus sur lui.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus dans l'espoir de le convaincre. Harry leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire douloureux.

-Merci Hermione…

Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte, inspira un grand coup, et entra dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

Les Weasley parurent perplexes de les voirs tous les deux ici. Hermione ne voulait pas que Harry se sente mal à l'aise, alors elle prit les devants. Elle ignora le regard de Mme Weasley qui se voulait accusateur, elle ignora la terreur dans les yeux de Ron, et le froncement de sourcils sur tous les autres visages.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en froid avec vous que nous n'avons pas le droit de rendre visite à une amie, dit-elle avec un regard de défiance vers Mme Weasley.

Elle tira Harry qui ne la suivit qu'avec réticence, vers le lit où était couchée Ginny. Cette dernière avait des cheveux beaucoup plus longs que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue la visiter, ses traits étaient un peu plus tirés, mais le plus choquant selon Hermione, même si ce n'était pas nouveau, était le vide dans ces yeux autrefois si vivants.

Elle entendit Harry contenir une exclamation quand il s'installa auprès d'elle. Sans le lâcher, elle posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de la jeune Weasley.

-Ginny, c'est moi Hermione… Je suis venue avec Harry… Il a été innocenté finalement…

-Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, coupa sèchement Mme Weasley. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez lui parler de cela…

Hermione fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et elle fut soulagée que Harry soit trop concentré sur l'observation intense de Ginny pour faire attention à sa mère. Elle continua quelques minutes à murmurer des paroles douces à Ginny, mais cette dernière ne cilla pas une seule fois, et Hermione commença à se dire que Mme Weasley avait peut-être raison…

-Je peux la soigner, annonça soudainement Harry, son regard de nouveau normal.  
Un silence choqué suivit cette déclaration.

Même Hermione n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

-Tu…tu es sûr Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Certain, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, et s'il jugeait qu'il pouvait le faire, elle le croyait à cent pour cent.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, répliqua Harry, juste un peu d'espace et de calme.

Aussitôt, Hermione se releva et recula de quelques mètres. Mais elle fut la seule, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? lança-t-elle aux Weasley.

-Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? lui demanda Mme Weasley, alors que tous les autre approuvaient silencieusement. Comment sais-tu qu'il ne fera pas plus de mal à Ginny que ce qu'elle a déjà reçu ?

Hermione allait se lancer dans une explication du mot idiotie selon le bon exemple qu'elle en avait sous les yeux, mais Harry parla avant elle.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait à votre famille, ou à n'importe qui d'ailleurs, pour mériter une telle méfiance. Au contraire, c'est vous qui m'avez bien montré que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance dans les moments difficiles. Si je me rappelle bien, il me semble qu'un certain Harry Potter a sauvé il y a quatre ans une petite fille nommée Ginny Weasley en risquant sa vie contre un basilic de plus de dix mètres de long par la même occasion. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir entendus poser de telles questions à cette époque… Tout ce que j'y ai gagné à part sa vie a été une année à Azkaban…Alors si pour une raison obscure vous m'en voulez pour être allé à Azkaban, faite au moins cela pour Ginny : réfléchissez un peu et cessez de poser des questions inutiles…

Au grand soulagement de Hermione qui avait été émue par le discours de Harry, les Weasley se levèrent tous et reculèrent vers le mur de la chambre.

Harry retourna son regard vers Ginny et ferma les yeux. Un halo de lumière blanche commença à se répandre autour d'eux deux. Hermione entendit les Weasley pousser des exclamations de surprises quand un vent assez puissant commença à souffler.

Harry rouvrit enfin les yeux et Hermione vit qu'ils dégageaient de la lumière verte presque aveuglante.

Il tendit ses deux bras vers les tempes de Ginny, et la brume mystérieuse qui les entourait commença à tourbillonner à toute vitesse autour d'eux. Un son magnifique résonna dans la pièce, et Hermione sentit l'espoir et la joie emplir son cœur.

Soudain, tout cessa aussi vite que cela était arrivé, et Harry se releva sans quitter Ginny du regard.

Tous les regards suivirent le sien et tous virent avec joie que Ginny commençait à remuer.

Elle se releva soudainement, et ses yeux aperçurent Harry.

-Harry ? dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, toute la famille Weasley se précipita vers elle. Pendant de longues minutes, Harry et Hermione qui l'avait rejoint ne purent même plus apercevoir la plus jeune des Weasley au milieu de toutes les têtes rousses qui parlaient en même temps.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et elle vit qu'il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Tu es merveilleux Harry, dit elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry la regarda sans cesser de sourire.

-J'ai juste fait ce que je pouvais faire pour aider une amie…

Molly Weasley se leva quelques secondes plus tard et se dirigea vers eux deux. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Harry prit la parole.

-Ne me remerciez pas, dit-il, c'était normal que je fasse cela vu que je pouvais le faire… Et je ne l'ai certainement pas fait pour vous… Je voulais juste rendre sa vie à Ginny.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mme Weasley ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Hermione mena alors Harry vers Ginny, alors que tous les Weasley s'écartaient pour leur laisser de la place.

-Salut Ginny, dit-elle joyeusement. Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous…

-Salut Hermione, répondit Ginny avec un petit sourire en regardant leurs mains entremêlées. Salut Harry…

-Bonjour Ginny…

Un petit silence gêné tomba.

-Si j'ai bien compris, reprit Ginny, c'est à toi que je dois ma guérison… Merci Harry…

-De rien Ginny…

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et s'apreçut que tous les Weasley étaient en train d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

-Ecoute, nous allons te laisser profiter de tout cela avec ta famille… dit-il enfin. Si tu veux nous contacter, demande à Tonks et elle saura comment nous trouver… Je suis désolé, mais je prévois encore de guérir les Longdubat, et je voudrais le faire avant qu'un guérisseur n'arrive… J'aimerais que tu garde le secret pour ta guérison…J'espère que tu iras de mieux en mieux, et j'espère que l'on te reverra bientôt…

-D'accord, répondit Ginny, en se demandant pourquoi sa famille avait l'air si mal à l'aise et pourquoi elle devait contacter Tonks pour parler à Harry. A bientôt alors…

-A bientôt, reprit Hermione en suivant Harry qui se dirigeait déjà vers le lit des Longdubat.

Les Weasley se regroupèrent à nouveau autour de Ginny, et Harry et Hermione arrivèrent au pied du lit des Longdubat.

-Tu es sûr que cela ne va pas te fatiguer Harry ? demanda Hermione, en sachant très bien qu'il ne renoncerait pas même si c'était le cas.

-Oui, Hermione, j'étais un peu essoufflé juste après avoir fini avec Ginny, mais je me sens très bien à nouveau. On dirait que je récupère vite…

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, encore un peu émerveillée devant l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Elle resta un peu à l'écart et Harry s'avança vers Frank Longdubat qui était le plus proche de lui.

Il refit exactement les mêmes gestes que pour Ginny, et une nouvelle fois, le son magique retentit, mais pendant plus longtemps cette fois. Hermione imaginait que les parents de Neville avaient passé tant de temps dans cet état qu'il devait être plus dur pour Harry de les ramener vers la lumière.

Tout s'arrêta cependant alors qu'elle commençait à se demander s'il réussirait, et Harry se releva, avec le même sourire satisfait, mais le visage beaucoup plus marqué par la fatigue.

Hermione s'avança à son tour alors que Frank Longdubat regardait autour de lui d'un air ahuri.

-James ? demanda-t-il en voyant Harry. Tout le monde te croyait mort ! Qu'est-ce que nous faisons là ? Où est Alice ? Et Lily ?

Harry cligna des yeux en entendant le nom de son père, mais il se reprit vite et répondit.

-Je ne suis pas James Potter, M. Longdubat. Je suis son fils Harry. Mon père et ma mère sont bien morts ce soir où Voldemort est venu chez nous… Vous avez été torturé à la folie par les Lestranges il y a seize ans, tout comme votre femme, qui est derrière vous. Je viens de me rendre compte que je pouvais vous guérir, et je pense que cela a marché. Je vais essayer de faire la même chose avec votre femme…

-Harry ? Seize ans ?

M. Longdubat n'avait pas l'air d'avoir assimilé ce qui se passait. Harry se retourna vers Hermione en lui demandant du regard de s'occuper de lui pendant qu'il guérissait sa femme.

Hermione s'avança vers le père de Neville et posa sa main sur son épaule, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers Alice.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense, répondit Frank. Les souvenirs commencent à me revenir… mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes… Désolé si je devrais m'en souvenir…

-Non, vous ne me connaissez pas, reprit Hermione en souriant. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis la petite amie de Harry. Je vais à Poudlard avec Neville, ajouta-t-elle en espérant que cela provoquerait quelques souvenirs en plus.

-Neville ! s'exclama Frank. Comment va-t-il ? Qui s'est occupé de lui si nous étions tous les deux ici ?

-Je pense qu'il va bien, même si cela fait un peu longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu avec les vacances, mentit-elle. Et Neville vivait avec votre mère pendant toute son enfance…

Frank fit signe qu'il avait compris, et se retourna nerveusement vers Harry et sa femme. La même lumière blanche les entourait, et Frank laissa échapper une exclamation.

-Où a-t-il appris à faire cela ? C'est très impressionnant…

-Je ne sais pas où il l'a appris, répondit Hermione qui ne voulait pas se lancer dans le récit de la prophétie. Mais Harry est nettement plus puissant que la moyenne…

A ce moment, Harry se releva et Alice Longdubat revint à elle.

Son mari se rua vers elle pour savoir si elle allait bien. Hermione alla aux côtés de Harry et vit qu'il était épuisé.

-C'était nettement plus difficile avec eux qu'avec Ginny, avoua-t-il. Ils étaient beaucoup plus renfermés sur eux-mêmes…

-Tu vas réussir à gérer tout cela ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Je pense, reprit Harry en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main.

Ils se retournèrent vers le couple qui était enlacé. Quand ils se séparèrent, Frank se tourna vers eux, le regard plein de gratitude.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, Harry, mais je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez. Je pense qu'il est un peu tard, mais nous sommes désolés pour tes parents. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir…

-Merci monsieur, répondit Harry. Mais je voudrais juste vous prévenir d'être sur vos gardes. Voldemort est de retour…

Les deux eurent un air choqués, et ils ne parurent pas capables de parler.

-Je vais prévenir les guérisseurs de votre réveil et ils pourront prévenir votre famille… Ce serait bien de ne pas révéler ce qui vous a réveillé…

-Bien sûr, Harry, ne t'en fait pas, ton secret est bien gardé…

-Prenez soin de vous, peut-être que nous nous reverrons… Au revoir jusque là.

-Au revoir et merci encore.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent enfin l'atmosphère un peu pesante de la chambre sous le regard des Weasley.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione aborda le premier guérisseur qu'ils croisèrent.

-Vous devriez aller voir dans le secteur des maladies irréversibles, dit-elle. Il y a eu un miracle…

Le guérisseur s'éloigna d'un pas vif, en leur lançant des regards curieux et en les remerciant de l'information. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, Harry se retourna vers elle avec un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

-Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, dit-il. Qu'avais-tu dit sur les voyages à dos de baisers ?

Hermione lui fit son sourire le plus resplendissant et passa les bras autour de son cou.

-J'ai dit que je ne m'en lasserai jamais et que plus longs ils seraient, plus agréables ils deviendraient…

Harry se pencha vers elle en souriant et ils disparurent dans un flash aveuglant.


	17. Le Manoir Potter

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se sépara enfin de Harry, après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme indéniable de ce qu'elle vit.

Harry les avait menés jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine sur lequel était situé le Manoir Potter. Devant eux, se tenait un grand portail en métal qui était finement gravé et doré, et deux énormes statues de lions faisaient lieu de gardes sur chaque côté de la porte, observant les arrivants d'un œil plutôt inquiétant.

A travers les barreaux de ce grillage, s'étendait un domaine gigantesque qui occupait tout un versant de la colline où était perché le Manoir et toute la vallée qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Aussi loin que portait la vue, on pouvait apercevoir des centaines d'hectares de forêts, d'innombrables cours d'eau qui miroitaient à la lueur du soleil déclinant, et les couleurs de la nature luxuriante et généreuse sous le soleil couchant étaient tout simplement magiques.

Harry s'approcha des grilles, ne lâchant pas la main de Hermione et ne quittant pas des yeux la vue superbe qui s'offrait à eux.

-Wow… dit-il enfin. Je ne savait pas que je pourrais un jour trouver quelque chose de mieux que Poudlard…

-Oui, répondit Hermione. C'est vraiment magnifique…

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Mais il n'y a pas que cela, reprit-il. Ce ne sont pas que les choses visibles qui me font apprécier cet endroit. J'ai l'impression que le domaine m'appelle…

Hermione le regarda avec curiosité, ne pouvant pas prétendre pouvoir ressentir une telle chose.

-Je sais que cela doit paraître idiot, continua Harry, mais j'entends comme un murmure dans ma tête, ou plutôt dans mon cœur… C'est très reposant… Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant, c'est comme si le domaine m'avait reconnu comme son propriétaire et faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise. C'est une sorte d'émotion au fond de mon corps qui s'est réveillée en moi quand je suis arrivé ici avec toi…

-Ce n'est pas idiot du tout, Harry, répliqua très sérieusement Hermione. J'ai lu un livre sur ce sujet il y a longtemps. Les anciennes familles de sorciers avaient l'habitude de charmer leurs propriétés pour qu'elles correspondent parfaitement à la maison de leurs rêves. Ils voulaient se retrouver dans un havre de paix quand ils rentraient chez eux le soir… J'imagine que le domaine a reconnu l'héritier du sang de Griffondor, et le charme a été réactivé…

Harry la regarda en souriant.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours Hermione, dit-il. Je me demande comment tu fais pour connaître autant de choses sur tous les sujets. Je pense que tu as raison pour le domaine. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai pu analyser le lien qui m'unissait à lui, et cela vient bien de mon sang. Cela veut aussi dire que si je te présente à la propriété avec ce rituel dont parlait le Gobelin, tu devrais ressentir les mêmes effets.  
Hermione le regarda avec espoir.

-Tu veux bien me lier à la maison de tes ancêtres ? demanda-t-elle en sentant son cœur battre contre sa poitrine.

Ce rituel dont parlait Harry était beaucoup plus qu'une simple autorisation d'accès au domaine par transplanage. En le faisant sur elle, Harry créerait un lien éternel entre elle et la propriété. Dans les familles des anciens temps, très peu de personnes recevaient l'honneur d'être liés aux demeures des grandes familles. Seuls ceux qui avaient l'amitié et le respect de la famille pouvaient espérer y avoir droit.

Ce rituel était une sorte de contrat entre l'hôte et celui qui le recevait qui obligeait les deux parties à rester loyales et fidèles envers l'autre. Rien ne pouvait le briser sauf la mort de l'un des deux. En faisant cela Harry acceptait de faire entrer Hermione à jamais dans sa vie, d'une manière presque aussi symbolique et forte qu'un mariage…

-Bien sûr, Hermione, répondit Harry, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Mais… protesta Hermione, qui avait peur que Harry ne sache pas ce que ce rituel impliquerait, et qui ne voulait pas le trahir en lui cachant la vérité.

-Hermione, je connais parfaitement les conditions imposées par ce rituel et ses fortes conséquences sur nos vies si j'accepte de l'effectuer sur toi. Je sais aussi que jusqu'à maintenant, personne mis à part les époux et les épouses des Potter n'en a bénéficié, pas même Sirius. Tout est parfaitement expliqué dans le livre que m'a donné le Gobelin.

Harry s'arrêta de parler, et prit les mains de Hermione dans les siennes.

-Hermione, reprit-il, si tu es d'accord, je serais enchanté d'effectuer ce rituel sur toi. Je sais déjà que je ne pourrai jamais vivre si tu n'es pas avec moi. Certains me diraient que je suis trop jeune pour savoir de quoi je parle, mais je t'assure, Hermione, que j'ai depuis longtemps cessé de chercher un but dans ma vie… Je sais parfaitement que si tu es près de moi, je suis le garçon le plus chanceux et le plus heureux du monde, et que je n'ai pas à regarder plus loin que dans tes yeux pour trouver la raison des battements de mon coeur… Tu vois ce domaine, Hermione ?

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux et incapable de parler, se contenta de hocher de la tête.

-Laisse-moi le partager avec toi… reprit Harry. Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais d'y vivre avec moi… Hermione tu m'as sauvé tant de fois d'une vie sans saveur pendant les années où nous nous sommes connus que je ne pourrai jamais te montrer toute ma gratitude et tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi… Jamais je ne regretterais de t'avoir liée à la maison de ma famille si je le fais, et si tu le veux, tu pourrais rester ici éternellement, dans ma maison comme dans mon cœur…

Il se tut et essaya de sécher les larmes de joies qui tombaient maintenant librement sur le visage de Hermione. Quand il eut à peu près réussi, il attira Hermione dans ses bras.

-Ne pleure pas Hermione…

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répliqua-t-elle, il y a trop de joie en moi pour que je puisse la garder dans mon corps. Harry, je serais plus qu'heureuse d'être liée à ta maison. Quant à rester vivre ici, j'en rêve depuis tant d'années que je ne saurais te dire combien je serais contente de le faire si tu le veux…

Elle vit un sourire lumineux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Harry. Il se pencha vers elle et elle fut de nouveau transportée vers une autre dimension alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et s'accrochait à son cou, frissonnant de plaisir quand elle sentit ses bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle murmura dans son oreille.

-Harry, je t'aime plus que tout, et j'accepte le rituel que tu m'offres au nom de notre amour…

-C'est décidé alors, dit-il avec entrain. Viens, le livre dit qu'il y a une salle dans le manoir pour effectuer le rituel.

Il la prit par la main et ordonna au portail de s'ouvrir.

La route par laquelle on arrivait au portail continuait un peu en ligne droite dans la propriété sur quelques centaines de mètres. Puis on arrivait à un embranchement où la route se séparait en deux. L'une des deux branches descendait vers la vallée et l'on voyait clairement qu'elle pénétrait dans la forêt un peu plus bas. L'autre branche, beaucoup plus large, se dirigeait en droite ligne jusqu'au flan de la colline où elle commençait à serpenter en épousant les formes des roches.

De l'entrée de la propriété, on ne pouvait pas apercevoir l'intégralité du Manoir. On pouvait seulement distinguer le dernier étage et le toit. Mais on pouvait deviner le chemin qui menait à la porte en suivant la route des yeux, alors qu'elle s'élevait progressivement jusqu'au sommet, disparaissant parfois derrière le flanc de la colline, et réapparaissant à la vue un peu plus loin, la blancheur du gravillon contrastant avec la couleur sombre du sol.

Leur trajet fut très agréable selon Hermione, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur le visage de Harry, il pensait au moins la même chose. Autour d'eux, des champs s'étendaient, émettant des odeurs de fleurs enchanteresses, et montrant des couleurs qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vues encore dans la nature.

Mais la flore n'était pas la seule vie et la seule splendeur qui s'était installée sur le domaine des Potter. Hermione pouvait entendre des centaines de gazouillements mélodieux sur les bords du chemin. Le moindre buisson abritait des dizaines de petits oiseaux qui accompagnaient leur marche par de somptueux balais aériens. Hermione aperçut aussi avec ravissement un couple de lapins qui s'approcha assez peu farouchement d'eux, pour les observer passer. Il y avait presque vingt ans que l'homme n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, et le règne animal s'était développé sans apprendre à le craindre pendant toutes ces années. Tout semblait avoir poussé ou grandi en harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait, et aucune maladie ou parasite ne se faisait voir.

Ils parlèrent peu durant leur avancée, se contentant de contempler le spectacle que leur offrait la nature dans ce petit paradis. Hermione pouvait cependant sentir la main de Harry autour de la sienne, et elle ne pouvait pas trouver de moment où elle avait été plus paisible et tranquille qu'à cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter de petits regards et apprécier le sourire installé sur son visage depuis leur arrivée.

De temps en temps, Harry, se sentant observé, tournait ses yeux vers elle et son sourire s'agrandissait alors que sa main se resserrait un peu autour de celle d'Hermione.

Celle-ci sentait sa joie émaner de lui avec plus d'intensité que jamais, et le simple fait de le savoir heureux d'être de retour chez lui avec elle, la remplissait encore plus de joie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de la colline, la respiration un peu saccadée après leur montée. Au détour du virage suivant, la Manoir Potter se révélant alors devant leurs yeux.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé en apercevant l'étendue du domaine, la taille du Manoir n'était pas démesurée. Il était certes plus grand que n'importe quelle maison du quartier où avaient résidé ses parents, mais elle ne pouvait apercevoir que trois étages.

La bâtiment n'était pas très long, seulement une cinquantaine de mètres.  
Ce qui attira le plus son regard fut certainement l'arche de marbre blanc qui surmontait la grande porte d'entrée en chêne et Hermione ne put rester qu'en admiration devant la beauté de son architecture.

Sur chaque côté de la porte, sur une hauteur de presque cinq mètres, deux grandes colonnes gravées de runes représentant le courage, la loyauté, la générosité, l'amitié et l'amour s'élevaient majestueusement. Elles supportaient une voûte somptueuse où la statue d'un phénix se trouvait entre celles de deux lions gigantesques.

Sur la base de la voûte, une phrase était gravée et brillait d'une lumière rouge magique.

_« Depuis la naissance de la Terre et jusqu'à l'effondrement du monde, la famille Potter fut, est et restera de la Lumière le plus fervent défenseur et des Ténèbres le plus farouche ennemi.»  
_

Quand Hermione fut assez près de la porte d'entrée, elle se rendit compte que le paysage que l'on pouvait voir du haut de la colline en regardant vers la vallée et le domaine y était gravé d'une main de maître dans les moindres détails.

Elle regarda le reste de la façade et s'aperçut que le Manoir était un petit bâtiment de type médiéval, plutôt compact, mais la couleur blanche éclatante des pierres utilisées dans sa construction le rendait plus agréable à observer que la façade sombre et menaçante de Poudlard.

Quand elle eut fini de contempler le Manoir, elle se retourna vers Harry et vit qu'il fixait la devise des Potter. Il fit quelques pas en arrière de manière à se retrouver sous les yeux du phénix et des lions. Il leva sa main droite et la porta à son cœur. Hermione vit une lumière blanche se diffuser autour de lui, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un vert émeraude éblouissant.

-Je jure sur mes ancêtres et la devise de ma famille que je tuerai Voldemort pour le punir de tout le mal qu'il a fait, annonça-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

La lumière qui l'entourait se fit plus brillante alors qu'il prononçait ce serment, et quand sa voix mourut aux pieds du Manoir, la phrase brilla d'une lumière dorée pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir de sa couleur d'origine.

Mais Hermione put voir, avec un grand choc, la statue du phénix commencer à bouger. Lentement, la pierre se fissura et un magnifique oiseau émergea. Même avec son faible niveau de connaissances des Phénix, Hermione se rendit compte que celui-ci était particulièrement étrange. Son plumage, au lieu du rouge et or habituels était d'un blanc pur, et ses yeux verts étaient la parfaite image de ceux de Harry.

Le Phénix étendit ses ailes et s'éleva dans les airs pour se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Après quelques secondes, quand elle fut remise de sa surprise, Hermione tourna ses yeux vers Harry. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi singulière, elle aurait beaucoup ri devant l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts tout comme sa bouche, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt comique. Sa tête faisait des allers-retours entre l'arche et l'oiseau sur son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Qu…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

-Apparemment, répondit Hermione en souriant, ton serment a fait réagir la statue du phénix qui est devenue vivante et qui s'est posée sur ton épaule.

Le phénix laissa échapper une note joyeuse comme pour montrer son approbation.

-Il est différent des autres phénix, non ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, approuva Harry encore sous le choc, sans quitter l'oiseau du regard, Fumsek était rouge et or et ses yeux étaient noirs…

-Qui est Fumsek ? interrogea Hermione avec curiosité.

-Le phénix de Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Il était sur un perchoir dans son bureau…

-Oh ! s'exclama Hermione avec dépit. J'aurais tant aimé le voir ! Quel dommage que Dumbledore ne m'ait pas convoqué dans son bureau pendant toutes ces années…

Harry retrouva son sourire avec cette phrase.

-Cela dépend, reprit-il. La moitié de mes visites dans son bureau n'étaient pas très gaies… Mais Fumsek faisait toujours tout pour me remonter le moral… Son chant était exactement comme celui qu'a poussé ce phénix tout à l'heure. Il est au moins normal pour cela… J'imagine que rien de ce que je ferai dans ma vie ne sera normal…

-Cela n'enlève rien à ce que tu es, Harry, dit Hermione avec une voix rassurante. Je t'ai déjà dit que quoi qu'il arrive nous surmonterons les épreuves ensembles, qu'elles soient ordinaires ou pas…

Le phénix poussa une nouvelle fois un joyeux trémolo en guise d'approbation.  
Harry s'approcha de Hermione qui en profita pour caresser le magnifique plumage de l'oiseau.

-Merci Hermione, dit Harry quand il fut arrivé à son niveau.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Il faudrait trouver un nom à ton nouvel ami, non ? ajouta-t-elle.

-Je ne sais même pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, reprit Harry.

Le grand oiseau s'éleva dans les airs et commença à tracer des figures compliquées dans le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Le feu qu'il laissait traîner derrière son passage forma peu à peu un mot. Harry et Hermione comprirent alors immédiatement que l'oiseau avait déjà un nom. Nora. C'était donc une femelle.  
Nora redescendit lentement vers eux et se reposa sur l'épaule de Harry qui avait un large sourire.

-Salut Nora, dit-il en la caressant, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance. J'imagine que tu es venue vers nous en ces temps sombres pour nous aider dans notre tâche contre Voldemort… Merci, je crois que tu nous seras très utile…

Elle répondit avec un trémolo qui emplit leur cœur de joie et d'espoir.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant, annonça Harry en tendant sa main à Hermione qui la prit en hochant de la tête.

Ils avancèrent ensembles vers la grande porte et s'aperçurent alors qu'il n'y avait aucune serrure. A côté de la poignée, il y avait un espace libre de toute gravure et dans lequel était incrustée une pierre rouge très étrange.

Harry tendit la main et avant que Hermione n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, il la toucha. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Harry la regarda, et alors qu'elle approuvait d'un signe de tête à sa question silencieuse, il prit une grande inspiration et entra, Hermione le suivant de près.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall d'entrée gigantesque. C'était une immense salle qui n'avait d'autre plafond que celui du toit du Manoir, et auquel pendait un lustre si grand qu'Hermione n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Le hall était de forme plus ou moins carrée dont les côtés mesuraient plus de vingt mètres chacun.

Le sol était recouvert de marbre brillant et si l'on le regardait d'un peu plus haut, on s'apercevait qu'un immense emblème de Griffondor y était dessinée.

Sur chaque côté de la salle, il y avait deux portes qui menaient au reste du premier étage.

Mais ce qui retenait l'attention dès le départ était les deux escaliers majestueux de marbre qui se trouvaient juste en face de la porte d'entrée. Ils s'élevaient élégamment en deux spirales vers les étages supérieurs, s'arrêtant dans un palier au deuxième étage, changeant de sens de rotation pour monter au troisième.  
Les deux étages supérieurs semblaient être dans la même configuration que le premier. Leur sol était clairement séparé en deux parties par le grand hall, et les deux ailes étaient presque indépendantes, reliées simplement par le socle où arrivaient les escaliers.

Au bout de quelques instants, leur contemplation fut coupée par l'envol de Nora qui s'éleva élégamment jusqu'au plafond et chanta joyeusement en se posant sur le lustre scintillant. Son cri résonna sur tous les murs, et le Manoir lui-même sembla l'absorber et rayonner.

Enfin, avec un grand sourire sur le visage et les yeux brillants de joie, Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

-Bienvenue à la maison, dit-il.

Hermione répondit à son sourire, et ne lâchant jamais sa main, elle l'entraîna vers la porte qui était à leur droite.

-Viens, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, il faut commencer la visite maintenant si l'on veut dormir un peu cette nuit…

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, son regard tomba sur une très grande salle à manger contenant une table pouvant contenir une cinquantaine de personnes. Le sol était recouvert d'un long tapis rouge et sur le mur de la face nord, juste derrière la tête de table, se trouvait une énorme cheminée.

Il était clair que cette salle prenait toute l'aile nord du Manoir et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre pièce de ce côté-là.

-Eh bien, annonça Harry qui avait suivi Hermione, je pense pouvoir assurer sans me tromper que l'on ne manquera jamais de place à notre place.

Hermione approuva silencieusement, observant les deux magnifiques sièges dorés qui étaient à la tête de la table.

-Allons voir de l'autre coté, dit Harry au bout d'un petit moment. Nous aurons l'occasion de visiter cette pièce demain pour le repas.

Il sortit, et, suivi par Hermione, il retraversa le Hall d'entrée dans l'autre sens.  
Il ouvrit la porte symétrique par rapport à la précédente, et une cuisine de la même taille que la salle à manger se révéla à leurs yeux.

-Eh bien, déclara-t-il, je ne connais pas l'histoire de ma famille, mais on dirait qu'ils aimaient bien les banquets… Pas étonnant que cela soit devenu la spécialité de Poudlard…

-Oui, approuva Hermione, je me demande s'il y a assez de cuisiniers dans ce pays pour occuper toute la place de cette pièce…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à visiter à cet étage ce soir…  
Ils ressortirent et se dirigèrent cette fois vers les escaliers de marbre qui menaient au niveau supérieur.

Dès qu'ils mirent un pied sur la première marche, Nora poussa un cri et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Toi aussi tu veux visiter ? demanda Harry en la caressant.

Nora poussa un autre cri et s'envola une nouvelle fois pour se poser sur l'épaule de Hermione, tout en fixant Harry. Hermione sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle à partir de l'endroit où le phénix s'était posé. Elle se rendit compte que malgré sa grande taille, Nora ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un simple hibou.

Harry les regarda toutes les deux en souriant.

-Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, dit-il à Hermione.

Hermione était très intimidée d'avoir l'animal le plus rare et le plus majestueux du monde magique posé en cet instant sur son épaule. Elle avait peur de bouger et de le déranger, mais elle réussit tout de même à caresser sa magnifique tête, alors que Nora fermait les yeux paresseusement.

Hermione tourna à nouveau son regard vers Harry, et il recommença de monter les marches en lui tenant la main.

Le deuxième étage était, comme le premier, séparé en deux ailes, mais contenait beaucoup plus de pièces, principalement des chambres d'invités, des salles de bain et des petits salons confortables.

Chaque aile était en fait constituée d'un long couloir assez large dont le sol était recouvert d'un tapis. Sur les murs, des torches s'illuminaient automatiquement à leur passage, leur offrant ainsi la lumière nécessaire en vue de l'absence de fenêtres.

Chaque chambre qu'ils ouvraient était largement plus spacieuse que son ancienne, mais Hermione avait le sentiment que ce n'étaient pas les chambres principales du Manoir.

Dans toutes les pièces se trouvait une cheminée et une fenêtre qui donnait sur les parties est et ouest du domaine.

Quand ils eurent fait le tour de toutes les pièces, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier pour monter au troisième étage où devaient se trouver les appartements du maître de Maison.

En effet, dès qu'ils furent dans l'aile sud du troisième étage, ils s'aperçurent que les tapis étaient plus richement brodés, que les torches étaient plus finement sculptées, et que les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries représentant de jolis paysages pittoresques.

La première pièce qu'ils découvrirent à leur droite était clairement une chambre d'enfant. Un lit, de taille plus modeste que ceux qu'ils avaient vus jusqu'à maintenant se trouvait contre le mur, et de nombreux jouets magiques ou livres pour enfants emplissaient les nombreuses étagères qui recouvraient les murs.  
La chambre était principalement bleue, mais les baldaquins du lit étaient dorés.  
Il se dégageait une expression de tranquillité et d'innocence de cette pièce, et regardant vers Harry, Hermione vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Harry… dit-elle en mettant la main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry essaya de rester impassible, mais les larmes descendaient le long de ses joues, rendant tous ses efforts vains. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à te retenir de pleurer devant moi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, tout en caressant sa joue. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être triste ou ému, et jamais je ne me moquerai de toi si je te vois pleurer…

Elle sentit Nora quitter son épaule pour rejoindre celle de Harry. Aussitôt, le phénix se mit à chanter, et elle sentit son cœur s'alléger à nouveau.

Harry se calma un peu et Hermione sentit ses bras s'entourer autour d'elle et la serrer contre lui.

-Merci Hermione, merci Nora, dit-il avec gratitude, j'en avais besoin… C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dû dormir ici quand j'étais encore avec mes parents… Cela me fais bizarre de revenir dans un lieu où je sais que j'ai déjà été mais dont je n'ai aucun souvenir.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à ce qu'il devait ressentir. Revenir dans ce Manoir qui avait abrité toute sa famille depuis le Moyen Age, et sachant qu'il ne pourrait les connaître qu'en lisant devait être très déprimant.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Ses parents étaient morts, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de les connaître et savoir qu'elle était aimée.  
Inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte sur Harry en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Je suis désolée, Harry, cela doit être tellement déprimant pour toi…

-Ne soit pas désolée, répondit-il. Tu n'y es pour rien, et au contraire, tu es là pour moi depuis le début… Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais eu dans ma vie, Hermione… Merci d'être à mes côtés dans tous les moments difficiles…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry…

Les autres pièces de l'aile sud étaient toutes destinées à un ou plusieurs enfants. Il y avait certaines salles de bain avec des baignoires miniatures et des salles dont le seul emploi ne pouvait être que le jeu vu leur contenu.

Harry et Hermione ne s'y attardèrent pas trop en raison de l'heure qui se faisait tardive. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'aile nord et découvrirent la même riche décoration sur le sol et les murs.

Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce à leur gauche et Hermione poussa un petit cri de joie en apercevant une très grande bibliothèque avec de nombreux fauteuils et de nombreux bureaux.

-Oh ! Regarde Harry ! Tous ces livres ! C'est formidable, je suis sûre qu'il y en a plus qu'à Poudlard, et il doit y en avoir des vraiment rares…

Elle se précipita vers les étagères les plus proches et ses yeux commencèrent à balayer les tranches des livres pour regarder les ouvrages présents. Elle posa les yeux sur un livre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir déjà lu des centaines de fois.

-Regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry, le visage lumineux et tenant dans ses mains un exemplaire de _« L'histoire de Poudlard »_.

Elle vit que Harry la regardait d'un air amusé, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il s'était adossé contre le cadre de la porte et la regardait évoluer au milieu de ce qui semblait être son élément.

Elle rougit un peu en se rendant compte de ses gestes et reposa rapidement le livre là où elle l'avait trouvé.

-Désolée, dit-elle, je me suis laissée emportée par mon enthousiasme. Cette bibliothèque est magnifique Harry…

-Oui, et tu auras l'occasion de la visiter de fond en comble pendant l'été…

-C'est vrai ? Je pourrai ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'excitation dans la voix.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry dont le sourire s'était agrandi en voyant sa réaction. Tu n'auras même pas à te soucier de Mme Pince ou de la réserve inaccessible, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras…

-Merci Harry ! répondit Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

-De rien, reprit Harry quand ils se furent séparés. Je me considère comme largement récompensé…

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et Nora poussa un petit cri qu'elle jugea être d'amusement.

-On continue notre visite ? demanda Harry.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

Les salles qu'ils visitèrent après la bibliothèque n'étaient que des versions plus luxueuses et plus spacieuses de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent, mis à part les chambres.

La salle de bain impressionna beaucoup Hermione. Elle était encore plus grande que la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard. Tout comme dans celle-ci, la baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine pouvait être emplie par d'innombrables robinets de toutes sortes. En face de la baignoire, au dessus de tous les lave-mains se trouvait un immense miroir qui occupait la majeure partie d'un mur dont la taille dépassait allègrement celle d'un terrain de tennis.

Enfin, après quelques dix minutes, il ne leur restait qu'une pièce à visiter, au fond du couloir de l'aile nord à droite, et tout deux savaient ce qui les attendait derrière la porte de chêne. La chambre principale.

Dès qu'ils ouvrirent, ils furent accueillis par une lumière orangée chatoyante. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait l'élément principal. Un lit large d'au moins trois mètres et long de cinq s'y élevait majestueusement en arborant fièrement les couleurs de Griffondor sur ses baldaquins et ses draps.

-C'est magnifique… réussit enfin à dire Hermione.

-Oui, approuva Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire que toutes les générations de ma famille jusqu'à mes parents ont résidé dans cette chambre…

Il lâcha la main de Hermione qui resta un peu en retrait alors qu'il avançait à travers la pièce pour l'admirer de plus près, Nora dressée fièrement sur son épaule.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry parut à Hermione être un grand prince des anciennes familles royales, mais en apercevant la simplicité de ses habits et l'émerveillement sur son visage, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête en se disant que Harry détesterait être considéré comme cela, même si c'était presque ce qu'il était devenu avec son héritage.

Elle se força à détourner son regard de lui et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre dans la chambre mise à part une cheminée ornée du seau de la famille.

Contre le mur de droite, il y avait aussi une armoire massive qui devait contenir la garde robe du couple qui résidait dans cette chambre.

A travers la grande fenêtre du mur donnant vers l'ouest, la vue était imprenable sur le domaine et la vallée. On pouvait apercevoir le portail d'entrée entouré des deux statues menaçantes, ainsi que la route qui montait vers le Manoir et celle qui descendait vers la forêt.

Maintenant que le soleil était couché, les cours d'eau n'étaient plus que des lignes claires à travers les arbres et la plaine. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, et les étoiles accompagnaient gracieusement la lune dans la voûte sombre des cieux.

De petits murmures arrachèrent Hermione de sa contemplation du paysage et elle s'aperçut que Harry s'était dirigé vers la cheminée et observait attentivement les armoiries de sa famille. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et l'entendit marmonner des paroles dont elle ne put pas deviner le sens.

-Cela disait au milieu au dessus de la patte droite…

Enfin, un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage, et il appuya sur le bouclier à un endroit bien précis. Hermione dut retenir une exclamation de surprise quand sa main s'enfonça presque totalement à travers l'emblème des Potter. Aussitôt, un déclic se fit entendre et Harry tourna ses yeux vers le mur opposé, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

En suivant son regard, Hermione s'aperçut qu'une porte y était apparu.

-Tu veux toujours être liée au Manoir, Hermione ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Plus que jamais, répondit-elle alors que son cœur s'accéléra quand elle comprit ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Harry lui sourit de manière rassurante en voyant sa nervosité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, je te promets que je ne laisserais jamais rien te faire du mal, tout se passera bien…

-Je te fais confiance, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas du tout peur de souffrir, mais la simple idée d'entrer enfin définitivement dans la vie du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis tant de temps suffisait à la faire réagir plutôt violemment à cause de l'émotion. Elle sentit avec gratitude la main de Harry prendre la sienne.

-Viens, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner. Je vais te présenter à mes ancêtres…

Il ouvrit la porte et la mena à l'intérieur.

Cette pièce ne possédait aucune fenêtre, mais une lumière surnaturelle semblait émaner de runes dessinées sur le sol dont même Hermione ne connaissait pas le sens. Harry la guida vers le centre de la pièce, et ils se tinrent face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Harry, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont s'effectue ce rituel, avoua Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire…répondit-il mystérieusement.  
Hermione le regarda d'un air perplexe, et il lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Après quelques secondes, Harry tendit le bras vers la porte et elle se ferma. Nora quitta alors son épaule et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Hermione, qui se sentit aussitôt plus relaxée.

Elle tourna son regard vers Harry et vit que ses pouvoirs se montraient pleinement autour de lui.

-Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier de la famille Potter et Griffondor, appelle le l'esprit de mes ancêtres afin de témoigner du lien éternel que je m'apprête à nouer avec Hermione Jane Granger.

Une faible brise agita ses cheveux, et bientôt, la pièce fut remplie d'une brume mystique de couleur blanche.

-Vous, tous les dignes représentants de notre lignée, entendez mon serment. Je jure aujourd'hui, ici et devant vous, de respecter cette sorcière, d'être loyal envers elle, de la soutenir dans tous les moments de sa vie et de la protéger du mieux que je pourrai tant que je vivrai. Hermione, je t'offre le lien sacré qui nous unira éternellement et fera de toi à jamais un ami de la famille Potter. Tu auras ainsi droit au respect et l'amitié de tous mes descendants jusqu'à la fin des temps et tu seras considérée comme chez toi dans cette demeure qui te protègera de toute sa puissance comme si tu étais un membre de la famille. Acceptes-tu ?

Hermione fut un peu impressionnée par l'apparence très pompeuse de ces mots, mais la présence de Nora sur son épaule et le petit sourire que lui fit Harry lui donnèrent le courage de répondre sans trembler.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle savait exactement quoi répondre et annonça d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment :

-Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, accepte avec honneur et fierté ce lien avec la famille Potter. Je jure devant vous et sur l'honneur de ma propre famille que je respecterai à jamais n'importe quel Potter, et que j'agirai envers lui comme s'il était de mon propre sang. Jamais je ne trahirai la confiance qui m'a été accordée. Je me lie à jamais à toi, Harry, et à cette demeure. Je garderai tes secrets et me battrai pour ton honneur s'il le faut au prix de ma vie.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête quand elle eut fini sa tirade.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui avait été dit n'était en aucun cas nouveau. Même sans ce rituel, cela avait été dans cet esprit qu'elle s'était rendue à Azkaban pour le soutenir et lui déclarer sa flamme. Et à son grand bonheur, Harry lui avait promis à peu près les mêmes choses.

Ses pensées furent coupées par un petit bruit, et elle vit qu'une dague incrustée de rubis était apparue dans les mains de Harry. Sans hésiter, Harry l'empoigna fermement et trancha une fine coupure dans la paume de sa main droite. Son sang commença à couler alors qu'il tendait la dague à Hermione.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et imita Harry sans le moindre doute. La dague disparut alors aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue et en relevant les yeux vers Harry, elle vit qu'il avait tendu ses deux mains vers elle.

Elle fit de même, et se laissa guider par Harry quand il mit en contact leurs deux paumes ensanglantées. Nora s'envola et son chant magnifique retentit dans la pièce alors que son feu magique laissait des traînées de lumière derrière elle.

Aussitôt, la brise autour d'eux s'intensifia, les yeux de Harry scintillèrent de leur habituelle couleur, et la brume blanche se mit à tourbillonner à une vitesse impressionnante autour d'eux deux.

Hermione sentit la magie circuler entre leurs deux corps, puis s'échapper dans les airs et intégrer la brume, laissant en elle une impression de faiblesse et de vide.  
Après quelques secondes, tout disparut, et la pièce retomba dans une relative obscurité. Hermione eut juste le temps de s'apercevoir que sa coupure s'était soignée toute seule avant de sentir sa tête tourner et de tomber de fatigue.  
Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Harry et lui fit un sourire pour le remercier.

-C'était quelque chose, avoua-t-elle. Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde…

-Oui, approuva Harry, c'était assez impressionnant. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir que le rituel prenait beaucoup d'énergie en nous…

-Ce n'est rien Harry, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer maintenant…

-Oui, reprit-il, il te faudra bien bonne nuit de sommeil pour que ton corps s'habitue à ce nouveau lien…

Sans autre avertissement, Harry la souleva aisément et la porta vers la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, et Harry déposa Hermione sur le gigantesque lit. Hermione avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et le confort du lit lui donna envie de dormir. Elle vit à peine Harry faire un mouvement de la main et transformer leurs robes en pyjamas. Elle se laissa installer dans le lit, et se blottit contre Harry, sombrant immédiatement dans un sommeil paisible.


	18. Un petit coin de paradis

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, il se demanda d'abord où il se trouvait quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les baldaquins rouges. Sa cellule de Azkaban ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir en ce moment.

Et puis, lentement, son esprit se réveilla, et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent.  
Ils avaient été libérés de Azkaban, ils avaient rencontré les Tonks, il avait passé une formidable après-midi en compagnie d'Hermione, puis ils étaient allés à Ste Mangouste…

Et enfin, ils étaient arrivés dans le Manoir Potter, la demeure de ses ancêtres.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti en apercevant la maison, sa maison…

C'était un sentiment fort qui s'était réveillé en son cœur, et il était tombé amoureux de cette propriété. Il savait qu'il y passerait le reste de ses jours… Mais ce qui le réjouissait le plus, c'était qu'Hermione avait accepté d'y vivre avec lui et elle avait scellé leur lien en acceptant de procéder au rituel ancestral.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud et doux en contact avec sa peau.

En regardant ce que c'était, il eut la bonne surprise de voir que Hermione avait changé de position pendant la nuit, et qu'elle avait maintenant passé les deux bras autour de son cou, et qu'elle était à moitié montée sur lui. Cette vue le fit sourire de contentement. Depuis la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé aux côtés de Hermione à Azkaban, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de la voir et de la sentir contre lui au petit matin.

Le visage de Hermione était à moitié caché par ses cheveux, et Harry les écarta tendrement pour pouvoir regarder le visage paisible de sa fiancée. Même quand elle dormait et que ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, Harry la trouvait magnifique. Il n'arrivait pas encore, après presque deux mois, à réaliser toute la chance qu'il avait de posséder le cœur de Hermione.

Quand les mains de Harry effleurèrent son visage, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle resserra son emprise sur Harry.

Celui-ci se tourna légèrement sur le côté droit, en faisant garde de ne pas la réveiller, et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ce visage angélique.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue tout en admirant sa beauté.

A ce contact, Hermione commença à remuer et Harry se rendit compte avec culpabilité qu'il venait de la réveiller.

--

Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là de ce qui semblait être la meilleure des façons.  
Elle était en train de rêver de Harry et du Manoir Potter quand elle sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. Quand elle ouvrit ses paupières, elle se retrouva en face de deux émeraudes qui la regardaient tendrement.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé de position pendant son sommeil et qu'elle se trouvait maintenant beaucoup plus proche de Harry, dans une position beaucoup plus possessive… Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire lumineux tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry.

-Bonjour mon coeur, dit enfin Harry après quelques minutes.

Le sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres de Hermione. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelée par un surnom à part les habituels Je-Sais-Tout et Sang de Bourbe de Malefoy. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait très vite s'habituer à ce nouveau surnom s'il venait de la bouche de Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de son visage.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry alors que ses mains se plaçaient sur sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

--

Ils partagèrent ainsi leur premier baiser dans un lieu où ils savaient qu'ils passeraient le reste de leur vie.

Tous les deux étaient si perdus dans les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la faible brise qui les entoura, faisant flotter les baldaquins, ni le tourbillon de couleurs qui apparut au-dessus du sceau de la famille Potter sur la cheminée.

Enfin, après quelques minutes passées au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry se souvint qu'il avait prévu quelque chose pour Hermione aujourd'hui. Avec regret, il se détacha d'elle, ce qui provoqua un petit grognement de protestation de la part de la jeune fille.

-Viens Hermione, dit-il en souriant et en se relevant. Nous allons déjeuner et après j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Hermione se leva, sa curiosité éveillée, et suivit Harry qui ouvrait les baldaquins.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Dès qu'ils furent en vue du grand Hall d'entrée, un chant magnifique se fit entendre et Nora apparut dans un éclair enflammé. Elle vola vers eux et Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle portait plusieurs objets qui semblaient assez gros.

-Regarde Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant tout de suite ces objets. Nora est allée chercher nos affaires à Grimauld Place !

-Nos affaires ? s'étonna Harry. Je pensais que le Ministère aurait confisqué les miennes pour les donner aux Weasley…

-C'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais je ne les ai pas laissé faire, répondit Hermione avec ferveur. J'ai tout dissimulé parmi les miennes pour pouvoir te les rendre quand tu sortirais… Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Ron quand il a compris qu'il n'aurait ni la carte, ni ta cape, ni ton balai…

-Tu as sauvé mon balai ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante en se retournant vers elle.

-Oui, reprit Hermione, je l'ai pris chez les Dursley et je l'ai mis dans ma valise. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je l'ai réduit au plus possible et je l'ai caché dans mes affaires toute l'année sans que personne ne s'en rende compte…

Elle vit Harry se rapprocher d'elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle était prête à lui donner une autre explication de son geste pour se justifier quand elle fut stoppée par un baiser enflammé.

Quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, Harry la regarda dans les yeux en caressant son visage.

-Merci Hermione, chuchota-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que ce balai représente pour moi… C'est la dernière chose qui me reste de Sirius…  
Hermione l'attira contre elle, et il versa quelques larmes sur son épaule.

-De rien Harry, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Quand Harry eut séché ses larmes, il retrouva le sourire et continua son avancée vers la salle à manger. Nora réapparut au-dessus d'eux après avoir posé les affaires dans leur chambre, et elle se posa sur son épaule.

-Salut Nora, dit Harry en la caressant. Merci de t'être occupée de nos affaires.  
Nora laissa échapper un petit cri joyeux.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense salle à manger quelques instants plus tard, et s'installèrent en tête de table dans les deux sièges les plus confortables. Harry fit apparaître de nombreux plats variés, et pendant leur petit déjeuner joyeux, ils se crurent revenus à Poudlard un an auparavant.

Alors qu'ils avaient terminé de manger et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur chambre pour se préparer, un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre et Nora redressa la tête en chantant joyeusement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une chouette blanche fit son apparition dans la salle.

-Hedwige ! s'exclama Harry en allant à sa rencontre.

La chouette se posa sur son épaule et il la prit dans ses bras en la caressant.

-Tu m'as manquée Hedwige… Je suis si content de te revoir...

Hermione sourit avec tendresse devant ces retrouvailles alors que Hedwige se laissait bichonner par son maître. Après quelques minutes, Harry remarqua enfin la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte et la lut à haute voix.

_Chers Harry et Hermione,_

_Hier nous avons vu apparaître ce magnifique phénix blanc à Grimauld Place, et il a commencé à rassembler toutes vos affaires. Ensuite, il est allé voir Hedwige et elle s'est mise à voler comme une folle dans toute la maison en tirant sur mes habits. _

_J'ai compris que vous avez enfin trouvé ce que vous cherchiez et que vous nous avez envoyé ce phénix pour nous avertir… Donc je vous renvoie Hedwige…  
_

_A part cela, j'ai aussi reçu avec beaucoup d'étonnement et de joie la visite de Ginny. Elle était en larmes et voulait vous rencontrer aussi vite que possible. Elle m'a dit que vous lui avez demandé de me contacter dans ce cas.  
_

_Je vous propose de venir tous nous voir à Grimauld Place demain vers midi. Mes parents et Ginny seront là aussi…  
_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
_

_A part cela, j'espère que vous allez bien et je suis heureuse que vous ayez réussi à enfin vous installer quelque part… Ne faites pas trop de bêtises…  
_

_A demain peut-être,  
_

_Tonks._

Harry releva la tête pour la questionner du regard, et à son approbation, il prit le parchemin, conjura une plume et écrivit une brève réponse au dos. Quand il eut fini, il regarda Hedwige d'un air désolé.

-Hedwige, je veux que tu te reposes, ma belle, dit-il. Tu as voyagé toute la nuit et tu dois être fatiguée.

Curieusement, Hedwige ne montra aucun signe d'énervement et alla se placer calmement sur l'épaule de Hermione qui commença à la caresser tendrement en lui donnant les restes de son repas.

Nora fut acquittée de la tâche, et avec un petit cri, elle disparut dans un éclair enflammé.

Après son départ, Harry resta quelques secondes à fixer Hermione et Hedwige avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Harry ? demanda Hermione, mal à l'aise devant son regard. Pourquoi tu souris ?

Harry parut sortir de sa rêverie mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

-Hein ? Oh… Je me disais juste que la vie n'est pas si mauvaise après tout…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Hermione s'étaient préparés et se tenaient devant la valise de Hermione dans leur chambre.

-Est-ce que tu peux me montrer mon balai s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry la voix un peu tremblante.

Hermione sentit son émotion et le fit asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa valise. Au-dessus de toutes les affaires, se trouvait sa baguette. Hermione la prit et sentit l'habituelle chaleur qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle la tenait dans ses mains.

Harry remarqua l'expression de son visage et lui sourit.

-Ta baguette doit être faite spécialement pour toi si ton visage reflète ce que tu ressens quand elle est dans tes mains…

-Oui, répondit Hermione, j'ai toujours eu ce lien spécial avec elle…

-Tu as de la chance, reprit Harry. Moi aussi ma baguette me laissait des sensations formidables quand je la tenais dans mes mains… Maintenant, ils l'ont détruite… Je sais qu'il n'y en aura plus d'autre comme celle-là…

Il sentit la main de Hermione se poser sur la sienne et lui fit un petit sourire en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais encore besoin…

Un petit silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

-Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

-Hmm ?

-Est-ce que tu penses que ta magie est aussi puissante sans baguette ? Je veux dire… Tu es déjà tellement puissant sans baguette que j'imagine mal comment tu pourrais l'être encore plus…

-Non, répondit Harry. La magie que j'utilise n'est pas exactement la même que celle que tu utilises toi. Depuis cette nuit à Azkaban, mon corps est devenu Magie à lui tout seul, je suis la Magie Blanche à son niveau le plus pur. Normalement, pour un sorcier ou une sorcière, la baguette sert à canaliser la magie de leur corps ou celle qui les entoure pour former des sorts. Il y a très peu de gens qui peuvent maîtriser la magie sans baguette car il faut un plus grand pouvoir et une grande concentration pour arriver aux mêmes résultats qu'avec une baguette. Mais je me suis aperçu que je ne fonctionne pas comme cela. Mon corps fournit toute la magie dont j'ai besoin naturellement. Les sorts que je lance sont en quelque sorte une expansion de moi-même. Je pense que c'est pour cela que je ne fatigue pas et que je ne puise pas dans mes réserves. Quand un sort se dissipe, la magie qu'il a utilisé en moi pour se former me revient… Je ne sais pas si cela veut dire quelque chose comme je le dis, mais c'est la meilleure explication que je pourrais te donner…

Harry regarda Hermione et vit que son visage portait la même expression qu'elle avait toujours quand elle était en cours ou en train de livre un livre.

-Harry, c'est un sujet passionnant ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette…

-Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux, proposa Harry. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il y a sûrement des livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque et que je pourrais t'aider à y arriver. Cela pourrait être pratique dans un combat si tu étais désarmée et que tu pouvais surprendre ton adversaire.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda Hermione avec une immense teinte d'espoir et d'excitation dans la voix.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, et je le pense vraiment.

-Oh merci Harry !

Hermione se jeta à son, et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit en riant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se releva et aida Hermione à en faire de même.

-Bon, annonça-t-il, ce n'est pas que je ne resterais pas comme cela toute la journée, mais j'aimerais bien t'emmener visiter le domaine aujourd'hui. On pourrait emmener un pique-nique, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-J'adorerais ça, dit Hermione avec son plus beau sourire.

-Ne perdons plus de temps alors, ajouta Harry en cherchant son balai dans la valise de Hermione.

Quand il mit la main sur les sous-vêtements de Hermione, tous les deux rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles, et Harry préféra laisser Hermione chercher le balai elle-même.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Harry en espérant changer de sujet pour mettre fin au malaise.

Il sortit un parchemin à l'air administratif de la poche droite de la valise, et Hermione se figea en apercevant ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Non… Harry… protesta-t-elle mollement en essayant de reprendre le parchemin.

-Ce sont tes notes de l'année dernière ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione approuva de la tête et baissa son regard. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses excellents résultats, mais le fait que Harry les voit la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Ouah ! s'écria Harry. Hermione tu es la première de partout avec les notes maximales ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je les voie…

Hermione haussa des épaules et releva la tête. Elle vit que Harry la regardait attentivement, comme pour déterminer ce qui n'allait pas.

-Hermione, dit Harry en souriant et en lui prenant les mains, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir tout ce que tu entreprends…

Hermione rougit du compliment et essaya de nier, mais Harry continua.

-Hermione tu es la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse… Même avec tout le stress de l'année dernière, tu as réussi à conserver les meilleures notes de Poudlard… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi…

Bien qu'elle eût encore le visage baissé, Hermione avait cessé de contester ce que disait Harry, et un large sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres dès qu'Harry avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré quand elle avait passé l'année précédente à travailler pour avoir de bonnes notes.

-Merci, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas sauter de joie.

-De rien, mon cœur, je le pensais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avait trouvé le balai dans une paire de chaussettes, et elle le tendit à Harry.

-Tu devrais lui rendre sa taille toi-même, expliqua-t-elle, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école…

-Je ne pense pas que le Ministère puisse détecter la Magie dans le Manoir, répondit Harry d'un air pensif. Mais ne prenons pas de risque…

D'un geste négligeant de la main, il rendit sa taille d'origine au balai, et un sourire apparut sur son visage en observant les formes parfaites de l'Eclair de Feu.

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent ainsi main dans la main vers la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Hermione ne savait pas très bien pourquoi Harry prenait son balai, mais elle imaginait qu'il avait envie de retrouver ses anciennes sensations en survolant sa propriété.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, ils purent observer l'éveil de la nature à la lueur du petit matin. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la rosée de la nuit, le tout sous les gazouillements joyeux des oiseaux.

Hermione fut frappée par la beauté du spectacle. La veille, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, elle avait admiré la splendeur de la nature sur le domaine, mais ce matin-là, c'était différent. Elle semblait pouvoir voir au-delà des apparences des choses, elle pouvait apercevoir l'aura de magie qui entourait tous les êtres vivants, et cela lui coupa le souffle. Si la vue lui avait parut belle la veille, elle ne pouvait pas trouver de mot pour qualifier ce qu'elle voyait ce jour-là.

Tout était harmonie de couleur, de magie et de son. La vie et la magie étaient tellement bien reliées qu'elles ne semblaient faire qu'un ensemble splendide dans son apparence et au-delà. Jamais aucun lieu ne lui avait paru aussi beau et attirant, pas même Poudlard. Elle devait user de tout son contrôle pour ne pas se précipiter en courant à travers les champs pour atteindre la forêt et les cours d'eau plus vite.

Harry avait observé la réaction de Hermione. Il savait qu'elle allait se rendre compte du lien qu'elle possédait avec la propriété. Il dut se retenir de rire en voyant l'étonnement sur son visage, très vite remplacé par la joie et le contentement.

-Tu sens ton lien alors ? demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Hermione se retourna vers lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire hier maintenant. Tu avais raison, c'est vraiment magnifique même au-delà des apparences.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête en regardant le soleil s'élever au-dessus des montagnes à l'horizon.

-Tu es prête à partir ? demanda-t-il enfin avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Hermione le regarda d'un air perplexe pendant un petit moment, et ses yeux tombèrent sur balai que Harry tenait sur son épaule. Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans ses yeux.

-Non… Harry… J'ai toujours eu peur en balai…

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle après avoir déposé son balai sur le sol.

Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête en craignant les conséquences de sa réponse.

-Oui, dit-elle, mais j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue des balais depuis la première leçon de vol. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai tremblé pendant tes matchs de Quidditch.

-Fais moi confiance Hermione, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, reprit Harry pour la rassurer.

Il fallut quelques minutes de discussion pour convaincre Hermione de monter sur le balai, mais elle n'accepta qu'à la condition de monter devant Harry et non derrière. Harry dut aussi lui promettre de ne pas aller trop vite ni faire de piquée.

Ils décollèrent enfin lentement, et Harry pouvait entendre la respiration précipitée de Hermione pendant qu'ils s'élevaient. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle s'agrippait au manche aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait tout en restant le plus près possible de lui.

Il lâcha une main du balais pour la passer autour de sa taille, et elle attrapa tout de suite son bras pour ne pas qu'il le retire. Harry se pencha un peu vers son cou et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue qui la fit frissonner.

-Ouvre les yeux Hermione, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Lentement, avec le réconfort que lui offrait le bras protecteur de Harry autour de sa taille, Hermione rassembla son courage et ouvrit les paupières. Au début, les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent, mais quand sa vue s'accommoda à la luminosité, elle aperçut le domaine dans toute sa grandeur.

Harry était monté à une centaine de mètres de hauteur, et Hermione, en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder directement en dessous d'elle de peur d'être prise par le vertige, observa les étendues de verdure entrecoupées seulement par les petits cours d'eau.

-C'est fabuleux… murmura-t-elle enfin après s'être remise du choc créé par la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient et par la beauté du paysage.

-Tu vois, répondit Harry dans son oreille, les balais ne sont pas si terribles que ça…

-Pas quand tu es aux commandes, reprit Hermione en se serrant un peu plus contre son torse.

Elle entendit Harry rire derrière elle, et cela plus que tout lui permit de se calmer. Harry était dans son élément sur son balai, et elle était contente de pouvoir partager sa passion et son bonheur.

-On va descendre un peu pour trouver un endroit où nous poser parmi les arbres, annonça Harry après quelques minutes de survol de forêt.

-Harry ne descends pas vite, je t'en prie, gémit Hermione qui venait juste de s'habituer à la relative tranquillité du vol en ligne droite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, répondit Harry, tu ne vas pas tomber, je te le promets.

-Ne me lâche pas s'il te plaît…

Ainsi, ils amorcèrent leur descente lentement au dessus de la cime des arbres. Harry cherchait un espace où ils pourraient atterrir tout en tenant fermement Hermione qui tremblait et se serrait contre lui.

Enfin, il aperçut un espace dégagé entre les arbres aux abords d'un ruisseau qui brillait au soleil. Il dirigea son balai juste au-dessus de la voûte des feuilles de la forêt et atterrit tranquillement au centre de la clairière.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds et se dépêcha de descendre du balai comme si c'était un cheval sauvage. Quand elle fut bien à l'abri sur le sol, elle s'autorisa à regarder autour d'elle.

La clairière était éclairée d'une lumière presque éblouissante par sa beauté. La magie était partout autour d'eux dans chaque arbre, dans chaque brin d'herbe et même dans les reflets de l'eau de la rivière. Hermione aperçut aussi un tapis fleurs multicolores qui recouvraient le sol.

-Harry c'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle le souffle coupé.

-Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Je suis content que cela te plaise car je comptais y passer la journée avec toi…

Il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers le petit cours d'eau qui passait au milieu de la clairière. Là, il se déchaussa et s'assit en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau en invitant Hermione à faire de même.

L'eau coulait à un rythme plutôt rapide, et le son qui en résultait était clair et mélodieux, presque comme une musique naturelle.

Harry et Hermione restèrent pendant longtemps, l'un contre l'autre, se laissant bercer par le ruisseau et les chants des oiseaux, la tête reposée par l'air délicatement embaumé.

Enfin, quand la position du soleil au dessus des arbres leur indiqua qu'il était temps de manger, Harry conjura une nappe de pique-nique ainsi qu'un délicieux repas. Ils savourèrent ces instants de paix dans ce petit paradis privé, bénissant le destin qui leur avait accordé ces moments ensembles.

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le matelas naturel que leur offrait le sol.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin quand Hermione commença à sortir de son sommeil, se demandant si cette journée fantastique était un rêve. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était serrée dans les bras de Harry, la tête sur son torse.

Elle sourit quand elle vit l'expression de sérénité sur son visage relaxé. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée à le regarder dormir et à caresser son visage quand un craquement à sa droite la sortit de ses pensées.

Sachant très bien qu'elle ne craignait rien là où elle était, elle tourna lentement sa tête dans la direction du bruit et ses yeux s'agrandirent avec la surprise à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

A l'orée de la clairière, se tenait majestueusement un magnifique cerf blanc pur. Il s'avançait prudemment vers elle et Harry en longeant le cours du ruisseau. Quand l'animal s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d'eux pour se désaltérer, Hermione en profita pour réveiller Harry de la manière la plus silencieuse qu'elle connaisse.

Elle se pencha au dessus de son visage, et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit intérieurement quand elle sentit Harry répondre et l'attirer contre lui, mais même si elle était enchantée par cette réaction, elle se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle elle le réveillait.

Lentement, elle brisa le baiser, plaçant une main sur la bouche de Harry pour l'empêcher de protester.

-Relève-toi lentement et regarde à ta gauche, chuchota-t-elle une fois qu'elle était sure d'avoir son attention.

Harry fit ce qu'elle lui dit et la surprise apparut sur son visage quand il aperçut le cerf.

-Cornedrue…murmura-t-il en fixant l'animal, comme si le lâcher du regard le ferait disparaître.

Enfin, il se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit un sourire pour la remercier, n'osant pas parler de peur d'effrayer le cerf. Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers l'animal qui avait à présent fini de boire et qui les regardait d'un œil prudent.

Petit à petit, Harry se releva, et Hermione observa avec stupeur qu'il approchait le cerf sans que ce dernier ne s'échappe. C'était comme si le cerf savait que Harry ne lui ferait rien et qu'il lui faisait confiance.

-Viens, disait Harry d'une voix douce, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai rien, je te le promets…

Hermione fut plus que surprise de voir le noble animal prendre confiance et s'avancer à petit pas pour rejoindre Harry.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le cerf baissa sa tête et Hermione comprit qu'il avait reconnu le maître de la propriété, l'Héritier des Potter. Harry déposa une main sur son encolure et lui flatta l'échine alors que le cerf fermait paresseusement les yeux comme s'il cela lui plaisait.

Hermione regardait ce spectacle avec des larmes aux yeux, émue par la confiance et la majesté qui se dégageait de Harry en ce moment alors qu'il faisait face à la parfaite image de la forme animagus de son père.

-Je te nomme Cornedrue, annonça Harry au bout d'un moment. Cela te va bien…

Hermione sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que le cerf redressait fièrement la tête, apparemment content de son nouveau titre.

Harry se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage et une lueur dans les yeux dont elle connaissait bien le sens.

-Viens Hermione, dit-il en tendant sa main vers elle. Il faut faire les présentations…  
Hermione s'avança en essayant de ne pas faire de geste brusque et prit la main qu'il lui tendait alors qu'elle se plaça à ses côtés en face du cerf, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le cerf la salua de la même manière qu'il avait salué Harry.

-Je pense qu'il t'aime bien aussi, lui dit Harry au creux de l'oreille.

Hermione lui sourit et avança sa main vers le cou du cerf. A son grand plaisir, il ne bougea pas et se laissa caresser. Puis, au bout d'un moment, sans raison apparente, le cerf releva la tête et se tint de manière alerte aux bruits qui les entouraient.

Ils les salua une dernière fois en reculant, puis s'éloigna parmi les arbres en galopant majestueusement, la tête haute et droite.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent s'éloigner en silence, puis Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry qui passa sa main autour de sa taille.

-C'était la chose la plus bizarre qui me soit jamais arrivée, confia-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, répondit Harry d'une manière pensive. Mais je suis content de savoir qu'il y a de si beaux animaux ici…

-Il a eu l'air de te reconnaître comme le Manoir, remarqua Hermione.

-C'est possible que même les animaux soient atteints par la Magie du domaine… Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si certaines lignées d'animaux remontaient du temps de Griffondor. Personnellement, je ne vivrait pas ailleurs qu'ici si j'étais eux…

-Oui, reprit Hermione, c'est certainement l'endroit où ils sont le plus en sécurité, surtout quand l'Héritier des Potter est présent sur le domaine…

Un petit silence confortable tomba et ils écoutèrent les chants des oiseaux alors que le soleil commençait à redescendre au-dessus du sommet des montagnes.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer avant la nuit, non ? demanda enfin Hermione.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le balai, faisant tout de suite regretter à Hermione son intervention.

Il se rendit compte du malaise d'Hermione et s'approcha d'elle.

-Hermione, dit-il en lui prenant les mains et l'attirant contre lui, si tu ne veux pas rentrer en balai, il suffit que tu le dises. Je voulais juste que tu réessayes une fois ce matin pour être sûr que tu ne rates rien à cause d'une mauvaise impression que tu aurais eu en première année. Mais si tu es sure de ne pas aimer, je ne veux rien t'imposer.

-Mais nous n'arriverons jamais avant la nuit à pied, pour autant que l'on retrouve le chemin dans la forêt…

-Qui te dit que nous rentrons à pied ? demanda Harry d'un air mystérieux.

Devant le regard perplexe de Hermione, il s'expliqua.

-On pourrait appeler Nora et elle nous ramènerait en quelques secondes au Manoir… Mais si je me souviens bien, tu préfères un autre moyen de transport…

Le visage de Hermione s'éclaira quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se plonger dans un baiser passionné. Elle frissonna de plaisir quand elle sentit ses mains contre la peau de son dos et elle dut faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid pour parvenir à maîtriser les réactions violentes de son corps.

Enfin, quand elle fut si serrée contre Harry qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle sentit l'habituelle sensation du transplanage.

Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fermé, et qu'elle se sépara de Harry à bout de souffle, elle remarqua enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas devant le Manoir, ni à l'intérieur.

Ils se trouvaient bien au dessus, au sommet de la colline sur laquelle il était construit. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir le toit du Manoir ainsi que tout le domaine qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

Hermione s'aperçut que la propriété était baignée par la lueur du soleil couchant. Les forêts avaient pris une teinte orangée et les cours d'eau semblaient être formés de d'or liquide.

Elle se retourna vers Harry avec un regard interrogatif.

-Ce n'est pas que je me plaints, dit-elle en souriant, mais tu as un peu dévié de ton but… Cette manière de voyager doit te perturber un peu…

Harry sourit et montra les environ avec sa main.

-Non, répondit-il, j'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais bien voir le coucher de soleil sur le domaine…

Hermione suivit son regard et se serra contre lui.

-Tu as bien pensé Harry, reprit-elle. Merci pour cette journée magnifique…

-De rien Hermione. Je t'aime tant que j'aimerais que l'on puisse vivre comme cela tous les deux pour toujours… Mais je suis content que tu aies aimé cela, parce que je compte profiter des vacances autant que l'on peut.

-J'adorerais ça, répliqua Hermione. Je t'aime aussi.

Le soleil se coucha enfin sur un dernier baiser et Harry pensa que cet été serait décidément beaucoup meilleurs que le précédent.


	19. Vieux amis, nouveaux problèmes

Notes de l'auteur :

Salut, je voulais juste m'excuser aux lecteurs anonymes pour ne pas avoir répondu à leurs reviews, mais je n'en ai pas la possibilité. Alors je vous dis en direct un grand merci général pour votre soutien, avec une mention spéciale à klaude, Janick, Mokona et ep.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

--

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil toujours aussi paisible, Harry et Hermione se préparèrent pour rendre visite aux Tonks et à Ginny à Grimauld Place.

Quand ils furent sur le point de partir, Harry envoya Nora afin de les prévenir de leur arrivée imminente, puis il prit la main de Hermione et transplana avec elle.

Ils avaient à peine regagné leur équilibre dans le hall d'entrée de Grimauld Place quand ils furent frappés de plein fouet par une tornade rousse.

-Oh Harry, Hermione je suis tellement désolée de ce que vous avez dû endurer… sanglotait Ginny en les serrant avec une force surprenante pour sa taille.

Sa tête était enfouie dans le creux de l'épaule droite de Hermione et tout ce qu'ils purent entendre de la suite de sa tirade furent des mots ou des bouts de phrases étouffés par le tissu et les pleurs.

-…m'a tout raconté…cru que j'allais devenir folle… tellement injuste… désolée… famille…

Elle continua pendant quelques minutes, mais elle fut arrêtée par Hermione qui lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et la força à la regarder, tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Ginny, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais d'un ton ferme, écoute-moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as l'air de t'en vouloir pour ce qui nous est arrivé à Harry et moi l'année dernière. Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de nous deux en disant que nous ne t'en voulons pour rien au monde. Si tu te rappelles bien, tu n'étais pas exactement dans le meilleur des états, clouée au lit et enfermée dans ton propre corps dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste. Quand aux actions de ta famille, nous ne t'en tenons aucunement pour responsable, ni te demandons de choisir entre eux ou nous, ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry approuvait d'un signe de tête. Nous sommes juste contents de te revoir en bonne santé et nous aimerions que tu rattrapes le temps que l'on t'a volé tout comme à nous en recommençant à vivre ta vie du mieux que tu puisses.

Les yeux de Ginny brillaient de gratitude après avoir entendu ces paroles de réconfort et des larmes de joies coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Merci, Hermione, Harry, vous êtes vraiment les deux personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse, répondit-elle. Tout ce qui vous est arrivé est tellement injuste, vous ne le méritiez tellement pas. Je suis désolée que ma famille ait pris part à votre malheur, et d'autant plus que mon état est ce qui les a fait agir ainsi envers Harry au départ…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Ginny, tout va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps, assura-t-il en regardant Hermione qui rosit légèrement.  
Ginny les regarda en souriant.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez enfin tous les deux heureux, déclara-t-elle. Personne ne le mérite plus que vous.

Enfin, elle les lâcha et ils purent apercevoir les Tonks qui les regardaient avec des sourires tendres sur leurs visages.

-Tu vois, Gin, annonça Tonks, tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. Personne n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir, et personne ne t'en veut…

Quand tout le monde se fut souhaité le bonjour, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon pour parler de manière plus confortable.

-Alors, demanda Andromeda quand tout le monde fut assis, comment se sont passés vos deux premiers jours dans votre nouvelle demeure ?

-C'était merveilleux, répondit Hermione d'un air enthousiaste. Le Manoir et le domaine sont si magnifiques que je pourrais y passer mes journées à me promener sans m'en lasser. Si vous pouviez voir ces arbres magnifiques baignés dans la lumière du soleil couchant reflétée sur le cristal des cours d'eau, si vous pouviez entendre la mélodie des chants des oiseaux sous le soleil d'été…

Elle soupira et rougit quand elle s'aperçut que tout le monde à part Harry la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-Hé bien Harry, dit Tonks, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue comme cela pendant l'année dernière…

-On dirait qu'elle a découvert la vie, ajouta Ginny avec un sourire.

-Elle a raison, le domaine et le Manoir sont extraordinaires, répliqua Harry. Je vous mènerai faire un tour un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, et nous verrons qui ne réagira pas comme Hermione.

Des exclamations enthousiastes se firent entendre dans la pièce.

-Sirius ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le Manoir Potter, s'exclama Andromeda. Pour lui, c'était le paradis sur terre. Depuis qu'il m'en a fait a description, j'ai toujours eu envie de le visiter…

-Je me demandais quand je pourrais voir une demeure digne de Harry et Hermione, ajouta Tonks. Je crois que je vais être servie…

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi joyeusement pendant de longues minutes, appréciant enfin le retour à la normale de leur vie. La discussion prit un nouveau tournant quand Tonks s'exclama :

-Au fait, est-ce que vous avez lu la Gazette du Sorcier d'hier ?

-Non, répondit Harry, nous ne sommes pas abonnés, mais je peux facilement imaginer le genre de choses qu'ils ont pu dire…

-Est-ce qu'ils ont di la vérité ou ils ont encensé Fudge pour avoir découvert la vérité ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu n'as qu'à juger par toi-même, répliqua Ginny en lui tendant le journal.

_HARRY POTTER, LE SURVIVANT, INNOCENT ET TRAHI PAR LA SOCIETE_

Chers lecteurs, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise, quand le Ministre Fudge a convoqué hier une conférence de presse pour annoncer que le Survivant, retenu depuis environ un an dans le quartier haute sécurité de Azkaban, avait été libéré. Harry Potter avait été accusé du meurtre de Albus Dumbledore et Rémus Lupin.  


_« Après l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy et son interrogation au Veritaserum, il s'avèrerait que Harry James Potter a été victime d'une regrettable erreur de justice. Ce meurtre avait été commis par les Mangemorts avec sa baguette. » a annoncé le Ministre.  
« Tout le Ministère, ainsi que le Wizengamot, désirent adresser leurs plus sincères excuses pour l'injustice subie par Harry Potter. »  
_

_Nous avons également appris que Hermione Granger, inculpée il y a quelques mois pour complicité avec Harry Potter, a également été relâchée.  
_

_Nous ignorons à l'heure actuelle où se trouvent Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, mais une brève conversation avec Minerva Mac Gonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, nous a assuré du fait que ces deux élèves seront admis à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine.  
_

_Harry Potter et un peu plus tard Hermione Granger ont été victimes d'humiliations publiques et de diffamation depuis la mort du regretté Albus Dumbledore.  
_

_Nous sommes en droit de nous demander dans quel état d'esprit ils sont sortis de prison et si notre sauveur est encore décidé à lutter contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qui a étendu sa sphère d'influence depuis son incarcération.  
_

_En espérant que le Survivant n'en veuille pas trop à la société et sois encore décidé à l'aider après ces divergences, nous lui souhaitons, ainsi qu'à Hermione Granger un bon retour dans notre monde._

-Ca alors ! s'exclama Hermione alors que tous les autres avaient des visages sombres. Ils ont du culot ! On dirait qu'ils nous ont simplement envoyé en vacances pendant un an ! Je me demande s'il l'un d'entre eux a déjà été en présence d'un Détraqueur et a déjà été confronté à ses pires souvenirs. Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est ce que Harry a enduré une heure par jour pendant plus de huit mois ? Et ils nous souhaitent un bon retour en espérant simplement que Harry continuera à les protéger de Voldemort comme avant…

-Hermione, dit Harry d'une voix douce en lui prenant la main, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver. Nous nous y attendions après avoir vu Fudge il y a deux jours. Nous n'allons pas les laisser nous gâcher la vie…

Hermione se calma en entendant ses paroles, et elle fit un petit sourire d'excuse à tout le monde.

-Donc, continua Harry, tout le monde est maintenant au courant que nous sommes innocent et en liberté. Il va falloir que l'on évite le plus possible les lieux publics… Heureusement que le courrier ne peut pas nous trouver au Manoir. Seul ceux qui savent où l'on est peuvent nous contacter, c'est-à-dire, ceux qui sont dans cette pièce… Par contre, la rentrée sera un autre problème, mais nous avons le temps de voir venir les choses…

Un silence pensif tomba sur le salon et il ne fut coupé que quelques minutes plus tard par Tonks qui parlait d'une voix timide, un fait plutôt inhabituel.

-Harry, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Tout ce que tu veux Tonks, répondit Harry, surpris par son ton.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as les moyens de vaincre Voldemort ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, les yeux ronds de surprise devant cette question.

-Nymphadora ! s'exclama Andromeda. Tu vas t'excuser immédiatement. Est-ce que l'on t'a éduqué comme cela ?

-Cela ne fait rien Andromeda, coupa Harry, j'imagine que vous avez le droit de savoir. En ce moment, j'ai plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel être vivant sur terre, humain ou pas. Mais contre Voldemort, je ne gagnerais pas. Il a une immense expérience et connaissance de la Magie contre lesquelles mes pouvoirs ne suffiraient pas. Mais je compte bien régler ce problème d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire en apprenant tout ce que je peux.

Ces affirmations et son ton confiant firent beaucoup d'effet sur tous les autres qui s'attendaient sûrement à une réponse négative sauf Hermione.

-Tu veux dire que tu es plus puissant que Voldemort ? demanda Ginny abasourdie.  
Harry approuva en hochant de la tête.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? reprit la petite rousse. Tu as toujours été puissant pour ton âge, mais comment aurais-tu pu le devenir autant en un an passé à Azkaban ?

Harry soupira et commença à raconter son histoire.

-A vrai, ma transformation ne s'est pas faite en un an mais en une nuit.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour que les exclamations se calment.

-Il y a quelques mois, Hermione a décidé de me rejoindre à Azkaban dans ma cellule. Ce jour-là, nous nous sommes avoués que nous nous aimions, et le matin suivant, à l'heure où le sort Dementorus devait être lancé sur nous, j'ai créé sans le savoir un bouclier surpuissant qui nous a protégé pendant une heure de tous les effets du sort. Plus tard, quand le garde est venu nous apporter notre repas, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais contrôler la Magie autour de moi sans baguette ni incantation. Il suffit que je souhaite que quelque chose se passe, et cela se passe. J'ai le contrôle total de la Magie, mon corps est devenu une sorte de baguette en lui-même, je suis de la Magie en quelques sortes…

-Ca alors c'est extraordinaire ! s'exclama Tonks.

-C'est comme cela que tu as pu me guérir ainsi que les Longdubats alors que jamais personne n'avait réussi ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Et pour en revenir à Voldemort, sa connaissance en Magie lui donne ce même avantage. Il doit connaître à peu près tous les sorts qui existent, c'est-à-dire qu'il doit pouvoir faire à peu près tout ce qu'il veut et avec beaucoup de puissance, même si elle est moindre que la mienne. L'ennui c'est que les sorts ont été inventés pour concentrer la Magie et ils sont donc plus efficaces que ma méthode.

-Tu veux dire que si tu connaissais les sorts qui te permettent de faire ce que tu fais en manipulant la Magie, tu serais encore plus puissant ? demanda Ted d'une voix abasourdie.

-Oui, répliqua Harry. Et j'aurais en plus l'avantage de ne pas avoir de baguette ce qui me permettrait de na pas avoir de limites dans la puissance et la quantité de Magie que je veux y faire passer. Le seul problème c'est que Voldemort connait aussi ces sorts et donc leurs contre-sorts…

-Mais certains sorts n'en ont pas ! s'exclama Tonks. Regarde l'Avada Kedavra par exemple. Tu es le seul à l'avoir jamais contré. Tu pourrais essayer cela sur lui…

-Non, Tonks. La Magie Blanche m'a adopté comme hôte mais cela vient à une seule condition. Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un seul sort de Magie Noire. Cela me tuerait et je ne suis pas sûr que cela marcherait quand même…

-Harry tu n'as pas intérêt à y penser tu entends ? dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire cela, je ne sais pas comment je survivrais…ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle, l'attira dans ses bras, et elle commença à pleurer sur son épaule en le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'ai trouvé une raison de vivre et je ne compte pas mourir dans l'affrontement final…

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les autres les regardaient avec des expressions confuses.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous éclairer un petit peu sur quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ginny. Nous ne parlons pas la langue des sous-entendus…

-Et nous ne pratiquons pas la télépathie…ajouta Tonks.

Harry soupira et leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse tout en continuant à caresser le dos tremblant de Hermione.

-Hermione a peur que je me sacrifie pour tuer Voldemort, expliqua-t-il. Elle a peur que j'utilise un sort qui me serait fatal contre lui pour libérer le monde de son emprise sans me soucier de mourir ou pas.

-C'est vrai que cela te ressemblerait de faire cela, reprit Ginny.

Aussitôt, les sanglots de Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité et Ginny reçut des regards noirs de la part de tous les autres.

-Non, Ginny, reprit Harry. Cela me ressemblait avant, plus maintenant. S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai apprit en passant un an à Azkaban, c'est que Hermione et mes amis sont plus importants que tout le monde sorcier réuni. Je ne ferai pas passer une bande de lâches et de traîtres avant eux. Je ne me sacrifierai pas pour eux si je sais que mes amis souffriront de cela.

Cela calma un peu Hermione et personne ne su quoi répondre en se rappelant de tout ce que Harry avait souffert.

-En ce qui concerne Voldemort, dit Harry quand Hermione se fut enfin rassise à sa place, le seul moyen de gagner contre lui serait d'inventer un sort à ce propos. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelles directions faire mes recherches, mais je sais que si je parviens à réussir ce sort inconnu devant lui, il ne saura pas le contrer et j'aurai gagné. Le tout est de le faire assez puissant et sans utiliser de Magie Noire…

Ils mangèrent à Grimauld Place et durant l'après-midi, Harry et Hermione leur firent visiter le Manoir et ses environ. Ginny et la famille Tonks furent abasourdis et enchantés devant le spectacle de la nature du domaine et la somptuosité du Manoir.

Après un dîner copieux pris dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Harry et Nora s'occupèrent de ramener les Tonks à Grimauld Place et Ginny au Terrier.

Quand Harry revint de Grimauld Place, il troua Hermione endormie sur un fauteuil de la librairie. Avec un sourire affectueux, il la porta vers leur chambre sans la réveiller et la rejoignit peu après au royaume des rêves.

--

Harry se retrouva entouré de ténèbres et ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait été sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'Or sous le regard apaisant de Hermione et soudain, tout avait disparu. Il sentit un frison lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et les cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

-Harry Potter. Après tant de temps, on se retrouve enfin. Je te félicite, tes barrières mentales sont beaucoup plus puissantes qu'il y a un an. J'imagine qu'Azkaban t'a aidé pour cela.

Harry sentit son coeur s'accélérer en entendant cette voix qu'il haïssait tant.

-Voldemort, grogna-t-il.

Il regarda dans tous les sens, mais l'obscurité presque surnaturelle l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

-Montre-toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Lâche !

Une faible lumière tomba alors comme par Magie et il put apercevoir Voldemort sur un trône de pierre. Il avait l'air plutôt enragé du ton que Harry utilisait pour s'adresser à lui.

-Attention Potter, ma bonté a des limites, tu vas me parler avec le respect qui m'est dû ! ragea-t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un assassin Tom, répondit Harry en souriant devant le simple effet de ses paroles sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les assassins ne méritent pas de respect.  
Voldemort se leva et sortit sa baguette.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela si tu tiens à ta vie! cria-t-il.

-On est dans ma tête, tu ne peux rien me faire, reprit Harry avec plus de confiance que ce qu'il en ressentait.

Un sourire démoniaque apparut alors sur le visage de Voldemort.

-Ah, oui, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Dit-moi alors ce que cela te fait.

Il leva sa baguette et Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa cicatrice et tomba à genoux en essayant de ne pas hurler. Il comprit que Voldemort était en train de faire passer la douleur à travers leur lien. Il essaya de vider son esprit et de rejeter Voldemort, mais ses pouvoirs n'étaient d'aucune utilité dans une attaque mentale. Enfin, au bout d'une minute qui lui parut des heures, La douleur s'atténua et il releva la tête vers Voldemort qui avait toujours ce sourire.

-Bien, Potter, reprit-il. Maintenant que tu as vu ce dont j'étais capable, tu vas m'écouter attentivement car je ne me répèterai pas. Je t'offre la chance de me rejoindre et de faire payer ce monde qui t'a trahi. Ensembles, nous serons invincibles. Et pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je t'autorise à mener ta Sang de Bourbe Granger avec toi, tu auras tout ce que tu veux et nous ne toucherons pas à ceux que tu veux que l'on épargne.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir pour essayer de récupérer de sa douleur et de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

-Pourquoi tu me fais une telle offre ? demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu plus de temps.

-J'ai senti une perturbation dans la Magie pendant que tu étais à Azkaban, et je suis certain que tu en étais à l'origine. Depuis que tu es sorti, des rumeurs ont couru sur ta puissance gigantesque et les Longdubat et la petite Weasley ont été guéris. J'ai décidé de ne pas gâcher cette puissance en te tuant, et comme tu es sûrement aigri par la trahison, j'ai décidé de faire de toi un allier.

Harry dut se retenir de ne pas rire. Le grand Voldemort venait de lui avouer à sa manière qu'il avait peur de lui. Il se releva, ayant retrouvé toutes ses forces. Il venait de se rappeler de ce qui avait obligé Voldemort à sortir de sa tête à la fin de sa cinquième année.

Il essaya de se rappeler l'arrivée de Hermione à Azkaban, leur premier baiser, leurs journées passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La pensée de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle lui fit battre son cœur.

Et soudain, son plan se mis en route. Voldemort s'écroula à terre et se mit à hurler.

-Tu as du culot de venir jusqu'ici me demander de te rejoindre, Tom, annonça-t-il calmement sans détacher ses pensées de Hermione. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as tué toutes ma famille et Sirius. Comment as-tu pu penser que je me joindrais à toi. C'est vrai que je ne porte pas le monde sorcier dans mon cœur après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne détesterai jamais personne autant que toi Tom…

Voldemort avait cessé de hurler et il se releva avec difficulté.

-Tu le regretteras Potter, annonça-t-il avec hargne. Regarde ce qui t'attend…

Le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent devant Poudlard. Le château était en feu et Harry aperçut les élèves regroupés devant l'entrée principale, tenus en garde par les Mangemorts. Au milieu des pelouses, Voldemort tenait Harry en joue en regardant vers les élèves. Il pointa quelqu'un du doigt et Harry s'aperçut avec horreur qu'un Mangemort amenait Hermione en la tenant par les cheveux.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur niveau, il la jeta au sol et commença à la torturer sous les yeux des deux Harry.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Les cris de douleurs de Hermione étaient insupportables. Il sentit sa Magie se libérer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il sentit un immense pouvoir se réveiller et il savait quoi faire pour repousser Voldemort et ces visions.

-Tu ne toucheras jamais un seul de ses cheveux, je te le garantis, Tom, cria-t-il. Je t'aurai pour tout ce que tu as fait, mais si tu touches à Hermione, ta mort sera lente et douloureuse. Maintenant, SORS !

Dans un dernier effort, il laissa sa Magie Blanche exploser et entendit les cris de Voldemort avant que tout ce décor ne disparaisse et qu'il soit à nouveau conscient de son lit.

-Hermione ! cria-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

--

Hermione était en train de rêver de la petite clairière du domaine quand elle fut réveillée par des gémissements. Elle mit peu de temps pour s'apercevoir que Harry était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il répétait des mots inaudibles et son corps était secoué par des spasmes de douleur. Il était recouvert de sueur, et en voulant le réveiller, elle s'aperçut que sa cicatrice était brûlante.

Hermione comprit alors avec horreur que Harry était en train d'être attaqué mentalement par Voldemort, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle essuya son visage, prit sa main dans les siennes et attendit en lui murmurant des mots rassurants et en espérant qu'il ne souffrait pas trop.

Au bout d'un moment pendant lequel Harry s'était un peu calmé, Hermione le sentit trembler et une aura de Magie blanche l'entoura et ne cessa de se développer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry crie de toutes ses forces en la faisant sursauter.

-SORS !

Sa Magie réintégra alors son corps et elle le sentit revenir à lui. Elle allait le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer quand il se releva brusquement en criant son nom.

-Je suis là Harry, dit-elle en lui tenant toujours la main. Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Harry se tourna vers elle en entendant sa voix et quand il la vit, il l'attira dans une étreinte désespérée en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Oh ! Hermione ! ne cessait-il de répéter.

Hermione ne connaissait pas la nature de son rêve, mais elle savait que Harry avait besoin d'être rassuré. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Harry, tout va bien, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, je suis là, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Harry sembla se calmer un peu en entendant sa voix, mais il ne la relâcha pas.

-C'était lui, Hermione, expliqua Harry alors que Hermione embrassait tout ce qui était accessible pour le rassurer. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre pour me venger du monde qui m'avait trahi. Il a essayé de m'attirer à lui en disant que tu pourrais venir avec moi et qu'on épargnerait tous ceux que je ne voulais pas tuer. Je me suis rappelé que Voldemort avait fui de ma tête quand j'avais pensé à l'amour que j'avais pour Sirius et alors j'ai commencé à l'affaiblir en pensant à toi. Il est tombé à terre et s'est mis à hurler de douleur. Puis, comme je refusais, il m'a montré une vision de Poudlard à moitié détruite pendant notre combat final que j'avais perdu. Il avait fait regroupé tous les élèves devant l'entrée puis il t'a faite torturer devant mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

Harry s'arrêta de parler et Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur son cou, à l'endroit où il avait enfoui sa tête.

-Harry, appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, ce n'était qu'une vision. Je n'ai jamais été torturée, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

-Je sais, coupa Harry. Mais j'ai peur Hermione. J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi et que je ne puisse rien faire… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi Hermione et je ne veux pas te perdre…

Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer à force de retenir ses propres larmes, mais elle se força à rester forte pour Harry.

-Harry, tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets, lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille. Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour ne pas me faire surprendre. Et même si c'est le cas, je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est possible pour me sauver… Je t'en pries Harry, arrête de te torturer… Je suis en sécurité avec toi.

Harry releva la tête vers elle et elle put apercevoir de l'espoir dans ses yeux humides.

-Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Harry, je te confierais ma vie sans hésiter la moindre seconde, répondit-elle. Mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour me défendre si je suis attaquée, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

-Merci Hermione, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre cela…

-De rien…

Hermione se rendit alors compte que pendant leur discussion, elle s'était retrouvée assise sur les cuisses de Harry, avec une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, et elle eut un petit sentiment dans le bas du ventre quand elle se rappela qu'ils étaient tous les deux en pyjama.

Elle ignora cela et se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser en le faisant tomber sur le lit. Elle se promit de faire en sorte que Harry oublie ses soucis avant de s'endormir ce soir là.


	20. La rentrée

La fin de l'été se passa sans grand événement. Après l'attaque sur l'esprit de Harry, ni Voldemort ni ses Mangemorts n'avaient été revus en public. Harry et Hermione pensaient que la manière dont il avait été repoussé l'avait blessé sérieusement et que ses serviteurs ne savaient pas quoi faire sans lui.

Cependant, la détermination de Harry avait redoublé d'intensité après sa vision de la torture de Hermione et il avait personnellement pris en charge l'entraînement de sa fiancée. Hermione, comme à son habitude, avait réussi à maîtriser la magie sans baguette sans grandes difficultés et elle était maintenant capable de se défendre correctement le temps de récupérer sa baguette. Souvent, ils invitaient Ginny et Tonks dans leurs entraînements pour leur donner les mêmes chances dans leurs possibles futurs duels.

La bibliothèque des Potter s'était révélée riche en livres précieux et utiles. Harry et Hermione y passaient tous les deux plusieurs heures par jour à apprendre le plus de sorts possibles. Leur connaissance en Duel et en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal atteignait maintenant sans problème celle des meilleurs Aurors. Bien sûr, Hermione ne pouvait pas pratiquer ce qu'ils apprenaient avec sa baguette et la plupart des sorts étaient trop compliqués pour son niveau de magie sans baguette, mais le simple fait de connaître le plus de choses possibles les avançaient bien dans leur travail et ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique dans un duel ne serait-ce que pour reconnaître une attaque et la contrer.

Ils avaient aussi décidé d'étudier la Magie Noire, non pas pour la pratiquer mais pour connaître les moyens possibles de la contrer mis à part le bouclier surpuissant de Harry. Ils avaient dû commander tous leur livres anonymement dans une librairie de l'Allée des Embrumes dont Tonks avait entendu parler par des Mangemorts qu'elle avait capturés. Leur avancée dans ce domaine était longue et périlleuse, et ils devaient faire attention à ne pas trop s'impliquer dans leur travail pour ne pas avoir l'envie de jeter un des puissants sorts décrits.

Harry avait aussi à cœur d'offrir à Hermione le meilleur été de sa vie et c'était souvent qu'il lui faisait de petites sorties surprises sur le magnifique domaine du Manoir. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener au restaurant, mais toute sortie publique avait été impossible à cause du battage médiatique dont souffrait Harry.  
La presse publiait au moins une dizaine d'articles sur lui quotidiennement et Harry se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trouver encore à dire vu qu'il n'avait accordé aucune interview et que personne ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Les gens l'aimaient d'autant plus que Voldemort semblait avoir disparu après sa sortie de prison.

Tonks et Ginny lisaient les journaux pour lui dire ce qu'il se disait à son propos, et elles lui avaient assuré sans le moindre doute que sa côte de popularité était plus haute que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Très vite, le nom d'Hermione avait disparu des articles le concernant, même ceux qui parlaient de son séjour à Azkaban. Harry avait été irrité par ces nouvelles, mais Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle se moquait de l'attention et qu'elle préférait qu'on la laisse tranquille, ne préférant pas s'attirer les lettres mal intentionnées de toutes les jeunes filles d'Angleterre en étant la petite amie du célèbre Harry Potter.

Ils avaient été tous abasourdis quand La Gazette du Sorcier avait lancé un appel à ses lecteurs pour qu'ils arrêtent de leur envoyer du courrier pour Harry étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas comment le lui faire passer. Le directeur de la rédaction avait annoncé que trois de leurs coffres à Gringotts étaient pleins de lettres et colis pour Harry et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réserver plus de coffres à cet effet.

Quelques jours plus tard, le directeur du Sorcières Magazine avait lancé une prière publique pour que Harry vienne récupérer son courrier qui envahissait les bureaux de la rédaction.

Harry, au grand bonheur de Hermione, Tonks et Ginny avait refusé tout net en disant que c'était uniquement de leur faute. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, le magazine l'avait élu « le célibataire le plus éligible d'Angleterre ». Ce jour là, Hermione était entrée dans une colère terrible et avait déchiré rageusement l'exemplaire de Ginny. Il avait fallu tout le calme de Ted pour l'empêcher d'aller faire une visite fracassante dans leurs locaux.

Harry n'avait donc même pas pu accompagner Hermione, Ginny et Tonks au Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats pour la rentrée.

Ginny avait été admise en sixième année grâce à Hermione, Tonks et Harry qui l'avaient aidé à obtenir ses BUSE avec d'excellents résultats un peu plus tôt pendant les vacances dans une session spéciale de rattrapage accordée par Mac Gonnagal.

Tonks, quant à elle, privée de son métier d'Auror et de ses services pour l'Odre du Phénix, avait été acceptée pour une nouvelle année en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était la première à briser la malédiction de ce poste en restant plus d'un an. Quand Harry lui avait demandé si elle n'aurait pas préféré retourner à son poste d'Auror qu'il pouvait facilement lui obtenir avec une simple lettre, elle avait affirmé qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir le grand Harry Potter à l'œuvre dans un match de Quidditch et qu'elle ne raterait pas sa dernière chance pour rien au monde.

Le jour de son anniversaire cependant, Harry fut content de ne pas s'être aventuré avant à l'extérieur du Manoir ou de Grimauld Place.

Le cadeau qu'il avait reçu de la Part de Ginny et Tonks était une place pour passer son permis de Transplanage. Même s'il savait sans doute mieux Transplaner que quiconque dans le monde, même si comme l'avait fait remarquer Hermione, aucun Auror ne risquerait sa carrière en arrêtant Harry, Tonks lui avait assuré que l'obtention de son permis était obligatoire pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les autorités.

Il avait été décidé que Harry porterait un chapeau, qu'il trouvait assez ridicule d'ailleurs, et garderait a tête baissée pendant leur trajet jusqu'au bureau des inscriptions au permis de Transplanage qui se trouvait sur l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard.

Ce plan avait plutôt bien marché et personne n'avait vraiment remarqué Harry qui marchait avec les Tonks, Ginny et Hermione autour de lui jusqu'au moment où la sorcière qui s'occupait des formulaires d'inscription, au grand désarroi de Harry, s'était écrié au sommet de sa voix aiguë :

-EH ! MAIS VOUS ETES HARRY POTTER !

Aussitôt, une folie indescriptible s'était emparée du bureau et Harry, ayant perdu ses amis de vue et peu désireux d'affronter cette foule constituée principalement de sorcières en délire, avait fait l'énorme erreur de sortir dans la rue pour les éviter. Tout le monde l'avait suivi en poussant des cris hystériques et les clients des autres magasins, attirés par ce brouhaha, les avaient rejoints. Il lui avait fallu plus de vingt minutes à courir parmi les ruelles du village pour les semer.

Il était revenu après avoir pris la précaution de se rendre invisible et avait dû subir les moqueries de tous ses amis mis à part Andromeda qui avait été outrée par les propositions faites par certains fans et Hermione qui n'avait pas apprécié le fait que tant de filles s'intéressent à son fiancé.

Finalement, Harry avait réussi à passer son permis sans aucun problème après avoir acheté le silence de l'employée du bureau et celui de l'instructeur avec deux autographes.

Andromeda et Ted lui avaient offert une pensive remplie de souvenirs de Sirius et de ses parents, à sa plus grande émotion.

Enfin, Hermione lui avait fait fabriqué un magnifique collier représentant un phénix en or et en cristal et rempli d'un liquide qui brillait de couleurs magnifiques. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait demandé au joaillier de laisser une cavité à l'intérieur et que Nora y avait introduit quelques larmes spécialement pour lui. Depuis ce jour, Harry n'avait jamais quitté son collier qu'il considérait comme un de ses biens les pus précieux.

Ainsi, le jour de la rentrée arriva et Harry se leva avec appréhension en pensant à toutes les confrontations qu'il allait devoir endurer. La présence de Hermione à ses côtés quand ils s'apprêtèrent à partir pour le quai 9 ¾ le rassura un peu et lui donna suffisamment de courage pour transplaner.

Il avait choisi un point d'arrivée plutôt reculé de la foule pour qu'Hermione et lui arrivent au calme. Ils avaient décidé d'arriver cinq minutes avant le départ de façon à ce que la plupart des élèves soient déjà dans le train et certains parents déjà partis.

De l'endroit où ils étaient, ils pouvaient observer la suractivité qui régnait sur le quai avec des enfants courant dans tous les sens à la recherche de leurs amis et des parents criant leurs dernières recommandations par les fenêtres.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à repérer les têtes rousses de la famille Weasley, et il remarqua que Ginny n'avait pas l'air particulièrement joyeuse de participer à la conversation entre ses parents et ses frères aînés qui curieusement étaient tous présents.

Essayant d'oublier son sentiment de culpabilité qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était à l'origine de leur différents, il montra la scène à Hermione, et avec son approbation, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers eux pour dire bonjour à Ginny.

Cette dernière les remarqua alors qu'ils étaient encore à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa famille, et elle eu la bonne idée de venir à leur rencontre pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue par sa famille. Elle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras et leur demanda s'ils allaient bien. Elle était déjà en train de leur raconter les dernières nouvelles de la presse quand ils furent interrompus par Mme Weasley qui devançait tout le reste de la famille, parmi lequel Ron restait bien dans l'arrière plan.

-Harry, Hermione j'aimerais vous donner les plus sincères excuses de toute la famille pour ce que nous vous avons fait subir. Nous aimerions aussi vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Ginny cet été…

Harry resta muet, décidant qu'il ne s'énerverait pas pour ne pas faire de la peine à Ginny qui semblait froncer des sourcils à la déclaration de sa mère. Il resserra son emprise sur la main d'Hermione qui fit de même en signe de soutien, puis lévita leurs valises et la cage de Hedwige devant eux, et s'éloigna avec Hermione en disant à Ginny qu'ils la reverraient dans le train et en lançant un dernier regard vers Mme Weasley qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Quand ils se furent un peu éloignés, ils entendirent les Weasley se regrouper autour de leur mère qui pleurait maintenant, ainsi que Ginny qui disait :

-Honnêtement maman, je ne sais pas ce que tu attendais, mais c'était prévisible. Le pardon ne s'accorde pas, il se gagne…

Harry et Hermione réussirent à passer inaperçus parmi la foule et ils arrivèrent au bout du train sans que personne ne les ait reconnus ou dérangés.

Arrivés devant le dernier Wagon, ils aperçurent Tonks avec ses parents. Tonks avait été assignée à la sécurité du train et, selon elle, était ravie de reprendre le Poudlard Express. Ses parents avaient demandé quelques jours auparavant à Harry et Hermione si cela les dérangeait qu'ils viennent leur dire au revoir en personne et ces derniers avaient chaleureusement accepté.

Pendant ces vacances, Harry et Hermione avaient appris à connaître et à apprécier Ted et Andromeda. Ils étaient devenus leurs parents adoptifs en quelques sortes, ce qui renforçait leur sentiment de fraternité avec Tonks.

Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et Tonks, avec sa maladresse chronique, trébucha sur les valises qui tombèrent dans un bruit infernal qui attira l'attention de tout le quai.

Elle se releva avec les joues en feu alors que Ted avait apparemment du mal à se retenir de rire et que Andromeda levait les yeux au ciel.

Hermione se précipita vers Tonks pour voir si elle allait bien, puis elles aussi se mirent à rire. Harry allait suivre quand il remarqua que les regards qui avaient été sur Tonks au début déviaient de plus en plus sur lui.

Se faisant le plus petit possible, il s'avança vers Ted pour partager une rapide étreinte paternelle pendant que Hermione faisait de même avec Andromeda.

-Bonne chance pour ton année Harry, déclara Ted. Cela a été un plaisir de te connaître et de passer du temps avec toi cet été. Merci encore de nous avoir accueilli sous ton toit.

-De rien Ted, répondit-t-il. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Passez une bonne année vous aussi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Andromeda et se retrouva dans une forte étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Fais bien attention à toi Harry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ne fait pas de bêtise pour tu sais quoi. Prend bien soin de Hermione. Nous vous aimons très fort à tous les deux…

-Merci Andy, répliqua Harry en utilisant le surnom qu'Hermione et lui avaient inventé pour elle. Nous vous aimons très forts aussi. Vous êtes comme la famille qui nous reste. Nous ferons attention… On se verra à Noël.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ted et sa femme quittèrent le quai avec un dernier au revoir, et aussitôt, Harry sentit de nouveau les regards de la foule sur lui.

-Oh, murmura Tonks, je pense que ma chute a attiré l'attention… Désolée Harry.

-Cela ne fait rien, soupira Harry, nous aurions dû en arriver là de toute façon…

Hermione se serra contre lui, lui prit la main, et ils avancèrent vers l'entrée du Wagon où les attendait la masse mêlée de parents et d'élèves.

Juste avant d'arriver à leur niveau, Hermione s'arrêta et s'exclama à voix basse :

-J'ai une idée pour passer au travers !

Harry la regarda d'un air curieux alors qu'elle le menait d'un pas confiant. Alors que Harry commençait à voir les gens se regrouper autour d'eux et l'appeler, Hermione siffla et appela d'une voix claire :

-Nora !

Aussitôt, le chant du phénix s'éleva au dessus de la gare et tous les regards se détournèrent de Harry quand Nora apparut dans un éclair de lumière blanche.  
Harry, Hermione et Tonks profitèrent de la diversion pour se précipiter dans le train, et quelques secondes plus tard, Nora les rejoignit dans un nouveau flash.

-Hermione c'était brillant ! s'exclama Harry en caressant Nora pour la remercier.

Hermione parut flattée, et ses joue rosirent un peu, mais elle sourit quand Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser en murmurant ses remerciements.

-Merci Hermione. Je me demande ce que je ferai sans toi…

Tonks éclata de rire en les voyant.

-Harry, ce n'est pas plus pour toi que pour elle qu'elle a fait cela, s'exclama-elle d'un ton moqueur. Tu as vu toutes les sorcières de votre âge qu'il y avait dans cette foule ?

Devant le regard noir de Hermione, elle s'arrêta de rire et reprit son sérieux.

-Bon… hésita-t-elle, je suis sensée patrouiller dans le train… On se verra à Poudlard, dit-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Harry et Hermione commencèrent alors de chercher un compartiment libre, sachant que Ginny devait assister à la réunion des préfets et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

Hermione avait refusé la position de préfète en chef qui lui avait été proposée. Elle savait que cette position demandait beaucoup de responsabilités et de temps, et malgré son attirance vers le poste, elle préférait largement passer du temps avec Harry, ne serait-ce que pour s'entraîner.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent devant un compartiment d'où venait une voix que trop familière.

-Sors de là Sang-de-Bourbe, disait-elle. Mes amis et moi avons besoin de ce compartiment.

Elle sentit Harry se raidir, puis ils s'avancèrent pour venir en aide de la personne à qui parlait Malefoy. Hermione fut choquée de voir une petite fille à l'air timide, probablement une première année, recroquevillée dans un coin de la banquette. Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentards comprenant Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient debout face à elle de manière à l'intimder le plus possible. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle quand elle s'aperçut que la petite fille avait des larmes aux yeux et s'apprêtait à faire ce que Malefoy lui demandait sans doute par peur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant dans le compartiment, et elle fut soulagée que Harry ne la retienne pas. Au contraire, il la suivit de près et interpella Malefoy.

-Tu vas la laisser tranquille Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix calme. Elle était là avant toi et ce compartiment ne vous appartient pas.

En l'entendant, les Serpentard se retournèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes en laissant tout de même passer Harry et Hermione à travers le compartiment pour rejoindre la petite fille qui avait l'air d'être terrifiée par le spectacle. Hermione laissa Harry faire face à Malefoy et sa bande et s'agenouilla en face de la première année.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle à voix basse en posant la main sur son épaule, nous allons nous occuper d'eux. Reste derrière nous, nous allons te protéger.

La petite fille la regarda avec des yeux humides et lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Hermione se releva alors et se plaça devant elle de façon à la protéger des Serpentards.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, St Potter et Granger, ricana Malefoy. J'ai toujours su que tu étais bizarre l'année dernière Granger autour de la Belette et des autres. Tu n'avais pas l'air naturelle et plutôt triste. Mais de là à te jeter en enfer, c'est typiquement Griffondor. Comment était votre séjour à Azkaban ?

-Ecrit une lettre pour demander à ton cher père, répliqua Harry d'une voix calme.

Les joues de Malefoy s'empourprèrent et il resserra son emprise sur sa baguette.

-Ne parle pas de mon père, Potter ! lança-t-il. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, alors tu ferais mieux de prendre tes deux Sang-de-Bourbe et de dégager avant que quelque chose ne vous arrive.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation incrédule.

-Tu nous menaces Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris en mettant la main sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Et par quels moyens comptes-tu nous faire partir ? Tu n'es même pas capable d'affronter une première année sans tes gardes du corps…

-La ferme Granger ! tonna-t-il de plus en plus rouge. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu n'es qu'une salle petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui se cache derrière tes amis pour te défendre… A moins que ce soit parce que tu as trop honte de ta face de castor ?

A ce moment, Harry se plaça entre elle et les Serpentards, et ils remarquèrent trop tard qu'ils l'avaient mis en colère. L'aura de lumière blanche qui l'entourait éclairait tout le compartiment et Nora était dressée fièrement sur son épaule droite. Hermione aperçut ses yeux pendant un instant, et elle vit qu'ils brillaient d'un vert intense.

-Je commence à en avoir assez de toi et de ta bande Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix pleine de pouvoir même s'il murmurait à peine. J'en ai assez de te voir terroriser de pauvres enfants qui ne t'ont rien fait et par-dessus tout j'en ai assez que tu utilises cette insulte. Je te préviens calmement et gentiment pour la dernière fois Malefoy, si je t'entends utiliser ce mot à nouveau envers quelqu'un directement ou pas, si je te vois abuser de ton âge, ta taille ou tes relations pour intimider quelqu'un, et surtout si tu as le culot d'insulter Hermione encore une seule fois, cela ira très mal pour toi. Est-ce que c'est clair pour vous tous ? ajouta-t-il d'une vois très calme.

Les Serpentards s'étaient regroupés dans le coin opposé et n'osaient pas faire un seul geste.

-Bien, reprit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Peut-être que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Maintenant, comme je vous l'ai déjà demandé, vous allez sortir de ce compartiment, et si jamais j'apprends que vous avez encore réquisitionné des plus jeunes que vous à Poudlard, rien ne vous protègera. Sortez.

Malefoy était plus pâle qu'un fantôme et n'osait toujours pas bouger. Harry soupira et d'un geste de la main, les quatre Serpentards étaient dans le couloir et la porte s'était refermée derrière eux.

Hermione se retourna alors vers la petite fille qui les observait avec une expression de profonde admiration sur son visage. Elle se baissa de nouveau et la regarda avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Tout est fini maintenant, dit-elle, ils ne reviendront pas t'embêter, et si c'est le cas tu peux venir nous voir.

-Merci, répondit la petite fille d'une voix timide.

-De rien, reprit Harry qui s'était baissé à côté de Hermione. Tu veux bien que l'on reste avec toi ? Tous les compartiments doivent être pleins maintenant.

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement de la tête et ils s'assirent en face d'elle en souriant.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici Harry Potter, annonça Hermione dans l'espoir de la mettre à l'aise.

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa sur le visage de la petite fille alors que Hermione présentait Harry.

-Oh, je vous connais, dit-elle de sa voix timide en regardant Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. J'ai lu livres sur vous avant de venir ici.

Hermione eut un petit rire en se reconnaissant parfaitement dans cet enfant.

-Et comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aurore Wilson, répondit la petite.

-Eh bien Aurore, reprit Harry, bienvenue à bord du Poudlard Express. C'est ta première année ici ?

-Oui, dit Aurore. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière avant que je ne reçoive ma lettre et que cette dame ne vienne me voir à l'orphelinat.

-Tu vis dans un orphelinat ? demanda Hermione avec une sympathie grandissante pour cette enfant.

-Oui, on m'a dit que j'ai été trouvée sur le porche d'une église quand j'étais encore un petit bébé. Ils connaissent mon nom car il y avait une lettre. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre, c'était que mon anniversaire est le 17 octobre.

-Je suis désolé, dit aussitôt Hermione en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant à la misère d'Aurore.

-C'est pas de votre faute madame, reprit Aurore avec un petit sourire.

-Tu peux nous appeler Hermione et Harry, répliqua Harry, et tu n'as pas besoin de nous vouvoyer. Nous ne sommes pas des professeurs…

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Après un petit silence inconfortable pendant lequel Harry et Hermione essayèrent sans succès de trouver quelque chose à dire, Aurore reposa une question.

-C'est quoi un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-C'est un mot très grossier que certain sorciers utilisent pour désigner d'autres sorciers dont les parents sont Moldus, expliqua Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'est un Moldu ?

Devant l'approbation de Aurore, elle continua.

-Certains sorciers de sang pur dont les ancêtres sont des sorciers depuis très longtemps, comme Malefoy et ses amis, se croient au dessus des autres sorciers et se croient tout permis…

-Voldemort aussi est contre les gens comme moi ? demanda Aurore, surprenant Hermione et Harry par sa connaissance du monde sorcier.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Voldemort, bien qu'il ne soit pas un sang pur car son père était un Moldu, veut anéantir tous les sorciers nés de Moldus comme toi et Hermione et les sang mêlés comme lui et moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité à Poudlard.

-Oh je ne m'inquiète pas, répliqua Aurore. Tous les journaux disent qu'il ne viendra pas à Poudlard…

Elle sembla hésiter un peu puis elle ajouta :

-C'est vrai que tu es un héro ?

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise devant cette question inattendue et Hermione éclata de rire.

-Non, annonça Harry.

-Oui, affirma Hermione en même temps.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange puis il répéta :

-Non, je ne le suis pas.

-Pourtant ta biographie semblait dire que tu avais sauvé plein de gens dans ta vie, dit Aurore avec un air perplexe.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Hermione, mais il est trop timide pour l'avouer. En tout cas moi je le considère comme un héro.

Devant le regard horrifié de Harry, elle essaya de garder un visage sérieux.

-Mon héro, ajouta-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Harry parut soulagé et Aurore les regarda tous les deux pendant un petit moment.

-C'est ton petit ami Hermione ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ils disaient dans le journal que j'ai commandé qu'il était un célibataire ?

-Parce que personne ne sait que l'on est ensemble à part nos amis, répondit Harry avec un sourire devant la curiosité de Aurore.

-Ca veut dire que je suis votre amie, si je le sais ? questionna Aurore avec de l'espoir.

-Bien sûr, si tu le veux, reprit Harry.

Aurore les surprit tous les deux en se jetant sur eux et les serrant dans ses petits bras.

-Merci, dit-elle, vous êtes mes premiers amis. J'avais peur d'être toute seule ici comme à l'orphelinat.

Hermione se demandait comment on pouvait rencontrer cette petite fille sans l'adorer immédiatement et elle fut débordée de joie à l'idée de la rendre heureuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Harry et elle vit un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aurore, assura-t-il. Si tu te sens seule à Poudlard, tu peux toujours venir nous voir.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en hochant de la tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Aurore regarda Nora qui était toujours perchée sur l'épaule de Harry avec des yeux curieux et admiratif.

-Harry ? appela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le phénix du doigt.

Harry et Hermione laissèrent échapper un petit rire quand Nora chanta d'une manière indignée.

-C'est un phénix, Aurore, expliqua Harry. Elle s'appelle Nora.

-Un phénix ! répéta Aurore avec stupéfaction. Le marchand de baguettes magiques m'a dit que la mienne avait une plume de phénix à l'intérieur et quand je lui ai demandé où on pouvait trouver des phénix, il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas à moins qu'ils ne le veuillent et qu'ils étaient très rares…

-Il avait raison, dit Hermione. Nora s'est présentée à Harry et à moi il y a quelques mois. C'est le premier phénix que j'ai jamais vu, même si notre ancien directeur en avait un et que Harry le connaissait.

-Est-ce qu'elle est gentille ? questionna Aurore.

-Très, répliqua Harry. Tu veux la caresser ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête et tendit une main hésitante vers Nora. Elle lui tapota maladroitement la tête quelques fois, puis quand elle toucha son cou, elle recula vivement sa main en poussant une exclamation.

-Elle est chaude !

Harry sourit et Hermione la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Les phénix sont des créatures magiques, dit-elle. Ils ont toujours été intimement associés à la Magie Blanche et nombreux de ses rituels, et leur feu leur permet de renaître de leurs cendres à chaque fois qu'ils meurent. Leurs plumes sont utilisées pour des baguettes magiques mais il y en a peu car peu de phénix sont connu et acceptent de donner des plumes. Leur chant est sensé apporter de l'espoir dans le cœur de ceux qui défendent la Lumière et la peur dans celui qui défendent les Ténèbres. Ils peuvent porter d'immenses charges et sont très fidèles à leur maîtres, qui sont plutôt leurs amis. Ils peuvent aussi se téléporter instantanément d'un endroit à l'autre et emporter des gens avec eux. Enfin, leurs larmes sont très précieuses car elles peuvent guérir pratiquement toutes les blessures.

Harry sourit intérieurement à entendre Hermione réciter par cœur tout ce qui était connu sur les phénix. Aurore la regarda pendant un moment puis elle annonça :

-Tu dois être très intelligente pour te rappeler de tout cela sur eux.

Entendre une voix d'enfant dire cela si directement à Hermione envoya Harry dans un fou rire.

-Hermione ? Intelligente ? parvint-il à dire enfin. C'est un génie, oui !

Hermione rougit de la tête au pieds quand Aurore la regarda avec un regard pensif puis hocha de la tête pour approuver.

-J'aimerais bien avoir un phénix, annonça Aurore en coupant son embarras. Ils ont l'air très utiles.

-Ils ne sont pas qu'utiles, répliqua Harry en caressant Nora qui fermait paresseusement les yeux sous sa main. Ils sont d'excellents amis et de très bons gardes du corps. J'ai déjà vu Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore, le sauver d'un sortilège mortel…

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Harry et Hermione lui expliquèrent ce qui l'attendait à Poudlard. Ils s'aperçurent qu'Aurore était une petite fille très polie et pleine de vie. Elle était aussi très curieuse et n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions.

De temps en temps, ils étaient dérangés par des gens venus pour voir Harry, ou pour s'excuser, et ils durent expliquer à Aurore pourquoi ils n'étaient pas gentils avec ces gens. Elle les fit beaucoup rire en disant avec son sérieux enfantin qu'elle savait que Harry n'avait rien fait et qu'elle croyait en son innocence.

Enfin, Ginny revint de la réunion des préfets en disant que devenir préfet était la pire chose qui puisse arriver dans une vie. Elle passa un long moment à leur décrire la réunion et tous un sourire satisfait quand elle leur raconta que Malefoy était arrivé dix minutes en retard et blanc comme un linge. Aurore prit un évident plaisir à lui raconter comment Harry et Hermione l'avaient sauvée des méchant Sepentards.

Ginny tomba immédiatement sous le charme d'Aurore et ce fut elle qui ria le plus fort quand la petite fille annonça sérieusement qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir trois amis.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Poudlard. Ils attendirent que les couloirs du train se vident un peu avant de sortir et de conduire Aurore vers la file des première année qui attendaient que Hagrid les mènent au château. Aurore les pris tous les trois dans une petite étreinte qu'ils rendirent avec joie en les remerciant de l'avoir défendue et d'être devenus ses premiers amis.

Ginny et Hermione avaient des sourires émus sur leurs visages quand elles lui firent un dernier petit signe d'au revoir en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la Répartition.

Quand ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la dernière calèche conduite pas les Sombrals, ils furent stoppés par Hagrid.

-Harry ! appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Hagrid n'avait pas témoigné contre lui à son jugement, mais il n'avait pas non plus montré de signe d'amitié et de soutien non plus. En un sens, Harry le comprenait. Dumbledore était son modèle et le seul qui l'avait cru pour la Chambre des Secrets. Mais les longs mois passés à Azkaban étaient trop douloureux dans sa mémoire pour qu'il commence à pardonner.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix de Hagrid qui était arrivé à leur niveau.

-Je suis content de vous revoir tous les trois, annonça-t-il en baissant le regard vers ses mains qui se tortillaient.

-Nous sommes content de revenir aussi, répondu Hermione d'un air prudent.

Elle avait senti le malaise de Harry et elle avait pris l'initiative de répondre, même si elle ne savait pas trop non plus comment réagir. Hagrid avait toujours été gentil avec elle l'année précédente, mais comme les autres, quand elle était triste, il essayait de la rassurer en parlant de Harry et en le traitant de traître assassin.

-Co…comment ça va Harry, demanda enfin Hagrid.

Harry le regarda pendant un instant avec des sourcils toujours froncés en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

-Probablement aussi bien que quand vous avez été accusé d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, même si Dumbledore vous a évité d'aller à Azkaban et que vous avez été innocenté cinquante années plus tard grâce notamment aux trois personnes qui sont devant vous ce soir…dit-il enfin

Hagrid eut une expression douloureuse sur son visage et des larmes envahirent ses yeux sombres, coulant le long de sa barbe broussailleuse.

-Je… Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, de ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Pas autant que nous, professeur, répliqua Harry en fixant l'expression étonnée sur le visage du demi-géant en entendant ce titre. Bon soir professeur, finit-il en s'éloignant vers la calèche, accompagné par Ginny et Hermione qui lui lançaient des regards inquiets.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Hermione quand ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux.

-Ca va, répondit Harry en soupirant. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur pourtant. Cela était plus facile de les haïr en paix quand on était isolé… Maintenant, en les revoyant, une partie de moi est heureuse de les voir enfin et veut les pardonner. Pourtant, je ne peux pas recommencer tout comme avant… Pas encore…

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, c'est normal. Cela viendra avec le temps, le rassura Hermione en mettant une main sur son épaule et en lui faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement. Tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux, tu ne leur dois rien, et je suis certaine qu'ils attendront le temps qu'il faut…

Harry lui rendit son sourire et son expression redevint immédiatement inquiète.

-Et vous ? questionna-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?

-A peu près pareil que toi, répondit Hermione. Même si mes émotions sont sûrement mois fortes que les tiennes. Mais j'attendrai que tu sois prêt pour renouer les liens en même temps que toi…

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ginny qui était restée inhabituellement silencieuse jusque là.

-Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-elle. Mon cas n'est pas exactement comme le votre… Cela me fait du bien, même si c'est étrange de revenir ici. Mais je n'ai pas souffert comme vous pendant l'année dernière, j'étais plutôt peu réceptrice à mon entourage… En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tous ces gens m'avaient fait du mal comme à vous, ils m'ont tous envoyé des lettres de bon rétablissement…

Harry comprit alors le dilemme que subissait Ginny. D'un côté, elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à tous ces gens qui ne lui avaient rien fait, mais de l'autre, elle avait peur de blesser Harry et Hermione en fraternisant avec ceux qui les avaient enfermés à Azkaban.

Il allait parler pour l'alléger de ses soucis, mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui.

-Ginny, tu sais ce que je t'avais dit pour ta famille ?

Ginny hocha de la tête avec un air perplexe.

-Cela reste vrai pour les autres Ginny, assura Hermione. Nous ne t'en voudrions pas si tu parlais et restais avec tes amis qui ne t'ont jamais rien fait. Cela serait injuste que tu leur tournes le dos pour rien, et nous ne voulons pas créer votre séparation…

-C'est vrai ? demanda Ginny en la regardant avec espoir.

-Bien sûr, affirma Harry. D'autant qu'ils ne comprendraient pas très bien ta réaction si tu ne leur parlais plus…

-Oh, merci ! s'écria Ginny en se jetant dans leurs bras, ce qui provoqua un cri indigné de Nora. Vous êtes vraiment les deux personnes les plus compréhensives que je connaisse, ajouta-t-elle après une brève excuse pour le phénix.

Elle continua à les remercier malgré leurs protestations jusqu'à ce que la calèche s'arrête devant l'entrée du château.

Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le grand Hall, et se dirigèrent en pressant le pas vers la Grande Salle de peur de manquer le début de la Répartition.

Quand ils firent leur entrée dans la Salle, un silence de plomb tomba, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et Hermione comprenait très bien pourquoi.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de Azkaban, sous les soins conjugués de Hermione, Ginny, Tonks et Andromeda pour l'obliger à manger, et l'effets des longues promenades à pieds ou en balais à travers le domaine du Manoir, Harry avait changé de carrure et sa poussée d'adolescence avait eu assez d'effet. Parti était le petit garçon maigre comme un clou, se cachant derrière d'épaisses lunettes. Maintenant, Harry était grand, svelte, sa carrure imposait le respect et l'admiration, et il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes depuis que la Magie Blanche l'avait pris pour hôte.

Le voir marcher entouré par deux jeunes filles, son regard intense d'émeraude tombant sur la Salle et un phénix blanc perché sur son épaule devait être une sacrée vue.

Même les professeurs qui ne l'avait pas vu pour la plupart depuis plus d'un an les regardèrent entrer bouche bée.

Hermione et Ginny durent se retenir de rire quand elles entendirent Harry marmonner de manière inaudible, pestant contre les gens qui les regardaient aussi ouvertement.

Ils aperçurent Tonks à la table des professeurs qui leur fit un brillant sourire et un signe de la main, renversant par l'occasion son verre qui alla vider son contenu sur Rogue qui ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Ils s'aperçurent que les seules places restantes à la table des Griffondor étaient celles les plus proches des places réservées aux première année qui se trouvaient juste devant la table des professeurs. Harry fut content et soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire tout un long chemin entre leur table et celle des Poufsouffle.

Dès qu'ils furent assis et cachés de la plupart des regards, toute la Salle éclata en discussions agitées.

-Eh bien, marmonna Ginny peu désireuse de se faire entendre par leurs voisins qui les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des revenants. Quelle entrée !

-Oui, confirma Hermione en souriant, mais on ne peut pas dire que c'était une surprise en arrivant en retard, avec Harry Potter et un phénix blanc…

-Eh je suis là ! protesta Harry dans une indignation feinte qui fit sourire les deux jeunes filles.

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent quand Nora chanta à son écho.

Ils continuèrent à discuter calmement, oublieux des regards fréquents que leurs lançaient tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la Salle.

Le silence revint à nouveau quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le petit professeur Flitwick qui menait les première année devant la table des professeurs où était placé le Choipeaux Magique sur son tabouret habituel.

Quelques rires résonnèrent dans la Salle à cette vue, et Harry et les deux filles suivirent. La vue du petit professeur dont le chapeau arrivait à peine au menton des plus petits élèves qui était en rang derrière lui était plutôt comique.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer Aurore dans le rang, et dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle leur fit de grands signes auxquels ils répondirent. Ce petit spectacle attira l'attention de plusieurs des voisins d'Aurore, et quand ceux qui avaient grandi dans des familles de sorciers aperçurent à qui elle disait bonjour, elle fut au centre de l'attention, et l'expression importante qu'elle adopta fit beaucoup rire Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

Le Choipeau Magique entama sa chanson qui d'après Hermione était la même que l'année précédente, les mettant en garde contre la malice et la trahison. Harry sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui à la fin de la chanson, mais le premier élève à être réparti attira de nouveau l'attention.

Enfin, le tour d'Aurore arriva, et elle lança un dernier regard nerveux vers Harry et les deux filles avant de poser le chapeau sur sa tête.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny furent sûrement ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort quand elle fut placée à Griffondor, et elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux avec un visage soulagé.

-Bravo Aurore, lui dit Hermione en lui souriant brillamment.

-Merci Hermione, répondit-elle. Je suis contente d'être dans la même maison que vous.

Aurore se tourna ensuite vers les autres première année dont la plupart regardaient Harry avec de grands yeux et rougirent profondément quand il les regarda en souriant. Elle commença à parler avec eux et à se présenter, et l'attention de Harry, Ginny et Hermione se concentra à nouveau sur le professeur Flitwik qui sortait de la Salle en emportant le Choipeaux avec lui.

Le silence se fit quand Mac Gonnagall se leva pour son discours de début d'année.

-Chers élèves, bienvenu, ou bon retour à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année qui j'espère sera bonne pour vous. Je voudrais vous rappeler tout d'abord que la Forêt Interdite est interdite d'accès aux élèves non accompagnés, et M. Rusard m'a demandé de vous faire savoir que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs et que la liste des objets interdits à l'école est dans son bureau pour ceux que cela intéresse. Ensuite, je voudrais vous faire remarquer que le professeur Tonks est, pour la première fois depuis la création de l'école, chargée du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour la deuxième année d'affilée.

Une grande salve d'applaudissement accueillit ce commentaire, alors que Tonks s'était levée pour saluer chaleureusement les élèves.

-On dirait que Tonks s'est fait des amis ici, remarqua Ginny.

-C'est normal, répliqua Hermione, c'est le meilleur professeur de Défense que l'on a jamais eu.

-Vous connaissez ce professeur personnellement ? demanda Aurore qui avait l'air étonnée du commentaire de Ginny.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Nous la considérons tous comme notre grande sœur adoptive. On a passé la plupart de l'été avec elle et ses parents…

Il fut forcé de se taire car Mac Gonnagall avait demandé de nouveau le silence.

-Pour continuer, annonça-t-elle, les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch se feront dans deux semaines. Pour ceux qui veulent s'inscrire, les capitaines feront passer une annonce dans vos salles communes. Et enfin, avant de vous laisser manger, je voudrais que nous accueillions le retour de trois de nos élèves qui ont manqué pour des raisons que vous connaissez tous, une partie ou la totalité de l'année précédente. Je voudrais souhaiter un bon retour à Mlles Granger et Weasley et à M. Potter.

La Salle fut alors engloutie dans un bruit tel que les murs tremblèrent. Nora, dérangée de sa sieste, s'envola dans un mouvement gracieux, et disparut dans un flash. Harry remarqua que tout le monde était debout mis à part quelques élèves de Serpentards. Lui et Hermione furent plutôt ennuyés quand Ginny les força à se lever pour saluer leurs fans. Après un bref signe de tête, ils se rassirent tous les deux, les joues en feu, alors que Ginny continuait de sourire à toute la Salle, semblant apprécier l'attention.

Enfin, le bruit se calma, et Mac Gonnagall put leur souhaiter un bon appétit alors que les plats se remplissaient sur les tables, éblouissant tous les première année.  
Le repas fut relativement calme comparé au bruit infernal, et Harry, Hermione et Ginny discutèrent avec les nouveaux, répondant aux questions qu'ils avaient sur le fonctionnement de l'école et les professeurs.

Quand tout le monde eut reposé ses couverts et que les plats furent nettoyés, Mac Gonnagall leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Les première année furent priés de suivre les préfets, et Ginny et Aurore souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux deux autres avant de rejoindre le groupe des Griffondor.

En passant le long de la table des professeurs, Harry et Hermione furent surpris de voir Mac Gonnagall venir à leur rencontre.

-M. Potter, Mlle Granger, dit-elle avec prudence, craignant sans doute un nouvel éclat de colère de leur part, je suis contente de vous revoir à Poudlard.

-Nous sommes content de revenir aussi, répondit brièvement Harry, se demandant si c'était la seule chose qu'elle était venue leur dire, même si nous aurions préféré ne pas partir…

Mac Gonnagall parut un peu mal à l'aise après cette réponse, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Je voulais vous avertir que vous aurez des tests pratiques sur la sixième année ce week-end, annonça-t-elle de la même voix prudente. Nous sommes malheureusement obligés de procéder ainsi puisque vous avez tous les deux refusé de faire ou refaire votre sixième année. Est-ce que vous avez des objections ?

-Non, dit Hermione, nous n'avons rien de prévu en même temps.

-Très bien, reprit Mac Gonnagall, je vous ferai passer les planning demain au petit déjeuner.

Elle commençait à se retirer après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit quand Harry se rappela de quelque chose que lui avait dit Sirius dans son rêve.

-Professeur, appela-t-il. Je voudrais savoir où sont les quartiers privés de Griffondor, et je voudrais m'y installer avec Hermione en tant que légitime Héritier de la famille.

Mac Gonnagall le regarda avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise, mais elle finit pas lui répondre d'une voix tremblante.

-Personne ne les a utilisés depuis très longtemps, expliqua-t-elle, mais j'ai lu dans les documents réservés aux Directeurs qu'ils étaient derrière le tableau représentant un lion et un phénix dans le couloir menant à la tour Griffondor. Il semblerait que le tableau n'accepte que le véritable Héritier à l'intérieur, une fois qu'il est majeur, et ceux qu'il désire.

-Merci, professeur, répondit calmement Harry. Bonne nuit.

Il prit Hermione par la main, et la mena vers la sortie de la Salle, en essayant de garder un visage impassible devant la tête que faisait Mac Gonnagall. Une fois en dehors de la salle, il s'autorisa à rire, et Hermione sourit en lui demandant où il avait appris l'existence de ces quartiers.

-Dans le rêve que j'ai eu à Azkaban, répliqua Harry. Sirius m'a dit qu'ils étaient bien adaptés pour mon entraînement. Je ne voulais pas te forcer la main, mais, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir dormir sans toi à mes côtés, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet à Hermione.

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu as bien fais, Harry, dit-elle dans son oreille. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me passer de toi non plus.

-Je suis content que tu aies accepté, continua Harry avec un large sourire. Je pense que tu aimeras les quartiers. Ils ressembleront sûrement au Manoir. Sirius m'a même dit qu'il y avait une bibliothèque…

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route vers leur chambre en parlant, heureux de arpenter à nouveau ensembles les couloirs du château qu'ils considéraient comme une deuxième maison.


	21. Le premier jour de classe partie 1

Le lendemain matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry crut d'abord qu'il était encore au Manoir. Ce fut seulement quand il vit le terrain de Quidditch et le lac par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il se rappela qu'il était à Poudlard, dans les quartiers privés de Griffondor.

La veille au soir, quand lui et Hermione étaient passés derrière le tableau que leur avait indiqué Mac Gonnagall, il avaient été stupéfaits par la ressemblance de ces appartements avec le Manoir Potter.

Les quartiers de Griffondor étaient constitués de cinq pièces. La chambre et la salle de bain étaient les répliques exactes de celles du Manoir. Il y avait une petite salle juste derrière le tableau qui était décorée des mêmes couleurs que la Salle Commune, avec les mêmes fauteuils confortables, des tables pour travailler et une cheminée marquée des armoiries de la famille. Comme Sirius l'avait dit, la bibliothèque était aussi présente, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui avait déjà remarqué que la plupart des livres de la Réserve de Poudlard y étaient inclus. Enfin, la dernière salle était vide de tout mobilier, mais les murs et le sol avaient étaient soumis au Sortilège Coussin, ce qui en faisait une excellente salle d'entraînement pour les duels.

Harry sortit de ses pensées, et un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur de la chambre lui indiqua qu'ils avaient encore une heure avant que le petit déjeuner ne soit servi.

Lui et Hermione avaient pris l'habitude pendant l'été de se lever à l'aube pour aller se promener ensembles sur le domaine alors que le soleil levant baignait de sa lumière orangée la nature recouverte de la rosée de la nuit. Cette heure était aussi idéale pour apercevoir la faune nocturne qui passait le relais à la faune diurne.  
Harry se tourna vers la droite, et il aperçut, avec toujours autant de plaisir, Hermione qui était serrée contre lui et qui dormait paisiblement. Comme à son habitude, il lui dégagea le visage de ses cheveux et la réveilla doucement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts et descendirent main dans la main vers la Grande Salle.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, elle était presque déserte, mis à part quelques professeurs qui voulaient parler un peu avant le début des cours, dont Tonks qui se dirigea vers eux avec son sourire habituel.

-Alors les amoureux, dit elle en signe de bonjour, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Minerva m'a dit que vous aviez réquisitionné les quartiers privés de Griffondor. J'espère que vous me ferez visiter un de ces jours…

-Il n'y à pas grand-chose à visiter Tonks, répondit Hermione. Ces appartements sont la copie parfaite des quartiers du maître de maison du Manoir…

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Tonks avec une expression envieuse sur son visage. Ouah ! Vous êtes certainement mieux logés que les professeurs alors… Je suis jalouse…

Sa fausse moue fit rire Harry et Hermione, et ils lui promirent qu'elle était la bienvenue quand elle le désirait.

-Alors on vous a annoncé que vous allez devoir passer des tests ? demanda Tonks d'un ton plus sérieux quand ils se furent calmés. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter quand je leur ai dit que vous n'en aviez absolument pas besoin. Mais j'imagine que cela ne vous inquiète pas plus que cela…

-Non, répliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne connaissions pas déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la septième année, sans parler de la sixième…

Tonks, qui savaient très bien que Harry et Hermione avaient facilement le niveau d'Auror, leur fit un sourire machiavélique.

-J'ai préparé un duel entre vous et deux professeurs pour mon test, avoua-t-elle. Et devinez qui a voulu être contre vous.

-Euh…

-Rogue ! devina Hermione.

-Gagné ! s'exclama Tonks.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? demanda Harry perplexe. Mac Gonnagall a sûrement dû lui raconter ce que j'avais fait à ma sortie de prison…

-Il ne voulait pas croire que tu étais meilleur que les professeurs, expliqua Tonks sans perdre son sourire. Cela va lui faire un sacré choc… C'est bien fait pour lui, il se croit plus intelligent que tout le monde.

Harry était plutôt amusé de voir Tonks dans cet état à l'idée de le voir ridiculiser Rogue devant tous les autres professeurs. Hermione, cependant, était plutôt inquiète à l'idée d'affronter des professeurs. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être à leur niveau.

-Euh… Tonks, qui sera le second duelliste ? demanda-t-elle d'un air tendu.

-Moi, répondit Tonks avec un sourire brillant. J'étais obligée de superviser mon test, même si je sais que nous allons perdre en nous ridiculisant devant nos confrères…

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions révéler notre vraie force, annonça Harry au bout d'un moment. Même si l'idée de faire manger la poussière à Rogue paraît tentante, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Voldemort connaître la véritable étendue de mes pouvoirs, et je préfèrerais que tout le monde sous-estime Hermione, juste au cas où…

-Oui, je suis d'accord, ajouta Hermione. Quelle est la prestation minimale pour que nous passions le test ? demanda-t-elle à Tonks.

-Tout dépend de la manière dont vous vous défendez contre nous, répondit Tonks en haussant les épaules. Si vous réussissez à mettre un des deux professeurs hors d'état de nuire, vous aurez obligatoirement une excellente note.

-Parfait, reprit Harry. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à trouver un plan pour stupéfixer Rogue et nous faire battre par toi.

Les deux filles approuvèrent avec un air pensif.

-Cela sera pareil en classe Hermione, ajouta Harry. Personne ne devra connaître tes habilités en magie sans baguette. A part ça, tu ne devrais pas te retenir beaucoup puisque tout le monde est habitué à ce que tu réussisses du premier coup.

-D'accord, répliqua Hermione, mais tu ferais mieux de cacher aussi le fait que tu n'aies pas besoin de baguette ni d'incantations. Tu devrais prendre un bout de bois qui ressemble à une baguette pour faire semblant de l'utiliser... Si Voldemort pense t'avoir à sa merci en t'ayant désarmé, il pourrait baisser sa garde…

-Hermione tu es un vrai génie ! s'exclama Harry en la prenant dans ses bras et la soulevant dans les airs alors que Tonks riait aux éclats et Hermione paraissait surprise et flattée. Nora ! appela-t-il.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car Nora atterrit quelques secondes plus tard sur son épaule.

-Bonjour Nora, reprit Harry en la caressant. J'ai besoin que tu me trouves un bout de bois qui ressemble à une baguette magique. Le type de bois n'est pas important.

Aussitôt, Nora reprit son envol et disparut de la Grande Salle.

-Bon, annonça Tonks, c'était très sympa de parler avec vous, je vous retrouverai dans ma classe plus tard… Je vous ai préparé quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire et vous entraîner à faire semblant ce week-end, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la table des professeur avec un petit sourire.

Harry et Hermione, contents d'apprendre qu'ils avaient cours avec Tonks dans la journée, se dirigèrent calmement vers la table des Griffondor où la nourriture venait d'apparaître.

Quelques minutes après le début du repas, ils furent rejoints par Ginny et Aurore et leur souhaitèrent le bonjour alors qu'elles s'asseyaient.

-Où étiez-vous hier soir ? demanda Ginny. Je vous ai attendus dix minutes dans la Salle Commune…

-Pardon Ginny, répondit Harry. Je me suis rappelé qu'il existait des quartiers privés de Griffondor, et j'ai demandé à Mac Gonnagall où ils se trouvaient.

-Et elle a accepté de vous laisser dormir tous les deux ensembles dans des appartements privés ? s'étonna Ginny.

-A vrai dire, expliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire, nous ne lui avons pas demandé la permission, simplement l'emplacement de la chambre…

-Mais elle savait très bien que vous y dormiriez ensembles ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Harry. On le lui a même dit. Ce que voulait dire Hermione c'est qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le choix de refuser ou d'accepter… Elle sait très bien qu'on le ferait même si elle refusait, alors elle je pense qu'elle essaye de nous montrer sa bonne volonté pour se faire pardonner.

Ginny parut un peu envieuse, mais elle finit par leur sourire.

-Alors comment est votre nouvel espace privé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-C'est le même que celui du Manoir, dit Hermione. On y est bien. J'ai même cru qu'on était chez nous quand je me suis réveillée ce matin…

-Ouah, tu as de la chance, reprit Ginny. J'espère que vous me laisserez venir de tems en temps quand vous n'êtes pas trop occupés… Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en se levant et rejoignant ses amies avant qu'Hermione ou Harry ne lui réponde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire en disant que vous êtes occupés ? demanda Aurore d'un air perplexe.

-Euh… dit Hermione qui avait rougit de la tête aux pieds.

-Elle voulait dire si l'on n'a pas trop de devoirs, compléta Harry. Alors Aurore, tu es prête pour ton premier jour de classe ? ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de ce suet délicat.

A son soulagement et celui d'Hermione, le visage d'Aurore s'illumina d'une passion que Harry n'avait vu que sur celui de Hermione quand elle parlait des cours.

-Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ce que nous allons apprendre. Les livres semblent très intéressants.

Harry sourit alors que Hermione, oubliant son embarras, se mit à raconter à Aurore ce qu'elle apprendrait dans chaque matière.

Ils furent stoppés dans leur discussion quand Mac Gonnagall passa devant eux et leur tendit leurs emplois du temps.

En y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Harry vit qu'ils avaient Métamorphose juste après, suivi de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Leur journée se poursuivait par un temps libre après le repas de midi pour finir avec potion avant le dîner.

-C'est une journée plutôt tranquille, remarqua Hermione.

-Oui, approuva Harry. Mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression que toutes nos journées seront plutôt tranquilles…

Hermione lui sourit et se retourna vers Aurore pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait dans la journée.

-J'ai Sortilèges juste après et Métamorphose, répondit Aurore. Cela devrait être bien. Puis j'ai Vol juste après le repas de midi… Ca c'est moins bien… Je me demande comment je peux faire ça, je n'ai jamais tenu un balais de ma vie…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Harry. Les leçons de Vol ne sont pas notées et ne durent pas plus d'un mois. Et Mme Bibine est un bon professeur, tu ne risques rien.

-Harry nous n'avons rien à ce moment là, remarqua Hermione, on pourrait aller la voir.

-Merci ! s'exclama Aurore quand Harry eut accepté. Ce sera bien de vous voir…

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et regarda en l'air, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise en voyant les hiboux entrer dans la Grande Salle pour délivrer le courier. Hermione vit Harry suivre son regard et pâlir quelques instants plus tard.

-Oh non… dit-il d'une voix étranglée en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione, inquiète de son comportement étrange.

-Le courrier…répondit-il simplement.

Aussitôt, Hermione compris ce qu'il voulait dire et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, en regardant avec inquiétude les Hiboux voler au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il était su dans tout le pays que ce jour là était le premier jour à Poudlard, et tout le monde savait aussi que Harry Potter était à Poudlard…

Aussitôt que cette pensée traversa la tête d'Hermione, l'enfer commença. Des lettres commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux par centaines puis par milliers. La Salle était remplie par les bruits des hiboux qui étaient trop nombreux pour voler sans se rentrer dedans et qui se disputaient tous pour arriver en premier pour donner leur lettre à Harry.

Bientôt, la table était couverte d'une couche de lettres épaisse de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et qui dépassait largement les bords et couvrait le sol de missives. Pourtant, malgré la quantité effrayante, les lettres ne s'arrêtaient pas d'arriver et les hiboux affluaient toujours par les ouvertures surpeuplées qui leur étaient réservées.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté de manger pour regarder ce spectacle hallucinant. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait mal à la tête à cause du bruit et des colis qui lui rebondissaient sans cesse sur le sommet du crâne. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que cela s'arrête. Elle tourna son regard vers l'endroit où elle avait vu Harry pour la dernière fois elle faillit recracher tout ce qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle apercevait vaguement une silhouette humaine se débattre sous un tas gigantesque de lettres et colis qui ne cessait de grossir. A partir de ce moment, elle décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

-Aurore ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit infernal. Va voir Mac Gonnagall ! Il faut faire fermer les entrées pour les hiboux et évacuer la Salle avant que les Beuglantes n'explose.

A travers le flot continu de lettres, elle vit la petite fille se diriger vers la table des professeurs avec toute la vitesse que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le tas de lettre et commença à paniquer quand elle remarqua que Harry et ne se débattait plus et qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir sous les lettres. Elle précipita vers lui et commença à creuser quand elle aperçut une lumière blanche qui filtrait à travers la masse de papier. Elle eut juste le temps de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un Protego autour d'elle avant que les lettres ne soient expulsées à plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans toutes les directions, laissant apparaître un Harry encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et qui paraissait essoufflé d'avoir lutter si longtemps contre les lettres.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que le flot de lettre diminua progressivement jusqu'à l'arrêt total et que la voix magiquement sonorisée de Mac Gonnagall ordonnait à tous les élèves de quitter la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde était trop occupé à parler avec son voisin de ce qui venait de se passer pour obéir, et Mac Gonnagall dut avoir recours à des menaces de pertes de points et détentions pour que la foule commence à se diriger à contrecoeur vers la sortie.

Cependant, le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur Harry car la moitié des élèves était encore présente quand des dizaines de Beuglantes éclatèrent en même temps.

-HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY… MARIAGE… JE T'AIME… TOI ET MOI… VACANCES…

Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour pouvoir dire que le sujet des Beuglantes n'était pas de blâmer Harry pour une fois. Cela mit Hermione dans une colère noire.

Comment ces sorcières sans cervelle osaient-elles envoyer de telles propositions à Harry alors qu'elles avaient été celles qui l'avaient roulé dans la boue l'année précédente ? Comment pouvaient-elle lui parler en face quand il sortait à peine de Azkaban où il avait passé neufs mois de sa vie à revivre ses pires cauchemars ? Comment pouvaient-elle espérer que Harry s'intéresse à elle ? Comment osaient-elle essayer de prendre sa lace à ses côtés alors qu'elles ne savaient rien de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ?

Elle prit Harry, qui avait l'air encore un peu choqué, par la main et le mena vers les derniers élèves qui étaient poussés vers l'extérieur par les professeurs.

Ils allaient sortir à leur tour quand Mac Gonnagall les interpella.

-M. Potter, il faut trouver une solution à ce problème avant demain matin, annonça-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas subir cela tous les jours…

-A qui le dites vous… marmonna Harry qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Rendez-moi incartable, annonça-t-il enfin. Faites en sorte que les hiboux qui me sont adressés ne me trouvent pas. Et vous feriez mieux de faire de même pour Hermione. Une fois que les nouvelles auront circulé pour nous deux, les lettres de menace et de vengeance commenceront à arriver. De toute façon, nous n'avons personne avec qui correspondre à l'extérieur, et si c'est le cas, je demanderai à Nora ou Hedwige de faire le messager, elles sauront me trouver.

-Très bien M. Potter, approuva Mac Gonnagall. Ce sera fait.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre les autres professeurs qui regardaient tous Harry comme s'il était un extraterrestre mise à part Tonks qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et Rogue qui le regardait avec plus de haine que jamais.

Hermione se remit de nouveau en marche, entraînant Harry avec elle vers la sortie et la classe de Métamorphose.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, s'inquiétant de son état en se rappelant qu'il avait été enterré vivant sous un tas de lettre.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je vais bien physiquement en tout cas, répondit Harry en souriant pour la rassurer.

-Tu m'as fait peur quand tu as disparu sous les lettres, reprit elle en se serrant un peu plus contre son épaule.

-J'ai juste hésité à me servir de mes pouvoirs, répliqua Harry. Je ne voulais pas les montrer à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire pour rester vivant et à l'air libre… Mais avec tout le bruit et la panique qu'il y avait, je en pense pas que quelqu'un ait vu que je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette pour expulser les lettres…

-Tu t'es presque laissé étouffer pour ne pas montrer tes pouvoirs ? demanda Hermione d'un ton incrédule.

-Les lettres auraient pu s'arrêter de tomber toutes seules, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis je savais que j'avais ce dernier recours.

Hermione allait lui répondre qu'il était le garçon le plus fou qu'elle ait jamais rencontré quand ils furent distraits par quelqu'un qui appelait Harry. Ils se retournèrent et virent une vingtaine de filles qui se dirigeaient vers eux en traversant le Grand Hall en courant.

-Oh non, murmura Harry, pas encore…

Hermione regarda avec stupéfaction, trop abasourdie pour réagir, les filles commencer à les encercler, se battant pour être au premier rang et pour pouvoir être le plus près de possible lui. Elles lui demandaient toutes s'il avait reçu leurs lettres et ce qu'il en disait.

Si Hermione avait été en état de penser correctement, elle aurait bien ri. Comment pouvaient-elles s'attendre à ce que Harry trouve leurs lettres parmi les milliers, les ouvre et les lise, et réfléchir à quelconque proposition qui lui été faite, le tout en cinq minutes ?

Son cerveau se remit en route quand elle aperçut une des filles qu'elle reconnut être une Serdaigle mettre la main sur l'épaule de Harry, se pencher vers lui et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais le regard de détresse que lui lança alors Harry la décida à mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle agrippa la main de la fille, la retira fermement de l'endroit où elle était posée, puis, avant que la fille ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle la repoussa plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sur les autres filles en sortant en même temps sa baguette d'un geste rapide.

-Maintenant écoutez-moi toute, grogna-t-elle en pointant sa baguette droit devant elle et se plaçant devant Harry. Si une seule d'entre vous ou n'importe quelle autre fille ose encore toucher Harry de la façon dont elle vient de le faire, continua-t-elle en pointant la Serdaigle du bout de sa baguette, je vous promets qu'elle passera un long séjour à l'Infirmerie avec un mauvais souvenir de moi. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien comprise ? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous ne pas trop vous approcher de lui en fait…

-Et qui te donne le droit de décider pour lui ? la coupa la Serdaigle qui ne se laissait apparemment pas impressionner par la baguette.

-Oui, ajouta une autre à sa droite, pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es pas la seule sur la liste d'attente pour Harry.  
-Quoi ? demanda Hermione confuse.

Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression d'être très claire. Harry était avec elle et elle ne voulait pas que les autres essaient de le séduire comme elles étaient en train de le faire.

-Si tu veux Harry, tu vas devoir accepter la concurrence, répondit une troisième. Tu n'es pas la seule fille d'Angleterre à vouloir être avec lui.

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et faillit se pincer pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ces filles pensaient qu'elle était l'une d'entre elles. Elles pensaient qu'elle était en train d'essayer de le séduire.

-Vous n'avez rien compris, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton à la fois incrédule et méprisant. Je vais être un peu pus claire. Harry est déjà pris. Il n'y a pas de place pour vous ici.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider, annonça fermement la Serdaigle. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir une chance.

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas vérifier si elle se rappelait bien des sorts qu'elle avait appris au cours de l'été en se servant de ces filles comme cibles. Elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver là car elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et surtout elle ne voulait pas embarrasser Harry, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour convaincre ces sorcières que ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

--

Harry regardait les échanges de paroles entre Hermione et ces filles sans comprendre pourquoi elles ne voulaient pas écouter ce que disait Hermione. Si elles savaient le nombre de sorts que Hermione connaissait depuis cet été, elles auraient peut-être pris sa menace au sérieux. Hermione lui avait pourtant parut très claire.

Il aurait bien aimé lui venir en aide, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, et on lui avait toujours répété qu'il était désespérant dans l'art de comprendre les filles. Il resta donc muet, regardant le débat, se demandant quand Hermione perdrait patience et mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Soudain, après un bref silence, il vit Hermione se retourner vers lui.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce mais assez forte pour que tout le monde entende, ces filles ne veulent pas comprendre. Est-ce que tu peux les aider un peu et m'embrasser ?

Harry sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. Il avait embrassé Hermione un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais devant un auditoire. Il se sentait nerveux. Cependant, quand il aperçut le regard plaidant de Hermione, il se rappela de tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, et de combien il l'aimait, et tout son entourage et sa nervosité furent vite oubliés pour ne laisser que Hermione et lui. Hermione qui venait de lui demander de sa si belle voix de l'embrasser.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle et mit ses mains sur sa taille sans jamais perdre son regard alors qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Harry éprouva l'incroyable sensation qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Hermione à Azkaban et toutes les autres fois depuis.

Quand ils se séparèrent, trop tôt à son goût, pour reprendre leur souffle, il sourit à Hermione et elle lui fit ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Ce fut seulement quand il la lâcha enfin et qu'elle se retourna vers les filles qui les encerclaient qu'il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Cela vous suffit comme preuve ? entendit-il Hermione demander.  
Aucune ne répondit. Toutes la regardaient avec des regards montrant clairement la colère, la déception et l'envie.

-Harry et moi sommes ensembles depuis quatre mois, déclara froidement

Hermione, qui ne semblait nullement impressionnée par ces regards. Alors vos stupides compétition et concurrence n'ont pas lieu d'être. Et ma menace tient toujours, alors laissez-nous, je pense que les cours vont bientôt commencer.

La majorité des filles commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs classes respectives en lançant un dernier regard noir ou envieux à Hermione, mais quelques unes restèrent où elles étaient.

-Harry, dit l'une d'entre elles, pourquoi restes-tu avec elle ? Tu vaux tellement mieux qu'elle. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te donnerait l'attention dont tu as besoin et qui ne serait tout le temps en train d'étudier.

Harry fronça des sourcils en entendant cela. Il se foutait des attaques personnelles, mais quand on critiquait Hermione devant lui, cela le rendait hors de lui. Il ne pensait pas valoir mieux qu'Hermione, bien au contraire. Il se demandait tous les jours qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter. Il se força à rester calme. Il fallait finir cette conversation au plus vite avant que cela dégénère.

-Hermione a abandonné sa vie pour venir avec moi à Azkaban, personne ne pourrait montrer plus d'attention que cela, répondit-il simplement dans ce qu'il espérait être un ton qui ne permettrait pas de réplique.

-Mais regarde la ! s'écria une autre. Comment peux-tu être avec quelqu'un d'aussi banal ? Tu as besoin d'une fille plus subtile, plus raffinée et surtout plus belle !

Ce coup-ci, Harry sentit Hermione se tendre à côté de lui et il eut du mal à se retenir de montrer à celle qui avait dit cela ce que cela faisait de voler sans balais. Mais il réussit tout de même à rester relativement calme et opta pour une réplique dont il était sûr qu'elle serait finale.

-Dans ce cas, cela ne serait certainement pas l'une d'entre vous que je choisirais.

Il prit la main de Hermione et força le passage entre les filles qui se demandaient encore pourquoi il les avait rejetées. Il marcha le plus rapidement possible à travers les couloirs, attirant les regards de nombreux élèves curieux, et entra dans une salle de classe vide qui ne servait pas pour les cours.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se retourna et fit face à Hermione qui avait des larmes aux yeux et qui semblait totalement détruite.

-Hermione regarde-moi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione releva la tête, et l'expression peinée de son visage lui serra le cœur.

-Hermione, tu sais que tout ce qu'on dit ces filles n'est que le fruit de leur jalousie et que rien n'est vrai, pas vrai ? Hermione tu ne dois pas les laisser gagner. C'est exactement ce qu'elles veulent que tu fasses, leur laisser le champ libre…

-Je…Je sais, Harry, répondit Hermione en essayant de sécher ses larmes. Mais même si j'essaye de me dire que ce qu'elles ont dit sur moi est faux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être blessée… Tout le monde avant toi m'avais toujours dit ce qu'elles ont dit. Tu es le premier à me dire que je suis belle, et au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé à le croire… Entendre cela a fait revenir les vieux démons de mon enfance…

-Hermione…soupira Harry en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Je te trouve belle, et même plus que belle, et ce sera toujours le cas. Je vais te poser quelques questions d'accord ?

Hermione hocha silencieusement de la tête contre sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que tu aimes que je te dise que tu es belle ? demanda Harry.

Hermione approuva de la même manière.

-Est-ce que tu veux être belle pour moi ? continua-t-il.

Encore une fois elle approuva.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais être belle pour que d'autres garçons que moi te remarquent ?

Hermione répondit en secouant sa tête de droit à gauche.

-Est-ce que tu es intéressée par l'avis des autres filles sur ton physique, et est-ce que tu veux qu'elles te remarquent ?

Hermione secoua de nouveau sa tête. Harry sourit et se pencha vers son oreille droite.

-Je résume ce que l'on vient d'établir Hermione, murmura-t-il. Tu veux être belle pour moi et rein que pour moi. Tu veux que je te trouve belle, ce que tu sais être la vérité, et tu te moques de l'avis des autres personnes, qu'ils soient garçons ou filles. J'ai bien peur de ne pas voir où est le problème Hermione, finit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Lentement, il vit Hermione relever son visage vers lui et il fut soulagé de voir un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, puis Hermione l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Harry, dit-elle simplement quand ils se furent séparés.

-Moi aussi Hermione, n'en doute jamais, répondit-il en la menant vers la sortie de la classe. Nous devrions aller en Métamorphose. Je ne pense pas que la relative faiblesse de Mac Gonnagall à notre égard aille jusqu'à nous autoriser à être en retard en cours.


	22. Le premier jour de classe partie 2

Note de l'auteur :

Pour répondre à la question de klaude dans sa review, je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ce que tu voulais dire. Aurore est en première année, et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse lancer un protego, ou même qu'elle connaisse l'existence de ce sort. Mais il ne me semblait pas avoir parlé de protego concernant Aurore dans le chapitre précédent, alors il se peut que j'aie mal compris ta question… Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire ? Merci d'avance.

Bonne lecture à tous !

--

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la classe de Mac Gonnagall quelques minutes plus tard et qu'ils rejoignirent la file des élèves, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et il fut content de voir que ses yeux étaient à nouveau normaux et qu'elle avait l'air soulagée. Cependant, quelque chose de plus était sur son visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il préféra ne pas le lui dire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

Nora revint un peu avant que la cloche ne sonne, portant avec elle la fausse baguette qu'il lui avait demandée. Harry la remercia et lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller où elle voulait pendant qu'ils étaient en cours.

Le cours de Métamorphose ne fut pas très intéressant pour Harry, et il put voir que Hermione s'ennuyait aussi même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Ils passèrent l'heure à transformer des objets en petits animaux, ce qu'ils maîtriser tous les deux très bien.  
Aussi, il fut content quand la cloche annonça la fin du cours et le début de celui de Tonks qui leur avait assuré qu'ils s'amuseraient.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la salle de Tonks quelques minutes plus tard et virent que toutes les tables avaient été retirées contre les murs pour laisser un espace libre au milieu.  
Au bureau du professeur, Tonks était assise et les accueillit avec un brillant sourire, et Harry put voir qu'elle avait hâte d'assister à ce cours.

-Bonjour tout le monde, annonça-t-elle quand ils se furent regroupés au milieu de la classe. Cette année, votre dernière à Poudlard, vous allez apprendre tout ce qui vous permettra de vous débrouiller dans la vie plus tard. Donc, vu le climat plutôt tendu à l'extérieur de Poudlard, j'ai pensé que nous pouvions faire nos révisions en forme d'un tournoi de duels pour vous habituer à penser vite dans une situation où vous seriez en danger. Les tableaux des duels sont affichés sur le mur. Les règles sont simples, vous pouvez utiliser tout ce que vous connaissez, à part si vous connaissez les sorts Impardonnables. On gagne un duel en incapacitant son adversaire, et le gagnant accède à l'étape suivante. Celui qui gagnera le tournoi remportera cent points pour sa maison.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui fit de son mieux pour les ignorer en allant voir son premier duel. Il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il gagne. Personne ne connaissait la nature de ses vrais pouvoirs, et sans eux, en ayant passé un an à Azkaban alors qu'ils apprenaient des choses, il aurait dû être désavantagé. Mais comme les journaux l'annonçaient comme le défenseurs ultime contre Voldemort, les gens le pensaient surpuissant, ce qui était vrai…

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Hermione qui le regardait.

-Rappelle toi que l'on ne doit pas montrer tous nos pouvoirs, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu gagnerais trop facilement sinon. Contre qui tu tombes ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parvati, répondit-il en regardant le tableau. Et toi ?

-Crabbe, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire…

Harry la regarda d'un air amusé, puis il revint au tableau.

-Tu as vu, remarqua-t-il, Tonks a bien calculé son coup. Nous ne pouvons nous rencontrer qu'en finale, et si les niveaux des élèves sont restés dans le même ordre qu'il y a un an, tu devrais rencontrer Ron en demi-finale et moi Malefoy…

-Oh c'est pour cela qu'elle était si heureuse ce matin, murmura Hermione. Elle a enfin l'occasion de se venger d'eux deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi Tonks voudrait-elle se venger de Ron ou Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

-Eh bien Malefoy avait décidé de tout faire pour faire de sa vie un cauchemar l'année dernière pendant ses cours, expliqua Hermione. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à le faire expulser à cause de Rogue qui le défendait. Quant à Ron, quand il m'a…hésita-t-elle.

-Giflée, compléta Harry en jetant un regard noir dans la direction de Ron.

-Oui, eh bien Tonks est devenue hystérique et elle voulait lui mettre le plus grand nombre de détentions que Poudlard ait connu, mais elle a dû se retenir pour garder sa couverture. J'imagine qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de se venger en secret en nous regardant les battre devant tout le monde pour dégonfler leur ego surdéveloppé…

-Alors le moins qu'on puisse faire est de l'aider dans sa tâche du mieux qu'on puisse, conclut Harry.

-Oui, approuva Hermione. Tu ne seras pas trop méchant en finale ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Non, jamais avec toi, répondit Harry.

Quand tout le monde vit contre qui il tombait, Tonks leur demanda de s'aligner contre le mur et appela les deux premiers duellistes : Ron Weasley et Vincent Goyle.

Le duel ne dura pas plus de trente secondes, et Ron réussit à désarmer Goyle après l'avoir aveuglé.

Quand le tour d'Hermione fut venu, Harry lui mit la main sur l'épaule lui souhaita bonne chance.

-Amuse-toi bien, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Le duel fut terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Dès que Tonks donna le coup de sifflet, Hermione créa l'illusion d'un gigantesque lion qui courut vers Crabbe qui était paralysé par la peur et qui ne remarqua même pas que Hermione lui avait lancé un deuxième sort juste après. Avant qu'il n'ait pu bougé d'un centimètre, il tomba, stupéfixé.

Tout le monde regarda Hermione avec des yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle revenait vers sa place quand Tonks la désigna gagnante avec un grand sourire.

-Vantarde, annonça Harry avec un sourire affectueux quand Hermione se fut placé à côté de lui. Tu aurais put trouver un moyen moins rapide, on n'a presque pas eut le temps de s'amuser.

Hermione lui tira la langue avant de répondre.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Avoue que la tête qu'il a fait en voyant le lion était amusante.

-Je te l'accorde…

Le tournoi continua ainsi, les duels plus ou moins serrés s'enchaînant. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Harry n'avait aucune difficulté à gagner les siens. Ses adversaires étaient tellement affolés à l'idée de l'affronter qu'ils ne rentraient pas vraiment dans le duel et faisaient beaucoup d'erreurs dont il profitait. Le plus difficile pour lui était de faire bien attention à ce que son bouclier de Magie Blanche ne s'active pas. Il devait aussi faire des efforts pour crier ses sorts alors qu'il avait l'habitude de les dire dans sa tête et il devait bien se concentrer pour qu'ils donnent bien l'impression de sortir de sa fausse baguette.

Hermione se débrouillait très bien aussi, et après quelques matchs, tout le monde la regardait sous un nouveau jour avec du respect et de la crainte.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux en demi-finales contre les adversaires qu'ils avaient prévus. Tonks donnait l'impression que Noël était arrivé en avance quand elle annonça le duel entre Harry et Malefoy.

Harry s'avança après un dernier sourire vers Hermione et Tonks, et il s'aperçut que Malefoy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Tu as peur de moi Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur en connaissant très bien la réponse qu'il allait avoir.

-Jamais, grogna Malefoy.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement en attendant le signal de Tonks, et comme à son habitude, Malefoy tricha et commença avant.

-Reducto ! cria-t-il.

Harry ne fut pas surpris et conjura un simple bouclier qui arrêta le sort.

-Tu veux jouer méchant Malefoy ? demanda-t-il en évitant un deuxième sort d'explosion.  
Malefoy ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à pleuvoir les sorts sur lui. Harry les évitait ou les bloquait tous avec facilité, et bientôt, il commença à s'ennuyer. Il vit une faille dans la défense de Malefoy et en profita pour passer à l'attaque.

-Exsindo ! Expelliarmus ! Expulsio !

Le premier sort était un sort qu'Hermione avait trouvé dans un livre qui traitait de la magie utilisée dans la construction des bâtiments sorciers. Il servait à détruire les ruines des maisons abandonnées, et ils avaient décidé qu'ils pourraient l'utiliser pour briser les boucliers.  
En effet les réflexes de Malefoy lui permirent d'ériger un bouclier avant d'être touché, mais la force du sort le fit voler en éclat et il recula de plusieurs pas pour rester debout.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu regagner sa balance, il fut désarmé par le deuxième sort et expulsé contre le mur par le troisième.

Après un silence tous les élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux et Tonks désigna Harry comme le vainqueur et ordonna à Crabbe de mener Malefoy à l'infirmerie.

Harry marcha tranquillement vers Hermione alors que tous les élèves, profondément impressionnés par sa performance s'écartaient sur son chemin.

-Alors ce sort marche bien, remarqua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Il est parfait, comme tu l'avais prédit, répliqua Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as lancé le troisième pourtant, reprit Hermione en feignant l'innocence. Malefoy avait déjà perdu quand il était désarmé…

-Je me suis dit qu'il faisait une jolie décoration sur le mur, répondit Harry sans chercher à garder son sérieux. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas tenu…

Hermione ria en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la salle car Tonks l'appelait pour son duel.

-Bonne chance, lui murmura Harry.

Ron ne paraissait pas très sûr de lui quand il se présenta en face de Hermione et Harry comprenait très bien pourquoi. Hermione avait démontré son excellence pendant les duels précédents.

Elle changeait de tactique à chaque fois, et Harry savait que bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment plus puissante que les autres, elle avait passé tant de temps à lire dans sa vie qu'elle connaissait plus de sorts que n'importe qui dans la classe et pouvait s'adapter d'une manière totalement imprévisible à chaque fois.

Il avait aussi appris que Hermione ne comptait pas sur la puissance de ses sorts pour gagner un duel. Elle essayer de surprendre ses adversaires pour les déconcentrer et frapper son coup final.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Tonks qui donnait le signal du début du combat. Aussitôt, Ron, comme l'avait fait Malefoy, commença à faire pleuvoir des sorts pas très variés sur Hermione. Elle les évita tous avec grâce et efficacité, et Harry put voir sur son visage qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire et qu'elle attendait le meilleur moment pour le mettre en œuvre.

Elle choisit le moment où Ron ralentit sa cadence pour contre-attaquer. Elle commença à lui envoyer des sorts habituels pour le garder occupé à sa défense, puis sans avertir, elle fit quelque chose qui surprit même Harry.

-Accio chaussure !

Ron fut aussitôt projeté sur les fesses et il se déconcentra complètement en essayant de se relever. Hermione en profita pour finir en le désarmant et le stupéfixant.

Elle fut déclarée vainqueur par Tonks qui la félicita longuement sur sa technique originale.  
Après que Ron eut été réanimé et mis au courant de ce qui lui été arrivé, Tonks appela Harry au milieu de la salle pour la grande finale.

-Voilà, annonça-t-elle. On sait déjà quelle maison aura les points, mais nous voulons tous assister au duel entre les deux meilleurs… ajouta-t-elle alors que tous les autres élèves, les yeux rivés sur eux, approuvaient avec ferveur.

Harry et Hermione se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent avec un sourire.

Harry n'était pas du tout sûr de gagner ce duel. Il n'avait pas l'intention de montrer plus de puissance que contre les autres et il savait qu'Hermione ne se laisserait pas avoir par les sorts qu'il avait montré jusque là. Par contre, sans son bouclier de Magie Blanche, même si ses sorts de protections étaient très efficaces et variés, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir éviter les ruses d'Hermione.

Aussi, il décida d'opter pour une technique originale et d'essayer de prendre Hermione à son propre jeu.

Le duel commença, et aucun des deux n'attaqua, ne voulant pas s'exposer. Cela fit sourire Harry et il vit à son visage qu'Hermione était également amusée. Lassé de l'inaction, Harry décida d'attaquer en premier.

-Avis ! cria-t-il.

Il fut heureux de voir la surprise sur le visage de Hermione alors que les oiseaux se dirigeaient vers elle.

-Evanesco !

Les oiseaux disparurent d'un coup de baguette de la part d'Hermione, mais durant le temps qu'elle s'occupait d'eux, Harry en profita pour se désillusionner. Avant qu'Hermione ne réussisse à le repérer, il essaya de la stupéfixer, mais elle réussit à éviter le sort de justesse et trouva le moyen de le repérer.

-Lumos !

Le sort de désillusion était efficace pour se camoufler, mais contrairement à une cape d'invisibilité, la lumière ne traversait pas la personne concernée. Aussi, on pouvait facilement repérer cette personne par son ombre.

Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, Hermione lança le contre-sort et Harry redevint visible.

-Bien joué, complimenta Harry alors qu'ils se remettaient en garde. Je pensais vraiment que je t'aurais ave ça…

-Tu as failli, répondit Hermione en souriant. Depuis quand te bas de ma façon ?

-Depuis que je me bas contre toi…

Mais Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et quand elle attaqua de nouveau, le sort qu'elle utilisa surprit totalement Harry.

-Hortus !

Ils avaient utilisé ce sort pour décorer la cour qui était devant le Manoir. Ce sort permettait de créer le jardin que l'on imaginait en quelques secondes.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva entouré d'une haie fleurie qui lui cachait Hermione de la vue.

Sachant ce qui allait venir ensuite, il n'attendit pas et passa à l'action.

-Protégo ! Incendio ! Wingardium Leviosa !

Dès que son bouclier fut en place, il fut frappé par un Exsindo, et seulement le sort de lévitation qu'il lança sur lui-même lui permit d'esquiver le sort de stupéfixion qui suivait.  
Il se désillusionna une nouvelle fois avant de passer au dessus de la haie enflammée mais les reflets des flammes trahirent sa présence et Hermione le remarqua.

-Accio Harry ! cria-t-elle.

Harry se sentit attiré vers elle sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Le faible temps que dura son vol vers elle, il fut plongé dans une pluie de sorts, mais il conjura un bouclier avancé et il réussit à toucher le sol à quelques centimètres de Hermione sans être touché.

S'il fut surprit de voir ce sourire qu'il aimait tant sur son visage quand il la regarda, prêt à reprendre le combat, il fut complètement abasourdi de la voir se pencher vers lui et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en pointant sans sa baguette sur lui qu'il le remarque.

Le moment d'inattention que le baiser créa faillit amener sa défaite, mais au dernier moment, il réussit à prendre le bout de la baguette d'Hermione dans sa main et dévier son sort.

-Tu triches ! s'exclama-t-il à moitié amusé et à moitié outré.

-Cela a faillit marcher, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Bon très bien, reprit Harry avec un sourire malicieux qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione. Nora !

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'exclama Hermione alors que le phénix apparaissait dans la salle. Nora ne l'écoute pas !

Pendant qu'elle regardait Nora circuler au dessus de leur tête, elle baissa sa garde et Harry plaça le coup final.

-Désolé Hermione, dit-il. Expelliarmus !

Hermione fut prise de cours, s'attendant à une attaque du phénix, et sa baguette vola de sa main dans celle de Harry.

Harry put voir que dans le feu de l'action, elle hésita à récupérer sa baguette en utilisant sa magie sans baguette, mais d'un bref signe de tête, il la ramena à la raison et elle soupira et accepta sa défaite.

Alors, ils se rendirent compte que toute la classe les regardait comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestres.

-Bravo ! s'exclama enfin Tonks. C'est le meilleur duel que j'ai vu depuis de nombreuses années. Vous avez vu ? ajuta-t-elle en se retournant vers les autres élèves. Quand vous êtes en duel, vous pouvez utiliser tous les sorts qui existent s'ils vous permettent de gagner. La plupart d'entre vous n'utilise que des Stupéfix ou des Expelliarmus. Vous avez eu le parfait exemple d'une technique de duel qui déstabilise l'adversaire. Tous les coups sont permis, surtout contre les Mangemorts, il faut que vous appreniez à vous servir de tout ce qui peut vous être utile et sortir un peu de la normale pour gagner. Par exemple, quand Hermione a embrassé Harry, elle a mis de son charme à son avantage, et cela a failli marcher, dit Tonks en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione et Harry qui rougirent considérablement. Je pense que sans ses réflexes, Harry aurait été piégé. L'idée de Harry de faire croire à Hermione qu'il allait tricher en utilisant son phénix lui a permis de focaliser l'attention de Hermione sur Nora et non sur lui et c'est ce qui l'a fait gagner. Vous avez pu voir dans ce duel un nombre impressionnant de ruses et je vous conseille vivement de vous en inspirer et même d'en inventer vous-même pour le futur. Même si leurs techniques ne sont pas très académiques et qu'ils utilisent des sorts que l'on voit rarement dans des combats, vous avez pu tester à vos dépends ou voir dans les duels des autres combien Harry et Hermione étaient efficaces. Voilà, cela va bientôt sonner. Vous n'avez pas de devoirs à part de réfléchir à de nouvelles techniques qui pourraient surprendre vos adversaires. Vous pouvez sortir. A bientôt.

Tous les élèves sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en discutant avec excitation du cours auquel ils venaient de participer. Harry et Hermione restèrent derrière pour discuter un peu avec Tonks.

-C'était fantastique ! s'exclama cette dernière quand tout le monde fut sortit. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez aussi bien improviser pendant un duel. Et le plus fort c'est que vous n'avez pas montré de pouvoirs supérieurs ou de sorts compliqués à part le bouclier avancé de Harry, mais je ne pense pas que les autres s'en soient rendus compte. J'ai vraiment peur pour moi et Rogue ce week-end. Je n'aurai pas à me retenir, même si je sais que vous n'êtes même pas au maximum de vos capacités.

-Pas au maximum ? répéta Hermione. Je pense que Harry n'était même pas au dixième de ses pouvoirs quand il a lancé le Exsindo pour briser le bouclier de Malefoy, ce qui était le sort le plus puissant qu'il ait lancé aujourd'hui.

-Je me demande ce que cela fait quand tu es au maximum, Harry, reprit Tonks. Cela doit être assez phénoménal.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller jusqu'à la limite. Et je ne pense pas que je l'atteindrai avant d'affronter Voldemort…

Tonks et Hermione perdirent leur excitation devant la gravité de Harry et Hermione posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu réussira, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous avons confiance en toi.

-Parfaitement, ajouta Tonks. Tu vas lui montrer ce que c'est un duel petit frère à cette face de serpent.

-Merci, répliqua Harry avec un faible sourire. Si on allait manger maintenant, je commence à avoir faim et je voudrais voir Aurore pour lui demander comment s'est passée sa première matinée de cours.

-Qui est Aurore ? demanda Tonks alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

-Une première année que nous avons défendue contre Malefoy dans le train, expliqua Hermione. Tu vas l'adorer quand tu l'auras en classe. Elle s'appelle Wilson.

-Elle est orpheline et elle était un peu perdue alors nous lui avons tenu compagnie, ajouta Harry avec un sourire affectueux en se rappelant de toutes les questions que posait la petite fille. Elle nous a dit qu'on était ses premiers amis.

-Elle est à Griffondor ? demanda Tonks alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grande Salle.

-Oui.

-Alors je la verrai demain matin après le petit déjeuner, reprit Tonks.

-On lui a dit que tu étais très gentille et le meilleur prof de Défense qu'on ait jamais eu, grande sœur, dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Alors ne la déçoit pas, elle attend beaucoup de toi.

-Merci, petit frère, cela me rassure beaucoup, répondit Tonks en feignant la nervosité. Bon appétit, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

-Bon appétit, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

Ils repérèrent Aurore qui leur faisait de grands signes pour qu'ils la rejoignent et ils se dirigèrent vers elle en souriant.

-Alors Aurore, dit Hermione en s'asseyant et en commençant à se servir. Comment était cette première matinée de cours ?

-Très bien ! répondit-elle. Regardez ce que j'ai fait en Métamorphose !

Elle tendit sa main, et ils purent voir trois épingles.

-C'étaient des allumettes avant, précisa inutilement Aurore. Le professeur Mac Gonnagall m'a dit que c'était très bien et m'a donné dix points ! Et j'ai réussi le Wingardium Leviosa en Sortilèges !

-C'est très bien Aurore, dit Harry en riant. Tu as fait aussi bien que Hermione.

Aurore parut flattée par cette remarque et leur fit un grand sourire.

-Vous viendrez me voir pour ma leçon de vol ? demanda-t-elle après avoir mangé un peu.

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Si tu as des problèmes, Harry pourra t'aider. C'est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard.

-Oh, j'ai une amie qui m'a expliqué le Quidditch ! s'exclama Aurore. Tu joues à quelle place Harry ?

-Attrapeur, répliqua-t-il.

-Moi si je jouais, reprit Aurore, je préfèrerais être chasseur. Je faisais du handball à l'orphelinat, et ça ressemble un peu à ce que font les chasseurs…

Après le repas, Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent Aurore dans la cours extérieure où avait lieu le cours de vol. Mme Bibine était déjà là et préparait les balais pour les élèves.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant quand ils arrivèrent.

Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry qui avait été le meilleur voleur de sa génération, et elle lui parlait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait lors des entraînements de Quidditch.

-Bonjour, répondirent Harry, Hermione et Aurore.

-Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir M. Potter et Mme Granger, reprit le professeur. Je dois vous avouer que la coupe de Quidditch était beaucoup moins spectaculaire l'année dernière. Vous allez réintégrer l'équipe j'imagine ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry.

-Si le capitaine veut bien de moi, répliqua Harry, je le ferais avec plaisir.

-Je pense que le professeur Mac Gonnagall suspendrait M. Weasley s'il lui venait l'idée de ne pas vous prendre, dit Mme Bibine en souriant. Et s'il veut une bonne équipe, il vous prendra…

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, la cloche sonna et les première année arrivèrent. Mme Bibine leur souhaita une bonne journée et se dirigea vers ses élèves, suivie de Aurore. Harry et Hermione s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre et observèrent Mme Bibine passer entre les deux rangs d'élèves pour leur expliquer la procédure à suivre.

-Tu te souviens de notre première leçon de vol ? demanda Hermione alors que les élèves se plaçaient tous devant un balai.

-Comment je pourrais oublier ? répliqua Harry. C'est la première fois que j'ai volé sur un balai et c'est le jour où j'ai gagné ma place dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-C'est aussi le jour où le monde t'a remarqué pour autre chose que ton nom, reprit Hermione en mettant la tête sur son épaule. Le jour où tu as montré qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la légende.

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça, avoua Harry, mais tu as raison. C'était la première fois que j'étais montré du doigt pour quelque chose dont je me souvenais…

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils regardaient Mme Bibine corriger la position des élèves. Harry remarqua que Aurore avait l'air très à l'aise, dans une position parfaite pour prendre son envol.

-Je vois qu'Aurore n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, dit-il. Elle est vraiment douée.

-Oui, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle devienne la meilleure élève de Poudlard dans quelques années.

-La future Hermione Granger, déclara Harry en souriant.

-Je ne suis plus la meilleure élève de Poudlard, répliqua Hermione. C'est toi maintenant.

-Cela m'étonnerait, tu connais beaucoup plus de choses que moi, reprit Harry. Je ne te bas qu'en puissance…

-Oh ! le coupa Hermione. Regarde Aurore !

Harry retourna son regard vers le cours de vol, et il vit les élèves en vol stationnaire à un mètre du sol. Mais quand il chercha Aurore, il s'aperçut que sa place était vide, et en relevant un peu la tête, il la vit beaucoup plus haut dans les airs.

Au début, il eut peur qu'elle n'ait fait comme Neville et qu'elle ait perdu le contrôle, mais en quelques secondes, son œil expérimenté lui avertit que ce n'était pas le cas. Aurore maîtrisait parfaitement son balai avec une fluidité qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez aucun des joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Elle semblait être dans son élément, et ses cris de joie parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Immédiatement, il se souvint de la sensation qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était sur un balai et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que l'envie lui prenait d'aller la rejoindre.

-On dirait qu'elle s'amuse bien, dit-il. Je suis content qu'elle aime voler. Au moins, nous saurons quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

-Harry, dit Hermione d'un air incrédule devant son calme, tu sais que je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne voler comme elle dans ma vie et c'est toi.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry.

-Parfaitement, répondit Hermione. Elle est comme toi, elle est naturelle sur un balai. Harry, tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure ? Elle voudrait bien être chasseur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu dois aller voir Mac Gonnagall pour lui demander la permission de la faire rentrer dans l'équipe comme toi.

-Chasseur ? répéta Harry. C'est dommage qu'elle ne veule pas être Attrapeur. J'aurais pu la former et en faire une légende. Mas j'imagine qu'elle eut aussi devenir le meilleur Chasseur que Poudlard ait connu si elle vole comme cela et qu'elle est habile au lancer. Tu as raison, je vais aller voir Mac Gonnagall. Notre équipe va être imbattable cette année avec elle et Ginny…

-Viens, Harry, elle a atterri, je crois que Mme Bibine a eu la même idée que nous.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les élèves à grande vitesse et entendirent Mme Bibine sermonner Aurore. Mais Harry vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était admirative devant son élève. Le fait qu'elle ne retire pas de point à Griffondor confirma son intuition.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Harry et Hermione qui attendaient à côté.

-Je crois que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? leur dit-elle. Je pense que Griffondor aura une des meilleures équipes que j'ai connues cette année…

-Oui, professeur, nous l'emmenons voir Mme Mac Gonnagall, répondit Harry. Viens Aurore, suis-nous.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et quand Harry se retourna vers Aurore pour la féliciter, il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Il fit signe à Hermione de s'arrêter et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau suivit par Hermione.

-Hé Aurore, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non, répondit Aurore d'une voix tremblante. Mais je ne voulais pas désobéir, c'est juste que je me sentais bien sur mon balai, et je me suis laissé emportée… Mais maintenant, on va chez la directrice et je vais me faire renvoyer… Je ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat, j'étais bien ici.

Elle fondit en larmes, et Hermione se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aurore, la rassura-t-elle. La directrice ne va pas te renvoyer, elle ne va pas te punir. La raison pour laquelle on va la voir est pour lui demander de te faire rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Chasseur.

-Nous t'avons vu voler, Aurore, ajouta Harry en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Tu es très douée, et personne ne te punira pour cela.

-Mais, reprit Aurore en les regardant d'un air soulagé, c'était marqué sur le papier que les élèves de première année ne pouvaient pas avoir de balais.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura Hermione. Le professeur Mac Gonnagall adore le Quidditch, et si nous lui disons que tu es assez forte pour rentrer dans l'équipe, elle acceptera. Harry aussi est rentré dans l'équipe quand il était en première année.

-Cela te ferait plaisir de jouer ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Aurore.

-Parfait alors, répondit Harry. On va avoir une équipe du tonnerre. Allons-y.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe de Métamorphose, Aurore sécha ses larmes et marcha joyeusement entre Harry et Hermione.

Harry tapa à la porte et ouvrit. Mac Gonnagall était en train de faire cours aux sixième année et Ginny lui fit un signe quand il entra dans la salle. Il lui fit un sourire puis s'adressa à Mac Gonnagall.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler à l'extérieur ?

-Oui, répondit Mac Gonnagall d'un air perplexe. Continuez en silence, ajouta-t-elle pour ses élèves qui les regardaient tous.

Ils sortirent et rejoignirent Hermione et Aurore qui les attendaient dans le couloir.

-Professeur, annonça Harry, on voulait vous demander la permission de laisser Aurore jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor en tant que Chasseur même si elle est en première année.

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela ? questionna Mac Gonnagall en le regardant étrangement.

-Parce que le seul élève de l'école qui vole aussi bien qu'elle est Harry, répondit Hermione en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Aurore.

Les yeux de Mac Gonnagall s'agrandirent avec la surprise en entendant cette révélation. Elle regarda Aurore qui sembla embarrassée et rougit un peu.

-C'est vrai ? demanda enfin le professeur.

-Oui, reprit Hermione. C'est une vraie surdouée sur un balai, c'était la première fois qu'elle en touchait un, comme Harry il y a six ans.

-Très bien dans ce cas, annonça Mac Gonagall, vous avez ma bénédiction. Soyez sûrs de prévenir M. Weasley pour qu'il enlève une place de Chasseur dans ses sélections.

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir.

-Vous êtes aussi avancés en potions que dans les autres matières ? demanda-t-elle enfin à Harry et Hermione.

-Euh, oui, répondit Harry se demandant pourquoi elle posait cette question.

-Alors prenez l'après-midi pour lui expliquer les règles en détail, reprit Mac Gonnagall. J'écrirai un mot à Severus pour excuser votre absence.

-Euh… D'accord, dit Harry, abasourdi en apprenant que la directrice place le Quidditch devant les potions dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

-Il va falloir lui trouver un balai à la hauteur de son talent, annonça le professeur.

-Nous nous en occupons, assura Hermione. On pourra dire que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en avance.

-Très bien, bonne chance alors, Mlle Wilson, et écoutez bien ce que vous dit M. Potter pour gagner la coupe cette année. Bon après-midi.

-Merci, vous aussi, professeur, répondirent-ils, étonnés que cela se soit si bien passé.

Harry, Hermione et Aurore passèrent l'après-midi sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tout d'abord, Harry expliqua les règles du Quidditch en détail à Aurore, puis, une fois qu'elle eut compris, il lui prêta son Eclair de Feu pour qu'elle s'entraîne à voler avec. Il avait l'intention de lui en acheter un avant le premier match de la saison. Il alla ensuite chercher un Souaffle et il fit des passes avec elle pendant le reste du temps, alors que Hermione était dans les gradins et lisait un livre de leur bibliothèque sur la création de sortilèges.

Ils rentrèrent quand le ciel commença à s'assombrir pour se doucher et aller manger.

-Pourquoi tu es venu voir Mac Gonnagall tout à l'heure ? demanda Ginny à côté de qui ils s'étaient assis.

-Pour lui présenter la nouvelle Chasseuse qui jouera avec toi dans l'équipe de Griffondor, répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginny. Qui c'est ? Est-ce qu'elle est forte ?

-Oui, elle est très forte, répliqua Hermione en regardant Aurore rougir avec un petit sourire. Et c'est Aurore.

-Aurore ? répéta Ginny en regardant la petite fille qui rougit encore un peu plus. Mac Gonnagall a laissé rentré une première année dans l'équipe ? Mais cela n'est pas arrivé depuis…

-Moi, compléta Harry. Et si Aurore continue à jouer comme cet après-midi, et que tu rentres aussi dans l'équipe, Ginny, je peux te dire que Griffondor aura une équipe comme personne n'en a connu depuis longtemps cette année.

-C'est super ! s'exclama Ginny. Félicitations Aurore ! Ron m'a déjà dit que je pouvais avoir une place de Chasseur. On va faire un duo de feu toi et moi.

-Merci Ginny, répondit Aurore. J'adorerais jouer avec toi.

Pendant le reste du repas, Ginny expliqua à Aurore toutes les techniques de Chasseurs qu'elles pourraient essayer ensembles sur le terrain.

Se rappelant qu'il fallait avertir Ron pour les sélections, Harry se leva à la fin du repas et demanda à Aurore de venir avec lui dans la Salle Commue pour voir le capitaine de l'équipe. Ginny et Hermione les suivirent alors qu'ils traversaient le tableau et s'approchaient du rouquin qui était en train de discuter avec Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et tous les quatre se retournèrent vers lui. Aussitôt leurs visages montrèrent leur surprise de voir Harry et Hermione dans la Salle Commune et surtout de les voir devant eux pour leur parler.

-Euh… Salut Harry, dit Ron d'un ton mal assuré.

Il ne dit rien à Hermione, se rappelant sans doute que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait percuté un mur à pleine vitesse. Hermione ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire. Elle se contenta de se placer derrière Aurore et de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules comme elle l'avait fait avec Mac Gonnagall.

-Salut, répliqua froidement Harry. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Oui, répondit Ron, toujours un peu tendu. Tu peux reprendre ta place, l'Attrapeur de l'année dernière était en dernière année. Tu n'auras pas à passer les sélections.

-Très bien, reprit Harry. Je voulais aussi te dire que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher deux Chasseur en plus de Ginny. J'en ai déjà trouvé un.

Ron parut choqué par la nouvelle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, dit-t-il, tu n'es pas capitaine…

-Mac Gonnagall a donné sa permission, le coupa Harry.

Ron se tut, mais il avait l'air d'être frustré que personne ne l'ait consulté avant de prendre la décision. Harry faillit lui rappeler qu'il n'était capitaine que par substitution, mais il se dit que cela serait trop orgueilleux et il attendit que Ron parle.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda enfin le rouquin.

-Aurore Wilson, répliqua Harry en la présentant.

-Mais elle est en première année ! s'exclama Ron. Elle ne peut pas jouer.

-Pourquoi pas ? intervint Hermione d'un ton féroce en serrant un peu plus Aurore contre elle. Harry l'a bien fait. Aurore est sûrement plus douée que tous ceux qui vont se présenter aux sélections. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Mac Gonnagall nous a juste demandé de faire passer le message, pas de demander ton avis.

Ron eut les oreilles qui rougirent avec la colère, et pendant un moment, il sembla se demander si ce qu'il voulait dire à Hermione valait la peine de se faire précipiter contre un mur, mais il se ravisa et hocha de la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

-Parfait, conclut Harry en s'éloignant des quatre garçons. Nous gagnerons la coupe cette année avec cette paire de Chasseurs.

Lui et Hermione avaient accepté l'offre de Ginny de rester un peu avec elle dans la Salle Commune ce soir-là pour discuter. Aussi, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils les plus reculés en disant bonne nuit à Aurore qui voulaient aller annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis.

-Alors, commença Ginny quand ils furent bien installés, il paraît que vous avez fait un sacré numéro en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce matin.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Hermione d'un air étonné.

-Les nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard, répondit Ginny avec un sourire. Tout le monde en parle depuis que vos camarades de classe ont raconté vos exploits à midi.

-Tonks avait organisé un tournoi de duels ce matin pour nous faire réviser nos sorts, expliqua Harry. Et nous nous sommes rencontrés en finale où j'ai gagné.

-C'est tout ? demanda Ginny en riant. J'ai entendu que tu avais envoyé Malefoy à l'infirmerie, Harry, que Hermione avait utilisé une tactique différente pour chaque duel qu'elle a fait, et que votre finale a été le plus beau duel depuis de nombreuses années…

Harry et Hermione durent donc lui raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait en détail. Ginny éclata de rire quand Hermione lui raconta qu'elle avait embrassé Harry en plein milieu de leur duel pour le déstabiliser.

Quand ils eurent fini et que Ginny fut satisfaite, il y avait déjà beaucoup moins de monde dans la Salle Commune et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.


	23. Tests et Quidditch

Notes de l'auteur :

En réponse à la question de FanHHr, non Aurore n'est pas la fille cachée de Harry et Hermione. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mystère sur son identité, c'est juste une orpheline née de parents Moldus (où du moins on le suspecte car je n'ai jamais réfléchi à l'identité de ses parents). Même si elle ressemble en effet à Harry et Hermione, elle est juste un personnage qui m'est venu comme cela au fil de l'histoire et qui ne prendra pas vraiment de rôle primordial dans la trame principale de l'histoire, même si elle y fera des apparitions fréquentes et ne disparaîtra pas dans l'anonymat.

Sinon, je voudrais remercier encore une fois tous les reviewers, surtout les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement. Votre soutien est vraiment très gratifiant et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

--

La fin de la semaine arriva sans grand événement.

Rogue avait bien essayé de punir Harry et Hermione pour avoir raté son cours, mais Mac Gonnagall était intervenue et ils en étaient sortis indemnes, au grand malheur de Rogue.

Ils avaient aussi reçu des regards noirs de la part des Serpentard, et surtout de Malfoy, mais l'histoire des mésaventures de la bande de Malfoy dans le train avait fait le tour de l'école et personne n'avait osé affronter la colère de Harry une nouvelle fois.

Ils avaient aussi été abordés par Neville Longdubas, qui tenait à les remercier de c qu'ils avaient fait pour ses parents. Mais quand Harry déclara que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait fait, Neville comprit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu auprès d'eux et s'éloigna très vite, se rappelant certainement ce qui était arrivé à Ron ou Malfoy quand ils avaient énervé Harry ou Hemrione.

Le problème de courrier de Harry avait continué quelques jours, et Harry, ainsi qu'Hermione avaient décidé de se lever plus tôt pour ne plus être dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du courrier. Mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre à la fin de la semaine et Mac Gonnagal leur avait assuré que le ministère lui-même avait envoyé des spécialistes en Sortilèges pour construire une protection adéquate contre les lettres adressées à Harry ou Hermione.

En même temps que le courrier, les avances très osées faites par les filles de Poudlard à Harry avaient pratiquement cessé, sans doute grâce aux menaces de Hermione. Aussi, même si des groupes entiers de filles se mettaient encore à glousser à son passage dans les couloirs, Harry avait été plutôt tranquille sur ce point là.

La rumeur que Harry Potter se livrerait à un duel d'exhibition contre deux professeurs de l'école avait fait le tour de Poudlard à une vitesse phénoménale et les élèves étaient si excités que Mac Gonnagall avait dû annoncé que le duel serait ouvert au public, après avoir reçu l'accord de Harry et Hermione, pour calmer les ardeurs de certains. Vu que les premières remarques et les premières moqueries sur le duel étaient venues de la part des Serpentard, Harry et Hermione en avaient conclu que la fuite était venue de Rogue. Il s'était sûrement estimé intelligent en croyant qu'Harry subirait une humiliation publique. Ginny et Tonks, qui connaissaient les capacités de Hermione et surtout de Harry, étaient les plus impatientes de voir Rogue subir la plus grosse honte de sa vie. Après tout, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Rogue avait déjà gâché la vie de Rémus à Poudlard en lançant des rumeurs sur sa lycanthropie, mais les rumeurs sur Harry ne tourneraient sûrement pas à l'avantage du professeur.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione se levèrent le samedi des tests pour une journée qui serait certainement chargée. En effet, si la matinée et la première partie de l'après-midi étaient consacrées aux examens, la fin de la journée était réservée pour les sélections de Quiddich de l'équipe de Griffondor.  
Après s'être préparés et avoir pris leur petit déjeuner sous le regards avides des élèves de Poudlard, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs pour recevoir le planning des tests. Sans grande surprise, le test de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était programmé en dernier à 3 heures de l'après-midi. Mac Gonnagall avait refusé catégoriquement de rendre public le reste des tests, et ils s'effectueraient devant l'ensemble des professeurs dans la Grande Salle qui seraient fermée et vidée. Pour gagner du temps, Harry et Hermione passeraient en même temps sur une matière différente, jugés par le professeur de cette matière.

A 10 heures, la voix amplifiée de Mac Gonnagall annonça aux élèves qu'ils étaient priés de sortir pour que les examens commencent. Les amis de Harry et Hermione, ainsi que quelques autres leur souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de sortir, et bientôt, les portes se refermèrent sur les derniers élèves en résonnant dans la Grande Salle maintenant bien silencieuse. Harry s'efforçait de calmer Hermione qui avait été de plus en plus tendue au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait.  
-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais déjà tout ce que les septièmes années savent pour passer leurs ASPIC. Tu n'auras aucun problème avec les examens de sixième année, répétait-il sans cesse.

-Je sais Harry, répondait Hermione, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pour tous les examens dans ma vie, j'ai été stressée, même si je connaissais tout le cours par cœur, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à me contrôler sur ce point là.

Voyant bien que la raisonner par des mots était inutile, Harry se contenta de prendre la main de Hermione et de la masser sous la table pour la détendre un peu. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier avant de retourner son regard vers Mac Gonnagall qui avançait vers eux.

-Mlle Granger, vous commencerez par Sortilège avec le professeur Flitwik. Vous pouvez le rejoindre maintenant. M. Potter, vous commencez avec Potion. Le professeur Rogue vous attend.

Evidemment, le test de potion consistait à faire une potion qui était au programme des ASPIC et pas de la sixième année, mais Harry et Hermione avaient prévu cela et avaient aussi révisé la septième année en potion. Ils auraient pu porter réclamation et obliger Rogue à leur donner quelque chose du programme, mais ils avaient pensé que Rogue serait d'autant plus en colère s'ils feignaient l'ignorance et faisaient sa potion sans erreur. Aussi, quand Harry remplit une fiole de la potion terminée avec dix minutes de moins que le temps imparti, la tête de Rogue était si comique que Harry regretta pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas avoir Collin Crivey et son appareil photo sous la main.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, et Hermione l'avoua à contrecoeur un peu plus tard, les tests étaient remarquablement faciles. Les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose ne posèrent aucun problème et la sonnerie de midi avait à peine retenti quand Hermione effectua sa dernière question de Métamorphose : conjurer une chaise dont la description était donnée par Mac Gonnagall. Harry, lui, en finit aussi avec les Sortilèges à peu près à la même heure en lançant le sort (Vividum) qui était censé animer les objets, un peu comme l'avait fait Dumbledore au Ministère avec les statues dorées.

Ce fut donc sous les regards admiratifs des professeurs, mis à part Rogue, qu'Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la table de Griffondor pour prendre leur déjeuner alors que les portes s'ouvraient par magie pour laisser entrer les autres élèves. Ils avaient passé tous leurs tests mis à part celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Cela s'est bien passé pour toi ? demanda Harry à Hermione quand ils se furent installés et eurent commencé de manger.

-Je pense que oui, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Et toi ?  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête en disant bonjour à Aurore qui passait avec un groupe d'amies.

-On avait raison pour les potions, reprit Hermione. Heureusement que l'on avait prévu cela. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'on aurait fait sinon…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue a encore fait ? demanda Ginny qui venait de s'installer à côté d'eux.

-Il nous a fait préparer une potion du programme des ASPIC, expliqua Hermione.

-Et les autres professeurs n'ont rien dit ? s'étonna Ginny.

-Je pense qu'ils voulaient voir notre réaction, dit Harry. Si l'on avait réclamé une autre potion, ils seraient sûrement intervenus.

-Mais comme on a réussi la potion tous les deux, c'est déjà une première déconvenue pour Rogue, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. On ne va pas se plaindre, si ?

-Non, répondit Ginny en riant.

A la fin du repas, Mac Gonnagall demanda une nouvelle fois à tout le monde de sortir. Quand de vives protestations se firent entendre, elle dû assurer aux élèves que c'était seulement pour préparer la Grande Salle pour le duel et les spectateurs. Les élèves étaient encore plus excités que lors d'un match de Quiddich. Après les exploits de Harry et Hermione lors du tournoi de duel qu'avait organisé Tonks, ce nouveau duel contre des professeurs cette fois déchaînait les passions. Comme lors des matchs de Quiddich, les élèves étaient partagés entre ceux qui leur souhaitaient bonne chance et ceux qui leur promettaient de venir les voir à l'infirmerie après le combat. Mais en voyant ce qu'Hermione avait fait au septième année de Poufsouffle qui avait insinué que Harry n'en était pas à son premier duel contre des professeurs et qu'on le reverrait peut-être à Azkaban pour les mêmes motifs que la première fois, la deuxième catégorie s'était manifesté beaucoup plus discrètement.

Mac Gonnagall informa officiellement Harry et Hermione de la nature de leur test, même si elle n'était un secret pour personne. Elle leur donna aussi une heure pour préparer leur stratégie en attendant que la salle soit prête et les spectateurs installés. Harry et Hermione furent donc conduits dans la petite salle qui avait accueilli les quatre Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après leur élection.

Là, ils passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à décider quels pouvoirs ils étaient autorisés à montrer. Ils se mirent enfin d'accord pour utiliser les sorts qu'ils voulaient mais en limitant leur puissance. Ils ne devaient pas non plus utiliser de magie sans baguette et Harry devait cacher son bouclier de Magie Blanche. Une fois que cela fut réglé, ils discutèrent de la stratégie de combat à adopter. Harry pensait que la technique de Hermione pouvait être encore utilisée, mais Hermione lui rappela que Tonks et Rogue étaient des duellistes expérimentés et que de simples petits tours ne suffiraient pas à gagner. Cependant, elle fut d'accord pour au moins essayer au début du duel quitte à avoir recours ensuite à des sorts plus rares et puissants si cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Quand tout cela fut décidé, il leur restait un quart d'heure, et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé qui était devant la cheminée pour se détendre et se concentrer. Harry remarqua que Hermione était en train de réfléchir, et qu'elle hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

-Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Hermione rougit un peu d'être ainsi démasquée, mais elle parut déterminée. Elle se leva, s'installa sur les cuisses de Harry et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un visage très sérieux.

-Harry, commença-t-elle, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Bien sûr, Hermione, tout ce que tu veux, répondit Harry.

-Je voudrais que tu me laisses m'occuper de Rogue, annonça Hermione d'un trait.

-J'imagine que tu as une raison pour me demander ça, répliqua Harry un peu étonné.

-Oui, reprit Hermione. Depuis que je te connais, Harry, j'ai dû voir mon meilleur ami et le garçon que j'aimais se faire persécuter par un professeur cruel et rancunier. Tu ne lui as jamais rien fait, Harry, sauf en troisième année, et il t'a toujours défavorisé. Je sais que je te disais tout le temps de l'ignorer et que je te donnais l'impression de me moquer de ce que tu ressentais quand il t'insultait ou te mettait en retenue mais je te promets que mon cœur me faisait mal à chaque fois. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir montré plus de soutien… C'est à cause de tout ça que je veux combattre Rogue, Harry, je sais que tu n'as pas peur de lui et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à toi, mais j'aimerais pouvoir te venger pour toutes les fois où il t'a attaqué…

Hermione, au fil de son discours, s'était rapprochée de Harry, si bien qu'elle lui parlait presque dans le creux de l'oreille maintenant.

-Je t'aime Harry, continua-t-elle, et je veux être celle qui combat tes démons et tes cauchemars et t'en débarrasse. Laisse-moi combattre contre lui s'il te plaît…

Harry pouvait sentir la sincérité dans la voix d'Hermione et ces mots le touchèrent beaucoup. Il était rassurant pour lui de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, de pouvoir dire n'importe quoi sans avoir peur qu'on se moque de lui, et Hermione avait toujours était là pour ça. Même s'il avait beaucoup grandi, il savait qu'au fond de son âme, les incertitudes et le manque de confiance qu'avaient créés plus de dix ans de solitude et d'insultes chez les Dursley étaient toujours présents et que Hermione était son point d'attache pour ne pas y sombrer.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais et représentes pour moi, répondit-il. Bien sûr que je te laisserai combattre Rogue. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose de bien pour le mettre en colère avant de le ridiculiser.

-Merci Harry, dit Hermione. Je t'aime tellement…

Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui pour l'embrasser en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'ils furent séparés par une petite toux indiscrète. Quand ils se redressèrent en rougissant, ils aperçurent Mac Gonnagall à la porte qui les regardait les bras croisés et un visage neutre.

-Si vous êtes prêts, dit-elle, nous pouvons y aller.

Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la Grande Salle et purent admirer les modifications qui avaient été faites. Les tables des maisons et des professeurs avaient disparu pour laisser place au milieu de la salle à un espace dégagé assez large et entouré par des gradins sur lesquels étaient installés les élèves. La salle était très lumineuse grâce au beau soleil qui brillait sur le plafond enchanté et des lumières brillantes placées dans les angles.

-S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence, cria la voix amplifiée de Tonks. Je voudrais tout d'abord rappeler que ceci est un examen et pas un match de Quiddich, et que vous avez été autorisés à y assister uniquement grâce à l'accord de Mlle Granger et M. Potter. Je réclamerai donc un silence relatif pendant le duel et un silence absolu pendant que je parle. Le premier ou la première qui brisera cette règle sera expulsé de la salle.

Aussitôt, les murmures qui avaient continué pendant le début du discours cessèrent et l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la Grande Salle.

-Je vais vous énoncer les règles du duel qui va avoir lieu, continua Tonks en se retournant vers Harry et Hermione. Le duel aura lieu entre deux équipes de deux duellistes. La première sera constituée de vous deux et la seconde du professeur Rogue et de moi-même. Vous êtes libres d'adopter la stratégie de votre choix quant au membre de l'équipe adverse que vous attaquerez. L'équipe perdante sera celle dont les deux membres seront incapacités ou celle qui abandonnera pour une quelconque raison. Vous aurez droit d'utiliser tous les sorts que vous voudrez, mis à parts les Impardonnables et ce que le Ministère classe dans la Magie Noire. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de quels sorts cela comprend, abstenez vous de lancer des sorts qui pourraient causer directement des dégâts irréversibles chez votre adversaire. Votre tenue vestimentaire ne doit pas comporter d'armure ni de vêtements destinés à bloquer des sorts. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous servir d'une quelconque aide extérieure, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Nora qui était apparue sur l'épaule de Harry quand il était arrivé sur la piste du duel.

Quand il entendit cela, Harry chuchota à Nora d'aller rejoindre Ginny ou Aurore dans le public et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Hermione et lui. Dès que le phénix fut sagement installé sur les genoux d'Aurore qui prit un air important devant ses camarades ébahis, Tonks reprit son discours.

-Pour finir, vous êtes séparés du public par un bouclier spécial qui absorbe les sorts autorisés dans le duel. Vous n'avez donc pas de souci à vous faire pour les spectateurs. Je voudrais aussi rajouter que vous pourrez avoir une bonne note dans ce test même si vous perdez le duel. Tout dépendra de la façon dont vous combattrez et des sorts et stratégies que vous montrerez. Avez-vous des questions ?

Tonks les avaient déjà informés de tout cela quelques jours auparavant et ils n'avaient plus de questions. Quand ils le firent savoir, Tonks se retourna vers les professeurs.

-Filius et Minerva se sont proposés pour arbitrer ce duel, expliqua-t-elle. Je demanderai donc aux autres professeurs d'observer le duel attentivement au cas où quelque chose nous ait échappé au moment de la notation.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin à sa place, et que la tension et l'excitation dans la salle furent à leur comble, Mac Gonnagall donna enfin le signe qui annonçait le début du duel.

Comme prévu, Hermione attira tout de suite l'attention de Rogue vers elle en lançant vers lui un flux continu de petits sorts simples. Il parvint aisément à les bloquer ou les éviter, mais Hermione avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : il ne s'occupait plus que d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne resta pas inactif, et adopta la même technique sur Tonks en s'écartant d'Hermione et Rogue. Il essaya ensuite des sorts pour la distraire, mais il se rendit vite compte en évitant de justesse un sort d'explosion que Tonks avait étudié leur méthode pendant le tournoi qu'elle avait organisé, et qu'il allait devoir innover s'il voulait la surprendre. Un petit sourire malicieux apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Hermione eut plus de succès qu'Harry en essayant de distraire Rogue qui n'était pas préparé à cela, mais ce dernier se remit vite de ses émotions, et fit brûler la haie qu'elle avait fait pousser autour de lui, fit disparaître les images de chauve-souris qui le harcelaient et réussit à éviter les sorts de Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse profiter de son avantage. Cependant, Hermione fut satisfaite de la surprise et l'agacement qu'elle put voir sur son visage. Elle décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses et mis rapidement au point une suite de sorts et enchantements qui viendraient sûrement à bout du professeur de potion.

Tout en évitant et bloquant les sorts que Tonks lui lançait, Harry essayait de se rapprocher d'elle. Son plan était simple. Il connaissait sa force, et mis à part sa puissance magique qui même retenue était supérieure à la moyenne et même à celle de Tonks, c'était ses excellents réflexes et son instinct du combat qui l'avaient sauvé tant de fois face à Voldemort. En se rapprochant de Tonks, il augmentait l'importance des réflexes dans le combat. Il connaissait aussi la faiblesse de Tonks. Même si elle était un fin stratège et une sorcière assez puissante, son plus grand ennemi était sa maladresse légendaire. Si Harry parvenait à la faire se concentrer sur son entourage pour ne pas tomber, il aurait un gros avantage. Il prévoyait donc de s'approcher suffisamment de Tonks et de métamorphoser le sol en un terrain accidenté et rempli de pièges. Dès qu'il se retrouva à environ dix mètres de l'ancien auror, il pointa sa baguette vers le sol et passa à l'action.

-Iniquitas !

Aussitôt, des rochers se mirent à pousser sur le sol, des failles apparurent entre eux, et des crevasses se créèrent. De la vapeur s'échappait des cavités du sol, et avec quelques mouvements de baguette, Harry créa assez d'eau pour rendre le sol glissant et brillant. Il fut content de voir la surprise puis la compréhension et enfin l'appréhension se succéder sur le visage de Tonks.

--

Hermione avait très vite compris la tactique de Rogue dans un duel. Il faisait pleuvoir une averse continue de sorts d'attaque assez puissants sur son adversaire de manière à l'obliger à être sur la défensive et à percer ses défenses. Hermione devait l'avouer, elle était sur la défensive et n'avait pas réussi à mettre en œuvre son attaque, mais elle pensait que la tactique de Rogue manquait totalement de subtilité.

Tout d'abord, avec un total de cinq sorts différents, ses attaques devenaient monotones et elle pouvait facilement les anticiper puis les bloquer. Ensuite, Rogue était en train de vider ses réserves de magie et il lui suffisait d'être patiente pour trouver une faille. La tactique de Rogue pourrait marcher contre un adversaire peu puissant ou impatient, mais Hermione n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle se contenta donc d'attendre pendant un moment en continuant à bloquer ou esquiver ce que Rogue envoyait vers elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait apercevoir Harry et Tonks, et elle fut agréablement surprise en voyant que Harry avait pensé à utiliser ses forces et les faiblesses de Tonks pour faire tourner le duel à son avantage.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le ralentissement du flots de sorts que Rogue envoyait vers elle. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il commençait à fatiguer. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan exécution.

--

Harry devait le reconnaître, il avait sous-estimé Tonks. Bien qu'elle ne fut plus autant offensive que sur terrain plat et sec, elle n'était pas tombée, et elle avait réussi à esquiver ou bloquer ses attaques. Harry commençait à être frustré quand une idée lui vint. Si la concentration nécessaire pour ne pas tomber n'était pas suffisante pour déstabiliser Tonks, il allait l'occuper avec d'autres choses.

-Serpensortia ! Avis ! Musculus ! Expecto Patronum !

Les yeux de Tonks s'agrandirent avec la surprise quand des serpents, des oiseaux, des souris et un cerf géant se dirigèrent tous sur elle, mais elle se reprit vite et réussit à éliminer les serpents et les oiseaux avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les souris ne semblaient pas la gêner pour le moins du monde et Harry se demanda quelle malchance le poursuivait pour tomber sur une fille qui n'avait pas peur des souris.

Cependant, le patronus de Harry posa plus de problèmes. Il ne disparut pas lorsque Tonks essaya de s'en débarrasser, et Harry sauta sur l'occasion lorsque Tonks était distraite par le cerf qui la harcelait.

-Frigoris pedis !

Aussitôt, les pieds et les mollets de Tonks furent pris dans une prison de glace, et à l'attaque suivante du Patronus, incapable de bouger autre chose que son buste, elle faillit tomber.  
Harry profita de la distraction de Tonks pour jeter un sort de durée et de résistance sur la glace. Elle ne pourrait pas être brisée par un simple sort d'explosion ni fondue par des moyens ordinaires comme du feu mais par un procédé magique qui prenait au moins une minute et consistait à faire circuler de la magie à l'état pur dans la glace pour la disloquer.

Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione pour voir où elle en était. Il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant Rogue faire pleuvoir les sorts sur Hermione qui avait choisi d'attendre en défendant. Maintenant, Rogue était en train de faiblir et Harry pouvait voir qu'Hermione lançait quelques sorts pour le forcer à se défendre et se fatiguer un peu plus. En voyant Rogue de dos, cela lui donna une idée.

Il retourna son regard vers Tonks et la vit se débarrasser du patronus en l'emprisonnant dans un piège de verre. Sans lui donner le temps de se reposer, Harry repassa à l'attaque avec une série de sorts assez puissants et quelques sortilèges de brisement qui l'obligeaient à recréer ses boucliers. Tonks n'avait plus aucune mobilité, et elle était une cible facile. Aussi, elle faiblit assez rapidement sous le feu incessant et ne remarqua pas que Harry était en train de tourner lentement autour d'elle et de s'aligner avec le dos de Rogue. Quand il fut là où il voulait, Harry cessa son attaque et attendit, prêt à esquiver. Tonks le regarda avec surprise au moment où il s'arrêta mais en apercevant Rogue derrière lui, un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage. Elle prit bien soin de viser et cria de toutes ses forces.

-Reducto !

Harry esquiva le rayon bleu aisément et se retourna pour regarder les dégâts fait sur Rogue.

--

Hermione attendit encore quelques instants pour passer à l'action. Quand Rogue s'arrêtait une seconde ou deux pour reprendre son souffle, elle l'attaquer avec deux ou trois sorts d'explosion ou de stupéfaction pour l'obliger à créer un bouclier et se vider un peu plus de son énergie. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser le sortilège de brisement pour ne pas lui révéler qu'elle connaissait un sort capable de briser son bouclier à chaque instant ; elle voulait qu'il ait confiance en ses protections pour qu'il baisse sa garde.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège monotone, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Le changement fut si brusque que les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent avec la surprise de la voir passer à l'action. Il avait dû croire que les attaques précédentes étaient tout ce dont elle était capable. Elle allait lui montrer qu'il n'aurait pas dû la sous-estimer. Elle allait aussi venger le garçon qu'elle aimait en battant Rogue.

-Lumos Maximus ! Excindo ! Scurilis !

Lorsqu'elle lança le premier sort, Rogue fut aveuglé et dut se frotter les yeux pendant quelques secondes qui suffirent aux deux autres sorts pour faire mouche. Dès que le bouclier de Rogue s'effondra sous la force du sortilège de brisement, il fut frappé par le dernier sort. Ce dernier était un sort qu'Hermione avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque privée qui se trouvait dans le bureau des parents de Harry. C'était un sort utilisé dans les foires et les fêtes pour amuser les petits sorciers. La cible du sort était immédiatement déguisée en ce qui ressemblait fortement à un clown ou un bouffon moldu. Apparemment, les parents de Harry s'en étaient servis, sûrement avec les autres Maraudeurs, pour l'amuser.

L'effet sur Rogue fut immédiat, et Hermione eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant l'accoutrement et le maquillage qu'arborait Rogue. Le public, lui, ne se retint pas et des éclats de rire retentirent dans toute la salle, même, remarqua Hermione, du côté des professeurs.

Quand il s'aperçut de ce qui lui arrivait, Rogue devint rouge comme une brique, complétant ainsi son maquillage et son nez rouge. Avec un regard haineux vers Hermione il annula le sort et se prépara à reprendre le duel, mais Hermione s'était préparée et fut plus rapide que lui.

-Stupéfix ! Excindo ! Pugnus ! Pugnus ! Pugnus ! Pugnus !

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Rogue bloqua le premier sort, mais le second détruisit son bouclier et il fut à nouveau vulnérable aux autres sorts.

Le sortilège du coup de poing avait été inventé et utilisé lors d'un jeu magique médiéval qui s'apparentait à la boxe moldue mais qui autorisait seulement quelques sorts. Leurs effets avaient tous des répercutions physiques sur la cible, comme des coups de poing ou de pieds.  
Après avoir été frappé par les quatre sorts, Rogue avait un œil poché, une lèvre fendue et ce qui ressemblait fortement à un nez cassé. Il avait été projeté à terre par les sorts, et Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère que quand il se releva, pas même la nuit où Harry et elle avaient libéré Sirius.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car un rayon bleu qu'Hermione reconnu être un sortilège d'expulsion le frappa directement dans le dos. Il fut jeté à terre par la violence du choc comme s'il était une simple poupée. Hermione l'entendit grogner de douleur ou de haine alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Elle devait avouer que Rogue était résistant. Mais il n'avait plus aucune chance maintenant. Avant qu'il ne se soit complètement remis du choc, elle passa à la phase finale de son plan.

-Accio baguette ! Stupéfix ! Incarcere !

Dans la stupeur totale, Rogue resta inconscient et ligoté à terre. Hermione vit Harry qui avait immobilisé Tonks par les pieds et lui fit un petit sourire qu'il rendit. Puis elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la baguette de Rogue pour qu'il puisse, sans paraître suspect, lancer deux sorts en même temps. Harry la prit avec un petit hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, puis ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Tonks qui était en train d'essayer de se libérer de son piège de glace.

En voyant trois baguettes tendues vers elle, Tonks soupira, laissa tomber la sienne et s'exclama haut et fort :

-J'abandonne !

Quand la voix magiquement amplifiée de Mac Gonnagall annonça que Harry et Hermione étaient déclarés officiellement vainqueurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris éclata à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Nora prit son envol et vint se poser sur l'épaule gauche de Harry alors que celui-ci prenait une Hermione souriante dans ses bras.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure pus tard, alors que la frénésie des élèves s'était calmée, alors que les nombreuses félicitations des proches et des moins proches amis leur avaient été données, alors que Rogue avait été conduit à l'infirmerie et Harry avait libéré Tonks de la glace, qu'Harry et Hermione purent enfin sortir de la Grande Salle. Après être passé par la salle de bain de leur suite pour se rafraîchir, ils avaient encore une demi-heure avant les sélections pour le Quiddich.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller faire un tour du lac de Poudlard sous la lumière colorée de ce début d'automne. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, soucieux d'éviter les autres élèves. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, et ils appréciaient la simple compagnie de l'autre.

-Tu penses qu'ils nous donneront nos résultats aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, répondit Harry, ils n'auront pas beaucoup de délibérations à faire. Ils nous donneront sûrement les résultats après le dîner.

-Hmm, approuva Hermione. De toute façon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspens…

-Non, Tonks avait dit que si l'on sortait un professeur du combat on aurait déjà une très bonne note…

-Les autres examens se sont aussi bien passés, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, conclut Hermione.

-Rogue va vraiment nous haïr plus que tout maintenant après son épreuve de potion et ce duel, reprit Harry.

-La seule différence est qu'il risque de me haïr plus que toi, ajouta Hermione. Après tout, je l'ai déguisé en clown devant toute l'école.

-C'était de sa faute, dit Harry en riant, il n'avait qu'à pas annoncer ce duel en grandes pompes !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le vois mal avouer ses erreurs et ravaler son orgueil juste pour nous pardonner…

-Tu dois avoir raison, répondit Harry. Mais nous devrions nous diriger vers le terrain de Quiddich, il va être l'heure.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous pour les sélections de Quiddich, ils furent acclamés par une grande partie des Griffondors pour avoir humilié Rogue en public et s'en sortir sans la moindre punition et même sûrement une bonne note, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé à Poudlard.

Mais Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air très content de se faire voler la vedette, coupa court les discussions en annonçant le début des sélections. Cette année, le seul poste manquant était celui de Chasseur. Naturellement, tout le monde fut surpris en découvrant qu'Aurore faisait déjà partie de l'équipe alors qu'elle était en première année. Les discussions et les murmures fusèrent quand Ron présenta une Aurore rouge d'embarras.

Quand la liste des candidats au poste de Chasseur fut établie, Ron expliqua le déroulement des sélections.

Tout d'abord, les postulants effectueraient quelques tours d'échauffement, puis, ils attaqueraient avec Aurore contre Ginny en défense et Ron en Gardien. Les meilleurs seraient ensuite testés en défense contre Aurore et Ginny. Les batteurs de l'équipe seraient chargés de lancer les Cognards sur l'aire de jeu pour simuler une situation de match. Harry ne fut chargé que d'observer pour pouvoir donner son avis lors des délibérations.

Aussi, quand tout le monde partit s'échauffer, il prêta son Eclair de Feu à Aurore et alla rejoindre Hermione dans les tribunes.

Les sélections passèrent très vite pour Harry. En effet, quand le soleil commença à baisser dans le ciel, l'air se fit plus froid et Hermione se serra contre lui pour rester au chaud. Autant dire qu'il fut très distrait, et malgré les très faibles protestations de Hermione comme quoi il était censé regarder les candidats pour les juger, il ne sut pas trop ce qui ce passait sur le terrain.

Au bout de quelques heures, tous les joueurs atterrirent et Harry en conclut que c'était l'heure des délibérations. Il se sépara à contrecoeur d'Hermione, et frissonnant de froid, il rejoignit les autres joueurs.

Apparemment, tout le monde était d'accord pour prendre Gaëlle Tomes une quatrième année qui s'était très bien débrouillée. Quand Ginny lui demanda son avis, il déclara qu'il était tout à fait d'accord sur ce choix en essayant d'ignorer le sourire moqueur de la plus jeune des Weasley.

Aussi, tous ceux qui avaient montré des doutes étaient maintenant d'accord sur la place de Aurore dans l'équipe. Montée sur l'Eclair de Feu, elle avait fait forte impression, et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle le rendit à Harry sur le chemin du château en essayant de décrire les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties pour son premier entraînement de Quiddich.

Comme l'avait prévu Harry, Mac Gonnagall les convoqua dans son bureau, à lui et Hermione, après le dîner.

-Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, dit-elle quand ils furent arrivés devant son grand bureau. Les professeurs se sont mis d'accord pour vous laisser passer en septième année. Vos tests ont été plus que satisfaisants, et vous nous avez beaucoup impressionnés, surtout lors de ce duel. J'ai ici vos résultats, mais vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin pour savoir que vous avez les notes maximales dans toutes les matières, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en leur tendant une feuille à chacun.

-Merci professeur, répondirent-ils ensembles.

Harry s'aperçut qu'Hermione avait du mal à cacher le grand sourire joyeux qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage, et à son tour, il lutta pour garder un visage neutre.

-Voilà, c'était la raison pour laquelle je vous avais convoqués, reprit Mac Gonnagall. Si vous n'avez pas de question, je vous libère. Vous devez être fatigués après cette journée. Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et un bonne chance pour votre dernière année.

-Merci professeur, répondit Hermione, vous aussi.

-Bonsoir, ajouta Harry.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, avec Hermione contre lui, l'embrassant avec passion.

-Wouah, dit-il quand ils se furent séparés. C'était pour quoi ?

-Pour te féliciter, pour te montrer ma joie, et parce que je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour embrasser mon amour, répondit Hermione avec un large sourire.

-Non, j'imagine que tu n'en as pas besoin, répliqua Harry en lui prenant la main et se dirigeant vers leur suite.

Lui aussi prévoyait de lui montrer sa joie et son amour pour elle ce soir-là.


	24. L'anniversaire d'Hermione

Le dimanche, l'excitation du duel s'évapora peu à peu, et dès le soir, Harry et Hermione purent marcher au milieu des autres élèves sans se faire interpeller.

Rogue était revenu lors du repas de midi, et il dut menacer de retirer des points pour stopper les ricanements. Il passa le reste du repas à lancer des regards très inquiétants vers Harry et Hermione. Le cours de potion du lendemain serait sans doute une épreuve…

Alors que les semaines suivantes avançaient, Harry se réhabituait à la vie à Poudlard. Lui et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs dès que les professeurs les leurs donnaient, il se rendit compte qu'être à l'avance dans son travail était très bénéfique puisqu'il pouvait passer ses week-end avec Hermione et à jouer au Quiddich sans se soucier des essais qu'il devrait rendre la semaine suivante.

Lui et Hermione avaient aussi commencé à sillonner leur bibliothèque à la recherche de livres sur la magie ancienne, la magie avancée et la création de sorts. Ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques sorts très anciens ceux-ci avaient été remplacés par les sorts actuels, plus pratiques à jeter mais cependant moins puissants. La répartition du travail était toujours la même. Hermione se chargeait de trouver des sorts existants qui pouvaient leur être utiles dans un combat, et Harry apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la création de sortilèges, de charmes et d'enchantements pour pouvoir mettre au point de nouvelles armes utilisables efficacement contre les Mangemorts ou les créatures qui s'étaient ralliées à Voldemort.

Mais un événement important qui approchait à grand pas occupait l'esprit de Harry depuis quelques temps déjà : l'anniversaire de Hermione. Il en avait parlé avec Ginny et Tonks qui avaient toutes les deux déjà choisi leur cadeau : elles allaient offrir à Hermione son permis de Transplaner. Il avait aussi contacté les Tonks et la lettre qu'Hedwige lui avait rapportée discrètement pendant une heure de trou lui avait appris qu'ils avaient prévu de lui offrir une collection de livres sur les sortilèges à connaître dans une maison pour une vie confortable et pratique. Même Aurore, qui avait appris seulement quelques jours auparavant la date de l'anniversaire d'Hermione, avait emprunté le hibou d'une amie et avait commandé chez Ollivander un porte-baguette qui s'attachait sur l'avant-bras et qui permettait de dégainer d'un geste vif du poignet.

Harry, quant à lui, avait prévu d'emmener Hermione dîner dans un restaurant chic de Londres, tout en fournissant la robe qu'elle porterait, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir en plus. Un simple bijou lui semblait être une solution de facilité et un livre était trop banal. Cependant, il n'avait pas d'autre idée, et l'approche de la date limite commençait à le faire paniquer.

Il était dur de cacher toutes les préparations à Hermione, d'autant qu'ayant les mêmes classes et la même chambre, ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps séparés l'un de l'autre. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il envoyait les commandes pour le restaurant ou la robe, il avait failli être pris la main dans le sac.

L'idée lui vint enfin à trois jours de l'anniversaire. Le cadeau idéal serait un cadeau qui montrerait son amour pour Hermione et le fait qu'il la voulait à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Il passa donc sa commande avec Nora pour gagner du temps, en espérant que son idée était la bonne.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Hermione était un samedi. En se réveillant le matin, Harry l'observa en train de dormir un peu plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait cela, mais il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude. La lueur tamisée du soleil levant tombait dans ses cheveux en formant un halo autour de son visage qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Il la réveilla en caressant doucement sa joue et en posant un baiser sur son front.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle se serra contre lui dans la chaleur des draps du lit avec des yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

-Bonjour, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, j'étais en train de rêver de toi quand tu m'as réveillée…

-C'était un beau rêve ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, reprit Hermione, mais je préfère la réalité, finit elle en se penchant vers lui et l'embrassant.

-Bon anniversaire Hermione, murmura-t-il quand ils se furent séparés.

Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione reçut le cadeau d'Aurore par hibou et une lettre des Tonks qui lui annonçait qu'elle pourrait envoyer Nora chercher leur cadeau quand bon lui semblerait. Après avoir remercié Aurore chaleureusement, Hermione décida d'attendre le lendemain pour envoyer Nora à Grimauld Place. Ce jour là était prévue une sortie à Pré au Lard et elle ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans sa suite pour lire.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils furent abordés par Tonks et Ginny qui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Hermione et l'invitèrent à les suivre vers son cadeau.

Hermione avait appris à transplaner avec Harry et Tonks pendant les vacances, et même si elle préférait se faire emmener par Harry, elle était devenue très douée dans cet exercice. Sa réussite au permis ne fut donc pas une surprise. Elle impressionna même l'examinateur avec le faible niveau sonore qui résultait de son transplanage. Habituellement, les débutants étaient très bruyants, mais Hermione émettait déjà le faible son d'un transplaneur accompli.

Ils allèrent ensuite fêter sa réussite aux Trois Balais où ils commandèrent tous un bon repas et des Bierraubeurres. L'après-midi fut consacrée à faire les vitrines de Pré au Lard.

Pour Harry et Hermione, il était bon de retrouver l'innocence d'une vie d'adolescent après toutes les horreurs et les injustices qu'ils avaient subies. Aussi, ils savaient apprécier à leur juste valeur tous ces moments joyeux qu'ils pouvaient vivre en essayant d'oublier que la guerre les menaçait dans un futur assez proche.

Mais c'était l'anniversaire de Hermione, et Harry avait décidé que cette journée serait idéale pour elle. Tout le monde la laissa choisir les boutiques qu'ils visiteraient, et personne ne s'étonna quand la librairie et le vendeur de plumes à écrire et de parchemins furent celles où ils passèrent le plus de temps.

Le soleil d'automne était déjà bas dans le ciel quand ils se décidèrent à rentrer à Poudlard. Tout le monde à part Hermione était au courant du plan de Harry et les filles savaient qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour se préparer pour la soirée.

-Merci pour cette journée, dit Hermione sur le chemin du retour.

-Ce n'est rien Hermione, répondit Tonks alors que Ginny essayait de cacher son sourire en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction devant la surprise de Harry si elle trouvait qu'une journée à Pré au Lard était satisfaisante.

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment terminé, ajouta Ginny.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Il y a une surprise qui t'attend dans notre suite, expliqua Harry avec un sourire. Tonks et Ginny vont t'accompagner. Je t'attendrai devant la salle commune de Griffondor quand tu seras prête. Il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde dans les couloirs pendant le dîner.

-Mais… commença Hermione après que Harry l'eut embrassée et se soit éloigné.

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, tu vas le revoir très bientôt, dit Tonks avec un sourire moqueur.

-Vous savez ce qu'est ma surprise, reprit Hermione alors que les deux autres la tiraient vers sa suite.

-Oui, répondit simplement Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a préparé ? demanda Hermione.

-Si on te le dit cela ne sera plus une surprise, répliqua Tonks.

Une heure plus tard Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. La robe qu'Harry avait laissée dans la suite avec un petit mot était tout simplement époustouflante. Elle était verte émeraude avec des broderies dorées sur le buste et les manches. Assez moulante, elle descendait jusqu'aux chevilles avec du tissu ondulé, soyeux et velouté.

Ginny et Tonks s'étaient chargées de sa coiffure et comme elle avait pu le voir en se regardant dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient attachés savamment de sorte qu'ils retombent en ondulant sur sa nuque et les côtés de son visage. Après avoir longuement questionné ses amies sans grand succès, elle s'était résignée à attendre qu'Harry lui révèle ce qu'il avait préparé pour savoir ce qui l'attendait. Après que Ginny et Tonks lui aient assuré qu'elle était parfaite, elle leur avait souhaité une bonne soirée et s'était dirigée vers son lieu de rendez-vous.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard pour aller rejoindre Harry, elle sentit l'excitation monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, mais le simple fait que Harry se soit donné tant de mal pour tout prévoir lui faisait chaud au cœur et lui prédisait une excellente soirée.

Elle arriva enfin devant la salle commune des Griffondors et aperçut Harry, dos à elle qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il portait une robe bleu nuit très élégante et brodée d'argent. Ses cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés qu'à leur habitude, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient humides et cela lui semblait encore plus attirant.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit approcher, il se retourna, et quand il la vit, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu es resplendissante Hermione, déclara-t-il avec une voix qui la fit frissonner de plaisir.

--

Tous les petits doutes qu'Harry avait pu avoir sur son choix pour la robe s'évaporèrent instantanément quand il vit Hermione. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs du bal de Noël lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'une adolescente mais d'une jeune femme séduisante. Il fut content d'avoir choisi de porter sa plus belle robe pour cette occasion, sans quoi, il aurait sans doute paru idiot à côté d'elle.

La couleur que prirent les joues d'Hermione à son compliment sur son apparence la rendit encore plus magnifique à ses yeux.

-Merci Harry, répondit-elle quand elle l'eut rejoint. Je dois dire que tu es très élégant toi aussi. Est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir ce que tu m'as préparé ? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Ferme les yeux mon amour, et laisse-toi guider.

Il fut satisfait de la sentir frissonner et de se serrer un peu plus contre lui. La tenant tendrement mais fermement dans ses bras, il transplana dans une petite allée voisine du restaurant dans lequel il avait réservé une table pour deux pour la soirée.

A l'autorisation de Harry, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant un bâtiment décoré selon le style de la renaissance. De chaque côté de la grande porte de chêne clouté, se trouvaient un portier qui les saluèrent d'un signe de la tête et ouvrirent les gigantesques montants de la porte, révélant ainsi à leur vue une grande pièce déjà bien remplie par de nombreux sorciers attablés et tous bien habillés. La salle du restaurant était éclairée d'une lumière tamisée provenant des trois cheminées et des nombreuses bougies flottant dans les airs.

Du côté droit de la pièce, se trouvait une vingtaine de tables de tailles variables. Même à première vue, la vaisselle et les couverts utilisés semblaient être de première qualité. Entre les tables, de nombreux serveurs et sommeliers s'activaient pour répondre aux commandes et aux attentes de la clientèle qui semblait provenir de la haute société d'après leurs manières et leurs tenues.

Du côté droit de la salle, il y avait un espace dégagé, ressemblant fortement à une piste de danse et dans le coin le plus reculé bordant la piste, se trouvaient plusieurs instruments enchantés qui jouaient une musique douce et effacée.

Juste avant de rentrer, Hermione put apercevoir une gravure au dessus de la porte qui indiquait que le lieu se nommait « La Louche Dorée ». Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec la surprise en voyant ce nom. Harry l'avait emmenée dans le restaurant sorcier le plus renommé d'Europe.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, un serveur s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda leur nom et s'ils avaient réservé.

-Harry Potter, murmura simplement Harry de sorte qu'Hermione et le serveur furent les seuls à l'entendre.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit le serveur et se redressant un peu et en arrangeant discrètement son uniforme. Nous vous avons préparé une table dans un endroit bien reculé comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Vous y serez tranquilles pour votre repas.

-Très bien, reprit Harry en prenant la main de Hermione et suivant le serveur.

Ce dernier s'empressa de traverser la grande salle et se dirigea vers une table pour deux située à côté d'une fenêtre et dissimulée de la vue des autres clients par une arche de pierre décorée d'un joli massif de fleurs qui embaumaient l'atmosphère environnante.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, on leur fit passer la carte, et Hermione se rendit compte que contrairement à une carte de restaurant moldu, celle-là avait l'air interactive. Elle regarda Harry, mais il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle, et le serveur se fit une joie de leur expliquer comment l'on pouvait se servir de la carte.

Apparemment, en tapant le nom d'un plat avec sa baguette, une image du plat apparaissait et une description complète des ingrédients et de sa préparation l'accompagnait.

Après quelques minutes passées à observer les différents plats qui avaient tous l'air plus délicieux les un que les autres, ils passèrent enfin leur commande et discutèrent de choses légères en essayant de parler de sujets en rapport avec la guerre, Voldemort ou la destinée de Harry.

Ils furent servis quelques minutes plus tard et le repas fut assez silencieux, étant donné que la nourriture était aussi bonne qu'elle en avait l'air. Ils partagèrent tous leurs plats, et quand ils eurent fini les desserts, ils étaient vraiment rassasiés.

Quand leur table fut débarrassée, Harry surprit Hermione en se levant et rejoignant son côté de la table.

-Tu voudrais bien danser avec moi Hermione ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en lui donnant sa main et le suivant vers la piste de danse.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint les quelques couples qui évoluaient déjà sur la piste, Hermione se rendit compte que le faible niveau de la musique dans la partie de la salle où se trouvaient les tables devait être dû à un sortilège de silence car la mélodie était parfaitement audible d'où Harry et elle s'étaient arrêtés.

Elle se serra contre Harry en passant ses bras autour de son cou et sentant les siens autour de sa taille, et ils commencèrent à se déplacer et tournoyer lentement au rythme de la musique.

Hermione était aux anges. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, elle avait passé une merveilleuse après-midi avec ses amis, le garçon, non l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait emmenée dans un des plus beaux restaurants du monde, et maintenant, après un fabuleux dîner, elle était serrée dans ses bras sur une piste de danse. Elle se focalisa sur Harry et la musique et tout le reste sortit de son esprit. Ce soir, elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle fut contente de voir que d'après son grand sourire, Harry ressentait la même chose.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée perdue dans les yeux émeraude de Harry quand les chuchotements du couple le plus proche d'eux la coupa dans son rêve éveillé.

- …disgrâce… Sang-de-Bourbe…

- …déshonneur à son rang… honte… Survivant… légende…

-…traînée… avide…banale…

Elle essaya d'ignorer ce qu'elle imaginait être encore un discours raciste de la part de sorcier au sang pur, mais elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer. Après sa journée magique, ces nouvelles insultes et oppositions à son amour pour Harry lui semblaient être un coup dans le visage. Elle se serra un peu plus contre la poitrine de Harry, et essaya de s'éloigner d'eux, mais la tension qu'elle sentait dans les muscles de Harry lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à entendre leur conversation. Peu désireuse de voir un scandale conclure sa journée parfaite, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l'oreille de Harry.

-Harry, ignore les, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux par que tout ceci se termine en dispute. Partons d'ici et allons marcher le long de la Tamise…

-D'accord, Hermione, si c'est ce que tu veux…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il étaient en train de marcher au clair de lune le long de l'eau qui reflétait la lueur des astres nocturnes et donnait au environ une atmosphère très romantique. Il choisirent de s'asseoir sur un banc faisant face à la rivière et tombèrent dans un silence confortable, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à entendre cela, Hermione, déclara Harry au bout d'un moment. Si j'avais su que ce restaurant accueillait ce genre de clientèle, j'en aurais cherché un autre…

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, le rassura Hermione. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et puis j'ai passé une excellente soirée grâce à toi… Merci.

-De rien, Hermione, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée aussi, reprit Harry. Je regrette simplement que les gens se mêlent constamment de notre vie…

Il soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de Hermione. Il hésitait entre lui donner son cadeau ici ou attendre d'être rentré à Poudlard. Finalement, décidant que le cadre où ils se trouvaient en ce moment était tout à fait convenable, il choisit de ne pas attendre plus longtemps.

-Hermione, commença-t-il, j'aimerais bien te donner ton cadeau maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Oh Harry, répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal pour tout cela… Cette soirée était largement suffisante…

-Si Hermione, reprit-il, ce cadeau n'est pas grand-chose, mais il est important à mes yeux. J'espère que cela te plaira…finit-il en lui tendant une boîte de bois sculpté et gravé à l'image d'un phénix dont les yeux étaient des émeraudes.

-Harry, dit Hermione en prenant la boîte avec des mains tremblantes, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. Tous les cadeaux que tu me fais me plaisent parce qu'ils viennent de toi et qu'ils ont toujours beaucoup plus de valeur pour moi que ce qu'ils valent réellement…

Harry lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement et attendit avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle ouvre la boîte. Au bout d'une minute pendant laquelle elle l'observa sous tous les angles possibles, Harry devint mal à l'aise et finit par briser le silence.

-Tu… Tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il.

-Si ! Si ! répondit Hermione. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais c'est juste que cette boîte est magnifique…

Les mains toujours tremblotantes, Hermione ouvrit la boîte et en ressortit une chaîne dorée. Sur cette chaîne était fixée une petite clé en or dont la poignée était incrustée de rubis, d'émeraudes et de diamants. Au centre, sur un espace vide de toute pierre, étaient gravées les initiales HP dont la calligraphie rappelait celle utilisée pour la devise des Potter au-dessus de la porte du Manoir.

-Cette clé est enchantée pour ouvrir le Manoir et toute autre propriété de ma famille, expliqua Harry pendant qu'Hermione observait la clé. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important pour moi. Hermione, je voulais t'offrir cette clé pour te rappeler la promesse que je t'ai faite à Azkaban. Tant que je vivrai, tu sauras que je t'aime de toute mon âme et cette clé représentera mon amour pour toi. Je sais que cela peut paraître un peu bête de t'offrir une clé pour ton anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas seulement la clé de ma maison, j'aimerais que tu la considères comme la clé de mon cœur et la clé de ma vie et que tu saches que tu es la seule à la posséder… Il y a aussi mes initiales dessus Hermione… et j'espère qu'un jour ce sera aussi les tiennes… finit-il en regardant Hermione avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Les yeux d'Hermione qui étaient déjà humides après qu'il lui eût expliqué ce que représentait la clé s'agrandirent avec surprise quand elle entendit sa dernière phrase. Elle serra la clé contre sa poitrine et laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'Harry espérait être de joie.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle, aide-moi à mettre cette chaîne autour de mon cou s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta pendant qu'elle soulevait ses cheveux, et dès qu'il eut terminé, elle se retourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou et son corps serré contre le sien.

-Harry, c'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'aie jamais reçu, dit-elle avec émotion. Je te promets d'en prendre soin Harry, je ne briserai pas ma promesse, je serai toujours là pour prendre soin de toi et te soutenir même contre le reste du monde… Et pour tes initiales, sache que ce serait mon plus beau rêve qui se réaliserait, Harry. Je serai prête quand tu le seras, et j'attendrai ce jour aussi longtemps qu'il faudra…

Elle resserra son étreinte, et Harry l'attira un peu plus vers lui.

-Embrasse-moi Harry, dit soudain Hermione dans son oreille.

La dernière pensée cohérente de Harry ce soir là fut qu'il avait bien choisi son cadeau finalement.


	25. Attaque

Le premier match de Quiddich de la saison était prévu pour le samedi 15 octobre. Etant donné qu'il aurait lieu avant l'anniversaire d'Aurore, Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de commander un Eclair de Feu à la boutique de Quiddich du Chemin de Traverse et de le faire livrer quelques jours avant le match pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir pour cet événement important.

Cette idée fut une réussite, et rien qu'en voyant la tête qu'avait fait Aurore en déballant le papier cadeau et en lisant la carte qui allait avec, Harry et Hermione surent qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Evidemment, Aurore avait traîné Harry, Hermione, Ginny et toutes ses amies de première année vers le terrain de Quiddich pour pouvoir essayer son nouveau balai pendant toute l'après-midi. Tous ceux qui virent ses prouesses aériennes ce jour là considérèrent que l'équipe de Quiddich de Serdaigle qui devait affronter Griffondor le week-end suivant passerait un mauvais match.

Dans un sens, ils ne se trompèrent pas beaucoup. L'entente entre les trois chasseuses de Griffondor et leur adresse devant le but permirent à l'équipe de Griffondor de mener rapidement et assez largement. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Harry avait enfin aperçu le Vif d'Or, et d'après Tonks, il avait montré pourquoi il été considéré comme le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. A l'aide d'une piquée vertigineuse, il avait éloigné l'attrapeur adverse du Vif, et grâce à une accélération fulgurante et une courte poursuite, il avait réussi à attraper le Vif, donnant ainsi une large victoire à Griffondor.

Il avait été acclamé par le public, et toute son équipe l'avait chaleureusement félicité, Aurore avait passé plus de dix minutes sur ses épaules en craint à haute voix la gloire de Harry et de Griffondor, et même Ron avait pris son courage à deux mains pour venir le féliciter personnellement pour sa belle prestation.

Mais la plus belle des récompenses pour Harry avait été de voir Hermione courir vers lui lorsque le public fut autorisé à regagner la pelouse, et l'avait embrassé avec passion devant les yeux ébahis de toute la foule. Ils s'éclipsèrent d'ailleurs très rapidement de la fête dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor pour aller célébrer la victoire à leur façon.

La joie des Griffondors se prolongea loin dans la nuit et même le lendemain. Les choses tombaient d'autant mieux que ce jour là était un jour de sortie à Pré au Lard et qu'ils pouvaient aller fêter cet événement aux Trois Balais.

C'est ainsi que Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent le lendemain dans les rues et les boutiques bondées de Pré au Lard, marchant main dans la main, sans vrai but mais en profitant des derniers instants de relative chaleur avant l'arrivée du froid et de la neige.

Ils avaient promis un peu plus tôt à Ginny de la rejoindre aux Trois Balais pour le déjeuner, et même Tonks, qui était de garde pour surveiller les élèves dans les rues du village avait dit qu'elle viendrait probablement manger avec eux.

Aux alentours de midi, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la fameuse auberge qui était sûrement pleine à craquer d'élèves de Poudlard.

Ils réussirent à repérer Ginny au milieu de cette cohue notamment grâce à sa chevelure flamboyante caractéristique, et parvinrent à rejoindre sa table en se faufilant entre les nombreux clients.

-Salut Ginny, dit Hermione en s'asseyant avec Harry. Ta matinée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, mais maintenant, toutes mes amies ont des rendez-vous galants, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Sans vous je me serai retrouvée toute seule…

-Heureux de pouvoir servir, déclara Harry en riant. Mais tu aurais pu te trouver un rendez-vous toi aussi…

-Et tu connais quelques candidats valables qui ne sont pas déjà pris ? demanda Ginny sur un ton de challenge.

-Ben, répliqua Hermione, je pense que Malfoy est libre en ce moment…

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire lorsque Ginny fit mine de vomir sur la table.

-Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous amusez autant, dit une voix familière derrière eux.

Dès qu'ils eurent réussi à regagner leur calme, ils aperçurent Tonks qui était en train de s'installer. Elle avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, mais une petite lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux leur annonça qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas à eux.

-Mauvaise journée grande sœur ? demanda Harry.

-Tu n'as pas idée petit frère, répondit Tonks avec un soupir exagéré. Les plus jeunes élèves sont infernaux. Ils sont déjà venu ici au moins trois fois et ils ne peuvent toujours pas s'empêcher de faire des stupidités. J'ai reçu au moins une dizaine de plaintes de la part d'habitants du village comme quoi des élèves essayaient des produits de chez Zonko devant leur maison. Rien que ce matin, j'ai distribué assez de retenues pour occuper Rusard jusqu'à la fin du mois. Remarque, cela lui fera sûrement plaisir…

Une fois de plus ils rirent de bon cœur, et cette fois, Tonks les rejoignit. Harry alla passer leur commande, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de manger avec entrain tout en discutant du déroulement de l'année scolaire et du match de Quiddich de la veille.

-En tout cas, s'était exclamée Tonks, je t'avais dit que j'était revenue pour te voir jouer au Quiddich et je n'ai pas été déçue, Harry. Ma mère me parlait toujours des exploits de James Potter quand j'étais à Poudlard, et je pense que tu l'as égalé Harry.

-Heu… Merci, avait répondu Harry plus embarrassé que jamais.

-La surprise est venue de Ginny, avait continué Tonks alors que c'était au tour de la jeune Weasley de rougir d'embarras. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais si bien au Quiddich ! Quoi que je dois reconnaître que vos deux autres chasseuses étaient aussi très bonnes. C'est bizarre de voir des élèves que l'on a tous les jours en cours faire de telles prouesses sur un terrain…

La discussion avait continué comme cela pendant un bon moment et l'auberge avait même commencé à se vider un peu quand Harry éprouva une étrange sensation de froid et frissonna.

-C'est moi ou il fait plus froid tout à coup ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous sommes à côtés de la cheminée Harry…

A peine Hermione avait terminé sa réplique qu'une explosion qui semblait provenir du nord du village se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Cela rappela de très mauvais souvenirs à Harry, et après un bref regard vers les autres, il put dire qu'il n'était pas le seul.

-C'est une autre attaque ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

Harry pouvait comprendre sa peur. Après tout, la dernière attaque à laquelle elle avait assisté l'avait clouée dans un lit d'hôpital pendant plus de huit mois sans pouvoir parler ni bouger.

-Il y a des centaines d'élèves à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui ! ajouta Tonks. Ca n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence ! Je dois aller essayer de les aider !

-Attend Tonks ! cria Harry. Essaie de trouver le plus de monde possible pour t'aider. Et dit à ceux que tu croises de s'enfermer dans les boutiques. Ils seront plus à l'abri avec des adultes. Et soit prudente…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry, le rassura Tonks, j'ai été Auror. Soyez prudents vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en s'élançant vers la sortie.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner et un nœud se serra dans sa gorge. Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit la main de Hermione en se levant à son tour.

-Ginny, est-ce que tu sais lancer le sort du Patronus ? demanda Harry en essayant de formuler un plan qui sauverait tout le monde.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

Harry pouvait voir de la peur sur son visage, mais aussi beaucoup de détermination, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait y parvenir.

-Très bien, tu vas aller avec Hermione, vous aller prendre avec vous autant de personnes qui étaient membres de l'AD que vous pouvez trouver. Ce sont sûrement les seuls élèves à pouvoir lancer un Patronus… Essayer de localiser les Détraqueurs. Ils doivent être encore un peu loin parce que leur effet est faible. Essayez de les empêcher d'atteindre le village. Ce sera une véritable catastrophe s'ils y parviennent. Et soyez très prudentes, je vous en supplie, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-Je te le promets Harry, répondit Hermione avec des yeux humides. Et tu as intérêt à être là à la fin de tout ça, sinon, je…je…

Harry la coupa en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui donnant un baiser bref mais intense. Puis il se sépara d'elle à contrecoeur et la regarda s'éloigner avec Ginny.

Dès qu'elles furent sorties, Harry monta sur sa table et attira l'attention des clients de l'auberge qui commençaient à paniquer et à courir dans tous les sens. Il leur annonça qu'ils étaient en train de subir une attaque de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs. Il leur demanda de rester calme et de se défendre aussi bien qu'ils le pourraient si des Mangemorts arrivaient jusqu'à l'auberge, en essayant de protéger les enfants et les élèves de Poudlard encore présents. Le charisme et l'aura de puissance qui l'entourait firent beaucoup pour les calmer et il eut l'impression que l'espoir et la confiance apparaissaient sur leurs visages.

Quand il fut certain qu'ils ne cèderaient pas à la panique dès qu'il serait parti, il descendit de son estrade improvisée et sortit dans la rue en courant vers le nord.

-Nora ! appela-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Le magnifique chant de son phénix retentit alors dans l'air et son cœur se réchauffa tandis que l'oiseau se posait sur son épaule.

-On va avoir du travail, ma belle, dit-il en guise de bonjour. J'espère que tu es prête à sauver des vies parce que c'est le moment ou jamais…

Sa seule réponse, alors qu'il continuait à courir le long des rues qui s'étaient vite vidées avec la rumeur de cette attaque, fut un petit cri encourageant de Nora.

--

En arrivant aux alentours de Honeyduke, Hermione et Ginny tombèrent sur Les soeurs Patil, Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, Hannah Habbot et Ron. Ils étaient en train de conduire quelques plus jeunes élèves vers l'intérieur des boutiques.

-Ron ! appela Ginny.

Elles rencontrèrent le groupe et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle le plus vite possible.

-Nous avons besoin d'aide, expliqua Ginny. Des Détraqueurs sont en train d'approcher du village et nous devons les repousser avant qu'ils ne puissent faire des dégâts. Vous étiez tous dans l'AD et vous devez savoir lancer le sort du Patronus. Nous devons les repérer rapidement…

-Des Détraqueurs ? s'étonna Lavande. On ne les a pas sentis…

-Quelle importance ? s'énerva Hermione.

Ils étaient en train de perdre du temps et elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des petites discussions inutiles.

-Harry les a ressentis et il doit être celui qui est le plus affectés par eux, reprit Ginny en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et en ignorant les expressions de culpabilité qui s'affichèrent sur le visage des autres.

-D'accord on va vous aider, répondit Dean. Mais où sont-ils ?

-Si leur attaque est logique, expliqua Hermione, comme les Mangemorts sont arrivés par le nord, les Détraqueurs devraient être au sud pour prendre à revers les survivants et ceux qui s'enfuient. C'est vers là que nous nous dirigeons.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Susan.

-Ils est en train de s'occuper des Mangemorts, reprit Ginny.

-Tout seul ? s'exclama Padma.

-Non, Nora doit être avec lui, répondit Hermione en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Mais nous sommes en train de perdre un temps précieux avec ces questions. Nous devons y aller si nous voulons servir à quelque chose.

Elle se mit à courir en direction de la Forêt Interdite et les autres la suivirent tant bien que mal.

Après dix minutes de course, ils étaient arrivés à l'extrémité sud du village. Vers l'est une nature verdoyante s'offrait à leur vue, les collines d'Ecosse recouvertes d'herbe constituaient le paysage. A l'ouest, le château de Poudlard surplombait le grand lac et les poteaux du terrain de Quiddich pouvaient être aperçu au dessus des arbres.

Droit devant eux, la vue était moins chaleureuse et moins réjouissante. Le village de Pré au Lard avait été construit à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et aussi loin que leur vue portait, ils pouvaient apercevoir un tapis d'arbres sombres et inquiétants. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir bien loin à travers les troncs des premiers arbres et l'obscurité des sous-bois n'était pas rassurante dans cette après-midi d'automne. Hermione fut tirée de son observation du paysage par une sensation de froideur moite. Elle frissonna et leva les yeux au ciel. Là, son cœur manqua un battement.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, dans la direction plein sud le ciel était rempli de petites tâches noires. Les Détraqueurs arrivaient et il y en avait au moins une centaine. Hermione savait que Harry était en train de développer certains sorts qui contrairement au Patronus ne feraient pas que repousser les Détraqueurs mais les tueraient. Mais les sorts n'étaient pas encore finis ne testés et elle n'était pas sûre qu'une autre personne que Harry aurait assez de pouvoir pour les lancer. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se rappelant que Harry avait réussi à repousser une centaine de Détraqueurs à lui seul lors de sa troisième année. Ils étaient dix et beaucoup plus vieux…

-Préparez-vous, nous devons passer à l'attaque avant qu'ils ne soient trop près et leur effet trop fort, mais pas trop tôt où nos Patroni ne seront pas assez efficaces trop loin de nous. Vous feriez mieux de vous trouver un souvenir très très heureux car vous allez en avoir besoin, dit-elle aux autres en pointant les Détraqueurs.

--

Harry avait atteint le nord du village cinq minutes auparavant, et il avait déjà mis sept Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. Ils étaient tous ligotés, il avait placé un charme anti-transplanage sur eux et avait brisé leurs baguettes. Mais jusque là, il n'était tombé que sur des Mangemorts isolés ou par paires et il savaient qu'ils n'étaient que l'avant-garde des forces utilisées par Voldemort pour cette attaque.

Il était en train de se diriger vers la Cabane Hurlante. C'était le bâtiment le plus au nord du village, et il était entouré par de nombreuses maisons et habitations. Il était un peu rassuré par ce fait car le manque de boutique limiterait le nombre d'élèves de Poudlard sur les lieux, mais il était inquiet car il pouvait apercevoir de la fumée dans le ciel et se demandait ce que les Mangemorts étaient en train de faire.

-Nora, dit-il sans s'arrêter de courir, tu devrais survoler le périmètre et évacuer les personnes immédiatement en danger vers les Trois Balais. Cela comporte aussi les personnes assiégées dans leur maison.

Nora poussa un petit cri en signe de compréhension et disparut dans un flash blanc.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva à la Cabane Hurlante, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui fit serrer les poings et les dents. Il pouvait clairement voir au moins cinq corps qui semblaient sans vie sur le sol dont trois semblaient être des enfants. Autour de la Cabane, il aperçut les Mangemorts qui étaient dispersés méthodiquement vers les habitations environnantes et mettaient le feu aux maisons tout en essayant de forcer les portes.

Rapidement, il essaya de formuler un plan pour sauver le plus de monde possible sans dévoiler trop de pouvoirs. Mais son esprit était trop absorbé par le spectacle présent pour y parvenir. Il décida donc de s'approcher discrètement des Mangemorts et de les éliminer un par un sans se faire repérer.

Il se désillusionna, et commença son approche. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres des premiers Mangemorts, ils dirigea ses deux mains vers eux et se prépara à attaquer. Tant qu'il n'était pas repéré, il n'y avait pas de raison pour utiliser sa fausse baguette ou crier ses sorts à haute voix.

-Aboleris ! Aboleris !

Ce sort était une ancienne version du sortilège de stupéfaction. Il était un peu plus difficile à maîtriser correctement, mais son gros avantage, comme Hermione l'avait précisé en le lui présentant, était que son contre-sort n'était pas le sort « Enervate », et les ennemis touchés ne pourraient ainsi pas être réveillés par leurs camarades.

Quatre rayons de lumière orangée se succédèrent et firent mouche. La première maison était sauve et il répéta ses mesures de sécurité quant aux Mangemorts inconcients.

Il avait estimé le nombre de Mangemorts à environ une trentaine en plus de ceux qu'il avait déjà mis hors de nuire. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à diviser ce nombre par deux avant de se faire repérer et de rentrer dans un affrontement ouvert.

Il continua ainsi à se déplacer entre les maisons et stupéfixer les Mangemorts. A deux reprises, il en avait aperçu qui enfonçaient une porte et se précipitaient à l'intérieur. Il avait transplané derrière eux sans se soucier des protections anti-transplanage habituelles sur les maisons magiques. La première fois, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. La famille avait dû fuir ou Nora les avait déjà évacués. Mais la seconde, Harry était arrivé dans le salon et avait aperçu trois Mangemort sur le point d'attaquer un père de famille qui se tenait devant sa femme et ses trois enfants. D'un geste de la main, il avait projeté les Mangemorts contre un mur, et avant qu'ils ne puissent se relever, il avait appelé Nora qui avait rapidement évacué la famille un peu dépassée par les événements. Il s'était ensuite rapidement occupé des Mangemorts avant qu'ils ne puissent sonner l'alerte et avait reprit sa mission.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, et lorsqu'il embusqua un groupe de cinq Mangemorts, il se fit repérer par un sixième qu'il n'avait pas vu et il avait senti le sortilège de désillusion être annulé. Il avait mis le Mangemort hors d'état de nuire, mais pas avant que celui-ci ne projette des étincelles violettes dans le ciel qui devaient être une sorte d'alerte pour le rassemblement des forces.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva encerclé par douze Mangemorts, sûrement les derniers qu'il restait. Il fut satisfait de voir leur surprise en voyant leur si faible nombre. Mais cette surprise se transforma vite en joie quand ils virent qui était celui qu'ils avaient encerclé.

-Potter ! s'exclama une voix que Harry se souvint appartenir à Avery. Cette fois tu ne nous échapperas pas et tu finiras devant notre Seigneur. Nous serons récompensés pour notre fabuleuse prise !

Son petit discours fut accueilli avec des rires cruels et des acclamations de joie. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Si ces Mangemorts croyaient qu'ils pouvaient le battre à douze, il allait leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

--

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas vraiment. Jusqu'à là, ils avaient réussi à garder les Détraqueurs à distance. Elle ne savait pas si ces derniers étaient très déterminés ou si c'était son groupe qui faiblissait, mais elle commençait à ressentir les effets des Détraqueurs de plus en plus. Déjà, Parvati et Seamus s'étaient écroulés, et Hannah était à bout de forces. Les autres s'en sortaient assez bien, mais avec seulement sept Patroni, il était difficile de repousser ces Détraqueurs.

Au fil des minutes, elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait les sombres créatures se rapprocher et les harceler. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Elle avait pris la tête de ce groupe et le fait qu'elle ne les aimait pas particulièrement ne signifiait pas qu'elle les désirait morts ou détruits par des Détraqueurs, surtout Ginny.

Elle avait espéré voir arriver des renforts du ministère, mais en y repensant, cette attaque ne devait pas être isolée. Voldemort avait dû attaquer à plusieurs endroits différents pour disperser les forces du ministère et Pré au Lard ne devait pas être la priorité. Le salut du village ne tenait donc qu'à quelques élèves et quelques professeurs.

De plus, si leurs défenses lâchaient, cela condamnerait tous les villageois à pire que la mort. Si Hermione échouait dans cette mission, des centaines d'élèves et d'innocents seraient en danger et seul Harry pourrait les sauver s'il en avait fini avec les Mangemorts.

Harry… Durant toute l'attaque, elle avait utilisé des souvenirs de lui pour lancer ses Patroni. Une fois de plus, il était la lumière dans son obscurité, mais cette fois cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Les Détraqueurs avançaient de plus en plus et les anciens membres de l'AD tombaient peu à peu. Seuls Ron, Ginny et Padma se tenaient encore debout à ses côtés et maintenant la défaite ne semblait être qu'une question de temps. Ils étaient tous trop faibles et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'avancée des Détraqueurs.

Soudain, une image lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait promis à Harry d'être là pour lui, de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Et elle n'avait jamais brisé l'une de ses promesses, surtout pas à Harry. Elle se souvenait du soir de son anniversaire comme si cela avait été la veille. Elle avait porté son cadeau autour de son cou depuis, sans jamais le quitter. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit-là, de ce qu'il avait sous entendu en lui expliquant les lettres gravées sur la clé. Et comptait bien être là le jour où il se déciderait à la demander en mariage, et elle pourrait enfin vivre le reste de sa vie avec lui comme une famille.

Mais pour cela, elle devait survivre, non seulement aujourd'hui mais pendant toute la guerre. Pour vivre son rêve avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle devait tenir sa promesse et donnait toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Avec cette nouvelle idée en tête et un nouvel espoir au cœur, elle se redressa autant qu'elle put, et alors que les Détraqueurs avançaient sans obstacle vers leur idée d'un festin royal, elle pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et cria de toutes ses forces.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM !

Elle fut encerclée par une vive lumière blanche et aperçut du coin de l'œil sa loutre géante se diriger vers les Détraqueurs.

A bout de force, elle s'effondra en entendant au loin les cris de détresse des viles créatures et elle sombra dans l'inconscience avec un sourire sur le visage en pensant à Harry.

--

Sans attendre que les Mangemorts aient fini de discutailler, Harry passa à l'action. En pointant sa baguette vers le sol, il s'écria :

-Quassiationis !

Aussitôt, le sol se mis à trembler sous les pieds des Mangemorts dont la plupart perdirent l'équilibre. Harry transplana en dehors de leur de leur cercle, et métamorphosa quelques rochers en lianes solides pour ligoter et fixer au sol ceux qui étaient tombés.

Tout cela se passa en quelques secondes et déjà, il ne restait plus que la moitié des Mangemorts.

Ceux qui avaient réussi à rester debout et ceux qui étaient parvenu à échapper aux lianes se regroupèrent et firent pleuvoir un flot de sort sur Harry. Ce dernier conjura un bouclier Scutum qu'il avait utilisé lors de son duel contre Hermione. La majorité des sorts des Mangemorts furent stoppés mais le bouclier se désintégra et un sort de découpe frappa Harry en pleine poitrine, découpant sa robe et laissa une entaille assez profonde sur son corps.

Mais Harry ignora la douleur aiguë causée par la coupure et contre-attaqua en relâchant un peu plus de puissance dans ses sorts.

-Creparum ! Pertundera ! Excindo ! Excindo !

Le premier sort avait à peu près les mêmes effets que le sortilège d'explosion à la différence que celui qui le lançait pouvait décider du lieu où l'épicentre de l'explosion. Evidemment, Harry choisit de le faire éclater en plein milieu des Mangemorts. Le résultat fut immédiat et quatre Mangemorts furent projetés avec une force impressionnante contre les murs des habitations environnantes. Ils ne se relevèrent pas.

Le deuxième sort était une version personnellement améliorée du sortilège de brisement. Lorsque Harry le lançait, il était près de dix fois plus puissant, même sans utiliser beaucoup de pouvoir, et même possédant les boucliers les plus avancés la cible n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à l'éjection et avec de la malchance, quelques fractures.

C'est le sort qui fut réservé à Avery, et le leader des Mangemort tomba à terre en hurlant et en tenant son bras qui formait un angle étrange.

Les deux derniers sorts de brisement furent destinés au dernier Mangemort encore debout. Harry savait qu'il aurait pu simplement le stupéfixer, mais il n'était pas de bonne humeur après avoir vu les Mangemorts tuer une dizaine de personne ce jour là et il n'avait pas envie d'être clément.

Après ce court combat, il était le seul debout, et pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, Nora vint se poser sur son épaule.

Il récupéra toutes les baguettes des Mangemorts et y mit le feu. Puis il stupéfixa tous ceux qui étaient encore conscients et les soumit au charme anti-transplanage après les avoir ligotés.

Regrouper tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait capturé fut l'affaire de quelques minutes avec l'aide de Nora. Il était inquiet pour Hermione, mais l'effet des Détraqueurs n'avait jamais augmenté significativement pendant tout ce temps, et il avait même fini par disparaître quelques minutes auparavant, ce qui le rassura.

Après avoir attaché tous les Mangemorts entre eux, il demanda à Nora de les transporter au centre du village où ils pourraient être emmenés par des membres du ministère s'ils arrivaient.

Puis il transplana lui-même vers le centre du village.

--

Hermione se réveilla au son de quelqu'un qui appelait son nom. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut Ginny et Susan penchées au-dessus d'elle. Elle essaya de leur faire un sourire pour les rassurer, mais en essayant de s'asseoir, elle fut prise de vertiges et elle dut se tenir aux deux filles pour ne pas retomber.

-Tiens, Hermione, lui dit Ginny en lui tendant deux carrés de chocolat, mange ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

Hermione s'exécuta et elle sentit la chaleur retourner dans son corps. En regardant autour d'elle, elle fut contente de voir que tous ceux qui avaient participé à la mission étaient soit déjà conscients ou comme elle en train de se réveiller.

Puis une pensée traversa son esprit et toute fatigue se fit oublier. Elle se leva brusquement, causant les sursauts de tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Sans y faire attention, elle se mit à courir vers le village.

-Hermione ! Attends ! Où tu vas ? cria Ginny.

-Je dois voir si Harry va bien ! répondit-elle sans se retourner ni s'arrêter.

Quelques protestations se firent entendre, mais elle entendit que tous les autres la suivaient à une allure un peu mesurée.

Arrivée au centre du village, elle rencontra Tonks qui était à l'entrée de Zonko en train de rassurer un groupe de troisième années et de villageois. Dès qu'elle la vit, Tonks se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Hermione ! J'étais si inquiète ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous vous êtes occupés des Détraqueurs ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, nous avons réussi à les repousser de justesse. Tout s'est bien passé ici ?

-Oui, reprit Tonks en regardant autour d'elle. Les gens et les élèves étaient assez paniqués, mais avec Mme Chourave nous avons réussi à les calmer. Puis elle est aller prévenir les professeurs au château. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas vu Harry ? demanda Hermione sans chercher à cacher son inquiétude.

-Non, j'imagine qu'il est allé s'occuper des Mangemorts, répondit Tonks. Le fait que nous n'en ayons pas aperçu jusque là est un bon signe…

-J'espère, répliqua Hermione en se tortillant les mains.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, la rassura Tonks en la prenant dans ses bras, Harry sait ce qu'il fait, et ce ne sont pas quelque Mangemorts qui vont l'arrêter.

-Je sais, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par l'apparition d'une quarantaine de formes humaines masquées et ligotées dans un flash de lumière blanche. Le cri de Nora accompagna cette étrange scène, et avant que les témoins de ce spectacle ne se soient remis de leur surprise, Harry apparut devant les Trois Balais à côté du tas de Mangemorts avec un visage sombre et une coupure impressionnante sur la poitrine.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione en lâchant Tonks et courant vers lui à toute vitesse.

Il tourna son regard vers elle et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Hermione ! dit-il en écartant ses bras et recevant la tornade de cheveux châtains dans son étreinte.

-Oh Harry, j'étais si inquiète ! reprit Hermione en le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, la rassura Harry en caressant ses cheveux et son visage.

Hermione essaya de lui sourire, mais ses yeux embués tombèrent sur la blessure de Harry et elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation.

-Harry ! Tu es blessé ! Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie ! Est-ce que tu as mal ?

Elle fut surprise et choquée d'entendre le rire de Harry en guise de réponse.

-Harry ! Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère ! s'indigna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si la blessure s'infecte ?

-Hermione, répondit Harry avec un sourire, tu parles trop.

Sur ce, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Hermione lutta pendant quelques secondes pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais elle décidé que cela ne valait pas la peine et elle se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Harry et répondit à son baiser en gémissant de plaisir.

--

Une heure plus tard alors que Tonks et les professeurs de Poudlard terminèrent la lourde tâche de compter et identifier les victimes. L'attaque avait fait neuf morts dont quatre élèves de Poudlard, tous des troisième années qui avait été en train de visiter la Cabane Hurlante lors de l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Malgré cela, le bilan restait relativement clément notamment grâce aux actions rapides entreprises pour calmer la population et repousser les forces de Voldemort. Pourtant, Harry, même s'il avait été acclamé comme un héro par les villageois n'était pas satisfait. Si leur temps de réponse à l'attaque avait été plus court et s'ils avaient bénéficié de renforts, ils auraient pu sauver plus de vies.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère mitigée que des représentants du ministère arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'attaque. Ils informèrent la population et les élèves qu'une autre attaque avait éclaté un peu plutôt dans la journée et qu'elle avait mobilisé les forces du ministère. D'après le sombre visage de Mac Gonnagall, elle avait aussi dû mobiliser l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui expliquait le manque de renforts pour l'attaque de Pré au Lard.

Les Aurors remercièrent officiellement les professeurs et les élèves qui avaient contribué à la défense du village et ils furent particulièrement heureux de pouvoir emporter avec eux autant de Mangemorts. Ils précisèrent que ces derniers seraient détenus dans un lieu secret puisque Azkaban n'était plus assez sûre pour les empêcher de retrouver leur Seigneur.

Ce soir-là, lors du dîner, Mac Gonnagall fit un discours à l'honneur des élèves et des villageois qui avaient péri dans l'attaque et remercia tous ceux qui avait pris part à la protection du village et des élèves, ne serait-ce que pour avoir rassuré les plus jeunes par des paroles. A la demande de Harry et Hermione, elle ne les nomma pas personnellement, ni aucun autre, d'ailleurs, et le rôle exact de Harry resta inconnu de la majorité.

En regagnant en silence sa suite avec Hermione, conforté par sa présence, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regretter l'excitation du match de Quiddich qui avait soudain laissé place à une atmosphère de peur et de tristesse surtout parmi les plus jeunes élèves qui n'avait pas été à Pré au Lard lors de l'attaque.

La guerre avait recommencé et Voldemort était sorti de son inaction des quelques derniers mois. Le lendemain serait une journée chargée pour Harry et Hermione. Une des conséquences de cette attaque était qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer le combat avec si peu d'alliés. Il fallait qu'ils commencent à organiser la résistance en oubliant le fait qu'ils devraient combattre aux côtés de ceux qui avaient trahi Harry. Oui, le lendemain et les semaines qui suivraient seraient très éprouvantes pour eux…


	26. Alliance partie 1

La première chose que firent Harry et Hermione le matin suivant l'attaque fut de se rendre dans le bureau de Mac Gonnagall.

Là, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, ils s'attendaient à se livrer à une longue séance de devinettes, mais à leur grande surprise, en apercevant Harry, la gargouille s'inclina et s'écarta pour révéler les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur.

- Hé bien, remarqua Harry en montant les marches, j'imagine qu'être l'héritier des Griffondor m'ouvre certaines portes…

- Oui, répondit Hermione, mais je me demande pourquoi ça n'a jamais été le cas avant.

- Peut-être que le château attendait que je connaisse mon héritage…

-Hmm, reprit Hermione peu convaincue.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils frappèrent et entrèrent en entendant l'autorisation de Mac Gonnagall.

-Bonjour professeur, commença Harry après s'être assis aux cotés d'Hermione.

-M. Potter, Mlle Granger, répondit Mac Gonnagall avec un signe de tête. J'imagine que cette visite matinale n'est pas sans rapport avec les événements d'hier ?

-Bien sûr, répliqua Hermione, nous voulions avoir les nouvelles de première main.

-Tout d'abord, déclara Mac Gonnagall, j'aimerais vous remercier personnellement pour vos actions hier à Pré au Lard. Votre rapide réaction a sauvé la vie de centaines d'élèves et de villageois. Malheureusement, l'attaque sur Azkaban a mobilisé les forces du ministère et de l'Ordre et personne ne serait intervenu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour ce que est de l'attaque à Azkaban, Vous-Savez-Qui est parvenu à son but principal qui était de libérer tous les Mangemorts capturés depuis deux ans. Cinq Mangemorts ont été capturés ou tués pendant l'attaque, même si aucun n'était important dans leur hiérarchie. De notre côté, huit Aurors ont été tués, onze sont actuellement à Ste Mangouste dont trois sont menacés de ne pas survivre. Pour l'Ordre, les choses se sont un peu mieux passées ; nous n'avons eu aucun mort même si Hestia Jones est dans un état grave et quatre autres membres ont été blessés plus légèrement.

Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux, digérant ces graves nouvelles.

-Quelles forces ont été utilisées à Azkaban ? demanda enfin Harry.

-Une centaine de Mangemorts et environ le même nombre de Détraqueurs, répondit Mac Gonnagall, la mine sombre. Mais nous pensons que Vous-Savez-Qui a aussi les faveurs des Géants et les Gobelins menacent d'agir contre le ministère si les lois restreignant leur droits continuent à être votées et conservées…

-Les Gobelins ?! s'exclama Hermione, ce serait une catastrophe !

-Oui, ils contrôlent la stabilité économique de notre monde et leur soutien financier donnerait une victoire immédiate à Vous-Savez-Qui, approuva Mac Gonnagall. Mais Fudge ne veut rien entendre et même s'il voulait bien, je ne pense pas que le Mangenmagot serait d'accord pour donner plus de droits aux Gobelins.

-C'est exactement ce genre d'attitudes chez les sorciers qui permet à Voldemort d'avoir des alliers et des serviteurs ! s'indigna Hermione. C'est scandaleux !

-Je sais, reprit Mac Gonnagall, mais on ne peut pas changer plus d'un millénaire de traditions et de préjugés en si peu de temps…J'ai bien peur que les Gobelins n'accomplissent leurs menaces sans qu'on puisse rien y faire.

Hermione fut forcée d'acquiescer, mais la colère se lisait clairement sur son visage.

-J'irai leur parler, annonça Harry après quelques secondes de silence. J'essaierai de leur faire entendre raison.

-Mais comment ? s'étonna Mac Gonnagall alors que Hermione faisait une mine pensive.

-En leur montrant que Voldemort ne gagnera pas la guerre et qu'ils perdraient le peu de privilèges et de droits qu'ils ont en se ralliant à lui expliqua simplement Harry. Je leur promettrai aussi que si tôt la guerre terminée, je m'engagerai dans la défense des droits des espèces magiques non humaines.

-J'ai toujours su que tu croyais aux idées de la S.A.L.E, lui duit Hermione avec un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit.

-Et comment comptez vous les convaincre que Vous-Savez-Qui ne gagnera pas ? demanda Mac Gonnagall d'un air sceptique.

-Comme cela, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase un vent puissant souffla dans le bureau et Harry fut entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche si intense que Mac Gonnagall et Hermione durent se protéger le visage pour ne pas être éblouies. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient tels deux étoiles dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune. Dans un flash Nora apparut et vint se poser sur son épaule, droite et fière. La magie que produisait Harry était si puissante que la pièce entière s'était mise à tremblait et à briller.

En voyant Harry ainsi, dévoilant toute sa puissance, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative de la maîtrise dont il avait dû faire preuve pour se contrôler dans toutes les situations rencontrées jusqu'ici. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant et en même temps d'aussi beau. Elle se renduit compte que Harry aurait facilement pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se venger mais il en avait rien fait, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son amour pour lui.

-Très impressionnant, ne cessait de murmurer Mac Gonnagall les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, croyez-moi M. Potter, et j'ai côtoyé Albus Dumbledore et Nicolas Flanel. Vous venez de me redonner une lueur d'espoir.

-Mon pouvoir ne pourra pas grand chose contre une armée aussi grande que celle de Voldemort. Je ne pourrai pas gagner cette guerre tout seul. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus vous voir ce matin, professeur. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de tous ceux qui voudront bien se battre.

Mac Gonnagall le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Vous seriez d'accord pour combattre pour nous ? murmura-t-elle

-Si cela peut sauver des vies, reprit Harry, je suis prêt à mettre nos différents de côté pendant la durée de la guerre. Si vous êtes d'accord vous devriez rassembler votre Ordre et vous organiser pour intervenir plus rapidement et en plusieurs endroits différents. Vous devriez aussi parler à Fudge ou Mme Bones pour faire de même avec les Aurors.

-Bien sûr M Potter, je vais les contacter dés aujourd'hui, nous serons prêts pour la prochaine attaque. Votre simple présence à nos côtés remontera le moral de tout le monde. Vous êtes un leader naturel et après la mort d'Albus c'est ce qui nous manquait. Tous vous suivront au combat.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et fit un petit sourire à Hermione qui lui avait prit la main pour le soutenir pendant son discours.

-Cela ne suffira pas pour gagner la guerre, continua-t-il. Même si j'obtiens le soutien des Gobelins, Voldemort sera toujours en surnombre, surtout qu'il obtient sûrement de nouveaux Mangemorts tous les jours. Il faut que vous formiez le plus d'élèves possible. Le niveau en Défense contre les Forces du Mal est insuffisant en cas d'une attaque sur Poudlard. Convoquez les anciens membres de l'AD et demandez-leur de faire passer le message aux gens de confiance. Je convaincrai Tonks de les entraîner. J'irai aussi rendre visite aux Centaures et aux Accromantules dans la forêt. Ils seront d'une grande aide pour stopper l'avancée des forces de Voldemort sur Poudlard. Hermione a aussi pensé aux Vélanes ; elles ont souvent été victimes des Mages Noirs et seront sûrement de notre côté. On pourrait essayer de les contacter par l'intermédiaire des Delacour.

-Oui, répondit Mac Gonnagall, je vois bien les raisons derrière vos choix, vous avez certainement réfléchi à tous ces problèmes, M. Potter.

-Avoir avec soi la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération peut aider, avoua Harry alors qu'Hermione rougissait. Nous pourrions aussi demander aux Elfes de Maison de nous aider. Ils pourraient protéger le château et les plus jeunes élèves. Même s'ils sont sous-estimés ils sont très puissants. J'irai voir Dobby pour le lui proposer.

-Très bien, M. Potter, tout sera organisé comme vous l'avez demandé. Je vous laisserai parler à Mlle Tonks pour votre projet. Mais je voudrais vous avertir que la Forêt n'est pas sure en ces temps-ci. Les Centaures ne veulent plus avoir aux Sorciers et vous connaissais l'attitude des Accromantules.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, répliqua Harry. Je saurai les convaincre de m'écouter et de nous aider.

Mac Gonnagall hocha la tête et soupira.

-Vous avez grandi et mûri, M. Potter, dit-elle enfin. Vous n'êtes plus le petit garçon qui est arrivé à Poudlard il y a 6 ans.

-Je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix, répliqua Harry, un ton d'accusation dans la voix. Poudlard n'a jamais été un lieu très sécurisé pour moi et Azkaban a tendance à détruire votre innocence, même quand on n'est pas coupable…

Mac Gonnagall baissa la tête et Harry fut surpris de voir des larmes couler el long de ses joues. Hermione lui prit la main en guise de soutien et elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir pris part à tout cela M. Potter, dit Mac Gonnagall en essayant sans grand succès de regagner son calme. Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte… J'ai l'impression d'avoir souillé la mémoire d'Albus, de James et de Lily qui ont toujours été là pour moi…. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir abandonné comme cela, M. Potter. Je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour ne pas vous avoir cru lorsque vous avez clamé votre innocence… J'aimerais juste pouvoir me racheter un jour. Peut-être en aurai-je l'occasion pendant cette maudite guerre…

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et Harry pu constater qu'elle ne faisait plus d'effort pour retenir ses larmes.

N'ayant jamais vu son professeur de Métamorphose dans cet état, Harry se retourna vers Hermione, un peu perdu, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Sa seule réponse fut un petit geste encourageant de la tête, même si Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle l'encourageait.

-Heu… Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, dit-il lamentablement.

Il vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel et un petit sourire se dessina même sur les lèvres de Mac Gonnagall.

-Merci…Harry, dit-elle enfin en séchant ses larmes avec un mouchoir qu'il lui avait conjuré. Vous…tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci professeur.

-Nous devrions y aller, ajouta Hermione. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

-Oui, répondit Mac Gonnagall en se levant, moi aussi. Bonne chance avec vos différentes rencontres. Je vous autorise à rater autant de cours que nécessaires. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin d'allez en cours, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Bonne journée.

-Vous aussi professeur.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, Hermione se retourna vers Harry et l'attira dans son étreinte.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi Harry, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Tu as été formidable de réagir comme cela. Je t'aime tellement, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Moi aussi Hermione

Dés la fin du petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines pour rencontrer les Elfes de Maison. A peine étaient-ils entrés que Harry fut frappé au niveau des genoux par une petite créature hystérique.

-M. Harry Potter est venu voir Dobby ! Et il a amené son Hermy.

Le visage d'Hermione à cet instant là fut suffisant pour faire éclater Harry de rire.

-Hermione, Dobby, elle s'appelle Hermione, dit-il en essayant de se calmer. Et ce n'est pas la mienne…

-Oui M. Harry Potter ! Dobby est tellement content de vous revoir ! Et vous aussi Mlle Hermy !

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, Dobby répondit Hermione.

- Dobby savait très bien que ce que disaient les gens sur M. Harry Potter et Mlle Hermy était faux ! Dobby savait, _lui_, et les Elfes aussi. M. Harry Potter et Mlle Hermy ont toujours étaient nobles et généreux.

-Merci Dobby, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, dit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le petit Elfe gesticuler dans tous els sens. Tu es un véritable ami.

-Oh M. Harry Potter est trop bon ! s'exclama Dobby les yeux remplis de larmes, mais Dobby n'est qu'un Elfe de Maison, il ne peut pas être l'ami du grand M. Harry Potter et de Mlle Hermy !

-Bien sûr Dobby, répondit Hermione en s'agenouillant à son niveau, nous te considérons comme un ami.

- Vous êtes trop bonne Mlle Hermy, sanglota Dobby, Dobby est fier d'être votre ami !

-Nous sommes venus pour te proposer une mission très importante, à toi et tous les Elfes de Maison, déclara Harry.

-Tout ce que vous voulez M. Harry Potter ! dit Dobby en se redressant subitement.

-Tu es au courant que nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort, continua Harry. Il risque de s'attaquer à Poudlard et nous aurons besoin de vous pour protéger le château et les élèves.

-Oui M. Harry Potter ! Les Elfes de Maisons seront fiers de combattre pour Poudlard et les élèves. Mais ils peuvent faire plus que ça ! Ils peuvent aussi combattre l'Ennemi !

-Et vous protégeriez le château en même temps ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui Mlle Hermy ! Les Elfes sont assez nombreux pour ça !

-Très bien Dobby, acquiesça Harry. C'est une très bonne nouvelle. J'imagine que le meilleur moyen est de vous laisser vous organiser comme vous le voulez. Je te laisse donc l'annoncer aux autres et vous pourrez préparer votre stratégie.

-Oui M. Harry Potter ! Dobby va avertir tous les Elfes de Maison tout de suite ! Ils seront honorés, monsieur !

-D'accord Dobby, préviens-moi quand vous serez prêts. Il faudra vous incorporer dans la stratégie de défense.

-Oui M. Harry Potter ! Au revoir M. Harry Potter !

-Au revoir Dobby, répondirent Harry et Hermione. Et merci !

Une fois à l'extérieur des cuisines, Hermione se retourna vers Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Harry, je veux être avec toi pour les discussions, déclara-t-elle d'un air qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais cela , dit Harry en souriant. C'est d'accord mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? demanda Hermione qui semblait être soulagée qu'Harry ne lui refuse pas de l'accompagner.

-Au moindre signe que les choses risquent de mal tourner, Nora t'emmènera en sécurité, expliqua Harry.

-Très bien, mais comment feras-tu ?

-Rien ne m'empêche de transplaner, répondit Harry.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir contourner les charmes anti-transplanage de Poudlard et de Gringotts ?

-Pas les contourner, reprit Harry, les traverser. Ils ne sont pas faits pour retenir de la magie pure et c'est ce que je deviens quand je me déplace.

Pour démontrer ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry transplana derrière Hermione et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Tu es au courant que tu viens de détruire un des piliers de mes croyances en magie ? Tu ne peux pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! dit-elle en soupirant et en levant les bras au ciel.

-Désolé, s'excusa Harry avec un sourire qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne l'était pas. Si tu voulais bien me dire les autres je pourrais faire de même avec eux.

-Non merci, reprit Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Je voudrais garder mes illusions encore un peu.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais nous devrions y aller. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on ait le temps de rencontrer tout le monde aujourd'hui.

-Nous pourrions garder les Vélanes pour demain, proposa Hermione. Trouver les Delacour et se rendre chez eux devrait prendre du temps.

-D'accord, accepta Harry. Nous n'avons qu'à voir les Accromantules et les Centaures ce matin et les Gobelins cet après-midi. Le problème sera juste de faire sortir Aragog de sa tanière. Les Centaures eux devraient vite venir nous intercepter une fois sur leur territoire. Nous pourrons leur parler à ce moment là.

-Hagrid pourrait nous aider, dit Hermione. Si tu veux bien aller lui parler, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de convaincre Aragog de nous rencontrer.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête ; après tout c'était la seule solution.

Ce fut ainsi que Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant la maison du demi géant qui n'avait pas cours à cette heure-ci.

-Harry, Hermione ?! s'étonna ce dernier en ouvrant la porte.

Il était tellement perdu qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots.

-Ve…Venez, entrez, finit-il par bégayer.

Après s'être installés et avoir accepté une tasse de thé, Harry et Hermione abordèrent le sujet pour lequel ils étaient venus :

-Nous somme passés vous voir pour parler de la guerre, Hagrid, commença Harry.

-La guerre ?

-Oui, celle contre Voldemort, précisa Harry. Après les attaques d'hier, il est clair qu'elle a commencé et que nous devons préparer.

-Bien sûr, approuva Hagrid en tapant son énorme poing sur la table. Je suis prêt à me battre et Graup peut nous aider aussi…

-A vrai dire, expliqua Hermione, ce n'est pas exactement pour ça qu'on est venus. Le professeur Mac Gonnagall devrait convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre pour vous organiser dans la guerre. Nous voudrions juste que vous essayiez de convaincre Aragog de nous écouter.

Nous aimerions que les Centaures et les Accromantules se rallient à nous contre Voldemort.

-Je peux faire ça, répondit Hagrid, mais je suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de combattre. Les affaires des Sorciers ne l'intéressent pas. Et je suis pratiquement certain que les Centaures vous attaqueront avant que vous ayez pu ouvrir la bouche. Ils ne veulent plus voir d'humain sur leur territoire.

-Nous connaissons les risques, reprit Harry, mais nous devons les convaincre, Voldemort possède beaucoup plus de serviteurs, humains ou pas, que toutes les forces du ministère et de l'Ordre réunies. Si nous n'agissons pas nous perdrons la guerre. Est-ce que vous nous aiderez ?

-D'accord accepta Hagrid en soupirant. Je ne devrais pas être long, ajouta-t-il en se levant et prenant son arbalète.

Il enfila son manteau de fourrure et appela Crocdur qui était en train de baver sur les genoux d'Hermione.

-Où voulez-vous lui parler ? demanda-t-il.

-En bordure de forêt, répondit Hermione. Cela servira de terrain neutre entre les Centaures, Aragog et nous.

-Très bien, je serai là avec Aragog, reprit Hagrid. Bonne chance et soyez prudents avec les Centaures.

Dés qu'il eut disparu, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les profondeurs de la forêt, le territoire des Centaures.

-Nora, si les choses se gâtent, expliqua Harry à son phoenix, je veux que tu mènes Hermione à l'abri. La cabane de Hagrid devrait faire l'affaire. Si pendant la discussion tu perçois un danger, tu la ramèneras dans notre suite, d'accord ?

Nora répondit par un petit chant mélodieux que Harry prit pour un oui.

Ils n'avaient marché que depuis dix minutes quand une voix autoritaire leur ordonna de s'arrêter. Ils s'exécutèrent et furent bientôt entourés par une dizaine de Centaures.

-Que faîtes vous dans notre forêt ? demanda celui qui semblait être le leader de la troupe. Nous vous avions pourtant prévenus qu'aucun Sorcier ne serait plus toléré dans notre Forêt.

-Nous vous cherchions, répondit simplement Harry alors que Nora se redressait en lançant un petit cri d'avertissement vers un Centaure qui avait dégainé son arc. Nous voulions vous parler.

Harry se plaça de sorte à se retrouver devant Hermione et lui prit le main. Il la sentit se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Que nous veux-tu Protégé du Phoenix ? répliqua le même Centaure. Et pourquoi as-tu amené ta jument avec toi pour des discussions officielles ?

Harry eut peur pendant un moment qu'Hermione se révolte contre le Centaure, mais elle avait sûrement compris l'importance de leur mission et se contenta de se raidir un peu.

-Nous voulons inviter votre chef ainsi qu'Aragog, le chef du clan des Accromantules, à nous rencontrer pour discuter des problèmes de la guerre contre Voldemort, expliqua Harry. De plus, les femmes des Hommes ne sont pas des juments et Hermione m'accompagne parce qu'elle est aussi concernée par ce qui se passe que vous ou moi, elle est largement capable de se défendre ou de mener des négociations si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Les Centaures parurent perplexes, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

-Nous voulons bien transmettre votre message a notre chef, déclara enfin le Centaure après quelques discussions à voix basse. Le Phoenix présent témoigne de vos bonnes intentions. Où voulez-vous mener cette rencontre ? Nous n'accepterons pas d'aller sur le territoire des Accromantules ni de les recevoir sur le notre.

-Nous avons prévu de discuter à l'orée de la forêt, répondit Hermione, ce sera un terrain neutre.

-Très bien. Attendez ici notre Chef, vous accompagnerez ensuite son escorte jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

-C'est d'accord, acquiesça Harry.

Un des Centaures s'enfonça alors dans l'obscurité des arbres et un silence s'installa et perdura jusqu'à son retour dix minutes plus tard. Il était accompagné de six autres Centaures, dont le plus grand, probablement le chef, portait une couronne et un arc d'ivoire. Les cinq autres étaient rassemblés en formation autour de lui et portaient de nombreuses armes en évidence en plus de leur arc. Tous les Centaures déjà présents s'inclinèrent à l'approche de leur Chef et celui-ci se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

-Je m'appelle Bremion, je suis le Chef du Clan de la Forêt, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave. Vous avez demandé une rencontre, et j'espère que ce que vous avez à dire est important, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me déplacer pour de simples humains, même s'ils sont sous la protection d'un Phoenix.

-Ce sont des problèmes très importants qui seront discutés, assura Harry, vous n'avez pas fait le chemin jusqu'ici pour rien.

-Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y.

Ils arrivèrent avec la troupe de Centaures à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite dix minutes plus tard. Comme promis, Hagrid les y attendait avec Aragog et quelques autres Accromantules.

-Tu as un sacré culot de me convoquer ici aujourd'hui, ami de Hagrid, déclara Aragog quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur, après ce que tu as fais à mon nid et à mes enfants lors de notre précédente rencontre.

-Je n'ai fais que me défendre, répliqua Harry. Après tout, vous les aviez autorisés à me tuer et me manger. Mais parler du passé ne sert à rien, nous sommes là pour parler du présent et de l'avenir…

-Soit, reprit Aragog. Parlons de ce qui est important. Pourquoi nous avez-vous fait venir ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, ajouta Bremion.

-Nous voulons que vous vous ralliez à nous dans la guerre contre Voldemort, déclara Harry.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, cette proposition fut mal reçue, et les deux partis firent connaître leur désaccord bruyamment.

-Quelle arrogance ! s'écria Bremion. Les Humains sont tous les mêmes ! Ils arrivent et s'attendent à ce que nous soyons sous leurs ordres.

-Qui vous donne le droit de demander notre aide dans une guerre qui ne nous concerne pas ? ajouta Aragog sur un ton plus retenu.

-Cette guerre concerne tout le monde, expliqua calmement Harry. Et vous ne seriez en aucun cas sous nos ordres ; vous combattriez seulement dans le même camp que nous.

-Nous ne nous impliquerons pas dans les affaires des Humains, répéta Aragog. Cela a toujours été ainsi et le restera.

-Nous n'aiderons pas ceux qui nous oppriment et nous méprisent, déclara Bremion. Aucun camp ne nous attire plus que l'autre, les Humains sont tous les mêmes.

-Vous y perdriez tous si Voldemort gagne cette guerre ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ne te mêle pas des affaires des mâles, femelle ! gronda Bremion d'un ton menaçant.

-Vous feriez mieux d'être polis, conseilla Harry en laissant échapper un peu de son pouvoir, vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui sachiez utiliser l'intimidation.

L'apparition de son aura fit reculer Bremion et ses gardes de plusieurs pas, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Hermione prit cela pour un bon signe et recommença à parler :

-Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Aragog, il est le prince des serpents et sa victoire sera synonyme de leur règne. Voldemort n'est autre que Tom Jedusor qui avait relâché le Basilic dans le château.

Cette déclaration rendit les Accromantules silencieuses et Harry pensa que les araignées n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'arguments pour comprendre leur intérêt à gagner la guerre.

-Quant au mépris de l'oppression, poursuivit Hermione en se tournant vers Bremion, ils sont l'œuvre des Sorciers au sang pur qui défendent les traditions ancestrales et considèrent comme inférieurs tous ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur et ceux qui ne sont pas Humains. Voldemort est leur fer de lance. S'il gagne la guerre, les choses seront pires qu'aujourd'hui, ce ne sera plus un problème d'orgueil, de fierté ou d'honneur qui vous menacera mais un problème de survie. Si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, vous serez chassés et exterminés…

-Elle a raison, approuva Harry alors que les Centaures commençaient à murmuraient entre eux. Voldemort est à la tête de toutes les théories racistes et l'oppression dans le monde sorcier. Si vous ne nous aidez pas dans cette guerre, il gagnera sûrement et vous serez finalement contraints à vous battre sans espoir de gagner. Cette guerre est aussi la votre et si nous combattons ensembles, nous avons une chance de sauver le monde et de l'améliorer. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je pourrais utiliser ma notoriété et mon influence sur le monde Sorcier pour changer les lois et leur regard sur vous…

-Nous comprenons ce que vous dites, amis d'Hagrid, déclara Aragog au bout d'un moment. Si c'est pour détruire l'ami des serpents et le maître du Basilic, les Accromantules combattront.

-Si vous pouvez nous promettre que vous défendrez l'indépendance des Centaures et vous battrez pour leurs droits, nous combattrons également à vos côtés. Il est temps que les Centaures sortent de leur isolement et agissent pour montrer au monde qu'il faut compter sur eux, proclama Bremion. Nous contacterons les autres clans et essaierons de les rallier à notre cause.

-Très bien, je savais qu'on pouvait arriver à un accord, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Hagrid, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'ici proposa à Aragog de le ramener à son nid. Le chef des Accromantules accepta et se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry et Hermione avant de partir.

-Je vous autorise l'accès à ma tanière, amis de Hagrid dit-il de sa voix grave. Mes enfants ne vous feront rien. Venez si vous avez besoin de parler de la guerre.

-Merci Aragog, répondit Harry, nous nous reverrons pour discuter de la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

-Au revoir, amis de Hagrid.

Une fois que les araignées et Hagrid eurent disparu dans l'obscurité de la forêt, Bremion s'avança et parla à son tour :

- Vous pourrez également venir sur notre territoire pour parler. Les Centaures vous mèneront à moi. Garde bien ta femelle, Protégé du Phoenix, il semblerait qu'elle soit précieuse parmi votre espèce.

-Elle l'est, affirma Harry en souriant à la couleur qu'avait prit le visage d'Hermione, et je compte bien la garder autant de temps qu'elle voudra de moi.

-Au revoir, Humain, conclut Bremion en se dirigeant vers le cœur de la Forêt avec son escorte…

Il était déjà tard quand les Centaures disparurent de leur vue et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry et Hermione reprirent le chemin du château pour aller déjeuner.

Convaincre Tonks de reprendre l'entraînement de l'ancienne AD fut l'affaire de quelques minutes. Elle avait été très excitée de pouvoir participer à la préparation pour la guerre. Pendant le repas, Ginny leur avait appris que Mac Gonnagall avait convoqué plusieurs anciens membres de l'AD dans son bureau le soir même, et ils durent lui avouer la raison pour stopper ses inquiétudes. Elle avait, tout comme Tonks, montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme devant cette idée.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi quand Harry et Hermione arrivèrent devant les portes de Gringotts. Une fois entrés, ils se rendirent à un guichet libre derrière lequel un Gobelin était penché sur un parchemin rempli de chiffre.

-S'il vous plaît, l'apostropha Harry.

-Oui, grogna le Gobelin en relevant la tête.

-Nous aimerions rencontrer le Président de Gringotts, dit Harry.

La seule réaction du Gobelin fut un sourcil relevé.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que le Président a du temps à perdre pour une rencontre sans rendez-vous ?

-Et bien le fait que je détienne l'un des plus gros comptes en banque du pays devrait l'aider un peu, répondit Harry. Ensuite, le fait que je m'appelle Harry Potter et que je suis l'Héritier de la ligne des Griffondor devrait finir de le convaincre. De plus je vous garantis que ce dont je veux discuter est d'une extrême importance pour moi et pour les Gobelins.

-Pouvez-vous prouver votre identité ? demanda le Gobelin un peu plus intéressé.

Harry souleva sa frange pour montrer sa cicatrice, mais le Gobelin, souriant d'un air menaçant, lui tendit un parchemin et une dague dorée.

-Faites couler un peu de votre sang sur ce parchemin, ordonna-t-il. Seul votre sang peut prouver qui vous êtes, vous auriez très bien pu altérer votre apparence.

-Et qui me dit que votre dague n'est pas empoisonnée ? Je ne vois pas de raison de vous faire confiance non plus.

-Rien ne vous empêche d'en conjurer une, répondit le Gobelin avec le même sourire menaçant.

Hermione lui tendit une dague quelques secondes plus tard et Harry s'entailla l'index gauche au dessus du parchemin. Dés que le sang entra en contact avec le papier, une lumière brilla et des runes apparurent sur le parchemin. Quand le Gobelin les vit, il se leva et appela un de ses congénères. Après quelques délibérations dans leur langue, l'autre Gobelin s'en fut par une porte latérale et celui du guichet se tourna vers eux :

-Nous allons avertir le Président de votre présence et votre demande, annonça-t-il. La réponse lui appartiendra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Gobelin réapparut par la même porte et se dirigea vers eux :

-Le Président va vous recevoir, déclara-t-il. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Derrière cette porte, ils découvrirent un réseau de couloirs dorés jonchés de portes gravées et dont le plafond décoré représentait les rebellions des Gobelins et d'autres guerres dont Harry et Hermione n'avaient jamais entendu parler.

Au bout de cinq minutes de détours et de virages à travers ce labyrinthe doré, Harry et Hermione furent conduits dans un couloir sans issue plus richement décoré que les autres au bout duquel une gigantesque porte d'ivoire à deux montants se dressait.

Leur guide frappa trois fois et l'ouvrit, leur signalant de le suivre à l'intérieur du bureau. Puis il s'inclina et sortit.

-Vous avez demandé à me parler, déclara un Gobelin à l'air ancien et noble. Je suis Wilvrok, le Président de Gringotts.

-Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, répondit Harry. Nous sommes ici à cause de rumeurs inquiétantes…

Wilvrok fronça les sourcils et s'avança sur son fauteuil de bois.

-Et quelles rumeurs, je vous prie ?

-Celles selon lesquelles vous auriez menacé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, répondit Harry.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne M. Potter, grogna Wilvrok, et sincèrement, il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire pour nous en empêcher. Je vous conseille de quitter rapidement les lieux et de retirer votre argent, menaça-t-il.

-C'est dommage que vous preniez les choses comme ceci, déclara Harry sans bouger, nullement impressionné. Je voulais juste connaître les raisons de votre choix.

-Nous avons été opprimés par les Sorciers depuis des millénaires, nos droits ont été reniés par ceux qui se croient supérieurs à nous, déclara Wilvrok d'une voix grave, il est temps que cela cesse.

-Voldemort vous a promis la liberté et l'indépendance ? demanda Harry.

Wilvrok approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

-Et vous le croyez ?! s'exclama Hermione.

-Nous ne sommes pas idiots, Mlle Granger, contrairement à ce que votre gouvernement semble penser, nous sommes capables de prendre des décisions rationnelles. Voldemort n'est qu'une solution temporaire. Nous savons qu'une fois qu'il aura gagné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidera de se débarrasser de nous, mais nous anticiperons, notre but suprême est de devenir une nation indépendante, contrôlée par personne d'autre que nous. Nous le savons et Voldemort le sait. Personne n'est dupe dans cet accord. Maintenant même vous êtes au courant. Votre curiosité a été satisfaite, M. Potter, Mlle Granger. Je vous conseille de partir d'ici avant que nos gardes ne vous raccompagnent de force.

Une fois de plus, ils ne bougèrent pas face à cette menace et Wilvrok commença à montrer des signes d'énervement. Quand il claqua des doigts, une douzaine de Gobelins en armes entrèrent dans la pièce et entourèrent Harry et Hermione.

-C'est très malin comme plan, dit calmement Harry en se rapprochant de Hermione. Le seul problème dans votre stratégie est que Voldemort ne gagnera pas cette guerre.

Wilvrok éclata d'un rire froid alors que les gardes se rapprochaient d'eux et que Nora commençait à montrer des signes d'agitation.

-Et qui l'en empêchera ? demanda le Gobelin avec un sourire féroce.

-Moi, répondit simplement Harry.

Alors, comme à Poudlard le matin même, il relâcha son pouvoir et les gardes furent rejetés de plusieurs mètres. Les murs commencèrent à trembler alors que Nora se mit à chanter. Harry fixa Wilvrok, qui semblait terrifié par ce regard d'émeraudes embrasées, et fit léviter son siège au-dessus du sol.

-Je suis sûr que Voldemort est un ennemi inquiétant, dit-il, sa voix remplie de magie, mais je vous assure qu'être opposé à moi peut-être pire ! Si vous vous alliez à Voldemort, ce beau bureau, le bâtiment qui le contient et le peuple Gobelin subiront mon courroux.

-Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ? parvint à grogner Wilvrok, même si sa voix trahissait sa peur.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry, vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix que de vous convaincre par la force et la peur. Et comme vous le voyez, en cas de refus, vous ne ferez pas le poids contre moi, et demain, les journaux annonceront la destruction de Gringotts et la mort tragique de ses habitants qui avaient fait le mauvais choix de suivre Voldemort.

Wilvrok sembla pendant un instant vouloir ordonner à ses gardes d'attaquer Harry et Hermione mais quand son le regard croisa celui de Harry, il soupira et s'effondra dans son siège.

-Vous ne me laissez pas beaucoup le choix, M. Potter, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Très bien, les Gobelins ne se rallieront pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous resterons en dehors de cette guerre.

-Je ne pense pas, reprit Harry.

Devant la surprise des Gobelins, Hermione expliqua ce qu'il voulait dire :

-Si vous restez neutres dans ce conflit, vous garderez peut-être la vie sauve, mais quelque soit le camp vainqueur, vous serez considérés comme des déserteurs et tout ce que vous possédez à cette heure sera perdu. Il n'y aura pas de place pour ceux qui restent neutres dans le monde d'après guerre. Vous devez choisir un camp, et puisque ce n'est pas celui de Voldemort, ce sera le notre.

-D'un autre côté, ajouta Harry en reprenant son apparence normale, si vous vous ralliez à nous et que nous remportons cette guerre comme je le prévois, je vous promets comme je l'ai promis aux Centaures que je défendrai votre cause auprès du monde sorcier. Avec ma célébrité, je pourrai les convaincre de vous accorder ce que vous demandez. Donc, pour résumer, vous avez le choix entre la mort, la honte ou la guerre et peut-être la liberté. Que choisissez-vous ?

-Vous êtes le maître des questions oratoires, n'est ce pas M. Potter ? répondit Wilvrok avec un sourire sinistre. Quel choix reste-t-il pour moi et mon peuple ? Vous auriez fait un bon négociateur M. Potter. Les armées gobelines seront à votre disposition si vous promettez de nous aider en cas d'attaque de Voldemort quand nous lui annoncerons notre choix…

-Très bien, je suis content que vous soyez revenus à la raison et je suis sûr qu'avec votre aide nous vaincrons. Vous avez fait le bon choix, cela m'aurait ennuyé de mener mes menaces à bien. Comment me préviendrez-vous si Voldemort attaque Gringotts ?

-Un Gobelin se déplacera à Poudlard pour vous prévenir, répondit Wilvrok, jusque là que votre bonne fortune soit conservée…

-Bonne chance à vous aussi, dit Harry, c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, ajouta-t-il en ignorant le froncement de sourcils et la grimace de Wilvrok.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et rencontrèrent le même guide qui les ramena dans le hall d'entrée en leur jetant des regards mêlant agacement, peur et gratitude. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le Chemin de Traverse, il était près de cinq heures, et leurs ombres étaient déjà longues. Ils commencèrent à remonter l'allée main dans la main, attirant l'attention de quelques passants qui étaient encore présents.

-Tu étais très effrayant et plutôt cruel avec les Gobelins, Harry, dit enfin Hermione alors qu'ils passaient devant le Ménagerie Magique. Si je ne t'avais pas si bien connu j'aurai été terrifiée, et je crois que les Gobelins l'ont été plus que jamais. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à être menacés au beau milieu de leur banque si sûre.

-Je sais Hermione, soupira Harry. Je sais que j'avais l'air froid et insensible et, crois-moi, je n'aime pas être comme cela. Mais c'était nécessaire pour nos plans. Je savais que pour que les Gobelins se battent de notre côté, il faillait non seulement leur offrir autant, sinon plus que Voldemort, mais aussi leur montrer quelque chose qui dépassait la peur qu'ils ont de lui et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé était de leur faire encore plus peur. Nous savons tous les deux que même s'ils ont été forcés de choisir un camp, ils ne nous sont pas plus loyaux qu'à Voldemort. Nous ne sommes qu'un moyen pour arriver à leur fin, ils l'ont avoué eux-mêmes. Ils ne nous suivent que parce que nous avons un intérêt commun et parce qu'ils ont peur de moi…

-Je sais tout ça Harry, affirma Hermione en lui serrant la main pour le rassurer, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier devant moi. Je sais que tu devais faire cela et que tu as fait le bon choix. Je voulais juste te dire que tu fais très peur quand tu es en colère. Il faudra que tu en prennes compte pour la guerre et le futur.

-J'imagine… Merci de ne pas me juger Hermione. Merci de me voir comme je suis sans t'arrêter aux apparences.

-Je te connais depuis si longtemps que je sais très bien que ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban ne t'a pas changé. Tu es et tu resteras toujours le même, Harry, celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a si longtemps et que j'aimerai toute ma vie, reprit Hermione en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils étaient arrivés au point de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse, situé juste derrière le Chaudron Baveur.

-Je t'aime tellement Hermione, ne change jamais…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, sachant très bien que c'était leur façon préférée à tous les deux de voyager.

Le soir, après le dîner et après avoir informé Mac Gonnagall de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans son bureau pour assister à la réunion avec les anciens membres de l'AD et Tonks. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes du bureau de la directrice en compagnie de Ginny, une petite assemblée était déjà présente. Mac Gonnagall arriva quelques minutes plus tard en accompagnée de Tonks et leur demanda de les suivre.

-Mon bureau est trop petit, dit-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher. Nous allons dans votre ancienne salle de rendez-vous.

Ils arrivèrent devant le mur portant le portrait de Barnaby et Mac Gonnagall passa trois fois devant pour faire apparaître l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Quand une porte de bois fut apparue, ils entrèrent et pénétrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait fortement à la cuisine du 12 Grimauld Place. Une grande table de chêne avec une trentaine de chaises les y attendait et Mac Gonnagall s'installa en leur faisant signe d'en faire autant.

-Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous avez tous fait partie il y a deux ans d'une association nommée l'AD. Elle était dirigée par M. Potter et avait pour but de vous préparer à la guerre contre Voldemort. Vous savez après les événements d'hier que nous sommes maintenant officiellement en guerre. Je vous propose de recréer ce groupe en y ajoutant ceux que vous juger être des élèves de confiance. Vous apprendrez de nouveaux sorts et de nouvelles stratégies de combat sous la tutelle du professeur Tonks qui a accepté de prendre en charge votre formation.

-Pourquoi ne pas continuer avec Harry ? demanda Neville. Sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, ajouta-t-il rapidement en tourna la tête vers Tonks.

-La première raison est assez évidente, répondit Tonks avec un sourire sinistre alors que tous ceux qui étaient présents baissaient la tête, honteux. De plus Harry sera occupé cette année, pour des raisons que nous vous donnerons après avoir vérifier votre loyauté et engagement. Il m'a demandé de vous entraîner en prenant exemple sur la formation d'Auror que j'ai reçue, et je dois dire que je suis assez heureuse de participer à l'effort de guerre.

-Avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit, poursuivit Mac Gonnagall, vous devez connaître les conditions auxquelles vous devrez vous soumettre si vous acceptez l'entraînement qui vous est proposé.

-Tout d'abord, expliqua Tonks, vous devez savoir que ceci n'est pas un jeu. Les membres seront tenus de venir à toutes les séances et de s'entraîner de manière autonome quand je dirai que c'est nécessaire. Mais le plus important est que vous serez tenus de combattre lors d'une attaque nécessitant notre renfort ou lors d'une attaque de Poudlard. Nous serons une sorte de milice chargée de la protection des Sorciers et Moldus des zones attaquées. Avant d'aller plus loin, vous devez vous demander si vous être prêt à vous engager pour un tel devoir, tout en sachant que votre survie ne sera en aucun moment assurée. Sinon, je vous demanderais de sortir et de ne parler à personne de ce groupe. Moins Voldemort sera préparé à notre résistance, plus de chances nous auront de gagner la guerre.

De nombreux regards se croisèrent mais personne ne quitta sa chaise.

-Parfait, se réjouit Tonks, je vois que Hermione avait fait de bons choix en choisissant les membres. Les autres contraintes sont minimes une fois que vous avez accepté celle-là. Je vous demanderai simplement de signer ce parchemin qui vous interdira de fuir le champ de bataille ou de parler du groupe à un non membre. Vous aurez une semaine pour réfléchir et recruter de nouveaux membres si vous les jugez dignes. Soyez prudents et informez les bien des conditions. Nous nous rencontrerons ici après le dîner et je vous expliquerai tout ce que vous devez savoir sur le déroulement de votre entraînement. À la semaine prochaine, et j'espère tous vous revoir.

La salle se vida peu à peu et Ginny fut la dernière à sortir en faisant un petit geste de la main à Harry, Hermione et Tonks.

-Eh bien les choses se sont bien passé aujourd'hui, dit Harry à Mac Gonnagall et Tonks.

-Oui, approuva Hermione, si les Vélanes acceptent de se rallier à nous, nos forces seront égales à celles de Voldemort si ce n'est supérieures en nombre. Il ne manquera plus qu'à les coordonner.

-En l'espace d'une journée, vous avez réussi à monter une armée, dit Mac Gonnagall, Je répète ce que j'ai dit ce matin ; tu as l'âme d'un vrai leader Harry, l'espoir est revenu en même temps que toi…

-J'espère que l'AD ne se découragera pas d'ici une semaine, s'inquiéta Tonks alors qu'ils sortaient de la Salle sur Demande, ils ont beaucoup mieux réagi que je pensais devant l'idée d'un champ de bataille et d'un danger mortel .

-Ils doivent savoir que si personne n'aide, Voldemort gagnera, expliqua Harry, et alors ils mouraient de tout de même. Ils préfèrent se battre pour leur liberté et leur éventuelle survie, quitte à mourir, plutôt que de s'exposer à une mort certaine nullement héroïque…

Ce soir-là dans leur suite, Harry et Hermione réfléchissaient à la manière dont ils allaient présenter la situation aux Vélanes afin de les rallier à leur cause :

-Il faudra déjà trouver Fleur et sa famille pour qu'ils nous mènent à elles en considérant qu'ils savent où les Vélanes se trouvent. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où vivent les Delacour, dit Harry.

-Nous pourrions aller à Beauxbatôn pour leur demander l'adresse.

-Tu sais où se trouve Beauxbatôn ? s'étonna Harry.

-Non mais Mac Gonnagall doit le savoir, elle est la directrice de Poudlard.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à lui demander demain, conclut Harry en baillant.

La journée avait été longue et fatigante et tous les deux étaient convaincus que le lendemain el serait aussi. Aussi, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se couchèrent très vite.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, dit Harry une fois qu'elle fut blottie contre lui sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit Harry, répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de lui et posant sa tête sur contre sa poitrine, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, reprit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, gagnant ainsi un sourire.


	27. Alliance partie 2

Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, Mac Gonnagall connaissait bien l'adresse de Beauxbatôn, et ils s'y rendirent après le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Le château de l'école française n'était pas du tout comme Poudlard ; là où ce dernier ressemblait à un château fort sorti tout droit du Moyen-âge et capable de tenir un siège, là où le domaine de leur école était naturel et brut, le château de Beauxbatôn était un joyaux de la Renaissance en France ; il était muni de nombreuse baies vitrées et de jardins magnifiques où les fontaines côtoyaient les vergers. L'école française ne possédait pas de lac mais un réseau de canaux ornés de nénuphars et autres lotus abritant des centaines de poissons et créatures aquatiques. Les jardins aussi regorgeaient de vie, principalement sous la forme d'oiseaux et de papillons, mais ils purent aussi apercevoir une fée scintillante au détour d'une allée menant à l'entrée du château.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils purent observer un hall d'entrée lumineux dont le plafond était richement sculpté et les murs somptueusement peints et ornés de frises dorées.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent la première personne depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés que Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait pas français. Lorsqu'il fit part de se problème à Hermione, il reçut en réponse un petit sourire.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, moi non plus je ne parle pas français. C'est pour cela que les sorts de traduction et d'adaptation linguistique ont été inventés. Avec eux, on pourra comprendre ce que nous disent les gens mais en plus on pourra leur répondre en français sans effort.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, avoua Harry.

-C'est comme cela que els sorciers communiquent entre les différents pays, expliqua Hermione. Ils n'ont pas besoin de langue internationale comme les Moldus. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est de se jeter ces deux sorts dans les conférences internationales pour pouvoir communiquer sans problème.

-Je me demande pourquoi Croupton parlait plus de cent cinquante langues s'il suffit de ça pour comprendre et se faire comprendre.

-Je peux comprendre que certains aiment apprendre, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, mais je dois avouer qu'apprendre cent cinquante langues pour rien relève plus de la perte de temps qu'autre chose…

-Peut-être que c'était par vanité, si Percy et Verpey le savaient c'est qu'il devait assez souvent s'en vanter.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, approuva Hermione qui n'avait jamais porté l'homme dans son cœur.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire en se rappelant les discours passionnés de Hermione défendant Winky contre Croupton. Il fut coupé dans ses souvenirs par la voix de Hermione qui lançait les deux sorts sur elle puis sur lui.

-Je ne me sens pas vraiment différent, remarqua Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

-Moi non plus, répondit Hermione. Le meilleure moyen de vérifier est d'essayer, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un groupe d'élèves en uniforme de Beauxbatôn qui marchaient dans leur direction.

Les élèves stoppèrent leur discussion quand ils les virent s'approcher et observèrent curieusement leurs uniformes de Poudlard.

-Excusez-moi, risqua Hermione, est ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer où se trouve le bureau de la Directrice, s'il vous plaît ?

Apparemment, elle avait parlé français puisqu'un des garçons du groupe se proposa pour les y accompagner. Suivant en silence leur guide, ils eurent le loisir d'observer un peu mieux le château. Contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de couloirs sombres ornés d'armures et arpentés par des fantômes. En effet, de grandes fenêtres vitrées qui donnaient sur les jardins illuminaient les allées de ce château, et, à des intervalles réguliers, on trouvait des niches dans les murs contenant des statuts de sorciers ou de créatures dont certaines étaient réveillées et leur souhaitèrent le bonjour. Même les escaliers ne semblaient pas être mouvants et les tableaux aux cadres dorés accrochés aux murs se révélèrent être le seul point commun avec la décoration de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte à double battant de bois sculpté, gardée par deux griffons. En apercevant Harry, toutes les deux s'inclinèrent très bas.

-Ca alors ! s'exclama leur guide. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ces statuts se contentent de demander le mot de passe habituellement.

-Peut-être que c'est parce que nous sommes des invités, proposa Hermione, essayant de trouver une explication n'impliquant pas le fait que Harry était l'Héritier de Griffondor, Ami des griffons.

-Hmm, répondit leur guide, sceptique.

-Quel est le mot de passe ? demanda Harry, soucieux de changer de sujet rapidement.

-Quoi ? Ah…euh oui ! reprit l'élève français. Le mot de passe est _Fleur de Lys._

À ces mots, les deux battants de la porte s'écartèrent, révélant un petit couloir tapissé de bleu et dont les frises à l'angle du plafond et des murs représentaient le blason de Beauxbatôn. Au sol, un tapis blanc brodé d'argent s'étalait sur toute la longueur du couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une porte dorée.

-Le bureau de Madame Maxime se trouve derrière cette porte annonça leur guide. Elle devrait s'y trouver en ce moment.

-Merci, répondit Harry.

-Oui, approuva Hermione, on n'aurait jamais trouver tout seuls.

-De rien, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Harry et Hermione traversèrent le couloir alors que les portes se refermaient derrière eux. La lumière ne provenait maintenant plus que des torches d'argent accrochées aux murs.

Ils tapèrent sur la grande porte et entendirent la voix forte de Mme Maxime les inviter à entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent et pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce décorée de la même manière que le couloir qui y menait. Sur le pan droit du mur se trouvaient de très nombreuses étagères remplies de tomes dont certains paraissaient très anciens. Sur le pan gauche, de nombreux tableaux, sûrement les anciens directeurs et directrices de Beauxbatôn, étaient accrochés dans leurs cadres de bois sculpté et doré.

Enfin, en face de la porte une gigantesque baie vitrée, située entre deux étagères portant certains trophées et autres appareils magiques que Harry ne reconnut pas, donnait sur la cour arrière du château et le terrain de Quiddich.

Le reste de la pièce était pratiquement entièrement occupée par un bureau de chêne massif aux pieds en formes de serres de griffons. Un grand fauteuil doré occupait un côté tandis que quatre sièges plus modestes occupaient l'autre.

Dans le fauteuil, la place de la directrice, se trouvait la toujours aussi grande Mme Maxime.

-Bonjour, dit-elle de sa grosse voix. Je dois dire que je suis étonnée de voir deux élèves inconnus portant l'uniforme de Poudlard à ma porte, même si je dois avouer que vos visages me sont familiers.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, répondit Harry, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a trois ans. Voici Hermione Granger, elle accompagnait Victor Krum au bal de Noël et elle était celle qu'il devait secourir lors de la seconde Tâche. Quant à moi je suis Harry Potter, j'étais le fameux deuxième Champion de Poudlard.

-Oui, je me souviens de Mlle Granger, reprit Mme Maxime. Quand à vous, M. Potter, je dois dire que vous avez gagné l'estime des élèves de Beauxbatôn et des Sorcières et Sorciers français pendant ce Tournoi, notamment lors de la seconde Tâche. Vous devez être aussi célébré ici que dans votre pays, si ce n'est plus.

-Euh… et bien…bégaya Harry en rougissant, merci…

-De rien, de rien M. Potter mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venus à Beauxbatôn pour parler du passé et de votre célébrité. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-A vrai dire, expliqua Hermione, nous avons besoin de parler à M. et Mme Delacour et nous ne savons pas où ils habitent. Comme nous savons que Fleur était à l'école ici, nous avons pensé que vous pourriez nous donner leur adresse…

-Normalement, je vous demanderais ce que vous voulez à la famille Delacour, remarqua Mme Maxime, mais comme M. Potter est impliqué, je sais que vous ne leur voulez aucun mal et que vos affaires feraient mieux de rester secrètes. Cependant, je voudrais vous apprendre que M. Delacour est mort il y a deux ans lors d'une attaque sur le Ministère de la Magie français. Le sujet est sûrement encore un peu douloureux pour sa famille.

-Merci de nous prévenir, répondit Harry.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, le Manoir Delacour se trouve dans le petit village sorcier de Bergoz, dans les Alpes. Je peux vous faire un portoloin qui vous y mènera.

-Cela serait très utile en effet, dit Hermione. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, reprit Mme Maxime en leur tendant un vieux journal. Ceci vous déposera sur la place centrale du village. Le Manoir Delacour se trouve un peu à l'Est de Bergoz, vous devriez le trouver rapidement, tout le monde sait où il est. Un dernier avertissement cependant. Certaines habitantes du village ont des origines ou sont des Vélanes. Il vaut mieux être averti que pris sous leur charme. Surtout que vous seriez une cible privilégiée, M. Potter, même avant de connaître votre identité, si je puis me permettre.

-Merci mais je ne pense pas être touché par le charme des Vélanes, répondit Harry, et dans le cas contraire Nora et Hermione seront là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance. J'ai le sentiment que vous serez tous les deux déterminants pour l'opposition contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Au revoir. Portus ! dit-elle en tapant sur le journal que tenaient Harry et Hermione avec sa baguette.

Et ils disparurent avec le tiraillement familier au niveau du nombril.

Bergoz était un petit village de chalets alpins, déjà enneigé à cette époque de l'année. Les rues étaient bien dégagées, cependant, et l'animation y était bien présente malgré le froid. La population était visiblement sorcière et magique et comme l'avait prévu Mme Maxime, un certain nombre de femmes blondes à l'élégance et la beauté surhumaines se promenaient dans les rues. Comme elle l'avait aussi prévu, Harry attirait beaucoup les regards de la gente féminine, mais au grand soulagement de Hermione, il ne parut pas affecté et ne fut pas reconnu.

-On dirait que j'avais raison, remarqua Harry avec un sourire, je ne ressens rien. Nous devrions demander le chemin.

-À un homme s'il te plaît, intervint Hermione alors que Harry éclatait de rire en lui prenant la main.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, suivant les directions d'un vieil homme, ils se retrouvèrent devant un portail de bois précieux portant le nom Delacour. Une clochette était accrochée au pilier droit et quand ils sonnèrent, le portail s'ouvrit par magie. Ils se retrouvèrent sur une allée de gravier montant en pente douce jusqu'à un gigantesque chalet, construit dans le style de la région ; en bois et avec un toit très pentu pour évacuer le trop plein de neige. Pas moins de sept étages étaient visibles, même si le dernier était situé sous la pente du toit et ne comptait qu'une fenêtre. Certaines fenêtres étaient accompagnées de balcons de bois ornés de pots et de jardinières qui devaient être fleuris en été et au printemps.

De chaque côté de l'allée, on pouvait apercevoir des jardins constitués de rangées d'arbres, sûrement des vergers, qui, bien qu'enneigés et démunis de feuilles, ne manquaient ni de charme, ni de majesté.

Au-delà du Manoir, la montagne s'élevait en pente de plus en plus raide. Mis à part le sommet rocailleux et enneigé, elle était totalement recouverte d'une forêt de conifères dont les épines brillaient, de toutes les nuances de vert, jaunes et rouges imaginables, dans la lueur du soleil levant.

Il faisait froid dans la lumière pâle de ce matin de fin d'automne, et des stalactites de glaces pendaient au toit du chalet et aux branches des arbres. L'allée menant à la porte était relativement courte en comparaison avec celle du Manoir Potter, et ils furent sur le seuil assez vite. Là, comme sur le portail se trouvait une clochette qu'ils sonnèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme qui semblait être Fleur avec quelques dizaines d'années de plus, mais non mois belle ou élégante qu'elle, leur répondit :

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour Mme Delacour, je suis Harry Potter et voici Hermione Granger. Nous voudrions nous entretenir avec vous et Fleur, si vous avez un peu de temps à nous accorder…

-Harry Potter ! s'exclama-elle. Fleur et Gabrielle m'ont tellement parlé de vous depuis ce tournoi en Angleterre que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ! Nous avons appris vos mésaventures par les journaux et je dois dire que la grande majorité de la population française vous savait innocent. Vous leur aviez fait si bonne impression lors de ce tournoi… Enfin, je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez enfin débarrassé de ces accusations…Mais je m'égare, entrez il fait froid dehors.

Elle s'écarta et Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans une pièce totalement décorée et construite en bois. De nombreux escaliers, bordés par des barrières de bois sculpté sous la forme de fleurs et autres végétaux, donnaient l'accès aux étages supérieurs. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de moquette rouge qui donnait à l'endroit un air de confort et de chaleur. La température était d'ailleurs très agréable et semblait être assurée par de nombreuses cheminées présentes dans toutes les pièces. L'impression de confort était d'autant plus forte que l'on savait le froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Mme Delacour les guida le long d'un petit couloir qui, comme le reste de la maison, était construit intégralement de bois.

Hermione s'aperçut très vite que les habitants de cette maison étaient très proches de la nature. En effet, outre les nombreuses plantes et fleurs en pots présentes dans chaque pièce, toutes les décorations, des tableaux aux formes des poignées de portes, en passant par les torches et les quelques statues de bois ou de marbre, représentaient des paysages, des végétaux, des animaux ou les intégraient à l'arrière plan de portraits.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite salle dont la fenêtre face à la porte donnait sur la montagne et la forêt de conifères enneigés. Cette vue était un peu troublée par le givre sur la fenêtre, mais on pouvait clairement apercevoir le soleil qui s'élevait timidement au-dessus du sommet de la montagne et illuminait la cime des arbres, faisant scintiller le gel et le givre formés pendant la nuit. Certains rayons parvenaient à traverser le gel et le verre de la vitre et à entrer dans la pièce, se réfléchissant ainsi sur la riche couleur de la moquette. Sur le mur droit, une toile gigantesque représentait un village forestier construit entre les arbres. D'après leurs longs cheveux blonds et leurs silhouettes, les habitantes étaient des Vélanes. Enfin, sur le mur gauche, une grande cheminée allumée, le seul élément visible en pierre, éclairait et chauffait la pièce.

Le mobilier était constitué d'une table basse et de quelques fauteuils rouges, rembourrés et confortables, qui faisaient face au feu. Quand ils furent installés, Mme Delacour recommença à parler :

-Fleur est allée promener autour du village avec Gabrielle, elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. En attendant, voulez-vous du chocolat chaud ? C'est très bon pour se réchauffer après le froid de l'extérieur.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione, même si la température ici est déjà très agréable.

-Oui, approuva Harry, votre chalet est très confortable, Mme Delacour.

-Allons, pas de ça, reprit Mme Delacour, appelez-moi Jeanne, après tout vous êtes de bons amis de mes filles.

Elle leur tendit deux tasses de chocolat fumant qui leur réchauffa aussi bien la gorge et l'estomac que les meilleures Bierraubeurres de Mme Rosmerta.

-Je dois dire que vous avez bien changé d'après les descriptions de mes filles, M. Potter.

-Vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms, remarqua Harry.

-Merci, répondit Jeanne en souriant. Je sens aussi que vous n'êtes pas seulement ce que vous montrez aux autres, n'est ce pas Harry ? Mais j'imagine que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires…

-A vrai dire, intervint Harry, vous verrez vite que cela le deviendra lorsque nous vous auront parlé, mais je préfèrerais attendre que Fleur soit là pour ne pas me répéter.

-Très bien, parlons de choses plus légères dans ce cas, dit Jeanne. Comment se passe votre scolarité ?

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant presque une heure de choses sans réelle importance jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Maman ? Nous sommes rentrées ! Où es-tu ? cria une voix familière.

-Dans le petit salon, Fleur, répondit Jeanne.

-Maman, nous avons acheté quelques pommes chez M. Aldrier, reprit Fleur dont la voix semblait de plus en plus claire au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait.

-Et il m'a donné une sucette, maman, regarde ! dit une petite voix de fillette.

-J'ai aussi pris quelques poires, continua Fleur en entrant dans la pièce suivie d'une petite fille de 6 ou 7 ans. J'avais remarqué que…

-Bonjour Fleur, bonjour Gabrielle, dit Harry en se levant et en souriant, suivi de Hermione et Jeanne. Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Fleur était là où elle s'était arrêtée et Gabrielle s'était cachée derrière elle, ne laissant dépasser que son petit visage, rosi par le froid, de derrière la jambe de sa sœur.

La confusion de Fleur fut d'abord clairement visible sur son visage alors qu'elle observait Harry et Hermione alternativement. Enfin, un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans ses yeux suivit d'une expression de joyeuse surprise.

-Harry ? demanda-t-elle els yeux grands ouverts. C'est toi ?

-Si tu veux parler de Harry Potter, alors oui, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Fleur laissa échapper un petit cri joyeux puis se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Gabrielle, privée de sa cachette, se précipita derrière sa mère et reprit la même position avec son visage rempli de curiosité et de confusion.

-Comme tu as changé ! s'exclama Fleur en se reculant un peu. Tu as tellement grandi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, continua-t-elle en observant attentivement Harry.

Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur et à l'estomac en voyant Fleur embrasser puis regarder Harry avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Harry mais elle ne put se retenir de ressentir une pointe de jalousie et dût se forcer pour ne pas réagir.

-Oui, tu as changé, répéta Fleur avec un air sérieux et le sourcil relevé.

Il semblait que Fleur et Jeanne étaient capables de voir quelque chose en Harry qui les intriguait et les impressionnait, mais Hermione ne savait pas ce que c'était. Etaient-elles capables, d'une quelconque manière, de ressentir son gigantesque pouvoir ? Où était-ce l'aura de pureté et de Magie Blanche qu'il possédait ?

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Fleur qui s'était retournée vers elle.

-Hermione, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle après un petit moment de réflexion.

-Oui, répondit Hermione, étonnée que Fleur se souvienne d'elle. Hermione Granger.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi, reprit Fleur. Tu as bien changé toi aussi, tu es devenue une belle jeune fille, commenta-t-elle en souriant, faisant rougir Hermione.

-Heu…merci bégaya Hermione tandis que Fleur l'embrassait chaleureusement.

Fleur se tourna se retourna vers sa mère en souriant et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit sa petit sœur essayer de se cacher derrière celle-ci.

-Tu ne dis pas bonjour, Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qui sont ces gens maman ? dit une voix étouffée par les vêtements de Jeanne.

-Allons, Gabrielle, tu les as déjà rencontrés.

-Oui, ajouta Fleur, à Poudlard… Au fond du lac.

-Ce sont Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, finit Jeanne.

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'agrandirent presque comiquement et elle sortit pour la première fois de sa cachette.

-Harry Potter ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix à la fois intimidée et excitée.

Elle tourna son regard vers Harry et tous purent voir la lueur de joie et d'admiration briller dans ses yeux. Elle se mit enfin à courir vers lui et, par un fait impressionnant pour sa petite taille, elle sauta et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Merci, merci, merci, répéta-t-elle sans fin, provoquant le rire de tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand il fût clair que Gabrielle ne relâcherait pas Harry de sitôt, tous se rassirent pour en venir aux choses sérieuses.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous ? demanda Fleur.

-La guerre, malheureusement, répondit Hermione.

-Vous êtes en fuite ? s'alarma Jeanne en se redressant sur son fauteuils.

-Non, reprit Hermione. Nous sommes juste en train d'organiser nos forces pour pouvoir répondre efficacement aux attaques de Voldemort.

-Organisez les forces, s'étonna Fleur. Vous voulez dire celles de votre Ministère ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Les forces de Voldemort sont trop nombreuses pour pouvoir être contenues par les sorciers seuls, et encore moins par le Ministère. Nous avons dû avoir recours aux autres créatures magiques…

-Et vous voulez contacter les Vélanes, finit Jeanne. Vous avez tapé à la bonne porte ; ma sœur est la matriarche d'un clan très important et elle, comme la grande majorité de toutes les Vélanes, est contre les idées et les buts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je peux vous mener à elle, les Vélanes seront sûrement fières de combattre dans votre camp.

-Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Jusqu'à présent, mis à part les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard, toutes les autres races ont eu besoin d'être convaincues par la raison ou même la force. Je suis contente que les Vélanes soient déjà décidées avant qu'on leur propose une alliance.

-Oui, approuva Harry, ces longues discussion commençaient à êtres fatigantes…

-…et répétitives, ajouta Hermione.

-Quelles autres créatures avez-vous réussi à convaincre ? demanda Jeanne, intéressée.

-Toutes celles que nous sommes allés voir pour l'instant, reprit Harry. Les Elfes de Maison, les Centaures, les Accromantules et les Gobelins. Quoi que ces derniers ne nous seront sûrement pas loyaux en cas de désavantage ; nous avons du les forcer à changer de camp hier, ils prévoyaient de combattre avec Voldemort…

-Et nous pouvons aussi compter sur l'Ordre du Phoenix et sur l'AD, précisa Hermione. Ils suivront Harry au combat.

-Comment avez-vous convaincu les Gobelins de changer de camp ? s'étonna Jeanne. Ils ne sont pas du genre à prendre des décisions à la légère, s'ils voulaient combattre du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avaient dut longuement y réfléchir.

-Ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup le choix ; Harry leur a fait très peur, expliqua Hermione, en tout cas plus que Voldemort…

-Harry ne fait pas peur ! s'indigna Gabrielle en sortant sa tête du creux de l'épaule d'Harry pour la première fois. Il est gentil !

-Je suis sûre que Harry pourrait être très effrayant s'il le voulait, dit Fleur avec un regard perçant vers Harry.

-Mais…protesta Gabrielle.

-Pas avec les gentilles petites filles comme toi, Gabrielle, précisa Fleur. Juste avec les méchants, rappelle-toi, les héros font peur aux méchants.

Harry fit mine de protester pendant que Gabrielle réfléchissait à cette vision des choses, mais de brefs signes de têtes de Hermione, Fleur et Jeanne l'en dissuadèrent. Il se résigna donc et laissa échapper un soupir alors que Gabrielle, apparemment satisfaite, se réinstallait dans sa précédente position.

-Que voulez-vous dire par : « ils suivront Harry au combat » ? demanda Jeanne. Vous parlez comme si Harry était une sorte de leader….

-C'est exactement ce qu'il est, répondit simplement Hermione, le leader des forces qui luttent contre Voldemort.

-Hermione, protesta Harry, ce n'est pas exactement la vérité…

-C'est ce que Mac Gonnagall semblait penser, répondit calmement Hermione.

-J'imagine que c'est logique, remarqua Fleur, maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, Harry est le seul vers qui les sorciers peuvent tourner leur espoir de protection.

Tout le monde fut forcé d'admettre que Fleur avait raison.

-Que savez-vous des forces que possède le Seigneurs des Ténèbres ? questionna Jeanne.

-Nous savons qu'il a sous ses ordres au moins une centaine de Mangemorts sinon plus, et il a à son service tous les Détraqueurs d'Europe, répondit Harry. Nous sommes actuellement en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de les éliminer plutôt que de se contenter de les éloigner à chaque fois.

-Nous pensons qu'il a aussi persuadé les Géants de combattre pour lui, poursuivit Hermione. Nous sommes juste content d'avoir les Gobelin avec plutôt que contre nous ; avec leur aide, nos forces sont environ égales à celles de Voldemort. Elles seront supérieures avec les Vélanes.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, dit lentement Jeanne. Les Vélanes nous ont informées que les Vampires et les Loups-garous ont été approchés. Nous ne connaissons pas encore leur réponse.

-Les Vampires sont assez nombreux en Europe, mais les différents clans sont souvent en guerre et il n'est pas sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussisse à les réunir tous ensembles sur le même champ de bataille, précisa Fleur. De plus ils ne seront capables de combattre que la nuit et les Loups-garous ne seront que des Sorciers, mis à part une nuit par mois.

-Si Voldemort les a recrutés, c'est qu'il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête, dit Hermione.

-Oui, approuva Harry, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait trouvé un moyen pour leur permettre de dépasser leurs désavantages…

Fleur et Jeanne parurent troublées par leurs affirmations.

-Quoi qu'il en soit vous aurez sûrement besoin de l'aide des Vélanes, reprit Jeanne, leurs combattantes sont bien organisées et très efficaces, surtout contre les hommes. Nous pouvons rendre visite à ma sœur Marie, elle vous aidera.

-Surtout avec la réputation que possède Harry dans le clan, ajouta Fleur en souriant.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry, confus.

-Gabrielle a raconté tes exploits et son avis sur toi à toutes les petites filles du village qui l'ont à leur tour raconté à leurs sœurs et mères, expliqua Fleur alors que Gabrielle essayait sans succès de cacher ses joues rouges. Tu es un vrai héro au village de ma tante. Et comme ces genres de nouvelles vont très vite, tu dois l'être pour les Vélanes de l'Europe entière…

Tandis que Harry essayait de dissimuler son embarras, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude ; comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec des Vélanes si elles étaient déterminées à obtenir les faveurs de Harry ?

-Nous pouvons partir quand vous voulez, dit enfin Jeanne.

-Non maman ! s'inquiéta Gabrielle. Je veux montrer ma chambre à Harry !

-D'accord Gabrielle, soupira Jeanne, mais dépêche-toi, nous devons partir.

-Viens Harry ! cria la petite fille surexcitée en prenant sa main et le tirant hors de la pièce.

Une fois que leurs pas se furent éloignés, Jeanne et Fleur partagèrent un regard et un sourire.

-Ca fait si longtemps qu'elle nous parle de Harry que cela fait plaisir de voir enfin son rêve se réaliser, expliqua Jeanne.

-Oui, ajouta Fleur, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle nous parle de lui et nous loue sa grandeur. Elle doit être sa plus grande admiratrice dans le monde…

-On avait même peur qu'elle développe un amour sans espoir pour lui, reprit Jeanne. Maintenant, en l'ayant vu, peut-être qu'elle le considèrera plus comme un grand frère ou un cousin…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je en l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse et excitée, finit Fleur avec un sourire affectif.

Elles sortirent du salon et marchèrent dans le couloir de bois en direction de l'entrée. Une fois là, Jeanne déclara qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose avant d'aller chez les Vélanes et prit un escalier, disparaissant ainsi dans les étages.

-Hermione ?demanda Fleur

-Oui ? répondit Hermione coupée dans son observation de la pièce.

-Harry et toi êtes ensemble non ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi ? dit Hermione sur la défensive, ce qui fit étrangement sourire Fleur.

-Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis à cause de moi, reprit Fleur d'un ton apaisant. J'ai vu les regards que vous vous jetez. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes, et je respecte ça. De toute façon il semble qu'il ne soit pas affecté par le charme des Vélanes… Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de chances…Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais juste t'avertir avant de nous rendre au village de ma tante. Ce que j'ai dit sur la célébrité de Harry est encore plus vrai chez les Vélanes en âge de trouver un sorcier mâle à séduire. Ca et son étrange aura qu'elles remarqueront en feront une cible rêvée pour elles. Si tu veux stopper tout de suite toutes leurs tentatives, tu dois leur montrer que Harry est déjà pris, qu'il est à toi…

-Harry n'est pas à moi, protesta faiblement Hermione.

-Les Vélanes sont très possessives quand elles ont trouvé un sorcier qui les intéresse, elles le verront comme ça, expliqua Fleur. Et de toute façon, tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, je le vois dans tes yeux, Harry est à toi comme tu es à lui, et tu veux que ça reste ainsi…

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? soupira Hermione. Tu préfèrerais sûrement qu'il soit avec une Vélane, non ?

-Non, répondit Fleur avec un sourire. Vous êtes heureux ensembles, je le vois. Même après tout ce qu'il a subi, il est encore capable de sourire et de vivre et je pense que c'est en grande partie parce que tu es à ses côtés. Je souhaite qu'Harry puisse enfin être heureux dans sa vie ; tu le rends heureux et je suis contente pour lui et pour toi.

Hermione la regarda longtemps avec un intérêt renouvelé. Elle avait méprisé Fleur pendant tout ce temps, aveuglée par ce qu'elle pensait maintenant être de la jalousie. Elle pouvait voir à quel point elle s'était trompée.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir considérée comme une fille sans cervelle qui ne pensait qu'à sa beauté pendant si longtemps, s'excusa-t-elle honnêtement.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit Fleur en haussant les épaules, de nombreuses personnes, surtout les femmes, pensent cela en voyant une Vélane. Tu t'apercevras dans le clan de ma tante que ce n'est pas vrai… Mais j'imagine aussi que je n'ai pas dû faire une très bonne impression pendant ce Tournoi à me plaindre sans arrêt…j'étais jeune, en pleine crise d'adolescence. Même ma mère me trouvait difficile à vivre en ce temps-là…

Elle fit un sourire que Hermione lui rendit.

-On recommence à zéro ? proposa Hermione en tendant la main.

-D'accord, accepta Fleur.

Elle surprit Hermione en prenant sa main et en l'attirant dans une étreinte.

Elles s'étaient à peine séparées quand Harry et Gabrielle réapparurent dans le hall d'entrée. Gabrielle tenait encore la main de Harry et avait un large sourire sur son visage.

-Tu lui as montré tes posters, Gabrielle ? demanda Fleur en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui était en train de rougir.

-Oui, répondit Gabrielle en sautant sur place, et regarde ce qu'il m'a donné, ajouta-t-elle en tendant fièrement un dragon en peluche qui bougeait et crachait des flammes vertes.

Fleur souleva un sourcil et se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu avais acheté quelque chose avant de venir et tu n'as rien pris pour moi, dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches avec une fausse moue.

-Non, répliqua Harry en entrant dans son jeu, je l'ai conjuré, mais si les grandes filles sont jalouses, il faut aussi leur donner quelque chose, pas vrai Gabrielle ? la petite Vélanes hocha la tête puis tira Harry vers le bas pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. Harry se releva avec un sourire et, soudain, une licorne, une phoenix blanc et un cygne apparurent dans ses bras.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'exclama Fleur, époustouflée.

-Un de mes nouveaux pouvoirs est la magie sans baguette, répondit Harry.

-C'est une information intéressante, remarqua Jeanne qui descendait les escaliers, un bracelet dans les mains.

-C'est pour cela que j'essaie de garder le secret en utilisant une fausse baguette, reprit Harry, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas dévoiler cette information aux mauvaises personnes. Je vous le révèle car j'ai remarqué que vous pouviez voir quelque chose en moi, même si je dissimule mon aura. J'imagine que les autres Vélanes feront de même, donc comme vous êtes des alliées, je ne vois pas trop d'inconvénients à alléger votre curiosité. Quoiqu'il en soit, tenez, ajouta-t-il en faisant léviter les peluches dans les airs.

Il donna la licorne à Fleur, le cygne à Jeanne et le phoenix, qui ressemblait fortement à Nora, à Hermione.

-J'imagine que c'est Gabrielle qui t'a informé de nos préférences, remarqua Jeanne en caressant le cygne qui fermait paresseusement les yeux.

Ses suspicions furent confirmées quand Gabrielle hocha la tête, l'air plutôt contente d'elle.

-Etes-vous prêts à partir ? demanda Jeanne.

En recevant leurs réponses affirmatives, elle leur tendit le bracelet et dés que tous furent en contact avec lui, elle le tapota de sa baguette et ils disparurent du hall d'entrée du Manoir Delacour.

Harry s'était attendu à un village forestier, tranquille, où des Vélanes déambulaient paisiblement dans les rues, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui l'attendait à l'autre bout du trajet en portoloin.

Un groupe assez large de Vélanes, composé surtout de jeunes enfants et de mères enceintes, était rassemblé sur la place centrale des expressions de peur et d'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Des cris et des explosions se faisaient entendre un peu partout aux alentours.

-Jeanne ! s'exclama l'une d'entre elles. Le village est assiégée depuis environ une heure par des Vampires et des Loups-garous. Nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper, des charmes anti-portoloins et anti-transplanage ont été jetés sur tout le périmètre.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Jeanne. Aurélie, où est Marie ? Nous devons allez les aider.

-Elle est au Nord du village, répondit l'autre Vélanes. Mais nous sommes encerclées.

-Allons-y s'écria Fleur.

-Non, restez-là, coupa Harry. Je vais y aller. Hermione organise l'évacuation de toutes celles qui sont rassemblées ici. Nora pourra les amener au Manoir Potter. Attendez-moi là-bas, je vais essayer de faire tenir les défenses en attendant que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Nora je veux que tu me rejoignes quand toutes celles qui sont ici seront au Manoir. Vous avez compris ?

Hermione hocha la tête et Nora poussa un petit cri.

-Sois prudent, Harry, dit Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vous reverrai au Manoir…Je te le promets, ajouta-t-il en voyant la détresse sur le visage d'Hermione.

Puis il se retourna et s'en fut vers le Nord.

-Non, Harry ! Attends ! entendit-il Fleur crier après lui.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tourner à la prochaine rue fut Hermione qui l'empêchait de le suivre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva à une barricade de bois qui délimitait le village et derrière laquelle se protégeaient un groupe de Vélanes. Aussitôt qu'il atteignit son pied, un cri le fit arrêter et il fût encerclé par une dizaine d'entre elles dont la plupart étaient transformées en ces sortes d'oiseaux qu'il avait vues à la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich. Le leader, cependant, était en face de lui, dans sa forme humaine, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

-Attendez ! ordonna-t-elle. Il n'est ni un Vampire ni un Loup-garou. Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-elle en direction de Harry qui avait levé ses mains en signe de non-agression.

-Harry Potter, répondit-il en soulevant ses cheveux pour montrer sa cicatrice. Je suis venu avec les Delacour et nous avons rencontré des Vélanes au centre du village qui nous ont appris ce qui se passait. Je suis ici pour aider vos défenses. Mon phoenix et ma petite amie sont en train d'évacuer les enfants et celles qui les accompagnent.

A ces mots, toutes les Vélanes soupirèrent et parurent soulagées.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama le leader. On commençait à perdre espoirs, vous êtes plus que bienvenu M. Potter.

-Merci, répondit Harry alors que les Vélanes retournaient à leur poste. Etes-vous Marie, la sœur de Jeanne Delacour ?

-Oui, je suis la matriarche du village.

-Très bien, reprit Harry. Pouvez vous m'en dire plus sur votre situation ?

-Nous sommes assiégées par des Vampires et des Loups-garous, expliqua rapidement Marie. Comment sont-ils capables d'être ici en plein jour, je ne sais pas, mais j'imagine que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'y est pas étranger. Quoiqu'il en soit, leurs forces sont surtout regroupées aux Nord et au Sud, mais ils sont en nombre suffisant à l'Ouest et à l'Est pour nous empêcher de fuir. J'ai envoyée ma fille aînée, Jade, pour diriger les défenses au Sud. Je ne connais pas vraiment leur situation. Ici nous avons subi deux assauts principaux, mais nous avons pu les repousser. Nous n'avons pas encore de mortes, mais sur cinquante au départ, seules quarante-trois sont encore en état de combattre. Le même nombre de combattantes ont été envoyées au Sud et la moitié à l'Est ainsi qu'à l'Ouest. Le reste est avec les enfants et les femmes enceintes pour une dernière résistance au cas où tout se passe mal. Pour le moment, ici, l'ennemi s'est éloigné hors de portée pour pouvoir leur faire quelque chose, mais ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à revenir et repasser à l'attaque.

-Avez-vous un moyen de rassembler assez vite toutes vos troupes au même endroit ? demanda Harry essayant de formuler un plan dans sa tête.

-Oui, répondit Marie mais si nous abandonnons l'un des postes de défense, les enfants et celles qui les accompagnent seront en danger…

-Quand mon Phoenix aura terminé de les évacuer, elle reviendra ici pour commencer à évacuer les combattantes, en commençant par les blessées, expliqua Harry à toute vitesse. Dés qu'elle sera là, commandez à toutes vos forces de se rassembler ici.

-Je ne veux pas être évacuée avant la fin, déclara Marie, ma fille restera aussi avec moi. Nous devons montrer l'exemple pour donner du moral aux troupes.

-Très bien, acquiesça Harry, Nora le saura ; votre fille et vous serez évacuées en dernier. En attendant, menez moi en première ligne.

Quand Harry arriva en haut de la barricade, accompagné de Marie, il put voir les patrouilles de Vélanes qui observaient les profondeurs de la forêt aux alentours. Apparemment, son identité et ses actions avaient vite étaient transmises car toutes les Vélanes qu'il croisa lui lancèrent des regards d'admiration et de gratitude.

-Combien sont les ennemis sur ce front ? demanda-t-il en remarquant quelques corps de Vampires et de Loups-garous au pied de la barricade.

-C'est difficile à dire, répliqua Marie, je pense qu'ils sont au moins une centaine. Environ trois quarts d'eux sont des Vampires.

-Très bien.

Harry sortit sa fausse baguette et, en quelques gestes, il conjura environ cent cinquante pieux de bois et cinquante flèches d'argents.

-Voilà, dit-il en ignorant les regards abasourdis que lui lançaient les Vélanes. Expulsez-les dans leur cœur pour les arrêter. Je connais des sorts plus efficaces pour faire la même chose, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous les apprendre. Si vous connaissez de meilleurs moyens, ne vous gênez pas…

A ce moment là, Nora apparut dans un flash blanc et se posa sur son épaule.

-Très bien. Nora commence à évacuer les blessées puis continue avec les autres, demanda Harry à son Phoenix. Tu peux les faire voyager deux par deux. Termine par la matriarche et sa fille.

Nora poussa un petit cri et s'envola, disparaissant dans un nouveau flash.

–Vous pouvez annoncer le rassemblement, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Marie sûrement trop abasourdie par les événements qui venaient de se passer ; elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête. Elle sortit un petit cor de sa ceinture et sonna deux fois. Un son clair et harmonieux en sortit et résonna au milieu des arbres.

Après quelques minutes, des Vélanes commencèrent à arriver, avec des visages confus. Dix minutes plus tard, les dernières à arriver étaient menées par une Vélanes qui était pratiquement le clone de Marie. Elle était simplement, plus jeune et avait l'air plus énergique et impulsive.

-Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle, affolée. Pourquoi as-tu sonné le rassemblement ? Vous n'êtes même pas sous attaque ! Les enfants vont être à la merci de l'ennemi !

-Les jeunes et toutes celles qui les accompagnaient ont été évacuées vers un lieu plus sûr, expliqua Marie.

-Mais…mais comment ? demanda celle que Harry savait être la fille de Marie, Jade.

Autour d'elle, les autres Vélanes exprimaient aussi leur surprise.

-Le Phoenix de Harry Potter les a emmenées en sécurité, déclara Marie.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Harry aurait éclaté de rire en voyant la réaction de Jade et des autres Vélanes.

-Le Phoenix de Harry Potter…répéta Jade d'un air absent. Je ne comprends pas maman…tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Jade répliqua Marie. Nous sommes assiégées et en danger. Dites-moi vite combien d'assaillant vous avez compté, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre des autres.

Il s'avéra qu'environ cinq cents assaillants encerclaient en ce moment le village, dont trois cent étaient des Vampires.

Harry se mit tout de suite au travail. Bientôt, l'ennemi s'apercevrait que les Vélanes ne défendaient plus le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest et passerait à l'attaque.

Il conjura le nombre nécessaire de pieux et de flèches, ignorant une nouvelle fois les exclamations et les regards qu'il recevait de la part des Vélanes qui venaient juste de le remarquer, puis il se mit à fabriquer une deuxième barricade de bois pour protéger leurs arrières.

Pendant tout ce temps, Nora continuait à apparaître et disparaître à intervalles réguliers dans des flashs de lumière blanche et leur nombre continuait à diminuer progressivement.

Soudain, des clameurs se firent entendre au Nord ; les Vampires et les Loups-garous étaient repassés à l'attaque. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que d'un côté mais cela ne durerait pas.

Harry fut un peu surpris de voir les Vélanes se transformer simultanément mais il se remit vite et se précipita vers la barricade Nord suivit de Marie et de sa fille.

En arrivant sur place, il vit les Vélanes projeter à l'aide de magie ses pieux et flèches. La surprise que cela créa chez l'ennemi leur permit de les repousser une première fois avec des pertes importantes, mais ils revinrent très vite et cette fois, ils étaient préparés.

En même temps que ce deuxième assaut, des clameurs se firent entendre au Sud et Jade fut envoyée là-bas pour diriger la défense.

Alors que les assaillants approchaient de la barricade Nord sous les tirs et les boules de feu des Vélanes, Harry passa à l'action :

-Pilum ! Gladius argentis ! Pilum ! Pilum ! Gladius argentis !

Ces deux sorts étaient des sorts auxquels Hermione avait pensé devant le manque de moyens déjà existants pour repousser les Vampires et les Loups-garous. Harry les avait ensuite créés et c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait les tester en situation réelle.

Le premier sort, Pilum, était en fait une condensation de ce que faisaient les Vélanes avec ses pieux. Il permettait d'envoyer un pieu à très grande vitesse vers la cible, ce qui faisait beaucoup de dégâts même sur les non vampires, comme l'avaient remarqué les mannequins d'entraînement qu'avait utilisé Harry.

Le deuxième sort, Gladius argentis, projetait une lame d'argent sur la cible, avec tout autant de vitesse et de force. De plus, les lames étaient tranchantes comme des rasoirs et transperçaient la cible de part en part.

Mais Harry savait qu'il devait améliorer ce sort car ni Tonks ni Hermione à qui il l' avait appris, n'arrivaient pas à le jeter, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi puisqu'elles n'avaient aucun problème avec le sort Pilum.

Sur ses cinq sorts, tous firent mouche et trois Vampires et deux Loups-garous tombèrent à terre, morts.

-Vous êtes plutôt efficace, M. Potter, remarqua Marie qui était en train d'abattre un Loup-garou.

-Appelez-moi Harry ! répliqua Harry en poursuivant le combat.

Les deux fronts des défenseurs tinrent ainsi pendant près de dix minutes mais le nombre toujours décroissant des Vélanes, dût à l'efficacité de Nora, commençait à se faire sentir.

Au Nord, les assaillants n'étaient plus très nombreux et Marie réarrangea le reste de ses troupes pour répondre au Sud, où l'ennemi poursuivait son effort. Mais ceci ne leur fit gagner que quelques minutes et, bientôt, au Sud une brèche était apparue dans la barricade et il n'y avait plus assez de Vélanes pour la défendre.

Harry la reconstruisit, mais rien ne pouvait plus empêcher les Vampires et les Loups-garous d'atteindre le muret de le détruire efficacement, peu à peu.

-Je vais essayer de gagner un peu de temps dit Harry à Marie alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de Jade qui donnait ses ordres aux dernières combattantes encore présentes. Ne sortez surtout pas du fort !

-Soyez prudent, M. Po…, Harry , dit Marie les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, je n'aimerais pas annoncer votre mort à Fleur et Gabrielle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, répondit-il se voulant rassurant, essayez de me couvrir un maximum.

-Bonne chance, Harry, dit Jade qui avait suivi la conversation.

Harry transplana derrière les assaillants, malgré le charme qu'ils avaient pris soin d'installer, juste aux moment où ils créaient une nouvelle brèche dans la barricade Sud.

-Hé oh ! cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention. Devant l'indifférence des ennemis il dût adapter une autre technique :

-Je suis Harry Potter ! Je suis beaucoup plus important que les Vélanes ! Venez m'attraper !

Cette fois, la réponse fut immédiate, et Harry se rendit vite compte que du haut des remparts il avait sous-estimé la vitesse et la force des Vampires et des Loups-garous.

Il dût faire appel à tous ses réflexes pour éviter les trois premiers de leurs tirs, mais il ne put rien faire contre la quatrième et fut projeté dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

D'après les cris qu'il entendit de la part des Vélanes, sa chute avait parut aussi impressionnante qu'elle n'avait été douloureuse. D'après la douleur qu'il ressentait, il avait quelques côtes cassées et son bras gauche était dans un mauvais état.

En se relevant, tant bien que mal, il remarqua que sa robe était déchiquetée sur sa poitrine et son bras gauche. Il aperçut les assaillants, qui étaient retournés à l'attaque de la barricade, sans se soucier de lui, le croyant sans doute mort ou assommé. Ceci, plus qu'autre chose, le mit en colère.

-Vous n'avez pas encore fini avec moi ! cria-t-il en tendant sa fausse baguette.

Il fut attentif de ne pas montrer son aura, ni son pouvoir, mais il n'allait pas non plus se laisser faire.

Alors que les Vampires et les Loups-garous couraient vers lui à toute vitesse, il décida d'essayer quelques nouveaux sorts :

-Tripalium! Tripalium! Trigladius argentis! Trigladius argentis!

Il mit un peu plus de pouvoir dans ces sorts que ce qu'il avait utilisé avant. Quatre tridents géants furent projetés en avant et empalèrent une dizaine d'ennemis, les projetant ainsi contre un mur.

A partir de ce moment, les Vampires et les Loups-garous furent plus agressifs mais, malgré leur grand nombre, ils ne voulaient pas approcher Harry de trop près ; à partir de ce moment-là, ils ne furent plus capables de toucher Harry une seule fois.

Au bout de dix minutes environ, Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et se retourna vers la barricade. Là, Marie et Jade lui faisaient des grands gestes en criant :

-Harry, reviens ! Reviens !

Harry essaya de revenir vers la barricade, mais l'instant de distraction qu'il avait eu lui fut presque fatal ; lorsqu'il se retourna, un énorme Loup-garou était sur le point de lui donner un coup de son énorme patte. Harry réussit à bouger à temps pour éviter d'être frappé au visage, mais le coup tomba sur son bras déjà blessé.

La douleur fut telle qu'il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche. Il réussit à expulser le Loup-garou avant qu'il n'assène un autre coup mais il remarqua qu'il était à présent encerclé et ne savait pas vraiment comme se sortir de là sans utiliser ses vrais pouvoirs.

-Harry ! Tiens bon !

C'était Jade. Elle était sortie du fort et se dirigeait maintenant vers lui, la baguette levée. Malheureusement, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et elle fut projetée au sol par un Vampire et Harry la perdit de vue pendant un instant.

Il grogna de rage et laissa éclater sa colère en pointant sa fausse baguette droit devant lui. Une explosion de lumière blanche en éclata et ses adversaires furent projetés dans les airs en poussant des cris de douleur.

-Ecartez-vous de ma route ! grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lieu où il avait vu Jade pour la dernière fois.

Il la trouva, se débattant dans sa forme d'oiseau contre deux Vampires. Apparemment elle avait perdu sa baguette en tombant car elle se débattait uniquement avec ses boules de feu. Harry hésitait à jeter un des sorts qu'il avait inventés de peur de la blesser mais quand il l'entendit crier de douleur après avoir été frappée, il sut qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Tendant sa baguette droit devant lui, il lança deux puissants rayons de magie blanche qui transpercèrent les Vampires de part en part et les désintégrèrent presque immédiatement.

Il se baissa pour aider Jade à se relever et se rendit compte que sa jambe faisait un angle étrange et qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher .Il regarda derrière lui ; les ennemis qu'il avait frappés avec l'explosion s'étaient relevés et commençaient à les rattraper. En serrant les dents, il passa son bras gauche autour de Jade et commença à avancer avec elle aussi vite que possible, en jetant par-dessus son épaule quelques uns des plus puissants sorts qu'il connaissait.

Marie les attendait dans la brèche, essayant de couvrir leur retraite, mais les Vampires et les Loups-garous étaient trop rapides et gagnaient peu à peu du terrain.

Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de la barricade, Harry était épuisé, avait mal à environ toutes les parties de son corps, devait supporté sur son épaule meurtri pratiquement tout le poids de Jade et pouvait entendre les pas de ses poursuivants qui les rattrapaient.

-Sommes-nous les derniers ? demanda-t-il à Jade entre deux respirations saccadées.

-Oui, vint sa réponse à moitié entre un grognement et un gémissement.

-Accroche-toi alors, prévient-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Dans un dernier effort il transplana, avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, juste devant la brèche puis, attrapant Marie avec son autre main, il transplana à nouveau vers le Manoir Potter. Retombant lourdement sur l'allée, juste devant le portail, il relâcha les deux Vélanes et soupira en fermant les yeux, allongé sur le dos. Elles étaient en sécurité ici…

--

Hermione était inquiète. Elle et la famille Delacour avaient réussi à organiser l'évacuation de tout le monde assez rapidement et les jeunes Vélanes, dont la deuxième fille de la matriarche, Flore, qui avait le même âge que sa cousine Gabrielle, et toutes celles qui avaient été sur la place centrale du village étaient en sécurité à l'entrée du domaine Potter. Nora avait été fantastique, prenant jusqu'à quatre Vélanes dans un seul voyage lorsque celles-ci étaient très jeunes. Maintenant, elle commençait à ramener les combattantes blessées qui étaient tout de suite prises en charge. Hermione avait même aidé à en guérir certaines, grâce à sa connaissance de certains sorts médicaux. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucun cas très graves et personne n'avait même eu besoin des propriétés magiques de Nora pour guérir.

Cependant, maintenant que les guerrières non blessées arrivaient, leurs nouvelles étaient de plus en plus inquiétantes. Apparemment Harry et les Vélanes s'étaient retranchés dans un fort que Harry avait construit et faisaient face à des attaques au Sud et au Nord. Devant le nombre décroissant des Vélanes, Harry avait tenté une sortie du fort pour donner du temps à celles qui restaient encore derrière les barricades. Les dernières arrivées racontaient que Harry s'était fait surprendre et s'était retrouvé à terre blessé, ou peut-être même mort... Mais les suivantes avaient des nouvelles plus rassurantes : Harry s'était relevé et avait repris le combat sans plus se faire toucher. Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette angoisse et elle marchait de part en part de l'allée, insensible aux essais de Jeanne et de Fleur pour la calmer.

La petite Flore, qui ne voyait ni sa mère ni sa sœur revenir était aussi inquiète qu'elle et s'était mise à pleurer, mais Jeanne avait réussi à la consoler assez rapidement.

Après dix minutes, l'une des Vélanes que Nora venait de ramener annonça qu'il ne restait plus que Marie, Jade et Harry mais que la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Jade et Harry était désespérée.

En entendant cette déclaration, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'Harry était pratiquement invincible, que si la Vélane disait cela c'est parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses pouvoirs, mais, cela ne marchait que très peu et elle se rendit compte que son visage et ses vêtements étaient couverts de larmes.

Soudain, trois silhouettes apparurent un peu plus loin sur l'allée, juste devant le portail, et deux d'entre elles s'effondrèrent sur le sol pendant que la troisième essayait de les aider. Puis un flash de lumière blanche l'informa que Nora était revenue.

Hermione fut la première à arriver à leur niveau, et l'état dans lequel elle trouva Harry lui fit manquer un battement de cœur ; de son haut seule la manche droite était encore intacte. Sa manche gauche était entachée de sang et des traces de griffes la traversaient de part en part. Mais son torse était sans doute le pire ; lacéré et déchiqueté, il ne dissimulait pratiquement plus sa poitrine ensanglantée.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux Vélanes qui semblaient plus en bon état et qui, elles aussi, jetaient des regards inquiets vers Harry, Hermione se précipita et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Harry ! appela-t-elle. Harry, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie !

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle lui enleva les restes de sa robe, et elle entendit les nombreuses exclamations des Vélanes derrière elle, se retenant à peine de crier elle-même. Son bras gauche était profondément griffé et semblait être broyé plus que simplement cassé. Sur sa poitrine, un énorme hématome faisait ressortir ses coupures et indiquait que ses côtes étaient sans nul doute cassées.

-Harry ! appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois, Harry tu ne dois pas t'endormir. Tu m'entends ? Tout va bien, je vais m'occuper de toi, mais tu ne dois pas t'endormir.

-Hermione ? demanda-t-il faiblement en essayant de se rapprocher d'elle.

-Non, Harry, ne bouge pas, dit-elle lui posant la main sur la joue et en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu es blessé, je dois te guérir avant que tu puisses bouger mais ne t'endors pas !

-Comme tu veux Hermione, répondit-il de sa voix faible.

-Tiens bon, je t'en supplie… tu me l'as promis…chuchota-t-elle en sanglotant. J'ai besoin de toi ! Nora ! dit-elle, à l'adresse du Phoenix qui était posée près d'elle et qui regardait Harry tristement comme si elle s'en voulait pour l'avoir laissé se faire blessé comme ça. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Nora poussa un petit cri décidé et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Hermione qui commençait à lançait les premiers sorts pour guérir Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était épuisée, après avoir lancé sans relâche sorts après sorts. Même Nora, qui avait aidé avec son chant et ses larmes semblait avoir la tête un peu courbée, mais Harry était comme neuf. Pas même un cicatrice qui rappelait ses anciennes blessures, et cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il harcelait Hermione pour avoir la permission de se lever.

-C'est bon maintenant ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Oui, Harry, soupira Hermione alors que les Vélanes, qui étaient restée là pendant la guérison de Harry, se retenaient difficilement de rire. Tu peux te lever.

Elle se releva elle-même et lui tendit une main pour l'aide. Après qu'il eut vérifié qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle, et qu'il releva la tête, souriant et satisfait, Hermione lui asséna une giffle qui provoqua une exclamation de surprise et d'incompréhension de la part des Vélanes et une tête presque comique de la part de Harry.

-Tu m'avais promis d'être prudent ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu me l'avais promis, et c'est ça que tu appelles être prudent ?! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en t'attendant ici et en apprenant que tu avais sauté parmi les ennemis, te battant corps à corps avec les Vampires et les Loups-garous ?! Comment pouvais-tu me faire ça ?! Comment…Qu'est-ce…Si tu avais été…

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, et elle se rendit compte que c'était parce qu'elle était en train de pleurer et avait du mal à respirer au milieu de ses sanglots. Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir et tomba soudainement.

Aussitôt, elle sentit des bras qu'elle savait être ceux de Harry autour d'elle et entendit sa voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-Chut, Hermione, dit-il en la relevant délicatement, calme-toi. Tout s'est bien passé, je suis là maintenant… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît…

Il continua à la rassurer et pendant quelques minutes, elle se débattit en tapant contre sa poitrine alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Mais peu à peu, elle se calma et se laissa aller dans son étreinte réconfortante.

-Ca va aller, Hermione ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je crois, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça Harry, répondit-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Je t'en supplie, Harry, la prochaine fois utilise tes pouvoirs. Il vaut mieux que tu sois vu plutôt que tué…Je t'aime tellement, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais plus là…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les aurais pas laissé faire, répondit Harry. Quelques blessures ne sont rien face à l'issue de la guerre. Je t'aime plus que tout, Hermione, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Sur ce, il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit désespérément en gémissant et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa poitrine alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry, le temps de se composer et de reprendre ses esprits puis, en prenant sa main, elle se retourna vers les Vélanes, prête à faire ce que Fleur lui avait conseillé.

A sa surprise aucune Vélanes ne semblait jalouse ou méprisante. Les seules impressions qu'elle perçut furent de la bienveillance de la part des plus âgées, de la confusion de la part des plus jeunes et une sorte d'admiration envieuse de la part des autres.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa à l'assemblée des Vélanes.

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous féliciter pour votre courage et votre sang froid à toutes, déclara-t-il. Ca plus qu'autre chose a permis votre sauvetage avec succès. Toutefois, je voudrais savoir si par malchance certaines de vos camarades ont péri aujourd'hui. Si c'est le cas Nora peut aller récupérer leur corps pour le rendre à leur famille.

Quand personne ne se manifesta il continua, satisfait :

-Je voudrais aussi savoir s'il reste des blessées, nous pouvons leurs donner un lit au Manoir pour se reposer.

Quelques Vélanes s'avancèrent, dont la plupart avec des enfants épuisées dans les bras.

-D'accord, nous pouvons aussi offrir à manger. Nous pouvons tous aller au Manoir pour le reste de la journée et pour la nuit. Nous aviserons pour demain.

-Attendez M. Potter ! appela Marie alors qu'elle aidait Jade à se relever. Je voulais vous remercier au nom de tout mon clan et particulièrement de la part de ma famille. Vous nous avez toutes sauvées au péril de votre vie et pour ça, vous avez la reconnaissance éternelle des Vélanes. S'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous remercier, nommez-le, quoi que ce soit, nous le ferons.

-Euh, répondit Harry, non ça va, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. Je n'ai pas fais ça pour une récompense.

-Il doit y avoir quelque chose Harry ! insista Jade. Tu as sauvé ma vie aujourd'hui et tant d'autres…Ce serait extrêmement humiliant de ne pas pouvoir te remercier.

-Harry, intervint timidement Hermione, tu pourrais peut-être leur parler de ce pour quoi on était dans le village à l'origine. Peut-être que leur aide pourrait être considérée comme un remerciement…

-Je préfèrerais qu'elles acceptent sans pression extérieure, Hermione, remarqua Harry.

-Harry, soupira Fleur qui tenait Gabrielle dans ses bras, nous t'avons déjà dit que les Vélanes t'aideraient, même si tu n'avais pas sauvé un clan tout entier aujourd'hui.

-Hermione et Fleur ont raison, ajouta Jeanne qui tenait sa nièce Flore par la main, parle leur…

-D'accord, d'accord, accepta Harry, mais rendons-nous d'abord au Manoir, il fait froid et je suis sûr que certaines d'entre vous sont fatiguées et ont faim.

En portant son regard sur le domaine, Hermione remarqua pour la première depuis qu'elle était arrivée que le soleil se reflétait sur les cours d'eau gelés, qui couraient entre les arbres rendus blancs par la neige et le givre. Cette vision lui plut autant que la première fois qu'elle avait aperçut le domaine Potter en ce beau jour d'été.

Ils mirent un peu plus de temps pour arriver au Manoir qu'habituellement car ils allaient lentement pour que les jeunes Vélanes épuisées puissent suivre et parce qu'ils prenaient leur temps pour admirer le paysage.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur la place décorée par des jardins devançant le Manoir, il était largement temps de manger et Harry mena les Vélanes vers la grande salle à manger. Après avoir conjuré le nombre manquant de tables et de chaises et avoir allumé un grand feu dans l'immense cheminée, il se posa la question de la nourriture.

Harry était un bon cuisinier grâce à son entraînement intensif chez les Dursley, mais le festin nécessité aujourd'hui était simplement au dessus de ses capacités. Aussi, il fit appel à Dobby et le petit Elfe de Maison, accompagné de quelques uns de ses camarades se montra largement à la hauteur.

Une heure plus tard, le déjeuner était terminé et toutes les chambres du Manoir, mises à part celle du troisième étage étaient occupées par des Vélanes, surtout des jeunes, trop fatiguées pour rester éveillées.

-Alors M. Potter, si vous nous parliez de cette chose si importante, annonça Marie alors que Harry, Hermione et toutes les Vélanes encore debout étaient en train de boire un peu de Bierraubeurre et de chocolat chaud, attablés dans un grand salon.

-Eh bien, comme vous le savez sûrement, répondit Harry, Voldemort est repassé à l'attaque il y a deux jours. Nous sommes en train d'organiser nos forces pour lutter contre son armée…

-Les Vélanes de mon clan combattront à vos côtés, interrompit Marie, et je parlerai personnellement aux autres clans en votre faveur. D'ici quelques jours, vous aurez toutes les combattantes Vélanes d'Europe dans votre armée.

-Oh…fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire dans un premier temps. C'était une réponse assez rapide…Je veux dire…même Dobby a été plus lent à accepter et vous venez de le rencontrer…

-Les Vélanes ont toujours combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit Marie, et avec ce que vous venez de faire pour nous, M. Potter, je vois mal comment nous pourrions refuser.

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligées de faire ça pour me remercier, et je vous ai dit de m'appeler Harry, répliqua-t-il.

-Harry, soupira Marie, Jeanne et Fleur vous l'ont déjà dit, nous aurions accepté dans tous les cas… Vous avez besoin de notre aide et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites une si grosse affaire.

-Elle a raison, approuva Hermione. Hier tu as forcé les Gobelins à te rejoindre et maintenant tu refuses presque l'aide volontaire des Vélanes !

-Ce n'était pas la même chose, protesta faiblement Harry, mais je suppose que vous avez toutes raison… Je suis content de pouvoir compter sur l'aide des Vélanes dans le combat contre Voldemort. Mais parlons d'autre chose maintenant, je suis fatigué de parler stratégie de guerre depuis trois jours, et après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, nous méritons un peu de repos.

Ceci fut approuvé allègrement par tout le monde et l'après-midi se passa dans une relative bonne humeur.

Le dîner fut lui aussi joyeux et copieux grâce aux Elfes de Maison, et quand tout le monde fut rassasié, Harry créa assez de sac de couchage pour tout le monde. Celles qui avaient occupé les chambres d'amis plus tôt y retournèrent avec leur famille et les autres furent installées près de la cheminée dans le grand salon. Parmi ces dernières, la famille Delacour et celle de la matriarche. Les deux jeunes cousines, Gabrielle et Flore, semblaient bien s'amuser ensembles alors que leurs grandes sœurs discutaient calmement à côté d'elles.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, Harry et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à monter dans les étages quand ils furent arrêtés par une voix alors qu'ils étaient au pied de l'escalier.

-Harry ! Attends !

C'était Jade qui leur courrait après et qui les rattrapa vite.

-Harry, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, je voulais juste te rattraper pour te dire merci…pour le village je veux dire, et puis pour moi aussi, je veux dire, tu m'as sauvé la vie ce matin et…je voulais juste te dire merci…finit-elle, rougissante

-Euh…De rien, j'ai fait ce que je devais, je suis content d'avoir pu vous sauver…

Jade lui fit un petit sourire timide et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Est-ce que ça serait d'accord pour toi si…est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à embrasser Harry…Je veux dire … s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en rougissant un peu plus, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, juste passer mes bras autour de lui…

-Euh…oui bien sûr, répondit Hermione, répondit surprise de se voir demander la permission.

Jade passa alors ses bras autours du torse de Harry et serra brièvement en murmurant un autre _merci_. Puis elle le lâcha, plus rouge que jamais et retourna vers le salon après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

-Eh bien, c'était plutôt bizarre, avoua Harry en retournant son regard vers Hermione.

-Oui, répondit-elle, je ne pensais pas que les Vélanes pouvaient rougir autant…C'est évident qu'elle t'aime bien mais en même temps elle avait peur de m'offusquer… Vraiment étrange…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Demain sera bien chargé si nous devons aider le camp à emménager quelque part.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur marche vers leur suite.

Le lendemain, pendant le déjeuner, les Vélanes parlaient de leur avenir.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Marie à Jeanne.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Jeanne. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé ses forces dans votre village, j'ai peur que nous soyons en danger dans notre Manoir. Nous n'avons jamais gardé ni notre origine, ni notre adresse secrète… J'imagine que notre sort sera lié au votre maintenant… De toute façon, Fleur prévoyait de rejoindre le village et Gabrielle y avait toutes ses amies… Ce ne sera pas un gros sacrifice…Où comptes-tu installer le clan ?

-Notre ancienne position est découverte, nous n'y retournerons pas, c'est évident, reprit Marie. Et étant donné notre nouvelle alliance, j'imagine que nous nous chercherons une forêt tranquille en Angleterre pour être plus proches de nos alliés…

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme. Il avait été convenu que les Vélanes pourraient rester quelques jours le temps de trouver une autre demeure. Mais devant les réflexions de Marie une idée germa dans la tête de Harry.

L'après-midi, après avoir parlé de son idée à Hermione qui avait approuvé, Harry fit visiter une partie du domaine aux Vélanes et leur dévoila ses pensées.

-Vous pourriez rester sur le domaine Potter, dit-il soudainement.

-Par…pardon ? bégaya Marie.

-Votre clan, vous pouvez l'installer ici, répéta-t-il. Ce domaine est un des plus sûr du pays, vous serez à l'abri. La forêt est gigantesque, avec des cours d'eau, vous ne manqueriez pas de place et vous auriez toutes les ressources dont vous avez besoin…J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée…

-Vous feriez ça pour nous ? demanda Marie, abasourdie.

-Oui, si vous le voulez bien sûr, le domaine est grand, il faut en profiter.

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel des murmures excités retentirent parmi les Vélanes.

-Vous êtes un grand homme Harry, déclara enfin Marie, ne laissez jamais personne vous dire le contraire.

-Euh…merci répondit Harry en rougissant.

-Combien de temps pourrions-nous profiter de votre offre plus que généreuse ?

-Autant de temps que cela vous plaira, répliqua Harry. Tant que la forêt du domaine vous conviendra.

-Tu veux dire que nous pourrions nous installer définitivement ?! s'exclama Jade qui se tenait à côté de sa mère.

Devant la réponse positive de Harry, qui lui paraissait pourtant évidente, Marie s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant lui et toutes les Vélanes, hormis la famille Delacour en firent autant .

-Nous acceptons humblement votre offre, Harry, déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. A partir de ce moment, je vous déclare Ami et Protecteur des Vélanes et Seigneur de notre clan. Toutes les Vélanes de cette génération et des suivantes jusqu'à la fin des temps devront allégeance à votre famille. Nous combattrons sous vos ordres pendant cette guerre et dans le futur, nous seront loyales à votre nom et ferons respecter son honneur dans tous les conflits potentiels.

-Harry, hésita Jeanne en avançant vers lui, je sais que notre maison est encore intacte mais…

-Vous êtes les bienvenues sur le domaine, coupa Harry, encore rouge après le discours solennel de Marie.

-Merci mon Seigneur, reprit Jeanne en s'agenouillant à son tour et en incitant ses deux filles à en faire autant.

-Cela devient plutôt embarrassant, remarqua Harry, plus rouge que jamais devant le spectacle des Vélanes agenouillées devant lui et Hermione. Appelez-moi Harry je vous l'ai déjà dit…

-Très bien Seigneur Harry répondit Marie en se levant, vos désirs sont des ordres, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est ridicule, intervint Hermione. Nous essayons d'éliminer les inégalités et les injustices dans le monde Sorcier et vous vous appelez Harry _seigneur _!C'est à l'encontre de nos idéaux !

-Vos idéaux sont tout à votre honneur Dame Hermione, répliqua Marie sans perdre son sourire, mais telles sont nos valeurs. Harry nous autorise à rester sur son domaine familial, il est donc notre Seigneur et nous lui devons allégeance.

-Mais…protesta Hermione abasourdie par le titre qui lui était donné.

-Nous pouvons omettre les titres quand nous nous adressons à vous en privée, coupa Marie, mais en public, nous montreront fièrement notre respect et notre loyauté envers vous.

-Vous ne…essaya Hermione

-Je te conseille d'accepter, Hermione, dit Fleur, car rien ne nous fera changer d'avis sur ça.

Hermione défia les Vélanes du regard pendant quelques secondes, mais elle finit par soupirer et baissa la tête.

-J'abandonne, annonça-t-elle. Vous êtes encore plus têtues que moi. J'espère juste que cela ne nuira pas à notre objectif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, personne ne vous blâmera après avoir entendu la vérité, la rassura Jade.

-Elle a raison, ajouta Fleur, vous serez même admirés pour avoir sauvé les habitantes du village et les avoir prises sous votre protection.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Marie, nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous faîtes pour nous. Si vous devenez notre Seigneur Harry, il y a des choses que vous devez savoir sur notre race, des choses que seules les Vélanes connaissent.

-Cela peut attendre, assura Harry. La priorité, pour l'instant, est de trouver un lieu pour construire votre village. Je pense que la forêt du domaine vous plaira, mais nous pourrons le vérifier qu'en nous y rendant.

-Très bien, Harry, répondit Marie. Nous vous suivons.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin qui se dirigeait vers le Sud-Ouest et l'orée de la forêt. La neige qui recouvrait la route n'était pas très épaisse et formait un tapis uniforme reflétant le soleil. Ce n'était pas assez pour gêner leur avancée et les jeunes Vélanes s'en amusèrent beaucoup. Quand ils arrivèrent sous l'abri qu'offraient les arbres, le sol était à nouveau nu, mais la lumière du soleil, filtrée à travers la voûte des feuilles enneigées, donnait au sous-bois un air encore plus magique que lors d'un jour d'été.

Ils suivirent le chemin, longeant le cour d'eau principal qui descendait de la colline du manoir vers la vallée. L'eau était gelée en surface, aussi lisse qu'un miroir poli, mais le son musical d'un écoulement indiquait qu'en profondeur, le ruisseau était toujours libre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière où Harry et Hermione avaient partagé leur pique-nique, et après quelques centaines de mètres sous les arbres, Marie demanda à Harry de s'arrêter.

-Si vous êtes d'accord, Harry, dit-elle, ce lieu conviendrait parfaitement à nos besoins. Nous aurions l'eau toute proche et j'ai remarqué de nombreux arbustes portant des fruits sauvages sur notre route.

-Très bien, acquiesça Harry. Je vous autorise donc à construire votre village ici, et d'habiter la forêt du domaine comme bon vous semble, à condition de veiller à ne pas la détériorer.

-Bien sûr, reprit Marie, nous veillerons à la prospérité de la faune et la flore du domaine, comme nous l'avons toujours fait dans notre ancien village.

Il fut décidé que les Vélanes commenceraient leur emménagement et la construction du village le lendemain. En attendant qu'il soit habitable, Harry leur donna l'autorisation de dormir au Manoir.

-Nous devrons retourner à Poudlard demain, expliqua-t-il. Nous viendrons sûrement vous voir régulièrement, mais si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez nous contacter là-bas. Le Manoir vous reconnaîtra à partir de maintenant comme habitantes du domaine. Donc si vous en avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à y entrer.

-Merci encore Harry, répéta Marie. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous.

-Ce n'est rien, n'y pensez plus, répondit Harry.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de les informer de nos secrets, maman, remarqua Jade qui était assise aux côtés de sa mère.

-Oui, reprit Marie, il est temps que Hermione et vous compreniez notre vraie nature, mon Seigneur. Les Vélanes, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, sont uniquement de sexe féminin. Nous avons comme le savent généralement les gens, une beauté assez développée et un charme difficile à repousser pour les sorciers. D'ailleurs, Harry, je suis étonnée que vous soyez aussi lucide et presque indifférent en compagnie d'autant de Vélanes…

-Je pense que c'est mon habitude de lutter contre l'esprit de Voldemort qui me donne une certaine résistance à toute forme de contrôle de mon esprit…expliqua Harry.

-Tu n'as jamais vraiment réagi comme Ron ou les autres garçons quand Fleur était à Poudlard, remarqua Hermione, et c'était avant la renaissance de Voldemort.

-Oui, approuva Fleur, tu étais l'un des seuls garçons avec qui je pouvais avoir une discussion sans avoir à faire à un légume baveur…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Peut-être que cela à voir avec ma résistance à l'Imperius…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Marie, notre charme n'a pas pour but de nous attirer les foudres des sorcières jalouses comme il le fait souvent… Il nous a été donné pour aider la survie de notre espèce. Les Vélanes, plus que toute autre race magique, sont très proche de la Magie. Nous en sommes tellement proches qu'il existe deux possibilités pour la naissance d'une Vélane. Bien sûr, nous pouvons nous reproduire avec les sorciers mâles et avoir une descendance, comme l'a fait Jeanne. Mais si une Vélane ne trouve pas de compagnon convaincant ou décide de ne pas quitter ses proches, il existe une seconde façon de donner naissance à nos enfants, et c'est ce que moi et toutes les Vélanes de ce village avons fait. Les Vélanes ont la possibilité de créer un enfant à partir de la Magie. Nous pouvons séduire un Sorcier mâle et le convaincre de nous donner un peu de sa Magie. Avec elle, nous pouvons créer un embryon à l'intérieur de notre corps qui se développera pendant neufs mois et donnera naissance à une autre Vélane.

-C'est incroyable, s'exclama Hermione. Si les chercheur Sorciers ou Moldus savaient qu'il existait un nouveau mode de reproduction, vous seriez traquées et étudiées comme des bêtes de laboratoire…

-C'est justement pour cette raison que ce secret n'est connu que des Vélanes, expliqua Marie, et maintenant de vous deux. Nous comptons sur votre discrétion, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait fini. Une Vélane de sang pur, quand elle atteint sa maturité, a le droit de choisir. Elle peut partir vivre chez les Hommes avec un compagnon de son choix ou elle peut rester dans le village de sa naissance et avoir autant d'enfants qu'elle le désire avec la méthode dont je vous ai parlée. Les enfants de Vélanes, par n'importe laquelle des deux manières, sont toujours des filles. Une Vélane partie chez les Hommes peut revenir dans son village quand elle le souhaite, et si elle le souhaite. Les filles d'une Vélane avec un Homme ont un choix à faire quand elles arrivent à maturité. Elles peuvent choisir d'être Vélanes, et deviennent alors des Vélanes de sang pur, ou d'être de la race Humaine et alors, elles et leur descendance, bien que toujours très belles, ne seront que des êtres humains et pourront même avoir des enfants mâles. Ceci est appelé parmi nous le choix des demi-Vélanes. Fleur, par exemple, a choisi de devenir une Vélane à part entière. Son charme va peu à peu augmenter et elle apprendra tout ce qu'elle devra au village sur la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, dont sa forme aviaire.

-Tout ça est vraiment passionnant, déclara Hermione. C'est vraiment incroyable de pouvoir choisir entre deux espèces auxquelles appartenir !

-Oui, les Demi-Vélanes sont vraiment des individus privilégiés dans notre société, répondit Jade. Certaines Vélanes du village auraient donné beaucoup pour pouvoir aller vivre dans le monde des hommes comme Fleur en avait l'occasion.

-Mais elles le peuvent, s'étonna Harry, pourquoi ne le font-elles pas ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, reprit Jade en secouant la tête. Elles auront toujours un problème pour s'intégrer. Parmi les Humains, elles ne sauront jamais si elles sont acceptées pour qui elles sont ou pour leur charme. De plus, les anciennes expériences montrent souvent qu'elles sont rejetées par les femmes et ne se font aucune amie…

Hermione et Jade continuèrent à parler des droits et de la vie des Demi-Vélanes jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, longtemps après que le dîner fut terminé et que les plus jeunes se furent couchées. Puis, après avoir souhaité bonne chance au clan pour la reconstruction du village et leur avoir promis de revenir bientôt pour voir l'avancée des travaux et discuter des stratégies de guerre, Harry et Hermione prirent congé et retournèrent à Poudlard où la discussion du lendemain matin avec Mac Gonnagall s'annonçait longue et fertile.


	28. Les choses sérieuses commencent

Le mois d'octobre se passa assez rapidement et fut très chargé pour Harry et Hermione

Le mois d'octobre se passa assez rapidement et fut très chargé pour Harry et Hermione. Entre les cours, le Quidditch, leur entraînement, leurs recherches quotidiennes et l'organisation des défenses de Poudlard et du monde Magique, ils eurent très peu de temps à passer ensembles. Mais ils étaient réconfortés par les progrès notoires qu'ils furent dans tous les secteurs liés à la guerre contre Voldemort.

Les Acromantules et les Centaures avaient accepté de monter la garde sur la lisière ouest de la Forêt Interdite, à l'endroit où elle était la plus étroite, et longeant la route de Pré au Lard, la plus susceptible d'être traversée par les forces de Voldemort pour atteindre Poudlard. Cet accord ne s'était pas fait sans de nombreuses discussions car aucune des deux races n'acceptaient le passage où la présence de l'autre sur son territoire, mais aucun incident majeur n'avait été répertorié à ce jour et la route proposée par Hermione pour atteindre les postes avancés de garde avait été acceptée avec enthousiasme par tout le monde.

Les Gobelins avaient reçu la visite d'un envoyé de Voldemort mais ce dernier n'avait pas eu de réaction devant leur refus, même si comme ils l'avaient annoncé à Harry lors de leur dernière rencontre, Voldemort était sûrement en train de penser à une stratégie pour les soumettre ou les détruire. Mais ils avaient tenu leurs promesses et Harry et Hermione avaient eu droit à une démonstration des talents de l'armée Gobeline. Harry avait été très impressionné et l'efficacité qu'avaient montrée les fantassins Gobelins avec leurs sorts et leurs haches lui avait beaucoup rappelé les films fantastiques que son cousin regardait alors qu'il était obligé de faire la vaisselle ou le ménage.

Sur le domaine du Manoir Potter, les Vélanes avaient enfin terminé la construction de leur village, et toutes étaient confortablement installées et reconnaissantes envers Harry. Leurs bataillons à la fois gracieux et mortels, utilisant magie et atouts physiques de leurs formes aviaires promettait une efficacité redoutable contre les Mangemorts dont la plupart étaient des hommes.

Dobby, dans un acte de courage non précédé à ce jour parmi les Elfes de Maison, avait réussi à demander à Harry l'autorisation pour lui et une vingtaine d'Elfes de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée des Gobelins qui étaient les plus proches des Elfes par leur anatomie et par leur manière de combattre. Harry avait évidemment accepté, mais la pensée de Dobby en cotte de mailles, un heaume sur la tête et avec une hache de la taille de son corps dans les mains l'avait fait sourire même plusieurs jours après cette demande inattendue.

Enfin, d'après l'enthousiasme que Tonks avait démontré la dernière fois qu'elle avait évoqué les progrès de l'AD, la défense des élèves de Poudlard semblait être dans une bonne voie, en comptant l'AD et les Elfes de Maison qui resteraient au château.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry et Hermione avaient, comme ils l'avaient découvert en réfléchissant aux stratégies à adopter, formé l'armée parfaite pour lutter contre Voldemort.

Les Acromantules étaient sans doute les seules créatures du monde magique possédant assez de puissance pour résister à un Géant et armées de crochets venimeux assez efficaces pour pouvoir transpercer la peau incroyablement épaisse des Géants qui leur permettait de résister à tous les sorts hormis les plus puissants.

Les Centaures, une fois munis de flèches d'argent, étaient, grâce à leur adresse au tir, des adversaires parfaits pour contrer les Loups-garous sans s'exposer à leur force et agressivité légendaires.

Les Gobelins avaient demandé à Harry de les laisser affronter les Vampires, et voyant leur agilité avec des haches, Harry s'était dit qu'il ne resterait plus beaucoup de Vampire portant une tête après la bataille. Sa seule inquiétude sur ce point avait été le manque relatif de mobilité des soldats Gobelins devant la rapidité des Vampires, mais la demande de Dobby d'intégrer l'armée des Gobelins avait réglé ce problème. En effet, chaque bataillon avait été muni d'un Elfe qui était chargé du transport des troupes grâce à leur magie très puissante et leur faculté de pouvoir transplaner à travers tous les types de charmes ou protections.

Les Vélanes étaient bien évidemment des adversaires tout désignés pour les Mangemorts avec la possibilité qu'elles avaient de les ensorceler avec leur charme. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix serviraient de relais pour les ordres de bataille entre Harry et les autres races. C'était donc tout naturellement que Tonks et l'AD se concentrèrent sur la magie de guérison et le sortilège du Patronus pour pouvoir repousser les Détraqueurs.

Harry et Hermione avaient d'ailleurs prévu d'assister à quelques entraînements afin de leur présenter les sorts créés par Harry qui leur serviraient énormément sur un champ de bataille et de leur enseigner l'Occlumancie qui serait primordiale aux garçons pour ne pas eux aussi tomber sous le charme des Vélanes. Hermione avait passé plusieurs semaines à apprendre l'Occlumancie, et elle avait créé un résumé abordable de tous les textes qu'elle avait lus sur le sujet et s'était portée volontaire pour aider les membres de l'AD.

Ce ne fut qu'à la moitié du mois de Novembre qu'ils purent assister à une séance d'entraînement de l'AD. En entrant dans la Salle sur Commande, ils s'aperçurent que Tonks avait créé un double de la salle d'entraînement du Manoir Potter, avec ses murs matelassés, sa piste de duel et ses nombreux livres pour aider les élèves sur un point de vue théorique.

-Bienvenue, Hermione, Harry, dit Tonks en s'avançant vers eux. Nous sommes contents de vous accueillir enfin pour une séance d'entraînement.

D'après les visages des élèves qui étaient situés derrière elle, dont la plupart avait été membre de l'AD deux ans auparavant, et qui pour la majorité d'entre eux avaient témoigné contre Harry lors de son procès, Tonks était peut-être la seule avec Ginny à ressentir de la joie. Les autres étaient nerveux au mieux.

-Bon, reprit Tonks après un petit silence gêné, puisque nous sommes tous là, le mieux serait de commencer par vous montrer ce sur quoi nous avons travaillé depuis deux mois. Je pense que vous allez être surpris...

Alors pendant presque une heure, les membres de l'AD défilèrent devant eux, en montrant tout ce que Tonks leur avait appris en matière de magie offensive, défensive et médicale. Tous étaient capables de lancer le sortilège du Patronus en l'absence de détraqueurs, et quand Tonks demanda à Harry de les aider avec un Epouventard pour les mettre en situation, il s'avéra que la plupart d'entre eux réussirent à créer un Patronus corporéel pour chasser le faux Détraqueur et les autres arrivèrent à l'arrêter avec une intense brume argentée. Le Patronus le plus impressionnant fut sans doute celui de Ginny, qui à son extrême embarras prit la forme d'un chevalier en armure ressemblant étrangement à Harry. Lorsque Harry et Hermione furent remis de leur surprise, Ginny expliqua en rougissant que c'était comme cela qu'elle s'était toujours représentée Harry avant de le rencontrer, et s'empressa de rassurer Hermione dont l'expression était devenue fermée.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione, assura-t-elle, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry et ne cherche pas à m'attirer ses faveurs, il est devenu comme un frère pour moi, c'est tout. J'imagine que mon Patronus a pris cette forme parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie déjà deux fois...

Une fois que toute ambiguïté et malaise furent dissipés, Harry et Hermione purent féliciter Tonks qui n'avait jamais paru aussi fière.

-Tu avais déjà fait beaucoup avec l'AD, dit-elle modestement en rougissant.

Mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte et l'efficacité et la coordination avec lesquelles les élèves agissaient, témoignaient du travail colossal qui avait été accompli.

Ensuite, le groupe se sépara en deux parties. L'une, accompagnée de Tonks, suivit Harry dans un coin de la salle pour apprendre les sorts qu'il avait inventés ou créés, et l'autre s'installa avec Hermione à l'opposé pour apprendre les bases de l'Occlumancie.

Chaque groupe passa une heure avec chacun d'eux et lorsqu'il eut terminé le dernier sort, Gladius Sacralis, qui était conçu pour tuer un Détraqueur mais que personne à part lui-même n'avait encore réussi à lancer, Harry se dit que tout s'était bien passé. En effet, mis à part quelques élèves rebelles qui semblaient penser qu'il n'avait rien à leur apprendre et qu'il n'était qu'un prétentieux qui cherchait à s'attirer plus de gloire et de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait déjà en se considérant comme un chef de guerre sage et miséricordieux, les membres de l'AD avaient plutôt bien accueilli son enseignement, et ils avaient tous fait beaucoup de progrès sur des sorts qu'il savait être très largement au dessus du niveau normalement enseigné à Poudlard.

Tonks avait aussi découvert en même temps que les autres ces sorts, et son passé en tant qu' Auror s'était fait ressentir puisqu'elle avait mis encore moins de temps qu' Hermione à maîtriser ceux qui ne nécessitait pas trop de puissance pour être lancés. Elle serait ensuite capable d'aider les membres de L' AD à maîtriser tous ces sorts en vue de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Alors que les élèves se dispersaient lentement, épuisés par cette scéance intense d'entraînement, Tonks demanda à parler à Harry quelques instants, en attendant qu'Hermione ne termine avec son groupe.

-Vous avez vraiment fait un travail énorme, toi et Hermione, dit-elle avec une touche de fierté dans la voix. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais la création de sorts est l'une des branches de la Magie la plus difficile et la moins répandue. Un département entier du Ministère y consacre tout son temps, et je doute qu'il ne parvienne à créer autant de sorts en un an que vous en deux mois.

-Merci Tonks, répondit Harry, embarrassé par ces compliments. Mais nous ne faisons vraiment pas grand chose, tu sais. Habituellement, cela part d'une idée que l'on a ou d'un ancien sort qu'Hermione trouve et que j'améliore grâce à ma Magie. Puis elle fait des recherches d'Aritmancie et de Runes pour trouver un moyen plus économique et moins fatiguant de faire marcher le sort pour ne pas avoir à utiliser trop de magie pour le lancer. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi déçue que lorsqu'elle n'a pas réussi à améliorer les sorts que j'ai créés pour lutter contre les Loups-garous et les Détraqueurs...

-Oui, j'imagine bien, reprit Tonks en souriant. Mais elle ne doit pas se laisser démoraliser par cela. Ce que vous avez déjà fait est exceptionnel. La Magie est l'objet de l'étude de nombreux sorcières et sorciers depuis des millénaires et pas tous ses secrets n'ont été révélés, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es capable de choses impossibles pour les autres.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de lui dire, répliqua Harry, mais tu la connais, je sais que même si elle fait mine d'accepter mes paroles pour me faire plaisir, elle continuera à chercher tant qu'elle n'a pas trouvé la réponse.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, petit frère, répondit Tonks avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est pour ça, avoua Harrry, les yeux perdus dans le lointain et un sourire sur son visage.

Tonks se mit à rire en voyant son expression rêveuse, et le regard outré de Harry ne fit que renforcer son rire.

-Va la rejoindre, Harry, elle devrait avoir fini, reprit-elle une fois calmée, bonne nuit et soyez prudents quoique vous fassiez.

Avec un geste de la main, Harry la regarda sortir de la Salle sur Commande, puis se dirigea vers Hermione qui était en pleine discussion avec un élève. S'arrêtant à une distance respectable pour rester en dehors de la conversation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression d'agacement sur le visage d'Hermione. Fronçant les sourcils, il dirigea son regard vers le garçon qui était en train de parler et reconnut Zacharias Smith de l'ancienne AD. Se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait ennuyer Hermione, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-...Hermione, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Comment peux-tu rester avec lui alors que c'est si dangereux ? Un jour ou l'autre, ses ennemis se serviront de toi pour lui faire du mal, tu es en danger avec lui ! Allez, accepte de sortir avec moi, accompagne-moi le week-end prochain à Pré au Lard. Je t'assure que tu y gagneras au change. Plus de soucis, plus de danger, et tu auras un vrai homme pour une fois, pas un petit garçon qui se cache derrière ses pouvoirs pour s'attirer la gloire...

Malgré la vague d'outrage et de colère devant ces commentaires, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de montrer à ce Smith l'énorme puissance des pouvoirs "derrière lesquels il se cachait", Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver une certaine vérité dans ses propos. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, il s'était juré de tout faire pour éviter qu'Hermione soit touchée par des attaques qui lui seraient destinées, mais le simple fait qu'elle soit blessée et qu'il ne puisse rien y faire le hantait jour et nuit. Cela avait d'ailleurs été une des raisons principales qui l'avaient retenu dans le passé d'agir sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il avait peur que sa proximité ne cause un danger supplémentaire en plus de l'origine Moldue de Hermione.

Depuis qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et qu'il avait passé autant de bons moments avec elle, sa confiance en lui était remontée grâce au support infaillible et l'affection inconditionnelle que la jeune sorcière lui avait témoigné, mais ces commentaires firent revenir tous ses doutes et ses peurs nés pendant toutes ces années passées chez les Dursley et entretenus depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique par toutes les trahisons qu'il avait subies et par son séjour à Azkaban. Il était tellement bouleversé que son attention baissa et il n'aurait pas entendu la réponse de Hermione si sa voix énervée n'avait pas retenti dans la Salle sur Demande maintenant vide.

-Ecoute, Smith, ragea-t-elle, si la politesse ne marche pas, je vais être très claire. Je suis amoureuse de Harry. Follement, profondément, et irrémédiablement. Alors même si tu étais un homme assez grand pour lui arriver à la cheville, cela ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens. Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas intéressée, et si tu continues à me harceler, je te garantis que je connais des sorts qui peuvent rendre la fin de ton année scolaire très pénible. Ne m'oblige pas à les utiliser.

Smith ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à cette explosion car ses yeux s'agrandirent avec la surprise et Harry fut sûr qu'il y vit aussi de la peur. Mais il se remit vite et son sourire séducteur de quelques instants auparavant se transforma en un rictus de haine et de mépris.

-Fais comme tu veux Granger, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie, mais je suis sûr qu'il viendra un temps où tu le regretteras...

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, il sortit, la laissant seule avec Harry. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle aperçut Harry, son expression de colère se transforma en une expression d'inquiétude quand elle comprit qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation.

-Harry, commença-t-elle, je...

-Non Hermione, coupa Harry d'un air défait, il a raison, je te mets en danger en te retenant près de moi.

-Harry, reprit Hermione en haussant la voix, je ne te laisserai pas m'écarter aussi facilement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et il fallut à Harry tout son sang froid pour résister au réflexe de recul qu'il avait acquis chez son oncle à chaque fois que quelqu'un élevait la voix. Quand elle l'eut atteint, Hermione lui prit la main et le tira vers elle.

-Viens Harry, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, nous devons parler.

Le retour vers la suite de Griffondor fut l'un des rares moments de la vie de Harry où il fut nerveux de passer du temps avec Hermione. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Hermione conduit Harry vers le lit et l'ayant fait s'asseoir, elle s'installa face à lui sur ses cuisses.

-Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce et caressant sa joue d'une main, tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai. Je t'aime plus que tout, et tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger du monde parce que c'est ce que je voudrais faire pour toi. Après tout ce que tu as subi, Harry, je voudrais te serrer contre moi et ne plus jamais te laisser partir pour t'éviter de nouvelles peines et douleurs. Mais je ne peux pas le faire Harry, continua-t-elle d'une voix passionnée et les larmes aux yeux, et je te supplie de ne pas me repousser pour me protéger si tu m'aimes aussi. Ma vie n'a de sens que si tu en fais partie, Harry, et même si je dois survivre en sécurité loin de toi, ce sera mon cœur qui mourra...

Incapable de résister à ce regard d'ange embué de larmes et sa volonté s'effritant sous ses yeux, Harry fut obligé d'admettre sa défaite, et bizarrement, il se rendit compte que le fait de ne pas se résoudre à éloigner Hermione de sa vie ou de son cœur ne le dérangeait pas tellement...

-Merci, Hermione pour ton soutien et tout le reste, dit-il en essuyant les larmes d'Hermione. Tu es la première personne à me comprendre si bien et qui sache comment me parler et me guider...

-Tu n'auras jamais à me remercier pour cela, Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je serai là pour toi à chaque fois et aussi souvent que tu en auras besoin, comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi. Tu as eu une enfance si difficile chez les Dursley que tu penses que tu ne mérites pas d'attention ni de tendresse ou d'amour. Mais c'est faux, Harry, et chaque jour j'ai envie de les punir pour t'avoir fait tant de mal. Tu es un homme exceptionnel Harry et je compte bien te montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi autant de temps que tu me laisseras le faire...

Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, Harry ne put cependant pas retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres à cet instant.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione et tous tes conseils son aussi bons pour toi, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, tu es une femme merveilleuse et je compte bien te le faire comprendre un jour ou l'autre...

L'incident de la Salle sur Commande fut bien vite oublié avec tout le travail qu'eurent Harry et Hermione à l'approche des vacances de Noël et aussi, ce fut par une belle après-midi d'hiver, alors que la neige tombait sur le parc de Poudlard que Harry fut distrait de son projet actuel sur un sort pouvant détruire la Magie Noire dans le corps d'un sorcier par un cri enthousiaste venant de la chambre dans la suite de Griffondor.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant apparition dans la bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé un moyen parfait pour pouvoir communiquer avec tous nos alliés de manière sûre sans devoir se déplacer !

Harry se contenta de soulever un sourcil en souriant. Hermione avait recherché un moyen de contacter leurs alliés pendant un combat ou à longue distance sans devoir utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette ou de courrier, même si comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, Nora possédait sans doute la manière de voyager avec le moins de risques d'interceptions. Il savait qu'elle continuerait sans qu'il ne le lui demande.

-Tu m'avais parlé du miroir que Sirius t'avait donné, reprit-elle avec une voix plus calme et un regard d'excuse vers lui. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas avoir à penser à ça, mais ce pourrait être le moyen parfait pour communiquer sans le moindre risque d'être espionnés. Il suffirait que nous retrouvions les deux exemplaires et que l'on réussisse à reproduire le charme sur d'autres miroirs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Hermione, répondit Harry avec un sourire rassurant. Je sais que si tu insistes tant, ce doit être le meilleur moyen. Et de toute manière, j'ai fais le deuil de Sirius il y a longtemps déjà, et je suis sûr qu'il aurait été content de pouvoir nous aider dans cette guerre ne serait-ce qu'avec ses miroirs. Le mien doit être encore au fond de ma valise, cassé. L'autre a dû rester à Grimauld Place. Nous pourrions demander à Tonks si elle ne l'a pas vu...

-D'accord, allons lui demander maintenant, dit Hermione en l'aidant à se lever. Nous en aurons besoin pour pouvoir réparer et tester le tien.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte du bureau de Tonks quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir tapé, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la figure souriante de Tonks.

-Entrez, dit-elle en s'écartant, je savais que ça serait vous. Personne d'autre que vous ne viendrait me voir un dimanche matin...

-Salut, Tonks, dit Harry en l'embrassant alors qu'Hermione trépidait d'impatience derrière lui.

-Ouah ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? s'exclama Tonks quand elle eut reçu l'accolade enthousiaste de Hermione.

-Nous avons besoin de savoir si tu sais où se trouve le vieux miroir enchanté de Sirius, répondit rapidement Hermione. Il pourrait beaucoup nous aider pendant la guerre.

-Un miroir enchanté ? s'étonna Tonks. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait un... Mais je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question... Ma mère avait passé tout l'été à nettoyer ce vieux manoir quand mes parents ont emménagé, si ce miroir se trouvait dans la maison, elle doit le savoir.

-Pouvons-nous passer à Grimauld Place, dans ce cas ? demanda Harry.

-Harry, soupira Tonks, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de poser cette question. Mes parents vous adorent et c'est grâce à toi qu'ils ont un toit sur leur tête, évidemment que tu peux passer les voir. Ils seront sûrement ravis de vous revoir, et d'ailleurs cela fait quelques temps que je ne les ai pas vu alors je crois que je vais vous accompagner. Ne bougez pas je vais aller chercher un peu de Poudre de Cheminette.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua Harry qui ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à ce moyen de transport. Je peux nous amener là-bas en transplanant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sans un bruit dans le hall d'entrée de Grimauld Place.

-Papa ! Maman ! C'est moi ! cria Tonks. Vous êtes là ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en direction de la cuisine et ils virent Andromeda apparaître portant un tablier de cuisine.

-Nymmy ! Hermione ! Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle en ignorant la grimace de Tonks à l'annonce de son prénom ridiculement déformé. Il n'est rien arrivé de grave, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, ajouta-t-elle en entendant leurs réponses négatives. Venez vous installer, le repas sera bientôt prêt. Ted ! cria-t-elle en direction des escaliers. Descend ! Nous avons de la visite !

Ted apparut quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine alors qu'Andromeda était déjà en train de servir à boire à ses trois invités.

-Bonjour les enfants, dit-il avec un sourire. Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?

-Ted ! protesta Andromeda. Parfois je me demande où tu as été élevé ! On ne demande pas à des invités la raison de leur visite immédiatement après avoir souhaité la bienvenue ! Surtout s'il s'agit de ta fille et de personnes que tu considères comme de la famille !

-Désolé Andy, répondit Ted avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil en direction de Tonks, Hermione et Harry qui indiquaient qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

-En fait maman, intervint Tonks, Hermione et Harry voulaient te demander quelque chose et cela avait l'air plutôt important. Alors nous avons décidé d'en profiter pour vous rendre une petite visite.

-Bien sûr, mes chéris, reprit Andromeda, qu' est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Nous voulions te demander si tu n'avais pas trouvé un miroir enchanté dans le manoir, expliqua Hermione. Il appartenait à Sirius et il servait à communiquer instantanément avec celui qui possédait un autre miroir du même type.

-Un miroir enchanté... répéta Andromeda d'un air pensif, maintenant que tu en parles, je me souviens d'un miroir circulaire en argent qui était dans le tiroir de la table de nuit dans la chambre de Sirius. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire avec cette chambre alors je l'ai laissée dans cet état. Le miroir devrait encore s'y trouver. Vous pensez que cela peut-être ce que vous cherchez ?

-Oui, sans doute, répondit Harry. La description correspond au miroir que Sirius m'avait offert à Noël pendant ma cinquième année.

-Alors allons voir, dit Tonks en observant l'excitation croissante de Hermione.

Il s'avéra que le miroir dont avait parlé Andromeda était bien le miroir enchanté de Sirius, mais lorsqu' Hermione essaya de déterminer les sorts qui avaient été placés dessus, elle n'obtint aucun résultat.

-Peut-être qu'il faut que je répare d'abord l'autre pour que les sorts se réactivent, remarqua Harry.

-Ou peut-être que les miroirs doivent être en communication pour pouvoir détecter les sorts qu'ils ont subis, ajouta Tonks.

-Oui, peut-être, concéda Hermione d'un air peu convaincu.

Mais avant qu'ils ne réfléchissent plus à ce mystère, Andromeda appela tout le monde à table et les interdit de reparler de ce miroir avant de lui avoir expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée. Les Tonks avaient été tenus au courant par les vagues articles de la Gazette du Sorcier et par les lettres de leur fille, mais ils n'avaient jamais entendu de récit de première main de l'attaque de Pré au Lard ni de la formation des alliances pour la guerre. Aussi, Harry et Hemione passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la rentrée. Ted et Andromeda furent passionnés par toutes leurs histoires, mais l'attaque du village des Vélanes fut sans doute ce qui captura le plus leur attention. Ted s'émerveilla devant le courage de Harry qui avait affronté des Vampire et des Loups-garous alors qu' Andromeda s'engagea dans une discussion passionnée avec Hermione et Tonks sur l'importance de l'existence d'un autre mode de reproduction que celui des humains.

Quand la fin de la journée arriva, Tonks, Hermione et Harry rentrèrent à Poudlard après de chaleureux aux revoirs échangés avec Ted et Andromeda qui les invitèrent à repasser les voir autant qu'ils le désiraient, emportant avec eux le miroir de Sirius qu' Hermione voulait commencer à étudier dès que possible. Après un rapide dîner durant lequel Harry et Hermione durent expliquer leur absence de la journée à Ginny et Aurore, ils retournèrent dans la suite Griffondor pour commencer leur travail. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé le miroir cassé au fond de sa valise, Harry l'apporta à Hermione et ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil confortable auprès du feu dans le petit salon.

-Nous ferions mieux de commencer par le réparer physiquement avant de voir si les enchantements, quels qu'ils soient ont subi des dégâts, commenta Hermione.

Après qu'Harry eut accepté cette proposition, elle pointa sa baguette vers le miroir et lança le sort Reparo, mais à leur grande surprise, rien ne se passa.

-C'est bizarre, dit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils, je n'ai jamais raté ce sort avant...

Elle réessaya, mais rien ne se passa.

-Je suis sûre que cela ne vient pas de moi, annonça-t-elle. Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose sur un sort qui pouvait empêcher de réparer un objet, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait jeté ce sort sur ce miroir...

-Laisse-moi essayer, répliqua Harry, si cela vient de quelque chose comme cela, peut-être que je pourrai briser le sort en mettant plus de puissance.

-Oui, cela pourrait marcher, répondit Hermione en lui tendant les fragments du miroir.

Harry concentra sa magie dans sa main puis lança le sort sans baguette, mais comme avec Hermione un peu plus tôt, le miroir ne se reconstitua pas.

-Bien, conclut-il, au moins nous savons que ce n'est pas un problème de pouvoir...

Ils passèrent presque une heure à essayer de trouver la cause de ce disfonctionnement, et Hermione essaya d'autres sorts moins connus que le Reparo, mais rien ne semblait marcher et ils finirent par abandonner et aller se coucher en se disant qu'ils iraient demander conseil au professeur Flitwik le lendemain.

Le lendemain, à dix heures après leur cours de Potions, Harry et Hermione se rendirent à leur cours de Sortilèges un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir parler au petit professeur.

-Bonjour, professeur, dit Hermione quand ils furent entrés, nous avons eu un petit problème hier, et nous avons besoin de vous. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Flitwik avec son enthousiasme habituel. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Voilà, reprit Hermione en sortant le miroir cassé de son sac, nous avons essayé de le réparer pendant une heure hier soir, mais rien n'y fait, il reste dans cet état et nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

Flitwik prit le miroir pointa sa baguette en murmurant quelques paroles à voix basse. Après quelques secondes d'attentes, il essaya quelque chose d'autre, et il releva la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne réussissiez pas à le réparer de si tôt, dit-il, sauf par des moyens Moldus. Il y a clairement des enchantements sur ce miroir, mais ils n'en sont pas la cause. Ce miroir est en argent massif, et ce métal, avec l'or et le bronze, et le seul que l'on ne puisse ni conjurer, ni altérer par la magie. Seuls les charmes ou les sorts les plus puissants peuvent les affecter. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles la monnaie du monde magique est fabriquée dans ces métaux, pour que les gens ne fabriquent pas leur propre monnaie. Cependant, une fois enchantés, ces métaux sont d'excellents conducteurs de magie, et ils resteront enchantés aussi longtemps que l'on n'annule pas les enchantements. Ce miroir a l'air très vieux, et même cassé, j'ai détecté des enchantements en parfait état de marche dessus. Si vous réussissez à le réparer d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sera de nouveau en parfait état de marche.

-Avez-vous une idée des enchantements qui y ont été placés ? demanda Hermione dont les yeux brillaient de joie à la découverte de ces nouvelles connaissances.

-Oui, répondit Flitwik avec un petit sourire et un regard vers Harry. J'ai le souvenir d'avoir déjà rencontré ce miroir et son jumeau dans les mains de deux élèves plutôt turbulents il y a bien des années de cela. Leur fonctionnement m'avait intrigué, et après quelques recherches, j'avais réussi à comprendre la magie qui les animait. Je crois que vous trouverez vos réponses dans ce livre de la bibliothèque, finit-il en tendant une autorisation signée d'emprunter un livre intitulé "Les arts de la communication" dans la réserve.

-Merci professeur, reprit Hermione d'un air excité.

-Mais de rien mes chers élèves, je suis sûr que vous en ferez bon usage si j'en crois ce que Minerva raconte à votre sujet.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, la cloche sonna et les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle. Avec un dernier regard reconnaissant vers le minuscule professeur, Harry et Hermione rejoignirent leurs places et le cours commença.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui avait le regard perdu dans le lointain et qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient parlé à Flitwik.

-A quoi penses-tu, Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas parlé de la matinée.

-Hein ? répondit-il en revenant sur terre. Oh, je réfléchissais seulement à ce que Flitwik nous a dit...

-Nous pourrions demander aux Gobelins de réparer ton miroir, reprit Hermione en pensant que c'était ce qui l'inquiétait, je suis sûre qu'ils ont des forgerons avec toute la monnaie et les armes qu'ils fabriquent.

-Oui, approuva Harry, mais je pense que nous pourrions utiliser les propriétés des métaux précieux dans les combats. Tu imagines que nous pourrions créer des armures résistantes à la magie... Cela pourrait être un avantage énorme pour nous.

-Cela serait fantastique Harry ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Nous devons en parler à Mac Gonnagal, il nous faudrait des armures pour tous nos alliés capables d'en porter.

-Oui, approuva Harry, mais si cela est si facile, je me demande pourquoi personne n'y a jamais pensé...

-Les Gobelins utilisent déjà des armures Harry, reprit Hermione, et je suis sûre qu'ils les ont fabriquées en métal précieux pour une meilleure protection. Quant aux sorciers, peut-être que fabriquer des armures est trop cher pour eux. Tu sais que le monde Magique ne possède de métal que grâce aux Moldus. Les sorciers ne savent pas l'extraire ou transformer le minerai en métal pur.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils n'ont jamais pensé à fabriquer d'armures puisqu'ils n'utilisent pas d'armes...

-C'est possible, répondit Hermione, mais quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons en parler à Mac Gonnagal et peut-être même aux Gobelins. Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous aider à les fabriquer.

-Ils ne seront sûrement pas enthousiastes de partager un des seuls avantages qu'ils avaient sur les Sorcier, remarqua Harry.

-Ils comprendront qu'il est nécessaire de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour pouvoir gagner la guerre, raisonna Hermione.

-Ou alors il faudra leur faire comprendre de force, conclut Harry. Je déteste être dans cette situation. J'ai l'impression d'être comme Voldemort quand je fais ça...

-C'est ce qui te sépare le plus de lui Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant et une main sur son épaule. Tant que tu ne prends pas de plaisir à forcer les autres et que tu t'en veux de le faire, tu pourras être sûr que tu n'es pas comme lui...

Un sourire triste fut la seule réponse de Harry.

--

Hermione profita de l'entraînement de Quidditch de Harry, quelques jours plus tard pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour emprunter le livre que lui avait conseillé Flitwik. Lorsqu'elle donna le mot du professeur de Sortilège à Mme Pince, cette dernière passa une bonne minute à l'examiner pour être sûre qu'il n'était pas faux, et après être forcée de le constater, elle mena Hermione vers la Réserve en marmonnant à voix basse. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le livre, elle fit signer le registre à Hermione, et avec une dernière menace en cas de vol ou de dégradation du livre, elle retourna derrière son pupitre en maudissant le non respect des livres de la part des élèves. Avec un sourire, Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle retourne dans la suite de Griffondor pour ne pas avoir à subir les regards assassins de la bibliothécaire pendant sa lecture. Elle se remit donc en route avec un dernier sourire en voyant un petit première année de Poufsouffle se faire réprimander sèchement par une Mme Pince encore plus grognon que d'habitude pour avoir parlé à son voisin.

A cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient vides, et les courants d'air glacés de cette fin d'automne firent frissonner Hermione. Mais au bout de quelques détours et d'escaliers mouvants, Hermione fut de plus en plus convaincue que ses cheveux dressés sur sa nuque ne l'étaient pas à cause du froid. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée et suivie, et la pénombre des couloirs allumés seulement par la lumières vacillante des torches ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. S'arrêtant et tendant l'oreille, elle n'entendit pourtant rien, et, se disant qu'elle devenait paranoïaque, elle reprit sa route en résistant à la tentation de sortir sa baguette. Ce fut un sort venant de derrière elle quelques instants plus tard qui confirmèrent ses soupçons et ses peurs.

-Petrificus Totalus !

Prise par surprise et s'en voulant de ne pas avoir suivi son instinct, Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ou de se protéger et elle ressentit les effets du sort, tombant la tête la première, incapable de bouger ses mains pour amortir sa chute.

-Accio baguette ! dit la même voix en s'approchant par derrière.

Hermione sentit sa baguette sortir de sa poche, et incapable de faire le moindre geste, elle resta allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, la panique et la douleur de sa chute commençant à monter en elle.

-Mobilis Corpus ! reprit la voix.

Hermione se sentit bouger contre son gré, et elle fut surprise et outrée de voir apparaître le visage de Zacharias Smith portant un sourire moqueur dans son champ de vision. Mais ces sentiments se transformèrent vite en peur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa situation. Elle était complètement à la merci de Smith, privée de sa baguette, et plaquée entre lui et un mur. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui voulait, mais elle savait que s'il avait voulu parler, il ne s'y serait pas pris de cette manière, et la pensée qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre et qu'il serait libre de lui faire ce qu'il voudrait déclencha une vague de panique en elle.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas dû refuser mon offre Granger, dit enfin Smith après un long silence passé à la fixer d'un regard carnassier qui lui donna la nausée. Tout cela aurait put être beaucoup plus facile entre nous et tellement plus agréable pour toi, mais ma patience a des limites, je t'avais prévenu que Potter t'apporterait des ennuis si tu t'accrochais à lui. Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Ton cauchemar vient de commencer. Nous allons voir si Potter t'a bien dressée...

Hermione vit alors avec terreur qu'il était en train de s'approcher d'elle, et maintenant que ses intentions étaient claires, elle n'osait pas imaginer la suite. La panique et la peur envahirent son cerveau, et elle ne parvint plus à réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là.

-C'est ça Granger, continua Smith en arrivant à quelques centimètres d'elle et en tendant sa main pour toucher sa joue, envoyant une autre vague de nausée en elle. Je savais que tu étais intelligente et que tu comprendrais vite ce qui allait t'arriver. Je vois la peur et la panique dans tes yeux...

Sa main quitta la joue de Hermione, mais son soulagement fut très bref car il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et avec toute sa volonté contre le sort sous lequel elle était, mais ce fut inutile et elle ne parvint pas à bouger d'un millimètre, impuissante et obligée de regarder avec horreur les boutons de sa chemise être défaits un par un, révélant son soutien-gorge.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passera ensuite, pas vrai ? demanda Smith avec un sourire machiavélique. Ton petit copain s'apercevra de ce qui te sera arrivé et de ce que tu seras devenue. Tu seras souillée, inutile et il ne voudra plus de toi, tu le dégoûteras et il t'abandonnera. Alors tu reviendras vers moi tu verras, plus personne ne voudras te parler et je serai ton seul espoir et tu seras obligée de devenir mon esclave pour pouvoir survivre dans le monde Magique. Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais Granger et maintenant plus personne ne m'en empêchera !

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et sa respiration se faire plus difficile alors que les mains brutales de Smith la touchaient là où personne à part Harry ne l'avait jamais touchée. Les paroles de Smith avaient réveillé en elle une peur immense, et la perspective d'être rejetée par Harry à cause de ce qu'elle était en train de subir la paralysait. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle en avait mal et elle suppliait quiconque pouvait l'entendre de stopper cet enfer interminable qu'elle était en train de vivre.

-Je dois dire que tu est plus intéressante sous tes vêtements que dessus, dit Smith qui était en train de défaire la ceinture de sa jupe en ignorant les traces qu'il avait laissées sur sa poitrine dont Hermione était sûre qu'elles se transformeraient bientôt en hématomes. Si j'avais su ce qui se cachait derrière ton uniforme toutes ces années, j'aurais agi plus vite, crois-moi, ajouta-t-il en se débarrassant de sa ceinture.

Alors qu'Hermione commençait à sombrer dans le désespoir et l'horreur de ce qui allait maintenant bientôt arriver, Smith fit un mouvement qui fit bouger la clé qu'elle avait autour du cou. Le cadeau d'anniversaire que lui avait fait Harry. Aussitôt, son esprit se projeta dans le souvenir de cette soirée pendant laquelle Harry lui avait parlé de son désir de l'épouser, de former une famille avec elle, et de vivre le reste de sa vie avec elle et leurs enfants au Manoir Potter. A cette pensée, elle se souvint de l'été fantastique qu'elle y avait passé avec Harry, toutes ces merveilleuses promenades dans le domaine, les moments passés avec lui, et les heures passées à s'entraîner pour pouvoir le rendre fier et lui montrer qu'elle était digne de se tenir à ses côtés dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Puis elle se rappela de quelque chose que la panique et la peur l'avait empêchée de réaliser jusque là. Même si elle ne pouvait pas parler à cause du sort et même si elle n'avait plus sa baguette, Harry lui avait enseigné la magie silencieuse et sans baguette.

Passant immédiatement à l'action, elle concentra sa magie et sentit le sort la retenant immobile et silencieuse faiblir. Encouragée, elle accentua ses efforts et elle fut récompensée quand ses liens invisibles se brisèrent. Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle releva son genou de toutes ses forces vers la partie la plus sensible de son assaillant masculin. Smith, n'aillant reçu aucun avertissement de sa libération, ne put pas se protéger, et quand le cou atteignit sa cible, il s'effondra contre elle avec un cri de douleur suraigu. Emportée par son élan et sa panique toujours présente, Hermione ne s'arrêta pas. Rassemblant toute sa magie, elle tendit sa main vers le garçon maintenant à genoux devant elle et cria de toutes ses forces :

-Excindere !

L'effet fut immédiat, et le manque de puissance dû à l'absence de baguette fut compensé par les émotions vives qu'Hermione ressentait à cet instant. Smith fut projeté dans les airs et éjecté vers le mur à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il le rencontra quelques secondes plus tard avec un craquement sinistre et un gémissement de douleur. Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention, et encore choquée par ce terrible événement, aveuglée par ses larmes et ayant des difficultés à respirer à cause de ses sanglots, elle remit ses vêtements tant bien que mal, ramassa sa baguette et se dirigea en courant dans la direction de la suite Griffondor, redoutant la réaction de Harry lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qu'il s'était passé.

--

Cela n'avait pas été un bon entraînement selon Harry. Ron, encouragé par la victoire au dernier match et convaincu que ses entraînements et stratégies en étaient à l'origine, était devenu orgueilleux et n'écoutait aucun conseil des joueurs et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête sous prétexte qu'il était le capitaine. Harry avait été tenté de le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il avait réprimandé Aurore pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute, mais il s'était retenu, ne voulant pas déclencher une dispute qui mettrait toute l'équipe sous tension. Il avait attendu Ginny et Aurore pour les raccompagner à la salle commune de Griffondor avant de retourner dans sa suite. Aurore était un peu démoralisée par les critiques que Ron lui avait faites, mais quelques jurons imagés de la part de Ginny destinés à son frère lui avaient redonné le sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Aurore, dit Harry alors qu'ils prenaient les escaliers pour monter dans l'aile droite, tu es l'une des meilleures Poursuiveurs de Poudlard et tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'approbation de Ron pour ça. Tu as été excellente lors du dernier match et si toi et Ginny refaites la même performance la prochaine fois, nous serons sûrs de gagner, même si je n'attrape pas le Vif.

-Ce qu'il oublie de te dire, ajouta Ginny avec un clin d'oeil, c'est qu'il n'a manqué le Vif qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et c'était lorsque tous les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban avaient décidé d'assister au match.

-Oui Harry est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard, approuva Aurore en lui prenant sa main avec un grand sourire pendant qu'il rougissait d'embarras. Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas capitaine à la place de Ronald, il serait tellement meilleur et plus gentil, ajouta-t-elle d'un air indigné qui fit rire Ginny.

-Oh Mac Gonnagal lui avait offert d'être capitaine mais... commença puis s'arrêta Ginny avec une expression gênée.

-Mais j'ai raté cette année scolaire parce que j'étais à Azkaban, finit Harry d'un ton léger. J'imagine que Katie Bell a eu la place l'année dernière puis que Ron a repris le flambeau cet année parce que Mac Gonnagal ne savait pas que j'étais innocent avant de le proposer à Ron.

-Désolée, Harry, dit Ginny alors qu'Aurore serra un peu plus sa main.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit Harry, c'est du passé et vous n'y pouvez rien. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas vraiment eu le temps d'être capitaine avec tout le travail que j'ai à côté. Alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

-Eh bien moi je pense quand même que tu aurais été le meilleur capitaine du monde ! s'exclama Aurore avec conviction.

Le reste du trajet vers la salle commune se fit dans la bonne humeur, et quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry souhaita une bonne soirée à Ginny et Aurore et se dirigea vers sa suite. Quand il entra, il entendu le bruit de la douche qui coulait, et se disant qu'Hermione devait y être, il entra dans la chambre pour déposer ses affaires de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il aperçut le sac de Hermione sur le sol, en plein milieu et un livre jeté négligemment sur le lit, il se demanda ce qui avait pu mettre Hermione dans cet état, elle qui prenait si grand soin de ses affaires habituellement. Il rangea tout d'un air absent, se posant de plus en plus de questions lorsqu'il vit l'uniforme de Hermione à la poubelle.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il commença à trouver le temps long. Hermione n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour prendre une simple douche, et aussi; il décida d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien pour elle.

-Hermione ? appela-t-il en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain. Tu vas bien ?

N'entendant aucune autre réponse que le bruit monotone de la douche et de plus en plus inquiet, il décida d'entrer. La vue qui l'accueillit à l'intérieur de la salle de bain l'alarma au plus haut point. Hermione était dans le coin le plus reculé de la douche, les yeux rouges et tremblante bien qu'il ne sût pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'elle pleurait ou qu'elle avait froid. En effet, l'eau qui coulait ne paraissait pas chaude du tout, et s'il en jugeait par la couleur des lèvres d'Hermione elle devait être gelée.

-Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire pour exprimer sa surprise et son inquiétude.

Le son de sa voix sembla sortir Hermione de son état second, et après un mouvement de recul pendant lequel il vit de la peur et de la panique dans ses yeux, elle sembla le reconnaître et se précipita vers lui sans prendre la peine de cacher sa nudité ou d'arrêter l'eau de la douche. Avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteint, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les traces qui ornaient sa poitrine. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, Hermione se jeta à son cou et se mit à sangloter et tremblant de plus belle contre lui, trempant ses vêtements sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à cause de son extrême inquiétude. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il passa ses bras autour de la jeune sorcière, remarquant au passage qu'elle était effectivement glaciale. Sans vraiment y penser, il conjura une grande serviette qu'il enroula autour d'Hermione et commença à la sécher en essayant de la calmer.

-Hermione, calme-toi, supplia-t-il, dit moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu peux me le dire, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout pour t'aider mais il faut que je sache ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendu car elle continua à pleurer de manière presque hystérique en se raccrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la mena vers le salon, puis après un rapide geste de la main qui démarra un feu dans la cheminée, plongeant rapidement la pièce dans une température agréable, il s'installa sur le canapé en face du feu, et déposant Hermione sur ses cuisses, il la serra contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes passées ainsi qu'Hermione se mit enfin à parler à travers ses sanglots, mais ses paroles ne firent qu'augmenter l'inquiétude et la confusion de Harry.

-Je suis désolée Harry ! dit-elle. Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas, pardonne-moi je t'en prie ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher, s'il te plaît pardonne moi...

Elle continuait à se confondre d'excuses lorsque Harry décida de mettre un terme à tout cela. Mettant un doigt devant la bouche de la jeune fille, coupant ainsi son flot d'excuse, il lui parla doucement et d'un air apaisant en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime et que tu peux tout me dire, dit-il, s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout peut s'arranger, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, tu comprends ?

Elle lui fit signe de la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, et lorsqu'il enleva son doigt, elle commença à parler un peu plus calmement même si ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de tomber.

-Il...Il...Il m'a piégée à la sortie de la bibliothèque... Il...Il...Il m'a immobilisée et m'a pris ma baguette et ensuite il a...il a commencé à me déshabiller... Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai essayé, je te le jure, mais...mais j'étais sous le sort Pé... Pétrificus Totalus, et je ne pouvait pas pa...parler...

Une colère folle s'empara de Harry, mais il fit appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas effrayer Hermione qui venait apparemment de vivre une expérience traumatisante. En voyant ses larmes tomber de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, il se décida à la couper.

-D'accord Hermione, dit-il de la même voix douce en la serrant le plus près possible de lui alors qu'elle se blottissait dans la protection qu'il offrait avec ses bras. Tu peux t'arrêter si tu veux, j'ai compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre toi ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je t'aime toujours autant et je ne te quitterai jamais à cause de ça tu peux en être certaine. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, tu as été la victime d'une agression et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Personne ne te jugera moins bien à cause de ça je te le promets.

Il sentit Hermione se détendre un peu plus à ses paroles, et elle se redressa un peu contre lui.

-Merci Harry, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, je t'aime tellement...

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Hermione, répondit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils passèrent ainsi quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les sanglots d'Hermione se raréfièrent et s'espacèrent. Puis à contrecœur, Harry se résolut à poser les deux dernières questions qui lui tenaient à cœur.

-Hermione, je suis désolé, dit-il, mais je dois savoir qui t'a fait ça et comment tu as réussi à t'échapper. Je te promets de ne plus te forcer à rien dire après ça.

Les muscles d'Hermione se tendirent pendant un moment, mais avec un long soupir elle commença sa réponse.

-C'était...c'était Zacharias Smith...Quand...quand il a voulu me déshabiller, il...il a fait bouger la clé que tu m'avais offerte, et cela m'a fait penser à toi et m'a rappelé que je pouvais me libérer en utilisant la magie sans baguette. C'est... c'est comme ça que je me suis libérée et que je l'ai assommé, puis je me suis enfuie... Je... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant, Harry et l'avoir permis de... de me toucher... Tu dois être si déçu de moi... finit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Hermione, dit Harry en lui caressant la joue et en séchant ses larmes. Je suis juste content que tu ais échappé au pire et je suis fier que tu te sois sortie de là toute seule.

Il continua à la calmer pendant quelques minutes puis l'image de la poitrine meurtrie d'Hermione lui revint en tête et il sentie sa colère jusque là maîtrisée pour le bien d'Hermione monter en flèche.

-Hermione, dit-il en essayant de ne pas exploser, tu vas rester ici et te reposer, d'accord ? Moi je vais aller retrouver ce Smith et je te promets que je vais lui faire regretter ses pulsions. Je ne serai pas long...

-Non ! s'exclama Hermione en s'accrochant à lui. Je t'en prie Harry reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

-Mais Hermione... commença Harry.

-S'il te plaît, répéta Hermione d'une voix à laquelle il ne pouvait rien refuser.

-D'accord, Hermione si c'est ce que tu veux...

-Je me sens sale, Harry, avoua Hermione au bout d'un moment, j'ai essayé de me laver mais je me sens toujours aussi sale et je ne sais pas quoi faire, aide-moi s'il te plait...

-Tout ce que tu veux Hermione, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Tiens moi, je vais mieux quand tu me tiens, répondit-elle, je veux te sentir près de toi, j'ai l'impression que tu laves mes souillures...

Harry resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, et déposa des baisers partout où il pouvait l'atteindre, puis pensant à quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, il concentra toute sa magie autour d'eux et essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce tourbillon brillant et purifiant. Nora apparut dans un flash et se mit à chanter d'une voix claire et apaisante. Harry sentit Hermione se relaxer dans ses bras et se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Quand au bout de quelques minutes il rétracta lentement sa magie dans son corps, Hermione souleva la tête et déposa un long et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire ni comment tu l'as fait, Harry, dit-elle quand elle se fut reculée un peu, mais je ne n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi beau et encore maintenant j'ai l'impression de voler... Est-ce que c'était tes émotions qui dansaient et murmuraient autour de moi ?

-Oui, Hermione, répondit Harry, je veux seulement que tu te sentes mieux, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant, Nora sera capable de ressentir tes peurs et elle pourra toujours venir te protéger ou me prévenir. Tu n'auras plus jamais à revivre ce cauchemar.

Il fallut encore presque une heure pour qu'Hermione retrouve son calme et quand enfin elle s'endormit en sécurité dans ses bras, Harry conjura une chemise de nuit pour elle et la porta vers le lit où il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sentant Hermione bouger, et il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage souriant d'Hermione.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Plutôt que de répondre, il l'attira vers lui en embrassant son cou.

-Comment vas-tu ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Beaucoup mieux grâce à toi, répondit Hermione sans le lâcher. Ce que tu as fait hier m'a fait de bien, et même les bleus que j'avais ont disparus.

-Tant mieux Hermione, reprit Harry. Si tu vas bien, je vais t'accompagner dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Tu pourras rester avec Ginny pendant que je vais régler cette affaire...

-D'accord Harry, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras rien d'illégal ou de dangereux.

-Je veux juste que celui qui t'a fait ça soit puni comme il le mérite, rien de plus ou de moins, promit Harry.

Ils retrouvèrent Ginny en train de faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune et après de brèves explications, Harry repartit avec la promesse de Ginny qu'Hermione ne serait pas seule et rassuré que Nora ait accepté de rester avec elles. Avec l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur, Harry repéra Smith dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller tout seul, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Tonks. Arrivé là-bas, il tapa et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui réponde. Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard à la porte avec une mine si endormie qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Harry, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de couper court ma seule grasse matinée de la semaine, dit-elle en baillant, tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas une personne du matin.

-Je sais Tonks et je suis désolé, mais quelque chose de grave est arrivé hier soir et j'ai besoin de toi pour régler cette histoire, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Tonks perdit immédiatement son air ensommeillé et le fit entrer en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Après lui avoir raconté tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit et tout ce qu'il avait pu observer, Harry renouvela sa demande.

-Je veux que Smith soit puni, Tonks, conclut-il, tu dois m'aider à rentrer dans leur salle commune et l'interroger. Peut-être qu'il travaille pour Voldemort...

-Harry, coupa Tonks, j'aimerais autant que toi le voir à Azkaban pour ce qu'il a fait à Hermione, mais je pense que nous devrions aller voir Mac Gonnagal. Elle a plus d'autorité pour les cas comme cela que moi. Je ne suis même pas la Directrice de Maison de Smith...

-Mais elle pourrait ralentir les choses Tonks, protesta Harry. Il pourrait avoir l'occasion de s'échapper...

-Crois-moi, Harry, reprit Tonks, Mac Gonagall regrette vraiment tout ce qui vous est arrivé à toi et Hermione. Elle a vraiment envie de se racheter et elle est fermement opposée à Voldemort. Elle te prendra au sérieux, ne t'inquiète pas...

-D'accord, Tonks, soupira Harry, mais dans ce cas, allons la voir immédiatement pendant que Smith est encore dans sa salle commune.

Ils se rendirent ensembles au bureau de la directrice, et comme l'avait prédit Tonks, Mac Gonnagall prit l'histoire de Harry très au sérieux et demanda à Tonks et Harry de l'accompagner dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

-Merci d'être venus me voir, M. Potter, Mlle Tonks, dit-elle pendant le trajet. J'imagine que je n'étais pas vraiment votre priorité... Je vous garantis que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour punir le coupable.

Harry, trop concentré pour pouvoir parler, se contenta d'un signe reconnaissant de la tête. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait d'un vieil homme portant des lunettes et en train de lire un livre, Mac Gonnagall annonça le mot de passe et une ouverture circulaire se révéla derrière le portrait, montrant une salle commune semblable à celle de Griffondor mais en bronze et bleu et avec des étagères remplies de livres sur le mur opposé aux fenêtres donnant sur la Forêt Interdite.

Smith était là, sur un fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, et Harry sentit la main de Tonks qui se resserra sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se ruer vers lui. Quand Mac Gonnagall s'éclaircit la voix, il releva la tête vers eux, et Harry vit de la peur apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui et il ne fit rien pour soulager son malaise.

-M. Smith, annonça Mac Gonnagall d'une voix formelle, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, je dois vous parler dans mon bureau.

Le visage de Smith pâlit encore plus et quand il se releva pour les rejoindre, Harry fut surpris d'éprouver de la satisfaction en voyant son boitillement et la grimace de douleur sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il posait la jambe gauche par terre.

Le trajet de retour vers le bureau de Mac Gonnagall se fit dans un silence tendu et Harry remarqua que Tonks s'était arrangée pour se placer entre lui et Smith et ne cessait de lui lancer des regards d'avertissement. Une fois arrivés, Mac Gonnagall les invita à s'asseoir et là encore Tonks prit la chaise du milieu, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de fixer Smith avec un regard si noir qu'il lui fit détourner la tête.

-M. Smith, commença Mac Gonnagall, M. Potter est venu me voir ce matin pour m'informer que Mlle Granger avait été victime hier d'une agression de nature sexuelle et qu'elle vous accuse explicitement d'avoir tenté de la violer. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'en voyant vos blessures ce matin qui sembleraient confirmer son récit, je suis plutôt tentée de croire ce que dit Mlle Granger. Cependant, comme ce sont des accusations très graves qui non seulement peuvent résulter de votre renvoi mais aussi d'un séjour à Azkaban, je vais écouter votre version des faits avant de tirer toute conclusion. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense.

Smith qui avait encore plus pâli en entendant le nom de la prison redoutée s'avança sur son fauteuil et pris une grande inspiration avant de parler.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, déclara-t-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais il arrêta lorsque la pièce se mit à trembler et qu'un vent puissant se mit à souffler. Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec la surprise et la peur lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Harry qui était en train d'essayer de ne pas tout détruire par colère.

-Harry, tu dois te calmer, cria Tonks pour se faire entendre par dessus les crépitements de l'aura de Harry qui était devenue visible.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'attira à elle, et au bout de quelques minutes passées à murmurer des paroles apaisantes et à lui dire qu'il devait rester calme pour le bien d'Hermione, les murs de la pièce cessèrent de trembler et le vent s'arrêta de souffler. A ce moment seulement, Tonks relâcha Harry, dont les yeux brillaient d'un vert éclatant, reflétant le pouvoir et la colère immenses qu'il possédait en lui. En voyant son petit signe de tête, Mac Gonnagall retourna son attention vers Smith qui était plus blanc que jamais et dont les mains tremblaient sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

-Etes vous en train de dire que Mlle Granger a menti ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-N...Non, béguéya Smith. J'étais sous le contrôle de l'Imperius.

-De l'Imperius vous dites, reprit Mac Gonnagall, et lancé par qui ?

-Je ne sais pas... répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry cessa de se retenir.

-C'est trop facile ! s'écria-t-il. N'importe qui pourrait clamer être sous ce sort pour fuir ses responsabilités. Et il ne sait même pas qui l'a placé sous ce sort, quelle coïncidence ! Cela nous empêche justement de vérifier si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Nous n'avons qu'à lui donner du Veritaserum et nous apprendrons enfin la vérité !

-Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Smith. Je suis mineur !

-Il a raison, M. Potter, l'usage du Veritaserum est interdit sur les mineurs à part dans les cas de procès pour meurtre, ajouta Mac Gonnagall.

-Alors il va s'en tirer comme ça, en disant qu'il était sous l'Imperius ? demanda Harry en se levant. Nous n'avons qu'à utiliser la Legilimancie sur lui !

-C'est illégal sans l'accord du sujet Harry, l'informa Tonks.

-Alors il va gentiment nous autoriser à le faire, pas vrai Smith ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers lui.

-Je... je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes en train de parler... bégaya ce dernier.

-La Légilimancie est l'art d'extraire les souvenirs et les pensées des personnes visées, comme vous auriez pu le savoir si vous aviez écouté Mlle Granger lors de la dernière séance de l'AD, précisa calmement Mac Gonnagall.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas rentrer dans ma tête, s'indigna Smith, vous pourriez y faire tout ce que vous voulez !

Cette fois, Harry en eut assez, et avança vers Smith en évitant Tonks qui essayait de l'arrêter. Il empoigna le col de Smith et le colla contre le mur.

-Ecoute Smith, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse, et écoute bien. Je t'ai entendu parler à Hermione lors de la dernière réunion de l'AD et j'ai entendu tes menaces. Hier, j'ai retrouvé Hermione en pleurs sous une douche glacée en train d'essayer de se laver de ce que tu lui avais fait et d'oublier ce que tu lui avais dit. J'ai vu les marques que tu avais laissées sur son corps et elle m'a dit elle même que c'était toi qui lui avait fait cela. Alors si tu veux prouver ce que tu affirmes et éviter que je ne te réduise en miettes, tu as intérêt à accepter cette méthode, parce que j'en ai une dernière qui est légale et encore bien plus efficace que toutes les tortures du monde. Je connais des Vélanes de sang pur, des dizaines de Vélanes. Au bout de dix secondes passées avec même une seule d'entre elles, tu serais prêt à lui avouer tous tes secrets les plus intimes pour pouvoir lui plaire et l'impressionner. Cependant ces Vélanes considèrent Hermione comme leur Dame et elles lui sont incroyablement loyales. Et je te garantis que tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi est capable une Vélane enragée. Alors si tu ne veux pas finir dans un cachot seul avec une dizaine de Vélanes voulant ta mort, je te conseille d'accepter la Légillimancie... C'est à toi de choisir Smith, mais je te garantis que j'apprendrai la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre et tu as intérêt à dire la vérité sur l'Imperius parce que sinon les Vélanes seront le dernier de tes soucis quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Reculant, la respiration saccadée à cause de la colère, Harry relâcha Smith, qui tremblant de la tête aux pieds, fut incapable de rester debout et glissa au sol contre le mur. au bout de quelques secondes, ignorant les regards à la fois de reproche pour ce qu'il avait fait et de soulagement pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait venant de Tonks et Mac Gonnagall, Harry reposa la question.

-Que préfères-tu, Smith ?

-La...la Légillimancie, fut la réponse craintive de Smith.

Après avoir reçu l'approbation de Mac Gonnagall, Tonks s'avança en levant sa baguette alors que Harry s'écartait. Comme tous les Aurors, elle avait appris les bases de la Légillimancie et de l'Occlumancie, ce qui serait suffisant devant Smith qui n'avait aucune protection autour de son esprit.

-Legillimens ! cria-t-elle le visage marqué par la concentration.

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques instants, sa baguette pointée vers Smith et ses yeux ne le lachant pas, puis avec un geste brusque, elle rompit la connexion et en soupirant, elle se rassit dans son fauteuil.

-Je suis désolée, Harry, annonça-t-elle, mais il a dit vrai. Il a le souvenir de quelqu'un le mettant sous l'Imperius par derrière sans qu'il ne voie de qui il s'agissait. Je ne sais pas trop comment ils ont pu apprendre les différents entre lui et Hermione, mais c'était clairement après la réunion de l'AD.

Harry se rassit également et mit sa tête entre ses deux mains alors que Mac Gonnagall informait Smith qu'il était libre et lui conseillant de rester loin de Hermione et de faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

-Nous avons donc un nouveau problème, annonça-t-elle après un long silence.

-Ou plusieurs, répondit Harry. Nous ne savons pas qui en voulait à Hermione et nous sommes maintenant pratiquement sûrs que Voldemort possède des espions à l'intérieur de Poudlard avec un moyen de leur communiquer des plans qui pourraient mettre la vie des élèves en danger.

-Oui, conclut Tonks, il va falloir localiser ces espions au plus vite sous peine d'avoir moins de chance que la nuit dernière la prochaine fois...


	29. Un Noël agité

Le mois de décembre était arrivé sur le domaine enneigé de Poudlard, et même la guerre qui se déroulait à l'extérieur ne pouvait empêcher l'atmosphère de Noël s'installer dans le château. Les décorations annuelles avaient été particulièrement bien soignées pour permettre aux plus jeunes élèves d'oublier un peu les graves nouvelles qui arrivaient chaque matin par le courrier.

Depuis la première attaque sur Pré-au-Lard, Voldemort s'était fait beaucoup plus pressant, et une ombre de peur régnait sur le monde sorcier. Gringott's avait déclaré l'état d'alerte maximale en raison de leur refus de combattre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les rares visiteurs qui osaient encore visiter le Chemin de Traverse pouvaient assister aux rondes régulières des bataillons de Gobelins armés.

Cependant, les gens n'avaient pas perdu espoir car depuis quelques semaines, les forces du Ministère, de l'Ordre du Phoenix, de l'AD ainsi que celles de tous les alliés recrutés par Harry et Hermione avaient réussi à contrecarrer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les stratégies de défenses, qui avaient été établies lors de longues réunions secrètes à Poudlard entre toutes les forces en présence, s'étaient révélées très efficaces et les forces de Voldemort avaient été repoussées à de nombreuses reprises avec un minimum de pertes grâce aux armures de bronze qu'Harry avait fait sculpter par les Gobelins et aux Portoloins d'urgence développés par Harry et Hermione qui parvenait à traverser les sorts et enchantements anti-transport dont tous leurs combattants étaient maintenant équipés.

A chaque nouvelle attaque, leur temps de réaction, leur coordination et leurs performances s'amélioraient grâce aux miroirs communicants que leur avaient fournis Harry et Hermione, si bien que les Mangemorts et autres créatures au service de Voldemort étaient maintenant souvent obligés de fuir avant d'avoir infligé des dégâts signifiants devant l'avantage stratégique que possédait l'Armée de Potter, comme l'avait surnommée la Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu'Harry était apparu pour la première fois à la tête de ces forces regroupées. Même le ministère avait accepté de le suivre en voyant l'engouement du peuple qui reprenait espoir grâce à ce nouveau leader.

Hermione s'était également peu à peu remise de son agression avec l'aide de Harry, Tonks et Ginny, et elle avait cessé de regarder au-dessus de son épaule en permanence lorsqu'elle marchait seule dans les couloirs sombres du château. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, l'enquête menée au sujet de l'Imperium dont Smith avait été victime n'avait rien donné, et Harry avait dû se contenter de subir en silence les regards narquois de Malefoy et certains Serpentard sans pouvoir prouver leur implication dans l'agression d'Hermione. Pourtant, avec l'autorisation de Mac Gonnagall, ils avaient continué leurs recherches d'indices ou de preuves qui les mèneraient à l'espion de Voldemort infiltré dans Poudlard.

Cependant, ce jour-là, c'était le match de Quidditch entre Griffondor et Poufsouffle qui occupait les esprits, et les quatorze joueurs étaient regroupés sur le terrain blanchi par la neige alors que la foule des élèves excités s'était regroupée dans les gradins, en aucun cas découragé par le froid glacial de cette fin d'année. Quand Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi, les supporters des deux camps rugirent de plaisir et les joueurs se mirent en mouvement. Le trio de poursuiveurs de Griffondor était clairement le plus talentueux sur le terrain, malgré l'expérience supérieure que possédait l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et elles se mirent tout de suite en action.

Ginny récupéra le Souaffle lancé par madame Bibine et elle partit à l'attaque, appuyée par la formation du faucon de ses coéquipières. Quelques secondes plus tard, les supporters rouge et or acclamèrent le premier but de Griffondor, marqué par Aurore après une succession de passes rapides et précises qui avaient débordé la défense de Poufsouffle, puis un tir de volée remarquable qui avait laissé le gardien adverse à plusieurs mètres de la balle. Le jeu repartait déjà dans l'autre sens et Ron venait de faire un arrêt spectaculaire quand Harry se mit à chercher le Vif, tournant son dos à l'action. Après tout, le commentateur le tiendrait au courant du score s'il n'arrivait pas déjà à distinguer quelle tribune était en train de crier.

Malgré le froid, ce matin-là, le ciel était dégagé et le soleil se reflétait sur la neige, gênant la vision des joueurs. Aussi, avant le match, Hermione avait lancé un sort d'obscurcissement sur les joueurs de Griffondor pour les protéger de l'éblouissement sur le terrain, leur donnant ainsi un avantage certain. Harry fut certainement heureux qu'elle connaisse autant de petits sorts qui facilitaient la vie quand il vit l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle chercher le vif avec une main sur le front et les yeux plissés.

Après vingt minutes de jeux, Griffondor menait par 110 à 20 grâce au jeu d'équipe de leurs trois chasseurs, mais le score aurait pu être beaucoup plus large sans le talent de la paire de batteurs de Poufsouffle qui arrivaient à contrecarrer nombres de leurs formations d'attaque et de défense. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry aperçut pour la première fois le vif qui flottait à quelques mètres du poteau droit de Griffondor. Voyant que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, Thomas Gordon, était plus proche que lui, et ne voulant pas prendre de risques malgré la supériorité de son balai, il ne fit pas de geste brusque et se dirigea lentement dans cette direction en gardant un œil sur l'attrapeur adverse et une autre sur le Vif.

Cependant, le Vif ne resta pas immobile et se déplaça, ce qui attira l'attention de Gordon, et la course fut lancée. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se pencha sur son balai, atteignant la vitesse maximale en quelques secondes et en commençant à gagner du terrain sur son vis-à-vis, alors que la foule des supporters se levait et que leurs cris d'encouragement retentissaient dans le stade.

Heureusement, la réputation de meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu n'avait pas été attribuée par hasard à Harry, et, lancé à pleine vitesse dans des manœuvres périlleuses, il réussit rapidement à rattraper son retard sur Gordon, puis à le dépasser lors d'un nouveau changement brutal de direction du Vif. Concentré sur la petite balle dorée qui brillait sous le soleil, entouré par les bruits de fond du stade qui s'enflammait, Harry se pencha un peu plus et un sourire de bonheur apparut sur son visage alors que l'adrénaline commençait à envahir son corps sous l'effet de la vitesse et de l'excitation. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes son duel avec le Vif, en oubliant presque l'autre attrapeur relayé à l'arrière-plan, puis dans un dernier effort, il réussit à l'attraper le saisir dans un dernier looping téméraire à travers l'un des anneaux de Poufsouffle.

Il fut alors de nouveau capable d'entendre les acclamations de la foule, et se posa, le poing renfermant le Vif d'Or levé vers le ciel, et ses coéquipiers qui le félicitaient regroupés autour de lui. Après avoir fait un tour d'honneur, portant une Aurore extatique sur ses épaules, il parvint enfin à rejoindre la prote des vestiaires, où Hermione l'attendait, un grand sourire sur le visage.

--

Hermione descendait les marches qui menaient aux gradins de Griffondor, les joues rougies par le froid et le cœur battant encore la chamade après avoir assisté, angoissée, à la poursuite infernale d'Harry. Elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à s'habituer à le voir ainsi, et les acrobaties les plus audacieuses qu'il tentait la faisaient souvent fermer les yeux de peur du danger qu'il encourrait sur son balai. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était heureux en vol, et voir son sourire quand il jouait lui suffisait pour oublier ses soucis.

Arrivant au niveau du sol, elle décida d'éviter la foule des fans qui essayait de rejoindre les joueurs sur le terrain, et elle préféra attendre le retour de Harry devant les vestiaires, où elle était sûre de pouvoir lui parler et le féliciter à son tour. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit l'équipe de Griffondor se diriger dans sa direction, se frayant un chemin au milieu des supporters surexcités, et après avoir fait un signe à Ginny, son regard se posa sur Harry qui fermait la marche avec Aurore. Quand il l'aperçut, elle lui fit son meilleur sourire, et courut vers lui, l'embrassant avec passion en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber Aurore de ses épaules. Elle ignora les sifflets des gens tout autour d'eux, ferma les yeux et se perdit dans son baiser avec Harry. Elle fut cependant sortie de cet état par la voix d'Aurore, qui s'était penchée en avant, regardant Harry et Hermione de sa place privilégiée et un air curieux sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent séparés.

Hermione rougit alors, cherchant le meilleur moyen de répondre à cette question innocente et si embarrassante.

-Elle était en train de me dire bravo pour le match, expliqua Harry, dont la couleur du visage n'était pas tant due à l'effort qu'à la gêne.

-Mais tous les autres supporters ne t'ont pas félicité comme ça, remarqua Aurore avec un froncement de sourcil.

-C'est parce qu'Hermione est une personne spéciale pour moi, précisa Harry.

-Tu veux dire comme ton amoureuse ? interrogea Aurore.

Des rires retentirent autour d'eux de la part des autres joueurs et des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, et Hermione, le visage enflammé, essayait de se souvenir d'une fois dans sa vie où elle avait été plus embarrassée. Harry n'était pas moins mal à l'aise, et ce fut Ginny, un sourire sur le visage, qui répondit à Aurore tout en l'aidant à descendre de son perchoir.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire, dit-elle en riant. Maintenant, laissons les deux amoureux seuls et allons nous changer, ajouta-t-elle en menant la jeune fille vers le vestiaire féminin. Après tout, nous avons une fête en notre honneur qui nous attend dans la Salle Commune.

Quand les autres membres de l'équipe furent entrés dans les vestiaires et les supporters se furent dispersés, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry qui la serra contre lui.

-C'était plutôt embarrassant, avoua-t-elle le visage encore rougi et un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Oui, répondit Harry, et beaucoup trop tôt pour subir la période des pourquoi de la part d'un enfant.

Hermione sourit, son cœur se réchauffant en remarquant qu'Harry n'excluait pas la possibilité de fonder un jour leur propre famille.

-Tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui Harry.

--

Le lendemain, la performance de l'équipe des Griffondor était encore le centre de la majorité des discussions, mais Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps de profiter de leur dimanche, car ils durent travailler avec Tonks sur les progrès de l'AD, ainsi qu'apprendre aux élèves les sorts les plus utiles qu'ils avaient trouvés et créés.

Le lundi suivant, alors qu'Harry assistait au dernier entraînement de Quidditch avant les vacances, Hermione se retrouva seule dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, en train de travailler sur un projet d'Arithmancie qui compterait pour ses ASPIC.

Elle était au beau milieu d'un calcul difficile lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un marcher discrètement dans l'allée voisine. Ayant retenu la leçon de son agression, elle dégaina sa baguette et attendit en silence, les yeux sur son livre, mais son attention tournée vers l'intrus. Après quelques secondes de tension, une voix fit sursauter Hermione qui s'était plutôt attendue à un mouvement soudain. Le fait que cette voix était féminine la rassura quelque peu.

-Nous pouvons te parler quelques minutes Granger ?

Elle se retourna et vit trois Serpentard qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'elles. La fille qui lui avait parlé était Daphnée Greengrass, une élève mystérieuse de son année, et elle était accompagnée par Tracey Davis et Blaise Zabini, tous deux des membres également énigmatiques et silencieux de la Maison des Serpents. Le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais rien tenté contre elle ou Harry, contrairement à Malefoy et sa bande, ne la fit pas desserrer sa main d'autour de sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle enfin en se forçant à garder son calme.

Elle hésita à faire appel à Nora, mais elle résista à cette pulsion, se disant que les Serpentard n'avaient toujours pas montré d'hostilité.

-Est-ce que ça serait possible de parler dans un lieu plus privé ? demanda Zabini en regardant discrètement autour de lui les quelques élèves des années supérieures qui se trouvaient dans la réserve.

Hermione les scruta du regard pendant quelques secondes, et ne décelant toujours pas de mauvaises intentions sur leur visage, elle donna un signe de la tête et commença à ranger ses affaires. Juste avant de se lever, toutefois, elle appela Nora qui apparut dans un flash blanc et se posa gracieusement sur son épaule avec un petit cri mélodieux.

-Vous m'excuserez, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. Nora nous suivra là où vous voulez discuter.

-C'est compréhensible avec ton expérience récente. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place, acquiesça Davis alors que ses deux camarades approuvaient également d'un signe de la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouva assise dans une salle de classe déserte, tous les sorts de sécurité jetés sur la porte, et en face des trois Serpentard. Ils paraissaient plutôt nerveux, et Hermione, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, était curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient de si intéressant à dire pour lui demander toute cette discrétion.

-Bon, voilà nous sommes venus te parler aujourd'hui pour te faire une proposition, annonça Greengrass qui semblait être le porte-parole de leur petit groupe. Nous, c'est-à-dire Tracey, Blaise, moi, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de Serpentard qui ont notre confiance, voudrions rejoindre le combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et nous sommes venus te demander de nous accorder la possibilité d'intégrer les forces de l'AD…

Hermione, qui s'était attendue à une révélation intéressante, ne fut pas déçue, et, voyant le manque d'agitation de la part de Nora qui se tenait calmement sur son épaule, elle était presque certaine que la proposition des Serpentard était honnête et réelle, non pas qu'elle ne le vérifierait pas plus tard par des moyens plus fiables. Cependant, elle ne montra rien de sa surprise et se contenta de les regarder tout à tour, un soulèvement de sourcil comme seule réaction.

-En admettant que vous disiez la vérité et que vous puissiez nous apporter réellement quelque chose dans la guerre, dit-elle, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai le pouvoir de faire ce que vous me demandez ?

-S'il te plaît ne nous prend pas pour des naïfs, répondit Greengrass, nous savons très bien que le leader des forces anti-Voldemort est maintenant Potter, que les alliés non humains combattent pour lui et qu'il possède donc le commandement de son armée. Et même si la décision finale lui appartient, nous savons qu'il en discutera au moins avec toi et quelques autres personnes proches avant de la prendre.

-Pourquoi ne pas être allé le voir alors ? questionna Hermione qui avait déjà une idée de la réponse.

-Parler à Hermione Granger est beaucoup plus discret que de parler à Harry Potter qui est toujours observé ces derniers temps, et par les deux camps.

Hermione accepta cet argument avec un hochement de tête.

-Il reste les questions les plus importantes des raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez combattre à nos côtés et qu'est-ce que vous êtes prêts à faire dans la guerre, reprit-elle en observant leur réaction.

D'après l'expression de leurs visages, ils s'étaient attendus à de telles questions et avaient bien préparé leur plaidoirie.

-Pour ma part, avoua Greengrass, ma famille, même si elle a une ascendance de sang pur a toujours gardé ses distances avec les familles les plus puissantes comme les Malefoy, les Lestrange ou les Black de peur de se transformer en famille vassale comme les Crabbe, Goyle ou les Parkinson. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres remporte cette guerre, nous ne pourrons plus résister, et même s'il ne nous tue pas pour ne pas avoir combattu pour lui, je deviendrai un trophée pour l'un de ses Mangemorts, et je me vois mal finir ma vie emprisonnée dans un manoir sombre aux ordres d'un meurtrier pervers…

-Les Zabini ont toujours été mal vus par les autres familles de sang pur, continua Blaise. Notre opinion sur les sorciers d'origine moldu et les moldus est très modérée, et nous avons même beaucoup d'investissements dans le Monde Moldu. La seule chose qui nous a protégés jusqu'à maintenant est notre réputation et notre grande richesse… Mais comme l'a dit Daphnée, si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, nous tomberons aussi…

-Quant à moi, poursuivit Davis, je me suis retrouvée à Serpentard par erreur. Mes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers d'origine moldue et je suis dans cette maison uniquement parce que je suis rusée et ambitieuse… Les Mangemorts n'hésiteraient pas à tuer ma famille dans une de leurs attaques si nous nous trouvions sur leur chemin. Je n'ai aucune envie de les voir gagner, comme tu peux t'en douter…

-Tous les autres élèves qui sont prêts à se battre sont tous plus ou moins dans les mêmes cas que nous, conclut Greengrass, et certains ont même perdu des membres de leur famille à cause de Voldemort. Nous voulons nous battre pour prouver que nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres et pour nous faire une place dans le monde de l'après-guerre du côté du camp que nous espérons qu'il sera le vainqueur. Quant à ce que nous pouvons apporter, ajouta-t-elle, en plus d'être des soldats de plus dans vos forces, nous pourrions vous servir d'espions à l'intérieur de Poudlard pour surveiller les actions des enfants de Mangemorts et leurs amis à Serpentard. Nous sommes restés très discrets au fil des ans, car il n'est pas très prudent de défier Malefoy, et donc ils ne suspectent pas nos plans et parlent sans trop de précaution en notre présence.

Un long silence tomba sur la pièce, alors qu'Hermione digérait toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Si tout ce qu'ils avaient dit se révélait être vrai, l'avantage de les compter dans leur rang serait en effet très grand. Ils pourraient peut-être même prévoir les actions de Voldemort un peu mieux grâce à des espions dans Serpentard, même si cela resterait sûrement réduit à ce qui concernerait Poudlard, car le mage noir n'avait pas pour habitude de faire confiance à de simples élèves avec des plans qui ne les concernaient pas.

-Même si vous avez l'air d'être sincères et que je suis encline à vous croire, déclara-t-elle enfin aux trois Serpentard qui commençaient à montrer un peu d'agitation, vous savez sûrement que vous devrez prouver vos intentions par autre chose que des mots…

-Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Greengrass, regagnant confiance en voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas opposée à leur idée, nous sommes tous prêts à nous soumettre à un test de Légilimancie et à signer un contrat magique qui nous obligera à respecter nos engagements.

Hermione dut alors bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient bien réfléchi à ce qu'ils venaient demander. Ils ne cédaient pas simplement à une impulsion ou une menace, mais ils avaient bien pris en compte tous les paramètres et étaient conscients qu'ils devraient faire leurs preuves avant de gagner leur confiance.

-Très bien, conclut alors Hermione avec un sourire, le premier depuis le début de leur conversation. Je préviendrai Harry et les autres personnes concernées de votre requête, mais si vous avez dit la vérité aujourd'hui, il n'y aura aucun problème. Après tout, il serait idiot de refuser des soldats volontaires lorsqu'on est en guerre.

Greengrass, Davis et Zabini se détendirent alors et des sourires apparurent sur leurs visages qui reflétaient celui d'Hermione. Ils paraissaient soulagés d'être parvenus à la convaincre.

-Merci Granger, reprit Greengrass, nous n'étions pas sûrs de ta réaction, surtout au vu de la manière dont tu as toujours été traitée par certains membres de notre Maison…

-Vous ne m'avez jamais rien fait de mal, répliqua Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules, et je n'ai jamais même parlé à la majorité des Serpentard. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas tous des Mangemorts en herbe. Et puis vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione quand nous sommes en privé. Après tout, nous combattrons dans le même camp dans le futur.

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Blaise ôtant les sorts de sécurité avant de l'ouvrir.

-Très bien Hermione, répondit Daphnée après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs. Nous attendrons ton message qui nous précisera le rendez-vous pour le test. Prévoyez une pièce assez large, nous sommes 23 à vouloir rejoindre l'AD.

Quand ils furent partis après de derniers au revoir, Hermione attendit quelques minutes de plus dans la salle avant de sortir à son tour pour ne pas causer de suspicion.

-C'était assez inattendu, mais pas mal venu. Je me demande ce qu'en pensera Harry, murmura-t-elle alors que Nora poussait un petit cri d'approbation.

--

Harry, Tonks et Mac Gonnalgall, à qui Hermione annonça la nouvelle, furent sans grande surprise du même avis qu'Hermione. Le fait que des élèves de Serpentard puissent vouloir échapper à la fatalité de la hiérarchie des sang-pur ne les surprit pas du tout, et la perspective de pouvoir bénéficier d'espions à l'intérieur de Poudlard les réjouit beaucoup.

Aussi, seulement deux jours après, les élèves Sermentards furent discrètement invités à rencontrer Harry, Hermione, Tonks et la directrice devant l'entré de la Salle sur Demande, dans le couloir du septième étage. Là, Tonks se livra à la longue tâche de vérifier par Légilimancie les intentions de tous les élèves et à leur soulagement, elle ne décela aucun traître. Ils signèrent ensuite le même formulaire que les autres membres de l'AD après avoir été prévenus des conditions, et l'AD se retrouva donc avec 23 nouveaux membres. Tonks avait déjà établi un planning de leurs séances en plus de celles communes avec les autres élèves afin de pouvoir rattraper leur retard.

-Comment allez-vous pouvoir cacher l'absence périodique de 23 élèves dans vos dortoirs ? questionna Harry lorsque toutes les choses furent organisées.

-Nous avons pensé que l'école pourrait organiser des cours de combat à main nue, proposa Daphnée qui était toujours le porte-parole des Serpentard. Personne d'autre que nous ne voudra y participer dans notre maison, et cela pourrait aussi servir d'alibi aux autres membres.

-Mais que ferons-nous si des élèves sont intéressés dans les autres Maisons ? demanda Mac Gonnagall qui avait suivi la conversation.

-Nous pourrions toujours les effrayer en leur montrant une démonstration de Sumotori ou de Lutte, puis en les prévenant que les blessures seront courantes dans ce cours, répondit un Serpentard d'origine moldue de cinquième année.

Les personnes qui savaient de quoi il parlait eurent toutes un petit sourire en imaginant la scène, et quand ils eurent expliqué les sports aux sorciers de sang pur, tout le monde reconnut que la proposition avait du mérite.

-Cela pourrait marcher, approuva Hermione avec un air pensif.

-Et si une personne a assez de courage pour ne pas se désister, elle sera sûrement digne de faire partie de l'AD, remarqua Tonks.

-J'annoncerai donc cela au dîner ce soir, annonça Mac Gonnagall avec un hochement de tête. Tonks sera le faux professeur, et nous pourrons collecter des souvenirs de ceux qui ont déjà assisté à un match dans des pensives pour la démonstration, car j'imagine que personne à Poudlard n'a jamais pratiqué ces sports…

Une fois que les préparations furent faites et que tout avait été organisé pour la communication entre Harry, Hermione, Tonks, l'AD et les Serpentard, ils commencèrent à quitter la Salle sur Demande en petits groupes pour attirer moins d'attention. Juste avant de sortir à son tour, Daphnée se retourna vers Hermione et Harry, et avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix, elle annonça :

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire… Voilà, nous savons qui a été impliqué dans ton agression.

Hermione sentit Harry se tendre à ses côtés, et elle entendit une exclamation de choc de la part de Tonks ou Mac Gonnagall derrière elle. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, et elle frissonna alors que les souvenirs de cet événement lui revenaient en masse. Harry lui prit la main et elle se serra contre lui, sentant sa magie l'entourer et la calmer peu à peu.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt, demanda-t-elle enfin. Nous vous aurions acceptés immédiatement si vous nous aviez donné des noms…

-Nous voulions garder un dernier argument au cas où quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu, expliqua Daphnée avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Nous sommes des Serpentard et la ruse est dans notre caractère, ajouta Tracey. Nous sommes désolés si cette épreuve a été difficile pour toi et que vous avez l'impression que nous jouons avec tes sentiments, mais notre futur était en jeu et nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque.

Hermione fit signe qu'elle avait compris et acceptait leurs raisons. Après tout, cela n'était pas vraiment important maintenant qu'ils lui diraient tout ce qu'elle avait voulu savoir depuis cette nuit.

-Qui était-ce ? Et pour quelles raisons l'ont-ils fait ? Etaient-ce les ordres de Voldemort ? demanda Tonks dont les réflexes d'ancien Auror ressortaient toujours dans les situations de crise.

-Celui qui a jeté l'Imperium sur Smith était Théodore Nott, dit Daphnée. L'idée venait de Drago Malefoy après que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode avaient entendu Smith se plaindre dans le Grand Hall de la réaction d'Hermione à ses avances. Il n'y avait pas d'ordre de Voldemort et je ne pense même pas qu'il ait été au courant du plan avant que tout cela n'arrive… Je pense que Malefoy était juste jaloux qu'on parle de Harry dans les journaux et pensait pouvoir briller aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres en brisant son cœur.

Harry grogna et ses yeux s'illuminèrent avec la colère. Hermione se serra un peu plus contre lui à la fois pour ne pas qu'il perde son calme et pour se rassurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Derrière eux, Tonks et Mac Gonnagall ne dirent rien, mais leur tension et leur colère étaient évidentes sur leurs visages.

-Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous, reprit Blaise après quelques secondes de silence, vous ne pourrez pas agir contre ceux qui ont pris part à l'agression.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, dont l'aura commençait à apparaître. Je ne les laisserai pas s'en sortir avec ce qu'ils ont fait à Hermione.

Des expressions de peur apparurent sur les visages de Blaise, Daphnée et Tracey et ils firent tous un pas en arrière pour échapper à la pression immense de la Magie de Harry. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule afin de le calmer.

-Ils ont raison Harry, déclara Tonks qui s'était aussi rapprochée de lui et qui ne flancha pas sous le regard furieux qu'il lui envoya. Si nous agissons soudainement, ils sauront qu'ils ont été dénoncés par un élève et s'ils ne sont pas tous envoyés à Azkaban, ils seront beaucoup plus prudents dans le futur et nous ne pourrons plus rien découvrir.

-Nous ne pouvons pas juste ignorer ce qu'ils ont fait, répliqua Harry en se calmant quelque peu, ils pourraient recommencer et pas seulement avec Hermione.

-Non, répondit Tracey, ils ont manqué de se faire prendre cette fois et vous auriez sans doute trouvé la baguette fautive dans la valise de Nott si vous aviez eu le droit de fouiller les dortoirs. Voldemort aurait été furieux de perdre son influence sur Poudlard et les aurait punis sévèrement. Ils ont eu très peur et ils ne recommenceront pas sans ordre direct, et dans ce cas nous pourrons vous avertir à l'avance.

--

Finalement, ils avaient réussi à convaincre Harry, en grande partie grâce au soutien qu'Hermione avait apporté au plan, et les élèves de Serpentards furent invités à la session suivante de l'AD qui serait une fausse leçon de combat à main nue menée par Tonks dans le Grand Hall.

Les vacances de Noël étaient maintenant arrivées et Hermione se trouvait en compagnie de Harry sur le quai numéro neuf trois-quarts de la gare de Kingcross à l'arrivée du Poudlard-Express. Après une dernière promesse à Tonks et Ginny de les retrouver au Square Grimmaurd le jour de Noël, ils disparurent vers le Manoir Potter, contents de revenir enfin chez eux. Là, ils eurent la surprise de voir la face du manoir qui était décorée de guirlandes fleuries et de lueurs magiques qui scintillaient dans la pénombre de cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver.

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, approuva Harry, les Vélanes ont dû faire ces décorations… Je me demande si elles ont aussi décoré l'intérieur.

Il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard en ouvrant la porte du manoir et en apercevant le gigantesque sapin qui se tenait fièrement dans le hall d'entrée et dont la cime atteignait presque le lustre de cristal deux étages plus haut. L'arbre était non seulement richement décoré et orné de toutes sortes de boules et lumières, mais il n'était pas coupé. Les Vélanes avaient réussi à le replanter dans un carré de terre qu'elles avaient transporté au milieu du hall. Sur la pointe du sapin, au lieu de l'étoile habituelle des arbres du Monde Moldu, se trouvait une figurine de glace enchantée sculptée sous la forme d'un phœnix, et qui tournoyait autour de l'arbre à intervalles réguliers en faisant pleuvoir des flocons de neige sur le sapin. Le reste de la pièce n'avait as été oublié, et de nombreuses guirlandes et lumières étaient placées dans les lieux les plus visibles du hall d'entrée et des grands escaliers de marbre.

Quand ils se furent remis de la beauté et de la magie des illuminations, Harry et Hermione dinèrent puis ils allèrent se coucher, prévoyant de visiter le village des Vélanes le lendemain pour les remercier de cette magnifique surprise.

--

La veille de Noël arriva bientôt, et Harry et Hermione se promenaient dans la forêt de domaine, appréciant les couleurs des reflets du soleil sur la nature enneigée. Ils avaient prévu de rendre visite aux Vélanes et de passer la journée avec elles avant de retourner au Manoir pour fêter Noël ensemble.

Les courses de Noël avaient été faites, et Hermione avait convaincu Harry de faire un geste d'amitié envers leurs anciens amis en leur envoyant quelque chose. Aussi, ils avaient passé une journée entière au Chemin de Traverse qui était plutôt bien fréquenté en cette période de l'année malgré la peur d'une attaque des forces de Voldemort. Ils avaient notamment acheté des sucreries et des livres pour les Weasley, les membres de la première AD, Hagrid et même Mac Gonnagall.

Sur le domaine, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse, et les Vélanes, ravies de revoir Harry et Hermione, les avaient joyeusement accueillis dans leur village le lendemain de leur arrivée alors qu'ils venaient les remercier des décorations du Manoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au village forestier, ils furent rapidement entourés par les petites Vélanes, dont Gabrielle et Flore, qui voulaient les inviter à jouer. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, Marie arriva, accompagnée de sa fille et des Delacour, et annonça à tout le monde qu'un banquet serait organisé pour le repas de midi. Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione prirent joyeusement part aux préparations, discutant avec les villageoises et racontant les péripéties du premier trimestre à Poudlard pour occuper les plus jeunes.

Bientôt, le soleil fit son apparition au-dessus de la cime des arbres de la forêt, et ce fut comme un signal pour le début du merveilleux banquet. Les tables furent peu à peu recouvertes par des plats plus savoureux les uns que les autres, mélanges de fruits, baies et légumes de la forêt. Harry s'étonna de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de viande au menu, mais Jade lui expliqua que les Vélanes étaient végétariennes et refusaient de chasser les animaux qui fréquentaient les environs de leurs villages, même si certains villages côtiers s'adonnaient à la pêche.

Le repas était bien entamé, et des rires résonnaient à toutes les tables, reflétant la bonne humeur des participants, quand le miroir qui était dans la poche de Harry se mit à chauffer et vibrer. Alarmé, il le sortit, attirant l'attention d'Hermione, Marie, Jeanne, Fleur et Jade qui étaient les plus proches de lui. Dans les profondeurs du miroir, le visage agité et tendu de Wilvrok apparut.

-Harry Potter, les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont envahi le Chemin de Traverse et sont regroupées à notre porte, annonça-t-il rapidement, provoquant des exclamations de surprise tout autour de la table. Nous nous sommes barricadés à l'intérieur de Gringott's, mais nous ne pourrons pas tenir longtemps, nous avons besoin de renforts.

-Combien sont-ils ? demanda Harry avec urgence, l'atmosphère légère de repas soudainement oubliée.

-Environ une cinquantaine de Mangemorts et une trentaine de Loups-garous transformés, répondit le Gobelin.

-Ont-ils attaqué les passants ? questionna Harry.

-Pas ceux qui n'étaient pas sur leur route, répliqua Wilvrok. Gringott's est leur cible principale et ils n'ont pas poursuivi ceux qui s'échappaient.

-Très bien Wilvrok, conclut Harry, nous arriverons dans le dos des Mangemorts pour les surprendre. Dès qu'ils relâcheront leur attention du siège, tentez une sortie pour les attaquer sur les deux flancs avec la supériorité numérique. Avertissez aussi le ministère. Les Aurors seront plus efficaces que l'AD contre des Loups-garous et nous devrons nous passer des Centaures dans un espace aussi restreint.

-Très bien Harry Potter, reprit Wilvrok. Nous agirons ainsi, et si nous nous en sortons indemnes, les Gobelins vous en seront redevables à jamais.

La connexion coupa alors et le silence tomba sur le village des Vélanes.

-Je suis désolé de mettre fin à ce merveilleux repas, annonça Harry en se levant, mais nos alliés sont en danger et ont besoin de renforts.

-Les Vélanes combattront à vos côtés Seigneur Harry, déclara Marie fermement en se levant à son tour.

-Merci, reprit Harry avec un sourire alors que les Vélanes se préparaient et que les enfants étaient raccompagnées à l'intérieur.

Bientôt, les Vélanes furent en tenue et en formation, Nora eut amené les armures de Harry et Hermione, et cette dernière donnait les instructions du combat aux guerrières, dont le bataillon armé et vêtu de tenues aussi efficaces qu'élégantes offrait une vision impressionnante. Hermione, pendant les différentes interventions des forces alliées, s'était beaucoup rapprochée des Vélanes, surtout des deux cousines Fleur et Jade, si bien qu'elle avait été fièrement intégrée au bataillon du village de Marie, partageant avec elles sa connaissance des sorts et apprenant l'art de la stratégie guerrière. Les Vélanes, ravies que leur Dame les rejoigne au combat, l'avaient accueillie avec joie et lui avaient même offert sa propre armure de leur fabrication qu'Harry avait beaucoup de mal à quitter du regard quand elle la portait.

-Nous nous rendrons à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse par Portoloin, annonça Hermione en distribuant des objets divers dans les rangs des Vélanes. L'entrée sera peut-être gardée par les forces de Voldemort, alors restez prudentes. Une fois que nous serons dans l'allée, nous nous dirigerons rapidement vers Gringott's qui se trouve à l'opposé de l'entrée. C'est là que se trouvera la majorité des Mangemorts et Loups-garous et nous passerons aussitôt à l'attaque. Si vous êtes blessée, retirez-vous dans les rangs pour vous faire soigner ou vous échapper par votre Portoloin d'urgence qui vous ramènera à l'entrée du Domaine si votre blessure est trop grave. Si nous sommes débordés, retirez-vous quand Harry, Marie ou moi-même en donnerons l'ordre, ou quand le combat vous semblera perdu si par malheur nous tombons. Bon courage et j'espère vous revoir toutes ici à notre retour.

Un murmure ferme d'approbation retentit dans les rangs des Vélanes, et bientôt, tout fut prêt pour le départ. Après un dernier baiser, Harry et Hermione disparurent du domaine Potter, suivi de près par le bataillon des Vélanes.

Traverser le Chaudron Baveur et déborder la quinzaine de Mangemorts qui montaient la garde devant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse furent l'affaire de quelque minute grâce au formidable pouvoir de l'aura des Vélanes sur les hommes de Voldemort, et sans plus tarder, Harry et ses alliées se dirigèrent vers Gringotts, avec rapidité et discrétion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent donc sur l'arrière-garde du siège de Gringotts, causant de nombreuses pertes dans les rangs des ennemis avant qu'ils puissent s'organiser et faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Dès le premier abord, il était évident que les forces de Voldemort ne possédaient aucun sens de l'ordre ou de la stratégie guerrière. Harry ne savait pas si cela était dû à l'origine non moldue des Mangemort ou aux instincts animaux des Loups-Garous, mais ils étaient disséminés aléatoirement dans l'allée, dans une mêlée chaotique et attaquaient sans coordination. Aussi, ils furent rapidement débordés par l'impitoyable efficacité des Vélanes, qui bien que moins puissantes magiquement que les Sorciers et physiquement plus faibles que les Loups-Garous, étaient remarquablement bien organisées, se partageant les tâches défensives et offensives dans un ballet aussi gracieux que mortel.

Cependant, le nombre des ennemis était beaucoup plus grand que le leur et même la redoutable puissance de Harry ne parvint pas à empêcher les Loups-Garous de se rapprocher peu à peu et entrer au corps à corps contre les Vélanes. Harry vit avec horreur quelques unes tomber à terre sous les coups de griffes terribles des Lycanthropes, et disparaître aussi tôt grâce à leurs Portoloins d'urgence.

Il redoubla ses efforts et se dirigea vers l'avant-garde pour repousser l'ennemi en attendant le renfort des Aurors, et la sortie des Gobelins qui permettrait de briser les rangs des Mangemorts qui s'étaient réfugiés à l'abris de l'aura des Vélanes et qui servaient de couverture aux Loup-Garous qui avançaient toujours, faisant de plus en plus de dégâts. Rassemblant plus de puissance magique dans sa baguette, il passa à l'offensive.

-Creparum !

Aussitôt, une gigantesque explosion de Magie blanche retentit au beau milieu des Mangemorts qui se trouvaient devant les portes de Gringotts, les faisant voler à grande vitesse dans les air et contres les murs de l'allée. Le résultat fut aussitôt évident.

Privés de leur couverture, les Loups-Garous recommencèrent à reculer devant les sorts et les boules de feu des Vélanes. De plus, l'entrée de la banque étant maintenant dégagée, les portes s'ouvrirent et une vingtaine de Gobelins en armes sortirent en chargeant les derniers Mangemorts encore debout.

Pendant ce temps, Harry rallia les Vélanes et malgré leur nombre diminué, il les mena contre les Loups-Garous.

-Gladius Argentis ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers un lycanthrope qui essayait d'attaquer le flanc droit du bataillon.

La créature fut projetée violemment par la lame d'argent produite par le sort, et elle mourut avec un cri aigu que Harry se força à ignorer.

-Tripalum Argentis ! Tripalum Argentis ! Tripalum Argentis ! lança-t-il à répétition vers les rangs avançant de Loups-Garous.

Mais malgré les renforts des Gobelins, les Loups-Garous étaient encore en supériorité numérique, et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter du nombre croissant de Vélanes blessées au combat.

Mais à peine avait il commencé à réfléchir à une solution, un cri retentit derrière eux, et il fut soulagé de voir les Aurors arriver sur le lieu du combat. Ils étaient environ une quinzaine, et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait majoritairement des femmes, ce qui pouvait se comprendre avec la nécessité de combattre efficacement aux côté des Vélanes.

Avec leur aide, les forces alliées prirent enfin l'avantage pour la première fois depuis le début du combat. Les Aurors se rendirent de suite aux avant-postes, laissant les Vélanes les couvrir, se reposer, et panser leurs plaies après leur effort prolongé. Harry, qui était loin d'avoir utilisé assez de Magie pour pouvoir vider ses immenses réserves, se joignit à eux, assez largement avantagé par les sorts anti-Loups-Garous spécialement inventés par Hermione et lui.

Cependant, alors que le nombre d'ennemis commençait enfin à diminuer et que l'issue du combat semblait être décidée, Harry entendit un son qui le rempli d'effroi. Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix d'Hermione, il se retourna et vit un Mangemort, immobile et prostré au-dessus de son corps effondré et parcouru de convulsions résultant du sortilège Cruciatus. Son sang se glaça, et remarquant à peine que le Mangemort ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger, il agit instinctivement en relâchant une énorme vague de Magie pure vers le Sorcier qui avait osé attaquer Hermione.

--

Le combat avait été difficile pour Hermione et les Vélanes, qui malgré leur coordination supérieure, avait été mises à l'épreuve contre le grand nombre de Loup-Garous qui étaient malheureusement insensibles à leur aura sous leur forme transformée. Pourtant elles avaient réussi à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors et Hermione se tenait maintenant sur le flanc droit du bataillon aux côtés de Jade et Fleur, alors que Marie dirigeait le flanc gauche. Elle essayait maintenant de reprendre des forces, jetant quelques sorts de temps en temps pour appuyer ou protéger les Aurors, mais ses yeux étaient constamment attirés vers Harry, qui se tenait puissant, fier et insurmontable au milieu de la mêlée, relâchant sort après sort, sans difficulté apparente et sans jamais rater sa cible. Malgré la situation, elle fut embarrassée de sentir ses joues rougir à la pensée de l'effet que l'image presque épique de Harry pouvait avoir sur elle.

Mais elle fut brutalement ramenée vers le monde réel par un sort derrière elle, et elle s'en voulut d'avoir baisser sa garde.

-Endoloris !

Même si elle s'attendait à ressentir de la douleur après avoir entendu le sortilège être jeté vers elle par un Mangemort qui avait réussi à contourner discrètement les Vélanes, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à l'infernale agonie qui la prit dès l'instant où elle fut sous l'emprise du sort. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi douloureux. Tout son corps parut être traversé par des milliers de lames chauffées à blancs et retournées dans ses plaies, et elle ne put empêcher le cri suraigu qui échappa de sa bouche et qui alerta les Vélanes autour d'elle.

Ce fut à travers les larmes de douleur qui coulaient librement de ses yeux qu'elle vit Fleur et Jade se retourner, leur visage horrifié alors qu'elles crièrent son nom et accoururent à son secours. Aussitôt, la douleur stoppa, et Hermione sentit son corps se relâcher, les nerfs encore à vifs et les muscles tremblant d'épuisement. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle vit le Mangemort, prostré au-dessus d'elle, le regard vide et la bouche béate, totalement ensorcelé par l'aura de toutes les Vélanes qui l'entouraient. Mais avant qu'aucune d'elles ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de plus que le tenir sous leur charme, il fut attaqué par une vague de Magie Blanche qui l'entoura totalement, et qui dégagea un sentiment de calme dans l'esprit d'Hermione et soulagea quelques peu son corps douloureux.

Cependant la Magie Blanche ne sembla pas avoir le même effet du tout sur le Mangemort. Son visage était déformé par la terreur et la douleur, sa bouche ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux, et une brume noire semblait s'échapper de son corps. Enfin, après quelques secondes, la Magie Blanche se dissipa, entraînant avec elle la brume noire, et le sorcier s'effondra au sol, les yeux vides et le visage éteint.

Hermione fut tirée de ce spectacle morbide par Harry qui apparut devant elle si soudainement qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait transplané à travers les boucliers du Chemin de Traverse pour arriver à elle. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien, alors qu'Hermione s'autorisa à se relaxer dans ses bras, rassurée par sa chaleur et sa douleur s'effaçant peu à peu grâce au chant harmonieux de Nora qui venait d'apparaître sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Allonge toi, je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu tellement peur…

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer Harry, et puisant le réconfort dans son attitude surprotectrice. Elle se laissa aller quelques minutes dans ses bras, acceptant et retournant ses baisers soulagés, les battements de son cœur revenant peu à peu à la normale et son esprit se calmant après l'épreuve brutale qu'elle venait de connaître.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline commençait à baisser, elle sentait la fatigue et les courbatures envahir son corps, alors que les dernières rumeurs de la fin du combat retentissaient autour d'elle. Elle aperçut les Vélanes, tenant la garde en cercle défensif autour d'eux, et elle vit Fleur et Jade l'approcher, le soulagement visible sur leur visage.

-Dame Hermione ! s'exclama Jade les larmes aux yeux, surprenant tout le monde en la prenant dans ses bras et en sanglotant contre son épaule. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger. Pardonnez-moi je vous en prie ! Je jure que je ne vous laisserai plus jamais souffrir de cette manière.

Elle allait continuer à se confondre d'excuses, mais Hermione rassembla les dernières forces de son corps épuisé pour relever sa tête par le menton et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Jade, arrête tout de suite, dit elle d'un ton ferme mais avec beaucoup d'affection dans sa voix. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui est arrivé, et toi et toutes les autres m'avez sauvée en ensorcelant ce Mangemort avant que le Cruciatus ne puisse faire des dégâts irréversibles. Grâce à vous, je vais bien et je serai de nouveau en pleine forme après un peu de repos. Alors je devrais plutôt te remercier, il n'y a aucune raison de t'en vouloir, finit-elle en reprenant la Vélane dans ses bras alors que les bruits autours d'eux se calmèrent enfin, signifiant la fin du combat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris joyeux retentirent pour célébrer leur victoire, et même si le nombre des blessées parmi les Vélanes avait été assez conséquent, tout le monde avait beaucoup d'espoir quant à leur survie grâce aux Portoloins d'urgence qui les avaient ramenées au Manoir Potter où elles seraient rapidement soignées.

Jade et Harry refusèrent de s'éloigner d'Hermione, et Harry laissa à Wilvrok et au commandant Auror régler les derniers détails sur place, alors qu'il prit tendrement Hermione dans ses bras et transplana vers le Manoir, rapidement suivi par les Vélanes avec leurs Portoloins, où un repos bien mérité et des nouvelles des blessées les attendaient.


End file.
